Corps à coeur
by Ally Ashes
Summary: Ryô Saeba doit venir en aide à deux soeurs en quête de leur passé. Leurs noms: Sayuri Tachiki et Kaori Makimura... Avis, critiques, reviews seront appréciés !
1. La mémoire des Femmes

_Cette fiction, née de questions restées sans réponse par la faute de Tsukasa Hojo (M'sieur Hojo, si vous nous regardez…), se situe chronologiquement après le dernier tome du manga, et s'inscrit seulement et uniquement dans sa suite, même si parfois on peut retrouver quelques clins d'œil à l'anime ou à Angel Heart. _

_Pour mémoire, la bible permettant de se remettre les personnages en mémoire ou d'accéder à un plan de l'immeuble de Ryô, à ranger dans les Favoris : __http/accityhunter.free.fr_

_J'ai essayé de rester aussi fidèle que possible à l'histoire, mais si jamais quelque incohérence vous sautait aux yeux, merci de me le signaler. _

_Au commencement était une bague…_

**Chapitre 1 : La mémoire des femmes**

Deux mois, sept jours, cinq heures et… quarante-deux minutes. Tout ce temps s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il m'avait enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait, après six années à jouer au chat et à la souris, pas mal de quiproquos et de coups du sort. On ne peut rien faire contre le temps ; les horloges mentent rarement.

Deux mois que rien n'avait changé, ou si peu. Sept jours que je n'en pouvais plus, que la moindre chose me mettait en rogne, que j'avais envie de le transformer en sortie de bain à force de coups de massue dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire ses habituelles âneries.

Pourtant, il est exactement le même qu'à notre première rencontre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il vit, il sort, critique mon caractère, mon physique ou mon absence de vie amoureuse… Rien que de très normal, en somme.

Rien de plus ou de moins… Voilà peut-être le problème. J'ai pourtant cru que je serais capable d'accepter cette « continuité dans le changement » selon la formule, faire comme si de rien n'était, prendre Ryô comme il est, un nettoyeur sans attaches qui ne peut pas ou ne veut pas avoir une vie « normale », toutes proportions gardées bien sûr. Un homme au passé trouble, qui n'existe pas pour l'état-civil de son pays, avec tout ce que ça implique au quotidien, qui a appris à tuer à l'âge où d'autres jouent aux jeux de construction, et vit comme s'il était en sursis… Et qui par-dessus tout est le plus bordélique, le plus obsédé, le plus fainéant des hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Soit, il est plutôt bel homme vu comme ça, dans le style « grand brun athlétique aux yeux gris », mais si jamais une paire de fesses passe à portée de son radar, il se fait « petit vicieux à langue pendante » en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour lui filer une raclée. Et pourtant je ne peux pas me passer de lui. J'ai appris à l'aimer malgré tout ça, en silence, priant pour qu'un jour il m'ouvre un peu les bras. Et il y a deux mois, alors que nous avions encore une fois risqué la mort, il a enfin dit les mots que j'attendais… Et puis PFIUT, plus rien.

Pendant deux mois j'ai tenu le coup et le temps a passé assez vite finalement. Entre la convalescence de Miki, les disputes quotidiennes et les affaires courantes, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu nous poser et parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt nous n'avons jamais saisi les occasions qui se présentaient à nous. Il y a bien eu des instants où tout semblait s'arrêter, où nos doigts se frôlaient par accident, où nos regards se croisaient… Alors mon cœur battait plus vite, comme s'il sentait que ces quelques secondes avaient une valeur particulière sur l'échelle du temps.

Mais nos doigts se séparaient, notre attention se portait sur autre chose, et le moment passait. Chacun de nous attendait peut-être que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Non : nous savions l'un et l'autre que c'était impensable. Nous n'avons jamais appris à parler le langage des sentiments, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ah frérot, tu as loupé quelque chose dans mon éducation !

Je dois bien l'avouer, penser que la relation qui a été la nôtre pendant six années puisse changer parait tellement incongru qu'il nous a été impossible de faire le moindre pas ! Chacun a son rôle, bien défini, et le joue du mieux qu'il le peut : moi le garçon manqué qui se met en colère dès qu'une paire de jambes franchit le seuil de l'appartement, lui le dragueur invétéré aux hormones aussi actives que celles d'un troupeau d'adolescents sous amphétamines.

Et puis je n'avais jamais osé concevoir que Ryô puisse devenir l'homme d'une seule femme, encore moins que cette femme fut moi…Impossible de le visualiser en homme au foyer, casanier comme pas deux, ne cherchant plus à regarder par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bain lorsque de jeunes femmes s'y trouvent, ou restant de marbre devant une mini-jupe. Ce ne serait plus lui, et même si ses sales manies me mettent hors de moi et que je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de le corriger à chaque fois qu'il dérape, je ne lui demanderai jamais de devenir un autre. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on l'aime en entier, défauts y compris. Et Dieu sait s'il en a…

Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai désiré pendant des années que notre relation change sans aller plus loin, sans penser au lendemain, à la vie de tous les jours. Conséquence sans doute d'une lecture trop intensive de ces maudits contes de fées qui vous racontent comment la princesse fut sauvée, vous laissent en transe avec un premier baiser, et ne vous racontent pas ce qui s'est passé le lendemain. Je n'ai vécu aucune histoire d'amour, traversé aucune tempête sentimentale. Je n'ai pas encore fait mes griffes en la matière.

J'ai pourtant eu l'exemple de Falcon, puis de Mick, mais cela n'avait rien à voir : l'un et l'autre ne sont plus véritablement en service, même s'ils continuent à se frotter au milieu pour garder la forme.

Mais Falcon et Miki, c'est une histoire à part, une belle histoire bien loin de la réalité. Celle de Mick et Kazue est elle aussi sans point commun avec la nôtre : bien sûr Ryô et Mick étaient comme deux frères jumeaux, dragueurs invétérés, sans attaches et sans remords ! Mais aujourd'hui Mick est sur le point de devenir un ex-dragueur… Bien sûr, il lui faudra encore pas mal de temps avant de perdre certains réflexes malheureux, mais Kazue n'a pas grand-chose à craindre : quant bien même il attraperait une fille dans ses filets, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache quoi en faire. Il est malgré lui accro à Kazue, et je pense qu'il lui sera fidèle.

Il a beaucoup changé, et pas seulement à cause de leur relation : il a vu sa carrière prendre fin, et il a compris qu'il était temps pour lui de changer de vie. Kazue était prête à accepter son passé, et lui offrir un futur. Le destin les a présentés juste au bon moment. C'était là une chance qui leur était offerte et qu'ils ont saisie. Mais pour Ryô, tout cela n'est pas dans les projets à court terme… J'espère simplement qu'il l'envisagera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'ignore à quel moment nous avons tacitement décidé de conserver notre relation de partenaires, d'amis, sans aller plus loin, même s'il sait pertinemment que je l'aime plus que de raison, et que de mon côté je sais qu'il tient à moi. Ça s'est fait naturellement, renoncement progressif à une certaine idée du bonheur.

Mais je n'en peux plus ! A qui ai-je voulu faire croire que je pourrais rester indéfiniment à côté de lui en n'étant qu'une partenaire de travail ? Laisser passer les semaines, les mois, sans que rien ne se passe … Ce genre de chose est difficilement supportable, surtout lorsqu'on côtoie la mort chaque jour. Cela fait 6 ans que je suis amoureuse de lui, même si je m'en suis voulu parfois. Une midinette, voilà ce que je suis, au fond ! Pitoyable ! Mais il faut dire aussi que rester ainsi, à côté d'un homme qui est votre premier amour et dont on sait enfin qu'il tient à vous, j'appelle ça le supplice de Tantale.

À présent j'ai la désagréable impression que l'occasion ne se représentera plus, que j'ai laissé passer ma chance, que plus rien ne changera. Et ça me donne envie de hurler !

En fait c'est au bout de deux mois de ce petit jeu que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il aura fallu une simple phrase, une toute petite phrase de rien du tout pour que tout bascule et me renvoie à la médiocrité de ma vie.

Et c'est Miki qui m'y a aidé.

Depuis son mariage, elle et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à discuter de ce qui avait changé dans leur couple, dans sa vie de tous les jours, sur ce sentiment nouveau d'être une femme comme les autres. Et tout ça entre deux coups de feu, dans la salle d'entraînement du Cat's Eye… En fait, elle parlait pendant que je tirais : devenir une partenaire à part entière était devenu essentiel pour moi, parce que je sentais que tant que Ryô ne me considèrerait pas comme une « grande fille », je serais un poids pour lui.

Miki m'a toujours entraînée, mais avec le mauvais attirail, avec ce revolver que Ryô avait amoureusement trafiqué pour me faire passer pour la dernière des cruches, une psychopathe de l'arme de poing, une catastrophe ambulante capable de faire déclencher le plan O.R.S.E.C. à la moindre apparition. Et puis Mick m'a ouvert les yeux : ce cher Ryô avait dévié la mire pour que je n'atteigne jamais mon but, et j'avais été suffisamment aveugle pour ne me rendre compte de rien. Incommensurablement stupide, en deux mots. Du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'il l'a correctement réglé, j'ai été capable d'atteindre la cible. Depuis je travaille assidûment, à son insu. Il m'a ridiculisée suffisamment de fois pour que j'aie le droit de goûter le petit plaisir de voir sa tête le jour où il se rendra compte que je sais toucher le centre d'une cible. J'ai ma fierté, et je ne lui en parlerai pas avant d'être au point. J'ai même pris l'habitude de me doucher en rentrant et de changer de vêtements pour qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur de poudre sur ma peau. Quant aux ampoules qui se forment parfois sur la paume de ma main, elles sont suffisamment discrètes pour qu'il ne les remarque pas.

Parfait professeur, Miki m'a pourtant fait comprendre que le tir n'est pas l'essentiel de la vie d'un nettoyeur. Dans son sous-sol, nous avons passé pas mal d'heures à monter de toutes pièces de véritables parcours du combattant et à développer mes réflexes. J'ai béni mes cours d'aérobic de m'avoir donné une musculature et une endurance suffisantes pour tenir à peu près le choc ! Il y a eu pourtant des réveils très difficiles où j'en venais à calculer le nombre minimum de mouvements qu'il me faudrait pour m'habiller. Note personnelle à retenir à l'avenir: la jupe est bien plus pratique à enfiler que le pantalon, attacher un soutien-gorge à l'arrière est une torture, et il faut renoncer aux T-Shirts quand les muscles des épaules ont été sollicités plus que de raison !

Elle m'a également montré quelques petits « trucs » bien utiles pour une filature efficace. Une fois, nous avons suivi Ryô pendant toute une après-midi sans qu'il nous repère. J'ai découvert pas mal de choses sur lui ce jour-là, comme sa faculté à encaisser les baffes, sa prédilection pour les petites culottes bleu pâle (bon à savoir), son entêtement à essuyer les refus (57 rebuffades en 4 heures), mais aussi l'attention qu'il porte aux gens qui l'entourent, à « sa » ville. En voyant cela, j'ai décidé de m'entraîner encore et encore, pour un jour l'aider à mon tour. Bien sûr, je ne serai jamais au niveau de filles comme Miki ou Saeko, mais au moins si je pouvais lui éviter de se porter systématiquement à mon secours, ce ne serait déjà pas mal.

Au final, le temps est passé assez vite et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous stagnions, jusqu'à une discussion autour d'une tasse de café pour nous remettre de nos efforts… Falcon était parti je ne sais où, et la conversation avait rapidement tourné autour de son passé, de la nouvelle vie qu'il avait commencée, jamais très loin des combats et de la mort, mais qui lui permettait pourtant de se lever le matin sans avoir peur de ne pas voir le soir. Et puis nous avions glissé sur la vie normale de couples normaux, y compris la vieillesse, les enfants…

_« Tu sais Kaori, nous sommes mariés depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, il est grand temps que Falcon et moi parlions d'avenir ! »_

Une phrase, et tout s'arrête.

Inutile de prétendre que pendant cette période je n'avais plus pensé à ce qui s'était passé dans cette clairière, surtout à cette gravité si peu habituelle chez lui. Sur le moment je n'avais pas pu y croire, comme un enfant à qui l'on offre le plus beau des cadeaux et qui n'ose l'ouvrir de peur de le voir disparaître. Et puis il m'avait prise dans ses bras et serrée comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Par ce simple geste, il me faisait comprendre que je lui appartenais. La combinaison de ses mots et de son sourire était une arme plus fatale que son Python.

C'était toujours dans un coin de ma tête et de mon cœur, m'aidant à me lever le matin, accompagnant mes rêves la nuit. J'avais vécu en pensant être pleinement heureuse (sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il rentrait à trois heures du matin, nimbé d'effluves mêlant sueur, alcool et parfums féminins bon marché… mais dans ces cas-là, je me défoulais un bon coup en lui faisant la « leçon », et la page était tournée).

Je peux encore nous voir, regagnant la voiture en silence en nous tenant par la main, Falcon derrière nous, plus rouge que jamais. Sur le chemin du retour, Ryô avait décidé de prendre le volant et de faire rager Falcon par la même occasion, en lui signifiant qu'il n'aimait pas la façon de conduire des aveugles, trop agressive à son goût. Assise derrière lui, je n'avais pu me décider à perdre le contact de sa peau, et j'avais laissé ma main sur son bras durant tout le trajet. Tout le monde nous avait accueillis en souriant, heureux de nous voir vivants…

J'avais dû m'endormir dans la voiture : je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit, blottie sous une couverture chaude… Par réflexe, j'avais regardé sous les draps : seules mes chaussures manquaient… Quelques jours auparavant j'aurais hurlé, vexée qu'il ne me considère pas comme une femme digne d'être regardée, même si cela signifiait subir les assauts d'un obsédé sexuel… Mais ce soir-là peu importait : il tenait à moi, il l'avait dit.

Cette nuit-là, pour la millième fois peut-être j'avais rêvé d'un homme qui me prenait dans ses bras, et me promettait que tout irait bien à présent, que je ne serais jamais seule. Pour la millième fois, cet homme avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, et son parfum était une combinaison d'after shave et de poudre de revolver. Et pour la première fois, je m'étais réveillée sans que mon cœur se serre.

Si je veux être honnête, j'ai repensé à cet instant de vérité chaque jour, chaque heure, mais un mot n'avait pas franchi mes lèvres pendant ces deux mois : le mot « avenir », et je me suis rendue compte à cet instant précis où Miki a fini sa phrase que j'étais incapable de visualiser notre futur. Tout ça résonnait et résonne encore étrangement à mes oreilles.

Quelle ironie… Si je devais me présenter aujourd'hui, je pourrais résumer ce que je suis en une simple phrase : « Kaori Makimura, 26 ans, célibataire, sans travail officiel, sans avenir ».

En rentrant du Cat's Eye, j'avais attendu Ryô pendant deux bonnes heures, recroquevillée sur le canapé, essayant désespérément de réchauffer mes mains et mon âme avec une tasse de thé brûlant. Comment oublier la scène pathétique qui s'est déroulée.

« Ryô, il faut qu'on parle »

« De quoi ? Je suis crevé, j'ai faim… ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« C'est important. Tu sais, il y a deux mois… »

« J'avoue, j'avoue, je t'ai piqué des sous-vêtements, mais c'était par erreur, j'ai cru qu'ils appartenaient à notre cliente, je ne le referai plus je le jure, ne m'accablez pas de votre courroux ô divine déesse »

Que répondre à un imbécile qui se prosterne à vos pieds avec sur le visage l'expression éveillée d'une bernique en hibernation ? J'ai un instant hésité entre le tuer sur place et lui perforer les tympans à force de hurlements, mais je me suis arrêtée en plein mouvement. Ma massue ne l'a pas démoli. C'est moi qui l'ai été.

Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'est fou comme je peux ne pas voir ce qui est devant mon nez, parfois. Il ne voulait pas qu'il existe de nous, il ne voulait pas que nos vies changent. Jamais.

Dans dix ans, si je ne suis pas morte d'ici-là, je pourrai resservir le même discours… « Kaori Makimura, 36 ans, célibataire, sans travail officiel… sans avenir… sans enfants. ».

Sous le choc de l'évidence, j'avais reposé ma massue et monté très calmement les marches qui mènent jusqu'à ma chambre. Trop calmement sans doute : j'avais senti le regard de Ryô sur moi jusqu'au palier. Je pouvais encore le sentir lorsque j'ai refermé la porte et que je me suis assise sur le lit, les genoux sous le menton, les bras autour de mes jambes pour faire disparaître le froid qui me glaçait.

Je me souviens vaguement avoir regardé la photo qui orne ma table de nuit, celle où j'embête mon frère. Il me manque terriblement dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'on aimerait parler à quelqu'un, pas forcément pour avoir un avis ou un conseil, juste pour être écouté.

Et puis j'avais pris sur moi, comme toujours. Une heure plus tard j'allais chercher Ryô dans sa chambre en pestant contre son manque de ponctualité, maugréant que le repas n'attendrait pas son bon vouloir avant de refroidir, et que j'apprécierais qu'il descende avant le lendemain. Il m'avait regardé avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement : je lui avais offert une sortie de secours après tout…

Chacun de nous avait fait un effort pour meubler la conversation, mais nous avions pour ainsi dire mangé en silence… Tout comme les sept jours qui ont suivi… Oh la vie quotidienne ne différait pas beaucoup de l'habitude ! Les visites au tableau des messages, les disputes sans fin lorsque je le tirais jusqu'à la sortie de la gare pour distribuer des prospectus, ses fugues à la moindre occasion, mes coups de massue lorsque je le retrouvais au Cat's Eye plusieurs heures plus tard, éreinté d'avoir couru derrière la moindre paire de fesses un tantinet ferme, la joue rouge d'avoir reçu des gifles retentissantes… Rien de bien extraordinaire en somme.

Mais lorsque le soir tombait sur la ville, que nous rentrions chez nous, que seuls les bruits étouffés de la circulation nous parvenaient et renforçaient l'intimité de l'appartement, la tension s'installait immanquablement entre nous.

Alors nous avions instauré une sorte de rituel pour faire la paix dans une guerre non déclarée : après le repas, il s'installait dans le salon pendant que je préparais le café, et nous partagions le silence en buvant.

Mais là, deux mois, sept jours et quelques heures plus tard, j'en ai eu assez.

Ryô s'était déjà rendu dans le salon tandis que je m'étais volontairement attardée dans la cuisine, nettoyant la moindre tâche qui pouvait subsister sur le plan de travail. Le café passait doucement, embaumant la pièce. J'ai toujours adoré l'odeur du café, son arôme chaud et corsé. Il me réchauffe, me rassure.

Mon regard s'est posé sur l'horloge murale et c'est alors que j'ai mentalement compté le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cet instant où il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Pourquoi diable faut-il que les femmes naissent avec une particulière capacité pour retenir les dates avec précision ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Peut-être est-ce mon reflet aperçu dans la vitre, cette image d'une jeune femme à l'allure androgyne et aux yeux tristes, qui m'a décidé à tenter quelque chose. J'ai ouvert les premiers boutons de mon corsage, remonté ma jupe de quelques centimètres et ôté les chaussons ornés d'une tête de lapin qui me paraissaient soudains totalement stupides. Puis j'ai pris une grande inspiration, et sans vouloir plus y penser j'ai emporté le plateau dans le salon.

Il était accoudé au balcon, fumant une cigarette en prêtant une attention particulière à chaque bouffée. Je connais bien cette manière particulière d'être plongé dans ses réflexions, et j'essaie au maximum de respecter son besoin d'intimité dans ces moments-là. Laissant le plateau sur la table basse, je me suis assise sur le coin du fauteuil en m'efforçant de prendre une pose féminine, sans être provocante. Hors de question de me jeter à son cou ou d'en faire trop, je voulais juste avancer un pion, me tester et le tester en même temps… Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de cette silhouette masculine que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules, qui jouaient sous le t-shirt à chaque fois qu'il portait sa cigarette à sa bouche… Sa façon unique de croiser les jambes, d'être à la fois au repos et aux aguets… Son expression que je devinais un peu mélancolique, ce soir… En le regardant, j'ai ressenti avec force que je l'aimais pour tout ce qu'il était, et même pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il a fait de moi une femme heureuse et hors du commun, malgré tout.

Il est rare que je puisse ainsi l'observer à la dérobée. Son instinct l'avertit tout de suite, et je ne voulais pas être prise en faute… Où plutôt je n'avais pas voulu jusqu'ici être surprise en train de le dévorer des yeux. En cette minute, peu importait. Je l'aimais, c'est tout, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et puis au bout d'une minute ou d'une éternité, il s'est retourné. Je crois que sa cigarette serait tombée si elle n'avait pas été collée à sa lèvre… Un éclair a traversé son regard, mêlant diverses expressions : surprise c'est certain, incompréhension assurément, peut-être une pointe de désir, ou bien était-ce dans mes rêves ?… Et puis il s'est repris, et j'ai su que j'avais perdu la bataille.

Enfin pas tout à fait : j'avais entrevu ce qui chez lui est un réflexe anatomique, dans les basses régions de son anatomie. À quoi tient la résistance du meilleur nettoyeur du Japon et peut-être même d'ailleurs ? À trois boutons de chemisier…

Oui, j'ai perdu la bataille, mais pas la guerre. Il a tenté de se tirer d'affaire par un « Kaori, ton café a l'air presque potable » qui lui a valu une rencontre frontale avec le plateau, tandis que je buvais avec un calme qui m'a moi-même surprise.

Lorsqu'il est parti dans sa chambre en râlant contre mon mauvais caractère, j'ai souri : un jour il ne pourra plus se défiler comme un enfant. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne le croit. Je sais qu'il va sortir, se saouler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rentrer qu'en rampant au petit matin, tout ça pour éviter de me croiser… À défaut, la seule alternative est celle de l'échange de mots plus acides que du vinaigre, et pour finir de la bastonnade.

« Bonne nuit Ryô » sont les derniers mots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres avant un ultime bâillement.


	2. Les désirs des hommes

**Chapitre 2 : Les désirs des hommes**

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Un numéro de quasi strip-tease, en plein milieu du salon, comme ça, sans prévenir…

J'ai cru un instant que mes yeux me jouaient un tour, que j'étais en plein rêve, mais elle a bel et bien voulu m'allumer ! Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot juste : elle ne m'a pas fait de rentre-dedans, mais rien que le fait de me regarder comme ça, venant d'elle, ça équivaut à une drague active. Sa manière de se pencher, son décoll… STOP. Inutile de revisualiser la scène, une fois suffit. Il m'a déjà fallu une bonne part de self-control et l'image de Falcon en tutu pour me calmer tout à l'heure, si je dois imaginer une nouvelle fois l'Eléphant dans le grand final du Lac des Cygnes, je ne réponds plus de ma santé mentale.

N'empêche, si maintenant elle y met du sien, le quotidien va devenir compliqué.

Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis plusieurs jours : chaque repas comportait une dizaine de plats tellement elle passait de temps dans la cuisine. Typique de Kaori : quand elle est furieuse elle cuisine, quand elle est triste elle cuisine, quand elle est heureuse elle cuisine… Ou elle fait du café, dans la cuisine ! Le symptôme est facile à repérer, le problème c'est de deviner l'humeur du moment.

Non… je dois être honnête avec elle et avec moi : je sais très bien ce qui se passe. Les hommes aussi font attention à ces choses-là… Parfois.

Et puis comment oublier ?

Le retour de Shin Kaïbara, le bateau, le déferlement de sentiments qui s'en est suivi, allant de la peur à l'amour, de la tristesse à l'espoir… Et puis l'amnésie de Kaori que j'ai vécu comme une seconde chance, une chance de tout recommencer de crainte de devoir commencer quelque chose.

Ça n'a duré qu'un temps : elle a fini par retrouver ses souvenirs… Je pensais vraiment qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas ce coup-là. D'un côté ça aurait été une chance pour elle, elle ne serait pas restée longtemps avec Mick, elle aurait fini par partir, vivre une nouvelle vie, quelque part, loin de la lie de la société que je côtoie chaque jour. Et puis au lieu de ça elle est restée.

Elle a montré bien plus de force que moi ce jour-là, en prenant la décision de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle a accepté de reprendre notre existence atypique malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré ce baiser au travers d'une vitre blindée, sur un rafiot craquant de toutes parts.

Et puis il y a eu le mariage de Miki, où j'ai voulu lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule à se battre dans les méandres des hésitations sentimentales. Mon cœur battait vite à cet instant. Très vite. Je pourrais mettre ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline, de l'excitation du combat, mais…

Mais encore une fois j'ai manqué de courage, après coup. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de moi : que je suis un salaud, un lâche, que je me fiche totalement de ce qui se passe et de ce qu'elle ressent. Si seulement tout était si simple, si je pouvais mettre mes sentiments dans ma poche et avancer, tout bêtement… J'ai essayé pourtant, mais ils se liguent tous contre moi : Falcon et ses petites remontrances, Mick et sa psychologie à deux yens, les sœurs Nogami et leurs leçons de morale… J'ai beau leur expliquer que la situation est complexe, que nous courrons à deux des risques multipliés par vingt, que Kaori n'est pas destinée à notre monde, j'ai l'impression de parler à des murs.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient tous ? Que vivre avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre est bon pour mes nerfs ? Que c'est par pur sadisme que je lui fais endurer ça ? Est-ce qu'ils savent seulement qu'elle a la très fâcheuse habitude de ne pas porter grand-chose les nuits d'été et qu'il m'est particulièrement difficile de supporter l'idée d'avoir une femme à peine vêtue à quelques mètres de moi ?

Une femme… Après six ans à m'auto-persuader qu'elle n'en était pas une, j'ai été forcé de reconnaître que Kaori est bien une femme, et plutôt jolie d'ailleurs. J'avais pourtant réussi à force à ne plus la voir comme telle, mais les années passant elle a gagné en charme, et ce fut ma perte.

Il y a eu bien des fois où j'ai rêvé de la prendre de mes bras et de lui faire l'amour, des jours où j'aurais voulu prendre sa main dans la rue, tout comme le font tous les autres couples d'amoureux. Seulement voilà : nous ne sommes pas comme les autres couples.

Moi je suis Ryô Saeba, ex-mercenaire, ex-tueur, nettoyeur lorsqu'une jolie fille me le demande… Et elle c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami et ma partenaire. Une femme que j'ai connue presque gamine, vibrante d'émotions mêlées, le cœur brandi en étendard devant elle, que j'ai retrouvée adulte, portant la même force de vie en elle.

Je l'admire pour ce qu'elle est, malgré ce qu'elle sait de la bassesse de la vie. Elle est pour moi bien au-dessus de toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrées, elle est la seule que j'ai vraiment aimée. Seulement voilà : elle mérite une vie heureuse, chose que je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir. M'imaginer avec un enfant dans les bras et un Python à la main, impossible. Oui, il y a eu la petite Shiori, étrange gamine qui n'aimait que ceux qui sentaient la poudre, mais je n'étais pas impliqué émotionnellement. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec la conscience permanente de ce qui pourrait arriver. Un homme seul ne peut pas défendre efficacement plusieurs personnes auxquelles il tient. Kaori est et restera ma seule famille. Et on ne fait pas l'amour à la sœur de son frère.

Alors la vie a continué comme avant. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de se réfréner, de faire « comme si » après tout ce qu'on a partagé, mais il le faut. Je lui ai dit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, elle sait que je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre une vie normale. Je suis un tueur, et la probabilité que je meurs de vieillesse dans mon lit est proche de zéro. J'ai accepté cette idée il y a longtemps, et il est hors de question que j'impose cette vie à qui que ce soit. Aux yeux du monde elle est la partenaire de City Hunter, et pour cette raison on la craint. Si elle devenait ma femme, elle deviendrait un moyen de pression avant tout.

OK, je vois d'ici ce qu'elle pourrait me répondre : « Falcon et Mick l'ont bien fait, eux ! » mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Miki a été élevée dans le sang, elle sait se défendre… Et quant à Mick, la nouvelle de sa retraite a déjà fait le tour dans le milieu. On ne risque pas de venir le défier.

Et puis officialiser notre relation m'obligerait à renoncer à toutes ces jeunes femmes affriolantes qui n'attendent que moi, et ça, hors de question ! D'ailleurs, à la chasse !

Mouais… Qui est-ce que je veux tromper, là ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bon sang ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, qu'on resterait comme ça ! Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout… L'Etalon de Shinjuku, qui plus est ! Et un étalon qui n'a pas rencontré beaucoup de pouliches compatissantes ces derniers temps.

A vrai dire, la dernière fille que j'ai réussi à mettre dans mon lit et qui y est restée plus de deux secondes c'était… C'était il y a un peu plus de 5 ans. Depuis, c'est pour ainsi dire l'abstinence totale, mi-forcée, mi-volontaire.

Alors quand je l'ai vue comme ça, séductrice, offerte, j'ai cru que j'allais me trahir. Heureusement que j'ai le meilleur self-control de la planète, elle n'a sûrement rien vu. Je me suis replié dans ma chambre tel un soldat en défaite. Parfois j'en viens à me demander si je ne me laisse pas un peu plus guider par mon arme secrète que par mon cerveau… Bah…

Mais même dans mon refuge, j'avais conscience de sa présence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour viendrait forcément où les choses se passeraient autrement. Un homme et une femme qui ne sont pas totalement indifférents l'un à l'autre, dans la force de l'âge et en pleine vigueur sexuelle en ce qui me concerne, qui vivent sous le même toit pendant des années, qui partagent les joies et les peines… C'est déjà un miracle que je ne lui sois jamais tombé dessus un soir de beuverie.

Alors je suis parti faire un tour… J'ai cru pouvoir oublier dans les bulles de la bière ou dans les bras d'une charmante femme-lapin très intéressée par mon portefeuille (si elles savaient que son épaisseur ne devait rien aux yens mais tout à la pleine boîte de préservatifs que je garde en réserve, juste au cas où…), mais je ne pouvais effacer l'image de son regard lorsque je me suis retourné. Un mélange de candeur, d'espoir, avec la lueur malicieuse d'une enfant qui sait qu'elle risque gros, mais qui veut voir jusqu'où elle peut aller. Le charme de Kaori est d'autant plus efficace qu'il est inné et innocent. Même lorsqu'elle veut jouer à la séductrice, elle parvient à le faire sans vulgarité. Agaçant pour les nerfs, très agaçant.

Lorsque j'ai cru apercevoir la silhouette de Kaori au beau milieu du bar pour la dixième fois, je me suis enfin décidé à sortir de là, sans savoir très bien où j'irais par la suite. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite à l'appartement. J'avais une réputation de noceur à tenir, rentrer avant minuit aurait paru suspect !

J'ai marché droit devant moi pendant un bon moment, comme un pèlerinage improvisé : là où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, les marches où nous avons parlé de la vie lorsqu'elle n'était encore pour moi que « Sugar Boy », les quais où nous avions bien failli nous embrasser lorsqu'elle s'était prise pour Cendrillon… Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais à deux pas du cimetière où Hideyuki Makimura est enterré. Comment ne pas obéir au destin quand il est aussi explicite ?

Je suis entré et je suis resté là, sur sa tombe, à discuter avec mon meilleur ami comme s'il était encore là. On a parlé de tout et de rien, de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où j'étais venu, de nos soirées arrosées, de Saeko, de Kaori…

On aurait pu me prendre pour un dingue, seul dans un cimetière, de nuit, à m'adresser à une pierre tombale, et pourtant c'est là que ma vie a changé de direction. Lorsque j'ai senti la présence de Makimura à mes côtés. J'aurais presque pu renifler l'odeur de son vieux pardessus qui avait dû en voir de belles. Impossible de surprendre quelqu'un par-derrière avec une telle alarme olfactive qui vous précède. Et pourtant, il n'a jamais voulu s'en débarrasser, j'ignore pourquoi.

Oui, j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule, le même geste qu'il avait fait un soir, lorsque je lui avais raconté des bribes de mon passé, comment j'en étais arrivé là, nettoyeur dans les quartiers chauds de Shinjuku. Il m'avait regardé, s'était levé pour préparer deux cafés agrémentés d'une bonne rasade de whisky, et à son retour il avait simplement serré mon épaule en posant la tasse fumante devant moi. Pas une syllabe, simplement ce sentiment d'être compris et accepté quoi que j'aie été.

Penché sur sa tombe, j'ai senti tous mes doutes et mes peurs à propos de Kaori s'envoler. Il ne m'en voulait pas, il ne me poursuivrait pas toute ma vie si je devais toucher à sa précieuse sœur… Il était heureux pour moi. Pour nous.

« Merci, mon frère ».

Le chemin du retour m'a paru très court, trop en comparaison de tout ce que j'avais à penser. C'était maintenant ou jamais : j'allais rentrer, la réveiller, tout déballer et… et quoi ? Me sauver en courant ? Regretter d'avoir parlé la minute suivante ? L'embrasser ? Attendre ?

Et voilà, je me trouve déjà devant la porte et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Une seule chose à faire : laisser l'instinct diriger, comme lorsque je veux atteindre une cible lointaine et qu'il ne me reste qu'une seule balle. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, dernier obstacle avant l'appartement, avant sa chambre. Je dépose mon manteau, dernière chance de se raviser et de repartir dans les rues de Shinjuku. Un escalier, 27 marches avant sa chambre, avant la vérité.


	3. Contretemps

**Chapitre 3 : Contretemps**

La sonnerie retentit, particulièrement stridente dans le silence de la nuit, arrêtant Ryô au beau milieu de l'escalier. Le numéro n'était connu que d'un petit groupe de personnes, et aucune d'entre elles n'était susceptible de téléphoner à minuit passé pour autre chose qu'un danger de mort à court terme.

Fronçant les sourcils, il redescendit rapidement les marches et décrocha avant la fin de la seconde sonnerie.

« Allo ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, une respiration saccadée, oppressée. Il écarta d'office l'appel anonyme : la personne avait de toute évidence peur, très peur. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les bruits de fond. Le brouhaha de conversations, des pas plus ou moins proches… Puis un appel par haut-parleur. Un aéroport.

« Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Ryô… C'est Sayuri… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis en danger, il me faut de l'aide. Ils sont déjà dans l'aéroport, je les ai vus… Ils veulent me tuer. Je… »

« Calme-toi. Où es-tu ? »

« Aéroport JFK. J'ai un avion dans quelques minutes. Compagnie ANA. Arrivée à Narita, 14h45. Je vous en prie, venez me chercher, j'ai peur ».

Sayuri parlait presque à mi-voix et Ryô devait tendre l'oreille pour ne pas perdre d'informations. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kaori descendre en se frottant les yeux, manifestement en colère d'avoir été réveillée en plein rêve, mais pas assez pour empêcher sa curiosité de prendre le dessus. Elle venait aux nouvelles, consciente que l'objet de l'appel devait être sérieux.

« On sera là, ne t'en fais pas. Kaori arrive, je te la…»

Un déclic. Fin de la conversation. Réveillée tout à fait par les mots et le ton de Ryô, Kaori parcourut les derniers mètres en courant.

« Trop tard, elle a raccroché ».

« Qui ? Qui a téléphoné ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à une façon diplomatique de le lui annoncer. Il raccrocha très lentement le téléphone afin de gagner quelques précieuses secondes, puis fit face à sa partenaire, son amie, celle qui comptait tant pour lui, afin de lui annoncer que sa « sœur » se pensait en danger de mort… Il détestait être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles… Il l'avait été tant de fois déjà…

Il résuma l'appel en quelques mots, mais Kaori en voulait plus… A chaque question, il devait répondre par un « je ne sais pas » qui les frustrait autant l'un que l'autre.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas les mots pour la rassurer, il trouva la seule réponse qui convenait : prendre sa main et lui dire que tout allait bien.

« Dans un peu plus de treize heures, Sayuri serait là et elle pourra nous expliquer ce qui se passe. D'ici là on ne peut qu'attendre patiemment. Retourne te coucher ».

Kaori fit une grimace explicite quant à sa capacité à retrouver le sommeil et se dégagea avec une autre idée en tête.

« Je vais plutôt essayer de gagner du temps : dernièrement on s'est pas mal écrit, il y a peut-être un élément qui nous permettrait de comprendre ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Nous le saurons de toutes façons d'ici quelques heures. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de rester debout toute la nuit à chercher un hypothétique indice, au risque d'être un zombie ambulant demain ! »

« Tu parles d'expérience, là ! Je te signale qu'en matière de nuits blanches, tu te poses un peu ! Et que ça ne t'empêche pas d'être fonctionnel. »

« Moi je n'ai pas besoin de huit heures de sommeil pour être aimable le matin ! Toi par contre… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, devinant à la noirceur de son regard l'arrivée imminente d'une massue estampillée « douce nuit ». Il ferma les yeux et se protégea la tête dans l'attente du coup, mais rien ne vint. Il entrouvrit un œil interrogateur un instant seulement avant que la surface lisse du bois n'entre en contact avec son crâne.

« J'hésitais un peu, mais tu semblais tellement l'attendre que je ne pouvais pas te décevoir… »

« Merfi beaucoup ! »

« De rien. A ton service » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en regagnant sa chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard il entendait le bruit caractéristique du tiroir de son bureau. Ryô la laissa faire, sachant par expérience que l'inaction était la pire des tortures. Hésitant entre la suivre et regagner sa propre chambre pour se reposer quelques heures en prévision du lendemain, il opta pour l'alternative du canapé qui présentait le double avantage d'être dans une pièce moins étouffante que sa propre chambre dans cette chaleur estivale, et d'être plus proche de la chambre de Kaori.

Allongé sur le dos, il écouta les bruits de la nuit par la fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit de crécelle des grillons s'était calmé, de même que le bruit de fond de la ville. Il parvenait même à entendre Kaori dans sa chambre, le grincement de son lit quand elle bougeait. Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées vers elle, et ce qui aurait pu se passer si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné… Les Hautes Instances, là-haut, semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs. A chaque fois qu'étaient sur le point de franchir un cap, quelque chose les en empêchait. Une vitre blindée, un coup sur le crâne, Mick… À présent Sayuri…

Sayuri, qui avait un jour surgit comme un fantôme du passé, avec son lot de révélations. Quand était-ce ? Il y a deux ans ? Trois ans ? Il remonta mentalement le temps, jusqu'à leur rencontre, réunion informelle au beau milieu de nulle part, sur un terrain neutre et éloigné de toute connaissance pour garantir une certaine intimité. A première vue, elle n'avait rien de commun avec Kaori… Sauf peut-être sa rapidité à dégainer la massue. Il avait écouté son histoire, comment elle avait cru jusqu'au décès de sa mère que Kaori et son père étaient morts… Comment depuis lors elle avait cherché partout, remonté la trace jusqu'à Makimura, puis jusqu'à l'inspectrice Nogami…

Il avait aussi écouté la version de Saeko, qui avait adroitement glissé quelques phrases anodines pour lui indiquer quelle était la version officielle : _« Elle a finalement appris que son père, Junishi Hisaishi, était mort à Tokyo et que sa sœur avait été recueillie en tant qu'orpheline par un inspecteur du nom de Makimura ». _Aucune référence aux conditions dans lesquelles Hisaishi avait trouvé la mort, ni au fait que Makimura, veuf à l'époque, n'avait pas respecté la procédure habituelle afin de pouvoir la garder.

Tout était faussé depuis le départ… Et il n'avait rien fait pour y remédier, au contraire. C'est lui qui avait demandé à Sayuri de se taire et de ne pas révéler leur lien de parenté. Elle était finalement partie après une semaine de mensonges, en lui confiant Kaori. Décidément, tout le monde lui confiait Kaori ! Hideyuki, Sayuri, Mick…

Ryô se retourna en soupirant, prenant garde de ne pas tomber du canapé, mais au bout de quelques minutes, résigné à ce que le sommeil l'ait fuit pour la nuit, ses pensées revinrent vers Sayuri. Elle allait revenir, et peut-être cette fois refuserait-elle de se taire, et il ne pourrait l'en blâmer. Ou peut-être accepterait-elle de garder le secret, et ils en seraient quittes pour jouer la comédie, à nouveau, en évitant toute mention du mot « sœur »…

Kaori parlait tour à tour de Sayuri comme d'une amie ou d'une sœur, sans que personne ne sache ce que cela signifiait. Alors Ryô avait pris son parti de ne parler de Sayuri qu'en mentionnant son prénom, de peur de commettre un impair. Pourtant parfois, le mot tabou lui venait naturellement : après tout elle était et resterait la sœur de Kaori.

Le destin avait décidément joué ses cartes les plus machiavéliques en agençant la vie de sa partenaire : elle si droite et si honnête naviguait en permanence dans les eaux troubles de ses origines. Elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée, mais avait fait le choix de garder le secret pour ne pas faire de peine à sa famille adoptive, et était à présent enferrée psychologiquement dans ce mensonge.

Ryô était intimement persuadé qu'au fond d'elle, Kaori avait senti que Sayuri était de son sang, et qu'elle s'était alors trouvée dans une position inconfortable. Reconnaître à la face du monde qu'elle n'était pas une Makimura et trahir ainsi ceux qu'elle avait aimés ? Tourner le dos à ses origines, son sang ? Aucune des deux solutions n'était envisageable. Kaori avait trouvé une alternative en lui demandant de pouvoir la considérer « comme sa sœur »…

Mais que savait-elle en réalité ? Il y avait de quoi alimenter une migraine pendant de longues heures. Dans les brumes du sommeil, il songea que Kaori gardait une part de mystère, même pour lui…

Un étage plus haut, dans sa chambre, Kaori avait sorti le petit paquet de lettres retenues par un ruban bleu du tiroir de sa table de nuit, et les classait par date. Elle se souvenait du contenu de chacune d'elles mais tenait à être sûre de ne pas avoir manqué quelque chose d'important évoqué à demi-mot.

Elle prit la dernière lettre. Les thèmes abordés étaient souvent les mêmes : leur travail respectif, l'éloignement, Ryô, la vie américaine si différente de la vie au Japon…

_Ma chère Kaori,_

_Trois semaines déjà depuis ta dernière lettre. Pardonne-moi, je suis tellement prise par mon travail dernièrement que je ne vois pas le temps passer. _

_Tu me dis que tu ne sais plus quoi faire avec Ryô… Je n'ai pas grande expérience dans ce domaine et il m'est difficile de me faire une idée de si loin, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour tout vous sourira. Ne t'en fais pas et donne-toi le temps de passer à autre chose. _

_C'est tellement dur d'être loin de toi alors que ta vie est en train de changer. J'aimerais être là pour en parler de vive voix avec toi, en nous promenant dans les rues de Shinjuku. Le Japon me manque aussi._

_J'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt, au moins pour une ou deux semaines. En ce moment nous faisons une série de reportages sur le trafic d'oeuvres d'art et on m'a confié la branche japonaise de l'enquête. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai convaincre mon patron que rien ne vaut les recherches sur le terrain ! _

_L'histoire est intéressante, et sans viser le Pullitzer, ça pourrait valoir un fort tirage pour le journal. Et il est bien possible que je fasse tomber quelques têtes ! En tout cas je vais essayer de rassembler le maximum d'éléments et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour me faire offrir un aller – retour pour Tokyo aux frais de la princesse ! _

_Je te tiendrai au courant, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'embrasse fort. _

Kaori s'arrêta net et relut plusieurs fois le dernier paragraphe. La lettre avait été envoyée voilà huit jours. Elle tenait quelque chose.

La jeune femme se releva brusquement, sans prendre garde aux enveloppes qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée puis s'arrêta là, sur le palier. Son premier geste avait été d'aller prévenir Ryô, mais elle se rendait compte soudain de l'inutilité de sa trouvaille. Sa main se resserra autour de la rambarde de l'escalier. Les dents serrées, elle murmura « Et après ? ». Ils avaient un éventuel début de piste sur ce qui avait peut-être pu conduire Sayuri à toucher le danger, mais à quoi pouvait-elle servir ? À rien. Elle ne saurait ni ce qui la menaçait, ni surtout qui la menaçait. Ryô avait raison : il fallait attendre, et surtout éviter de se poser trop de questions.

Fermant les yeux, Kaori inspira doucement, profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se calme pour recouvrer des idées claires. Elle devait être prête à aider son amie dès son arrivée, et pour ça il fallait qu'elle soit maîtresse d'elle-même. Un ronflement sonore provenant du salon lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ryô…

Connaissant la finesse de son ouïe, elle descendit dans le plus grand silence, attendant un ronflement avant de poser le pied sur la marche suivante. Elle procéda de même pour se rapprocher de lui et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil proche du canapé. Lorsqu'il dormait, il avait toujours un nouveau visage : ni pervers ni sérieux, une expression sereine qu'il avait dû avoir, tout enfant.

Kaori se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Dès les premières hypothèses, elle secoua fortement la tête pour en faire sortir les visions qui s'étaient imposées d'elles-mêmes, sur fond de lits circulaires, de strings en dentelle, d'alcool, et de nuits sans fin. Derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait le plus grand pervers du continent asiatique (Mick Angel détenant le titre sur le continent américain). Et dire qu'ils partageaient le même appartement ! Et que rien ne s'était passé jusque-là…

Soudain, un geste… Kaori se redressa un peu, inquiète de sa réaction s'il la trouvait là, à le regarder. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte : il s'était contenté de se tourner sur le côté, la main droite sous sa joue. Il s'était arrêté de ronfler et paraissait encore plus enfantin. Certains anciens de Shinjuku l'appelaient encore Baby Face, et elle comprenait pourquoi.

La lettre de Sayuri toujours serrée dans sa main, Kaori ramena ses jambes sous elle et s'installa au creux du fauteuil sans perdre le contact visuel avec l'homme allongé à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Près de lui elle se sentirait en sécurité et elle réussirait à trouver le sommeil, comme toujours. Bercée par le son de sa respiration, elle pensa une dernière fois à Sayuri puis ferma les yeux.


	4. Vol annoncé pour l'enfer

**Chapitre 4 : Vol annoncé pour l'enfer**

« Mmmmmmmmh »

Ryô tentait en vain de chasser le rayon de soleil qui avait caressait son visage. Il entrouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la luminosité. Il était sur le canapé… Pourquoi ? En quelques secondes tout lui revint, en même temps qu'il prenait conscience d'une présence endormie à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Si elle avait passé la nuit dans cette position, elle allait à coup sûr avoir la nuque douloureuse et être d'une humeur de chien au réveil. Il attendit quelques instants avant de la réveiller, juste le temps d'observer son visage aux traits détendus, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Elle était jolie quand elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis l'ouvrit en grand en hurlant « Debout fainéante ! ». Son expression de surprise puis de colère était sans prix ; bientôt allaient suivre l'apparition miraculeuse d'un marteau de 100 tonnes, une course poursuite dans l'appartement, et l'inévitable aplatissement en règle contre un mur. Quelques minutes d'oubli.

Ryô attendit le signal du départ… D'où allait-elle sortir son arme préférée ce coup-ci ? Les cheveux se hérissaient, la fureur montait, il pouvait presque voir ses dents et ses ongles pousser, juste avant l'attaque finale… Et puis une feuille de papier tomba et Kaori s'arrêta net. Sayuri… Quelle heure était-il ? Elle regarda son poignet, mais sa montre était restée sur sa table de nuit la veille. « Il est 9h. » glissa Ryô qui avait suivi son geste et pris les devants.

« Ryô, hier j'ai retrouvé une lettre de Sayuri, qui pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe. Enfin c'est un début, mais… »

Tout en parlant, Kaori dépliait la feuille dans l'intention de la lui soumettre, mais en parcourant les premières lignes elle rougit un peu et changea d'idée… Pas très malin de lui montrer une lettre qui parlait de lui ! Elle se contenta de lui lire la partie qui lui semblait intéressante, puis guetta une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit. Seul un léger froncement de sourcil lui répondit.

« Qu'elle ait des problèmes en rapport avec son travail passe encore, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce qui la motiverait pour venir se réfugier ici ? Il serait plus simple de demander l'aide de la police américaine que de fuir le pays, si elle s'est attiré les foudres d'un gangster local. Pas très logique… »

Kaori fut déçue. Elle pensait vraiment avoir trouvé quelque chose, et soudain l'analyse de Ryô lui semblait implacable. Retour à la case départ. Sans un mot, elle sortit du salon pour aller prendre une douche, seul moyen le matin de se remettre les neurones en place. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir perdu son temps à chercher une signification dans ces quelques phrases. Elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais un nettoyeur correct.

Resté seul, Ryô s'accorda quelques minutes de gymnastique matinale : étirements, pompes, abdos… Il ne les faisait jamais en face de Kaori, en partie pour soigner sa réputation de noceur invétéré mâtiné pantouflard, et aussi, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, pour renvoyer l'image d'un jeune homme naturellement en forme… Il entendait déjà les commentaires de la jeune femme si elle le voyait en plein milieu d'une séance d'aérobic silencieuse. Elle avait déjà suffisamment mis à mal son image de jeune premier quand elle lui avait fait « cadeau » d'une date anniversaire, à lui qui ignorait tout de ses origines… Trente ans. Elle avait décrété qu'il avait 30 ans ce jour-là. Pourquoi pas quarante, pendant qu'elle y était ? Pas question, étalon de Shinjuku il était, étalon il resterait !

En travaillant la musculature de ses avant-bras et de ses poignets, essentielle pour tirer et se battre, il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait lu Kaori. Il s'était efforcé d'écarter cette piste pourtant probable de son esprit avant qu'elle ne brode une aventure insensée autour de ces quelques mots. Il connaissait l'imagination fertile de sa partenaire et sa tendance à s'inquiéter plus que de raison, et il savait par expérience que se ronger les sangs en s'attendant au pire n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'être fonctionnel, loin de là. S'il devait protéger Sayuri contre un danger sérieux, il aurait besoin d'une coéquipière lucide, pas d'une sœur paniquée.

Pourtant, lui-même commençait malgré lui à émettre des hypothèses, à chercher parmi ses connaissances celui qui serait le plus susceptible de le renseigner sur les trafics d'art en cours, à tenter de se souvenir des faits divers lus dans les journaux locaux et internationaux qui pourraient être en relation avec Sayuri. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus quelque chose le tracassait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Son instinct le prévenait de quelque chose d'anormal… Il cessa tout mouvement et se tint silencieux, au milieu du salon. Il fit le vide, tentant de percevoir une quelconque hostilité, ou même une présence… Tout à coup il réalisa ce qui « clochait » : Kaori ne chantonnait pas. Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres : il se rendait compte parfois qu'il était désespérément habitué à elle, que sa vie s'était modelée sur la sienne, incluant au quotidien ses petites manies. Si jamais cela devait cesser un jour… Non, ne pas y penser.

A la place, il commença une opération « campement » qui lui prit dix bonnes minutes. Aller chercher des biscuits, les grignoter en prenant soin de laisser des miettes partout, se préparer un café en mettant autant de poudre hors du réceptacle que dedans, sortir quelques numéros de sa collection personnelle de magazines de charme et commencer à les feuilleter, avachi sur le canapé, en attendant que Kaori daigne finir de s'habiller.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Le hurlement qui suivit l'entrée de sa partenaire dans la pièce, si. Quant à la secousse sismique qui accompagna la rencontre de la massue « Spécial Grandes Occasions » avec le crâne de Ryô, elle dût atteindre un solide 9,3 sur l'échelle de Richter, comme en témoignaient les fissures qui courraient sur les murs et la chute d'un ou deux tableaux…

Trente minutes de poursuite et de cris, plus le temps consacré à ranger, rafistoler, nettoyer, et préparer un repas digne d'une réception diplomatique… Autant d'heures pendant lesquelles Kaori fut suffisamment occupée pour ne pas penser à sa sœur. Lorsque Ryô lui signala qu'il était temps de partir, elle fut un instant surprise que le temps ait passé si vite, puis elle réalisa qu'elle s'était laissée avoir. Sa diversion avait fonctionné, comme toujours. Elle le suivit en dissimulant un sourire : c'était aussi pour ce genre de petites attentions qu'elle l'admirait…

Lorsqu'il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir, elle glissa un « merci » qui n'était pas de simple politesse. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe et grimaça : elle commençait à trop bien le connaître !

Kaori prit d'office le chemin de la gare, s'attendant à ce qu'ils se rendent à l'aéroport Narita via l'express, le meilleur moyen pour éviter les embouteillages et arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous, mais Ryô la rattrapa :

« Non, aujourd'hui on prend la voiture. »

« Mais on en a pour plus longtemps ! En plus à cette heure on risque de rester bloqués ! »

« Fais-moi confiance, on va passer par le chemin des écoliers… On sera là-bas avant elle, je te le garantis. »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute, si elle est en danger, je préfère avoir la possibilité de fuir en voiture plutôt qu'à pied. Et puis tu nous vois parler librement au beau milieu d'un wagon de voyageurs bien tranquilles ? "Alors comme ça Sayuri, après avoir été la cible d'entrepreneurs véreux, quelqu'un d'autre essaye de te tuer ? Ah mais ce n'est pas gentil du tout ça ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous autres nettoyeurs allons nous occuper de ça." Tu nous vois vraiment ? »

« Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes ! »

Ronchonnante et pas très convaincue, Kaori suivit néanmoins le mouvement. Elle dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : si Ryô continuait à conduire de cette manière, ils allaient arriver à destination avant le Narita Express…

L'Austin Mini rouge se faufilait dans des rues étroites où les enseignes elles-mêmes avaient du mal à cohabiter. Hôtels borgnes, bars louches, sex-shops… Nul doute que si une seule personne connaissait ce quartier comme sa poche, c'était City Hunter, cet homme qui conduisait avec nonchalance, un bras passé par la vitre ouverte. A ses côtés sa partenaire lui faisait confiance et en profitait pour relire encore une fois la lettre qu'elle avait gardée précieusement dans la poche de sa veste.

Les minutes s'égrenaient sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé. De temps en temps, Ryô risquait un coup d'œil sur sa compagne. Avec le retour de Sayuri il était à nouveau confronté aux secrets qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à maintenant. La première et dernière fois que la jeune femme était entrée dans leur vie, il avait craint de tout perdre… Où serait-il aujourd'hui si Kaori était partie aux Etats-Unis ? Sans doute toujours à Shinjuku, toujours dans le même appartement… Mais il imaginait sans peine un appartement sale, aux tables jonchées de canettes de bière et de mégots de cigarettes, tachées par la poudre et la graisse à revolver : il y avait vécu juste avant de connaître Hideyuki.

« J'ai peur… »

« Quoi ? »

Ryô se retourna, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu, pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle avait rivé son regard sur la route et se tenait parfaitement droite, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses.

« Je sais que ce n'est ni professionnel, ni raisonnable, mais j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer, quelque chose de grave. »

« Tu te prends pour une voyante maintenant ? Allez ça suffit, tu as mangé un truc pas frais, c'est tout. Ou alors tu as forcé sur les haricots, hier. »

« Ryô… Si tu n'étais pas au volant je t'aurais déjà arraché les yeux, mais le plaisir de te faire avaler tes paroles en même temps que tes incisives ne changera rien au fait que j'ai peur. »

Le ton de sa voix, très calme et en total décalage avec ses mots, toucha profondément Ryô. Elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, simplement, sans rien attendre en retour. Elle voulait simplement partager cela avec lui, et il acceptait ce cadeau.

« Tout ira bien. »

« Je sais. Je sais que tu es le meilleur, et qu'en cas de problème tu feras le maximum. Mais je n'y peux rien : cette sensation est présente malgré tout. Je le sens, c'est tout. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il le nierait toujours, mais il avait tendance à se fier à l'instinct des femmes, surtout celui de Kaori, et a fortiori alors qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Il hocha la tête pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il la croyait. Mais ce geste ne lui suffisait pas. Sans trop y penser, sa main quitta le levier de vitesse pour prendre la sienne. Il la serra doucement, entremêlant leurs doigts pendant deux ou trois longues secondes, avant de devoir reporter son attention sur sa conduite. Il avait accéléré imperceptiblement, pressé à présent de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. Dans la voiture, chacun était conscient de la présence de l'autre : une présence chaude et rassurante.


	5. Les liens du sang

Chapitre 5 : Les liens du sang 

Sous les regards désapprobateurs des passants, Ryô se gara en double file. A l'instant où il coupa le moteur, Kaori bondit de la voiture et se précipita dans l'aéroport. Il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant l'atterrissage, plus encore pour que Sayuri parvienne au hall des arrivées, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Elle se campa au plus près de la file des douanes par laquelle Sayuri passerait nécessairement et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus cet endroit. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, manifestement fan de soulevé d'haltères et beaucoup moins de Nietzsche, la bouscula légèrement pour atteindre lui aussi la position la plus proche de l'arrivée. Il se plaça à sa gauche, un peu en avant, lui masquant une partie du hall. D'un coup d'épaule elle le poussa à son tour pour lui reprendre sa place. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui chercher des noises et ce type allait s'en apercevoir ! Il se retourna, prêt à donner une leçon à cette jeune effrontée. Kaori, butée, lui fit face et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il commença à la traiter de tous les noms, puis lui retourna la pareille. Autour d'eux les gens s'étaient écartés légèrement, gênés par ce spectacle et se méfiant d'une éventuelle bagarre, mais la dispute s'arrêta brusquement : l'homme aperçut quelque chose derrière son interlocutrice qui le fit renoncer à la place tant convoitée. Il s'inclina poliment et s'éloigna à petits pas rapides pour se placer de l'autre côté, à l'exact opposé. Après un dernier regard, Kaori reprit sa garde. Elle ne bougea plus d'un iota, même lorsque Ryô lui serra doucement l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence, au cas où. Elle se contenta de toucher légèrement la main chaude de son partenaire, puisant sa force dans sa présence. Pas besoin de mots…

Lorsque les premiers voyageurs apparurent enfin, Kaori ne tenait plus en place. Pour la première fois, elle bénissait sa taille qui lui permettait de ne pas être gênée par la foule. Derrière elle, Ryô alternait les coups d'œil à la porte de débarquement, à sa partenaire, mais aussi à la marée humaine qui se pressait autour d'eux. Hommes et femmes de tous âges, voyageurs et accompagnateurs, en larmes ou au sourire éclatant… Certains portaient des sacs contenant à grand-peine vêtements, cadeaux, livres et autant d'objets qui restent dans un coin de sac tout le temps du séjour, mais dont on ne pouvait se passer. D'autres, appuyés aux baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le tarmac, regardaient, mélancoliques, un avion rouler sur une piste, puis fixaient une poussière s'éloigner dans un ciel lumineux jusqu'à ce que le soleil, ou peut-être autre chose, leur fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

Ryô tentait désespérément d'oublier où il se trouvait. Bien que sa phobie des avions fût bien moins paralysante que par le passé, il n'appréciait toujours pas de se trouver à proximité d'une de ces choses. La simple idée d'un objet volant suffisait déjà à faire augmenter sa pression artérielle, alors le bruit des décollages et des atterrissages, voilà qui dépassait son seuil de tolérance. Il tenta de se distraire en observant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il s'amusa à inventer une vie pour les passants les plus proches. La vieille dame qui regardait le tableau des arrivées toutes les 2 secondes par exemple : elle attendait son premier amour, retrouvé par hasard et devenu veuf récemment, tout comme elle. Ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie, tout comme le jeune couple qui venait de descendre d'un vol en provenance d'Italie, où ils avaient mangé leur quota annuel de _rizzoto del mare_, et où le jeune marié avait subi plusieurs coups de coudes bien placés lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés un peu trop longtemps sur une beauté locale. Même Falcon aurait pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau couple : s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ils allaient finir par rentrer dans un mur ! Quant à cet homme, adossé à un pilier, … WOUAHOU !

« Quelles jambes, quelles fesses, quelle démarche ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes si belle dans votre uniforme ! Vous devez être encore plus jolie sans ! Allez, ne soyez pas cruelle, je suis sûr qu'ensemble on peut arriver au septième ciel ! » cria Ryô en volant littéralement vers une hôtesse particulièrement élégante dans son tailleur bleu marine et rouge.

« C'est six pieds sous terre que je vais t'envoyer, oui ! Prends ça ! »

Le sang de Ryô se glaça. Il essaya de fuir, mais il était trop tard. Déjà l'ombre menaçante et trop bien connue le recouvrait. Le ciel allait bientôt lui tomber sur la tête. Il compta mentalement les secondes qui le séparaient d'un écrasement en bonne et due forme et ferma les yeux en arrivant à « zéro »… Mais le coup ne vint pas : au même instant une femme cria le nom de Kaori. Comme par magie, la massue disparut ainsi que sa propriétaire. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Ryô se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements avec nonchalance et partit rejoindre sa « sauveuse » sous le regard éberlué de l'hôtesse de l'air, encore mal remise du choc de sa première rencontre avec le couple infernal.

Le temps qu'il les rejoigne, Sayuri s'était déjà réfugiée dans les bras de sa soeur et s'agrippait à elle. Une jupe bleue pâle, un chemisier vert, des chaussures mal assorties, un simple pull-over jeté sur ses épaules… Elle s'était manifestement habillée à la va-vite. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme qui commençait à sangloter, les deux partenaires échangèrent un coup d'œil : son comportement tranchait singulièrement avec celui de la journaliste autonome et décidée qu'ils avaient rencontrée la première fois. Kaori la prit par les épaules et la repoussa doucement.

Sayuri ne portait aucun maquillage et ses cernes en disaient long sur les heures difficiles qu'elle avait subies jusque là.

« Calme-toi, tu n'es plus seule. Prends tes bagages et on rentre à la maison, d'accord ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Je suis partie sans valise. J'ai juste pris mon sac et mon porte-documents. Je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps chez moi, il aurait pu me suivre. » renifla Sayuri, séchant ses larmes.

« Qui ? Sayuri, explique-toi ! »

« Pas ici. Il y a trop de monde. Partons. » intervint Ryô d'une voix basse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, surprises, mais le suivirent sans mot dire. A la porte, Ryô resta un instant en arrière et jeta un large coup d'œil sur le flot de voyageurs qui s'amassait devant lui. Son instinct lui disait que quelqu'un dans la foule avait une aura particulière, mais il n'avait aucune possibilité de savoir avec exactitude qui. Ce P.D.G. assis sur un banc qui lisait les dernières nouvelles de la bourse ? Ou pourquoi pas la jeune femme en jean qui buvait une canette de café adossée à un pilier ?

Il fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'il se retourna, deux yeux noisette le suivirent Alors c'était lui, City Hunter ? Il était conforme à sa réputation : pas mal physiquement, intuitif… La fille se croyait peut-être à l'abri à présent, mais elle se trompait lourdement. Le jeu promettait d'être amusant, très amusant…


	6. Révélations

Chapitre 6 : Révélations 

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être assise dans la petite voiture rouge que Sayuri se rendit vraiment compte de son épuisement. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se sentait capable de fondre à nouveau en larmes à tout instant. En entendant les gens parler japonais autour d'elle, dans l'avion puis surtout à l'aéroport, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était enfin chez elle. Tout lui semblait nouveau pourtant. Les couleurs, les enseignes, la conduite à gauche… Elle avait perdu l'habitude de son propre pays.

Elle avait pris place à l'arrière. A genou sur le fauteuil du passager avant, Kaori la regardait sans dire un mot, attendant qu'elle rassemble ses esprits. Sayuri lui en fut reconnaissante : elle n'aurait pas supporté une avalanche de questions pour le moment. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle trouve la force de s'expliquer. Mais elle devait également taire une partie de l'histoire à Kaori, au moins pour le moment.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai conscience de m'imposer à l'improviste, mais la situation devenait vraiment critique là-bas ».

« Pas de problème. Je suis toujours prêt à accueillir une jolie fille à la maison ! Mais j'aime aussi savoir où je mets les pieds… Tu veux bien nous faire un résumé des raisons qui t'ont poussée à partir en catastrophe et à venir ici ? » demanda Ryô d'un ton léger.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai commencé à me sentir suivie. Il y a eu aussi des accidents bizarres où j'aurais pu être blessée, voire pire. J'ai été voir la police, mais sans preuve je n'ai pas vraiment été écoutée… C'est tout juste s'ils ne m'ont pas grondée comme si j'étais une gamine qui exagère… Et puis hier j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me disant de retourner au Japon si je ne voulais pas finir loin de chez moi. Là encore, on m'a dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un plaisantin. Je ne voulais pas céder mais… Finalement j'ai craqué. Je crois que si j'étais restée là-bas je serais devenue folle. Vous devez me trouver stupide… » finit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui a déclenché tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop quand tout ça a commencé, mais je pense savoir à quoi c'est lié. C'était juste après que j'aie eu les premières preuves mettant en cause un réseau de revendeurs de peintures volées… Mieux vaut tout vous raconter depuis le début. Mon journal a décidé de faire une série de numéros spéciaux sur les grands mystères de notre temps. Les statues de l'île de Pâques, Jack l'Eventreur, l'assassinat de Kennedy… vous voyez, ce genre d'enquêtes éculées. Comme j'en avais assez, j'ai proposé un sujet sur les énigmes policières, notamment les vols d'œuvres jamais retrouvées. Mon patron s'est emballé et a choisi de généraliser le sujet au monde entier. Comme par hasard, il a demandé à un de mes collègues de couvrir les U.S.A. et l'Europe, et j'ai été assignée à l'Asie. C'est comme ça depuis le début d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que mes origines seraient un tel obstacle là-bas. Enfin bref, j'ai commencé à chercher dans les faits divers quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant à creuser. Je suis tombée sur une série de vols d'œuvres d'art, une vingtaine en l'espace de six mois, des affaires qui n'ont jamais été élucidées. »

Sayuri s'interrompit pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle avala sa salive. Elle avait soif. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler dans l'avion, et les jours qui avaient précédé elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de faire un repas convenable. La veille elle avait prévu de se reposer un peu. Elle avait pris une douche, et puis le téléphone avait sonné… Lorsqu'elle avait décroché le combiné il y avait eu un silence puis l'interlocuteur avait raccroché. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qui lui avait pris à cet instant. Elle s'était habillée avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, avait attrapé le strict nécessaire, rassemblé tous les documents qu'elle avait pu collecter jusque là, et filé sans même prendre le temps de se sécher.

Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, par réflexe. Ils auraient bien eu besoin d'un coup de brosse. Avec le recul, elle se trouvait stupide : ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple faux numéro, mais soudain partir avait semblé être la réaction la plus judicieuse. Elle inspira doucement et reprit le fil de son histoire.

« Tous ces vols avaient plusieurs ressemblances : ils avaient lieu chez des particuliers, tous très riches, alors que les propriétaires étaient absents. J'ai mis un bon moment avant de pouvoir accéder aux fichiers de la police pour creuser plus avant. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'apprécient pas tellement de se faire mener en bateau par un criminel, et imaginer qu'une journaliste puisse les coiffer au poteau est la pire des choses ! Heureusement, j'ai été aidée par un jeune policier un peu moins borné que ses collègues. Il m'a transmis l'intégralité des dossiers, que j'ai repris un à un. J'ai fait la liste des points communs et il y en a un qui m'a sauté aux yeux : les propriétaires étaient tous assurés par des filiales de la même société, Gunda Corporation. Visiblement, un des employés avait trouvé un filon en or : des centaines d'assurés richissimes, et une couverture garantie puisque les compagnies n'ont aucun motif pour voler les œuvres qu'elles assurent souvent plus cher que la valeur réelle de l'objet. J'ai alors repris la liste des employés de l'époque. C'est fou ce que les archives fiscales avec l'obligation de transparence des entreprises peuvent servir ! »

Ryô jeta un œil surpris dans le rétroviseur : il avait suivi le récit embrouillé en devinant qu'elle pensait à autre chose, et puis il l'avait sentie se tendre, la voix à la limite de la rupture. Sa tentative de détachement n'aurait pas berné un enfant. Elle arrivait à la phase douloureuse de son récit. Il la vit relever la tête et fixer son regard au sien.

« C'est alors que j'ai découvert un nom connu : celui de Junishi Hisaishi, mon père. »

Un silence suivit. Rien dans l'attitude de Ryô ne le trahit. Tout juste ses mâchoires se contractèrent-elles quelques secondes. La voiture conserva la même vitesse, sans faire le moindre écart. Ainsi, le passé de Kaori refaisait encore une fois surface, et sous un jour inattendu…

« Ton père ? Mais c'était peut-être un hasard, je suppose qu'une compagnie d'assurance emploie beaucoup de monde ? » proposa Kaori

« J'ai essayé de le croire, le fait que les vols aient cessé au moment de sa mort me laisse à croire le contraire. Bien sûr il reste toujours un doute, mais je pense qu'il faisait partie de la bande ».

« Une bande ? »

« Oui, un groupe parfaitement organisé : il n'était que simple courtier, il n'aurait jamais pu être en contact avec tous les propriétaires qui ont été volés. De plus, nous n'avons jamais été particulièrement riches chez nous. J'avais moins de trois ans quand mes parents se sont séparés, mais j'ose espérer que mon père aurait subvenu à nos besoins s'il avait eu de l'argent. Non, il n'était pas à la tête du trafic. Il a fallu quelqu'un qui soit en relation avec les clients et écoule les toiles, et quelqu'un qui les vole. Certaines peintures ont été retrouvées à l'étranger, pour la plupart du côté des Emirats Arabes. »

Ryô était resté silencieux. Il revoyait Hideyuki assis sur le banc du parc public, un 31 mars, six ans auparavant : _« C'est une histoire qui remonte à vingt ans. Mon père qui était policier est revenu avec un bébé… Il m'a dit "Désormais, cette enfant sera ta sœur", c'était Kaori. Elle était la fille d'un meurtrier tué par accident par mon père au cours d'une enquête, Junichi Hisaishi. Sa mère était morte déjà avant, alors mon père l'a prise à sa charge »…_

Seulement voilà : la mère de Kaori était bien en vie à l'époque, et vivait au Japon avec son autre fille. Elle s'était séparée de son époux, qui avait emmené avec lui leur bébé… Un tour du sort avait changé la vie de deux familles pour toujours. Au moment de la réapparition de Sayuri, il avait craint que le choc fut trop difficile à gérer pour Kaori, que dire si elle devait en même temps apprendre l'existence d'une sœur et d'un père criminel ?

« Jusqu'où as-tu été dans tes recherches ? » demanda-t-il

« Pas tellement plus loin. Je suis partie dans deux voies : tout connaître de mon père, et en savoir un peu plus sur Gunda Corp. En ce qui concerne mon père j'ai eu les renseignements habituels : sa date de naissance, son cursus scolaire, les adresses où il avait habité… Rien de bien concluant. En étant sur place j'espère pouvoir en savoir plus. Quant à Gunda Corp… C'est quand je me suis intéressée à eux que ça s'est gâté. »

« Hé bien je pense que nous avons un emploi du temps chargé pour les jours à venir dans ce cas » résuma Ryô. « Au fait Sayuri, je t'en supplie, est-ce que tu peux faire la cuisine ce soir ? J'ai un merveilleux souvenir des petits plats que tu nous faisais et Kaori s'obstine à vouloir me faire avaler ses boulettes de viande dignes d'une marque de pâtée pour chiens ! »

« QUOI ? IMMONDE SALOPARD ! »

Sayuri observa avec détachement la mise à mort qui se jouait sous ses yeux : Ryô tentait de se défendre tout en conduisant avec le pied, pendant que Kaori s'efforçait de sortir de son sac un marron qui aurait pu remplir deux fois l'habitacle. « Rien n'a changé, ils sont toujours aussi amoureux ces deux-là » soupira-t-elle.


	7. Anges et démons

**Chapitre 7 : Anges et démons**

« Entre je t'en prie Sayuri. Excuse-nous pour le désordre. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle a passé la matinée à tout briquer du sol au plafond. Si c'est mal fait c'est de sa faute. »

Sayuri entra dans l'appartement en prenant garde à ne pas écraser les restes de Ryô qui dépassaient d'un maillet de fort belle taille. Rien ou presque n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite : tout était propre et utile, sans fioritures, et cependant les lieux semblaient accueillants. Elle ressentit avec force le décalage avec son propre appartement new-yorkais aux meubles couverts de photos et de souvenirs rapportés d'un peu partout. Elle n'avait fait que combler l'espace, s'inventer une vie pour quiconque passerait la porte de chez elle. Finalement, c'était son bureau qui lui ressemblait le plus : quelques photos et son diplôme accrochés au mur, un bureau noir high-tech qui n'accueillait qu'un ordinateur et des piles de papier, deux fauteuils et un canapé délimitant un coin « salon» qui servait aussi les soirs où elle était trop fatiguée pour rentrer… C'était là qu'elle vivait, là que ses amis et collègues avaient fêté son dernier anniversaire.

Elle songea soudain qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'arroser la plante qu'ils lui avaient offerte, et qu'elle allait être en piteux état à son retour… Immédiatement, elle se rendit compte de l'incongruité de cette pensée. La fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. La nuit précédant son départ, elle n'avait presque pas dormi, mis à part quelques heures volées où elle avait sommeillé, blottie dans un des fauteuils de son bureau. Elle était rentrée au matin, bien décidée à rattraper son retard sur Morphée, et puis tout s'était enchaîné. Le temps passé dans l'avion avait été utilisé pour tenter de comprendre dans quel guêpier elle s'était fourrée, et surtout pour imaginer de quelle manière elle allait présenter les choses pour laisser Kaori en dehors de tout ça.

« Sayuri ? »

« Oh pardonne-moi, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Je sais que les avions ne sont pas particulièrement réputés pour leurs chefs cuisiniers, et puis ça doit faire un moment que tu n'as pas déjeuné japonais ? Dis-moi tout ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir que… »

« Kaori, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas très poli de ma part, mais je ne rêve que d'une chose : un bon bain chaud. »

S'isoler. Pouvoir prendre le temps de penser, de pleurer. Mais pas devant eux, pas devant elle.

« Mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser avant, sotte que je suis ! Je te prépare ça tout de suite ! »

Kaori grimpa les escaliers en chantonnant. Sayuri la suivit du regard : sa petite sœur avait toujours cette facilité pour changer d'humeur et passer de la colère à la gaieté, comme une enfant.

Sayuri se souvint soudain qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Ryô était resté en arrière et l'observait, adossé à la porte d'entrée, songeur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que peu d'occasions d'être seule avec lui et décida d'en profiter malgré sa fatigue.

« Ryô… J'aimerais vous parler de ce que j'ai découvert sur ma famille. Sur notre famille… » finit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le premier étage.

« Lorsque j'ai découvert le nom de mon père dans les documents de Gunda Corp., j'ai voulu en savoir plus… Curiosité malsaine, besoin de le connaître, je ne sais pas… Jusqu'ici j'avais respecté l'accord tacite qui me liait à ma mère du temps de son vivant : j'ai toujours senti qu'elle se refusait à me parler de lui, et je n'avais pas envie de la faire souffrir. Peu à peu je me suis faite à l'idée de ne rien savoir de lui… C'était ma sœur qui importait. Mais là, j'étais au pied du mur. J'ai pu obtenir des extraits d'état civil, et j'ai eu la surprise de voir que ma mère m'avait menti encore une fois. Elle qui me punissait systématiquement lorsque, enfant, je maquillais un tant soit peu la réalité… Au final, elle a passé sa vie entière à mentir ! Tu parles d'un exemple ! Après avoir soutenu pendant des années que mon père et ma sœur étaient morts, qu'elle et mon père avaient divorcé, qu'il avait emmené Kaori… Vous vous souvenez ? »

Ryô hocha la tête, la laissant continuer. A sa manière de sauter du coq à l'âne, il avait compris qu'elle était à bout. Par réflexe, il observa les gestes nerveux de ses mains, sa manière de se mouvoir, de jeter des coups d'œil rapides vers l'étage. L'interrompre était la dernière chose à faire, à moins de vouloir la faire craquer définitivement.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé s'agissant d'un divorce. "Veuve, mari décédé le 31 mars 1966", voilà les seuls mots qui étaient écrits… Aucune trace d'une quelconque séparation… Pourtant si ça avait été le cas, il y en aurait forcément eu mention sur des documents officiels, sur un livret de famille, quelque chose, non ? Alors j'ai demandé à une amie de chercher dans les cartons que j'ai laissé ici, le seul héritage de ma mère. Elle m'a envoyé un peu tout ce qu'elle a trouvé, toutes les lettres que ma mère avait pu garder, tous ses papiers, jusqu'à une liste de course au dos d'une enveloppe… De bribe en bribe, j'ai finalement pu retracer globalement ce qui s'était passé voilà plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Je crois que quand je suis née, mes parents avaient déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts… Trop jeunes, elle orpheline, lui qui avait coupé les ponts avec une famille qui désapprouvait leur union… Schéma bien connu. Alors avec deux enfants les choses ont dû devenir vraiment compliquées. Mon père a commencé à détourner de petites sommes sur le compte de Gunda Corporation. Il a d'abord inventé de faux clients pour encaisser des primes, et puis bientôt il a falsifié des chèques… Des petites sommes, des délits minables… Je pense que son patron s'en est rendu compte et l'a fait chanter. Il devenait son homme à tout faire, ou bien il finirait en prison. Il n'a pas eu le cran d'assumer ses actes, alors il a accepté… Manifestement il s'est montré bon élève, puisque c'est devenu une occupation à plein temps… Je suis prête à parier que les renseignements nécessaires lui étaient fournis, comme les dates où les propriétaires partaient en vacances, les types d'alarmes, et qu'il se chargeait de la sale besogne. Pratique de travailler dans les assurances ! Pour assurer ses biens, on est obligé de justifier des moyens de protection utilisés ! Les clients leur donnaient presque le numéro du coffre… Et voilà comment un père de famille se transforme en voleur de haut vol. J'ai… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des pas. Kaori revenait avec des vêtements de rechange dans les bras.

« Tout est prêt. Tu peux te détendre dans un bon bain, je surveille le pervers pendant ce temps ».

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! J'en ai marre que tu racontes des ignominies sur moi ! Si c'est comme ça, je pars faire un tour loin de ton sale caractère ! » rétorqua Ryô.

Il claqua la porte et sortit d'un pas tranquille, les mains au fond des poches de son pardessus, pour devenir un passant comme les autres dans les rues de Shinjuku. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'aux portes du commissariat. Il s'assit sur un des bancs qui faisaient face à l'entrée et attendit patiemment. Il s'était toujours refusé à y entrer, non par peur de se faire reconnaître en tant que City Hunter, son visage étant inconnu des gens honnêtes, mais pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, tant sur lui que sur Saeko.

Elle ne fut pas longue : la baie vitrée de son bureau donnait sur la rue, et sur ce banc. Un moyen facile de se fixer un rendez-vous discret. La jeune femme passa devant Ryô sans mot dire, et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc tout proche, lieu habituel de leurs rencontres.

Saeko était habituée à ce type de visites durant lesquelles Ryô lui demandait de l'aide pour une de ses enquêtes, comme elle-même lui en demandait souvent. Elle fut cependant surprise par le calme de son ami. Pas de plaisanterie douteuse, pas de tentative visant à soulever sa jupe, pas d'invitation à « tirer un coup »… « Voilà qui est étrange, et pour tout dire inquiétant ! J'en viendrais presque à vouloir voir sa tête de satyre ! » se dit Saeko avec un sourire en coin.

Elle tenta de lui soutirer la raison de cette rencontre une première fois, mais il continua imperturbablement à marcher, les yeux dans le vague, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres. Elle se résigna à rester silencieuse, son cerveau cherchant presque malgré elle une raison à ce comportement si sage.

A côté d'elle, Ryô s'était posé un ultimatum. Avant d'avoir fini cette cigarette, il allait devoir se décider : devait-il mettre Saeko au courant ou non ? Elle avait été la partenaire, dans tous les sens du terme, de Makimura. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Kaori, son véritable nom, le lien qui l'unissait à Sayuri… Mais à quel point était-elle au courant des détails de l'abandon de Kaori ?

Il tira une dernière bouffée et jeta le mégot d'une pichenette.

« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelques recherches pour moi dans les archives de la police. Tu pourrais me retrouver les dossiers de tous les vols entre 1960 et 1965 dont le coupable n'a pas été identifié ?»

« Quoi ? Mais ça va me prendre des jours ! Sans compter que j'ai l'odorat fragile. Pas question de passer de longues heures au milieu de dossiers poussiéreux sentant le moisi !»

« J'enlève 2 coups sur la longue liste de tes dettes »

« 10, pas moins »

« 5, maximum »

« 8, à prendre ou à laisser » asséna Saeko, bras croisés, campée sur ses jambes, l'air particulièrement décidé.

Ryô grinça des dents : elle était dure en affaires. Il ne lui resterait qu'un crédit de 2 nuits d'amour avec la plus belle femme policier du Japon… Le choix était difficile.

« Cruelle… J'accepte à une condition : que tu me trouves en bonus un dossier sur un accident mortel de la circulation survenu le 31 mars 1966 lors d'une poursuite en voiture entre un criminel et un policier… Makimura père en l'occurrence ».

Saeko perdit de sa superbe et regretta instantanément son petit marchandage. Il n'était pas question de n'importe quelle enquête. Le nom de Makimura fit apparaître l'image d'un homme timide et effacé dont la vivacité d'esprit se dissimulait derrière une paire de lunettes, et éveilla comme toujours une petite étincelle dans son cœur. Hideyuki était mort depuis six ans, mais elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait tourné la page.

« Que veux-tu savoir précisément ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé, dans quelles conditions, ce qu'avait fait l'homme qui a été pris en chasse… »

Ryô s'arrêta. Il voulait tout savoir en réalité, afin le cas échéant de préparer Kaori et sa sœur à ce qu'elles allaient découvrir.

« Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que Junishi Hisaishi était un assassin, un homme qui a tué de sang froid un collègue dans une crise de folie, pour une bête histoire de promotion. Il est venu un jour avec une arme, et s'est mis à menacer son patron, avant de tirer au hasard et de toucher quelqu'un. Ensuite il a pris la fuite. Le père d'Hideyuki était en patrouille dans le quartier où a eu lieu le meurtre et a pu prendre la voiture en chasse dès que l'alerte a été donnée. La suite, je crois que tu la connais : l'accident, la mort de Hisaishi, l'adoption. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la mère n'a pas pu être retrouvée… L'informatique est une belle invention… Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait de Kaori s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Il l'aurait peut-être tuée elle aussi. » répondit Saeko d'une voix calme.

Durant son récit elle avait rivé son regard sur le paysage devant elle, refusant de croiser les yeux de Ryô. A présent elle attendait qu'il daigne réagir. Lorsqu'enfin il le fit, sa voix ressemblait à un grondement sourd.

« Depuis quand sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Une soirée un peu trop arrosée, deux amis qui ont un coup de cafard… Hideyuki avait besoin de parler après avoir farfouillé dans les archives paternelles, voilà tout. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'avais fait le rapprochement entre Sayuri Tachiki et Kaori Makimura ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? »

« Mais tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, très cher… »

Saeko se leva et prit la direction du commissariat. La discussion prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Et puis elle avait rendez-vous avec des centaines de cartons entassés depuis plus de vingt ans dans les caves, mieux valait s'en occuper dès à présent.

Ryô resta immobile un moment. Il tentait de reconstituer le passé, de se mettre dans la peau d'un jeune père de famille pris dans un cercle vicieux dont la seule issue avait été la mort. Avec un sourire amer, il se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à l'histoire de Kaori, le poids sur ses épaules se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

Avant que Saeko ne soit hors de portée de voix, il lui cria « Pendant que tu y es, renseigne-toi sur Gunda Corporation ! Ah et puis aussi sur un de tes collègues qui a déjà dû fouiller dans ces dossiers…! ». Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de la main, tout en murmurant « Et quoi encore pour seulement huit coups ? »

Ryô la regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Décidément, elle avait de très jolies jambes et un magnifique fessier…


	8. Amant passé, amant présent

Chapitre 8 : Amant passé, amant présent 

Elle sentait son regard glisser sur elle, s'attarder sur une certaine zone. Elle ne se retourna pas : elle y était habituée, et puis à une certaine époque ça lui avait plu, de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Elle continua son chemin en dressant mentalement son planning pour les prochaines heures : déléguer l'enquête sur laquelle elle était à un des officiers (ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt, elle détestait les commissions rogatoires dans les affaires de chèques falsifiés : des heures à photocopier les chèques et comparer les signatures, rien de plus ennuyeux !), puis se plonger dans les archives.

Et oublier Makimura…

Saeko inspira profondément, compta jusqu'à 10, puis expira le plus doucement possible en visualisant les pensées qui s'échappaient de son corps en même temps que l'air. Les années passaient, et il était toujours présent, surgissant sans prévenir, au moment où elle s'en doutait le moins. C'était à se demander si son fantôme ne faisait pas exprès, pour l'empêcher de l'oublier !

« Mais je ne t'oublie pas, Hideyuki. Je ne le pourrais pas, même si je voulais ».

Inspirer une nouvelle fois, compter jusqu'à 10, expirer. Le yoga ne faisait pas son effet.

« Et merde ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, gênée de s'être ainsi laissée aller en pleine rue. Aucun collègue, seuls deux ou trois passants qui la regardaient, inquiets… l'honneur était presque sauf.

Elle était en rogne, mais sans savoir contre qui : contre Ryô pour lui avoir rappelé Makimura, contre elle-même pour être incapable de rester neutre et froide à l'évocation de son nom, ou bien peut-être contre Makimura pour être mort en les laissant avec leurs souvenirs et leurs questions.

Hideyuki et Ryô. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, à moins de couper définitivement les ponts avec Saeba, ce dont elle se sentait incapable. De toute façon, tout était susceptible de lui rappeler le passé, que ce soit une chanson, un parfum, un geste.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ignorant délibérément son assistante qui lui tendait une petite liasse de papier correspondant aux appels téléphoniques reçus en son absence et dont la première feuille titrait « rappeler papa ».

Une fois la porte close, elle s'autorisa à tomber le masque et une chape de mélancolie lui enserra le cœur. Dans sa tête se rejouait cette soirée où Hideyuki s'était mis à lui parler de son enfance, de son père, de sa sœur. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé à Ryô, c'est que ces confidences avaient eu lieu sur l'oreiller, après qu'ils eurent fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était chez elle, forcément : il n'aurait pas voulu ramener une femme chez lui, de crainte que Kaori ne s'y trouve. Ils avaient tous les deux bu plus que de raison après avoir passé l'après-midi à confronter une jeune fille de 13 ans à son père, qui avait abusé d'elle pendant des années, et proposait régulièrement ses faveurs aux amis de passage. Ils avaient subi sans broncher les regards de la victime et du prévenu, ils avaient pris note de chaque mot, consigné le récit des viols, des tortures, des souffrances.

En quittant le bureau, ils avaient marché un moment côte à côte, en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Habituellement, Makimura accompagnait Saeko jusqu'au bout de sa rue, puis continuait seul jusqu'à chez lui, mais ce soir-là il ne se sentait pas capable de retrouver Kaori et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il l'avait juste regardée, et s'était dandiné d'un pied sur l'autre, la tête rentrée dans le col de son imperméable, avec sur le visage cette irrésistible expression de gamin qui n'ose pas.

Alors elle s'était laissée avoir, volontairement : elle non plus ne se voyait pas passer la soirée seule en face d'un plateau repas.

Saeko revit le début de la soirée, la première bouteille de whisky qu'ils avaient ouverte, Makimura assis sur le bord du canapé, comme prêt à partir, elle face à lui, lovée dans un fauteuil, et puis peu à peu la chaleur qui gagne le corps, les premiers mots, les premières confidences, les premières larmes qui affleurent derrière une paire de lunette et qu'on ne sait pas comment gérer.

Ensuite les souvenirs se faisaient plus nébuleux : elle à côté de lui, leurs épaules qui se touchent en signe de soutien et de proximité, puis elle dans ses bras, se laissant aller à quelques pleurs… puis elle contre lui, se raccrochant désespérément à la vie.

Ils avaient fait l'amour sur le canapé, sans un mot, de peur que le moment ne passe. Puis elle avait pris sa main, attrapé une bouteille de champagne, et l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre.

C'est là qu'ils s'étaient parlé de tout et de rien, allongés côte à côte. Là qu'il lui avait fait le plus magnifique cadeau : la confiance. Il avait vidé son cœur, lui avait parlé des absences trop fréquentes d'un père absorbé par son métier, de la maladie et de la mort de sa mère, survenue alors qu'il était seul avec elle, des mois de rancœur qui avaient suivi, et puis de l'arrivée de Kaori… Lorsqu'il en parlait, tout en lui s'éclairait. Saeko en était venu à douter de la nature de ses sentiments profonds envers sa « petite sœur » et en avait nourri une pointe de jalousie.

Cette jalousie était toujours présente, malgré tout. Kaori avait le don d'innocence, quelque chose que la « femme-flic » avait été forcée d'oublier très tôt. Elle aimait avec une telle simplicité, sans méfiance, sans restriction, sans infidélité.

Et puis surtout elle avait un certain talent pour se faire aimer des hommes que Saeko admirait, sans même les mettre dans son lit.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir », soupira-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur.

Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque l'alerte de sa boîte mail la fit sursauter en annonçant fort et clair _« vous avez trente-quatre nouveaux messages »._ Elle cliqua machinalement, en lançant parallèlement le logiciel interne qui référençait les dossiers en cours et archivés.

Elle lança la recherche sur le mot « Gunda Corporation » puis retourna vers sa boîte e-mail. L'essentiel des messages venaient de son père : liens vers des articles de presse, photos floues de prétendants potentiels prises à la sauvette, et rappels à l'ordre quant à la nécessité, à son âge, de se marier et de faire des enfants avant la date de péremption ! Elle les envoya consciencieusement vers la corbeille au fil de sa lecture, de même que les publicités habituelles. Il ne resta plus qu'un mail, expédié par intranet, qu'elle gardait pour la fin.

_« Ma Saeko, _

_Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à tes remarques : cet homme est tout simplement un génie. Et puisque nous sommes (encore une fois !) du même avis, que dirais-tu d'aller voir son tout premier film ? Il se joue à deux pas de chez toi, et la perspective de finir la soirée devant un dernier verre me paraît très attirante. _

_Je passe te prendre vers 20h, ma douce ? _

_Makoto »_

« Ma douce »… Pourquoi tous ses amants avaient-ils la fâcheuse manie de l'affubler de petits noms sirupeux ? Au moins, Makoto n'avait pas le mauvais goût de l'appeler « mon lapin » ou « ma rose en sucre », ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. On en aurait quitté pour moins que ça. Elle relut son mail pour le garder en mémoire, puis l'effaça, souhaitant éviter que des yeux indiscrets tombent sur ce genre de courrier.

En ouvrant un nouveau message, elle hésita sur le ton à employer, comme toujours : elle l'appréciait vraiment, mais elle avait du mal à laisser de côté l'armure qui la protégeait, même s'ils en étaient à savoir combien de sucre chacun mettait dans son café matinal.

Elle se contenta d'un simple « OK, avec plaisir » neutre et passe partout, mais hésita avant de l'envoyer. Elle repensa à Kaori, et ajouta nerveusement « J'ai hâte d'y être » avant de cliquer.

« J'ai hâte d'y être. Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ? C'est digne d'une gamine de 15 ans lobotomisée ! Quelle andouille je fais ! »

Fulminante et inquiète de l'image qu'elle allait donner, Saeko se remit au travail. La recherche avait été fructueuse, un peu trop même : elle lança l'impression de la liste et son désespoir se fit proportionnel au nombre de pages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'enfin la machine s'interrompit, elle hésita à envoyer un contre ordre à Makoto.

« Allez hop, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serai dehors ».


	9. Home, sweet home

Chapitre 9 : Home, sweet home 

« Où est Ryô ? »

« Parti courir la gueuse, boire un verre, voire même les deux en même temps qui sait. »

« Oups… D'accord, sujet à éviter pour les dix prochaines minutes, terrain dangereux. » songea Sayuri tandis qu'elle descendait l'escalier en essayant de ne pas trébucher avec les pantoufles trop grandes que lui avait prêtées Kaori.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa son front sur la vitre. La fraîcheur du contact lui plut : elle était encore fatiguée et elle avait besoin de se réveiller un peu afin d'éclaircir ses idées.

« La ville est si belle. Tokyo m'a manqué, tu sais… Je n'ai pas trouvé d'endroit qui respire le calme à New-York… Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on trouve des jardins où règne la paix… Oui, le Japon m'a manqué »

« Tu m'as manquée. »

Elle se retourna, surprise, puis échangea un regard complice et un sourire avec sa sœur. Kaori avait une facilité déconcertante pour avouer ses émotions et chambouler le cœur de ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Heureusement que j'ai eu tes lettres pour me tenir compagnie les soirs de solitude. Mais d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles fraîches à m'annoncer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Ryô et toi ces derniers temps ? »

« Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! Je… » tenta Kaori, cramoisie.

« Allez, avoue… Dis-moi tout ! »

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut absolument qu'on t'achète des vêtements de rechange, les miens ne te vont pas du tout. Je vais chercher mon sac et on y va, on a juste assez de temps avant la fermeture ! »

Kaori sortit presque en courant de la pièce. Restée seule, Sayuri secoua la tête : « Et voilà mesdames et messieurs ce qu'on appelle une défilade. Décidément, il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion toutes les deux sur les relations homme-femme ! ».

Sayuri avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais songea soudain à ce que Kaori lui avait écrit un jour : il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de présence féminine dans sa vie à part Eriko, son amie de lycée. A présent, elle était entourée de gens du milieu à une seule exception près : sa « sœur ».

Sayuri serra les poings de rage : elle ne supportait plus le rôle d'amie. La vie les avait séparées, et à présent qu'elles étaient réunies il y avait un mur de non-dits qui les empêchait de se retrouver et d'être sœurs à part entière. Elle avait longtemps cherché une raison à ce destin étrange, et à présent elle avait trouvé un fautif : leur père. C'est à cause de lui qu'elles s'étaient perdues, à cause de lui que leur mère n'avait pas revu sa cadette avant de mourir. « Papa, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais », murmura-t-elle.

« Non, non et non, je ne mettrai pas ça ! »

« Mais voyons, c'est joli, féminin, et surtout pratique ! »

« Kaori, ceci est une mini-jupe ! »

« Et comment veux-tu courir en cas de danger avec une jupe longue et des hauts talons, tu peux me le dire ? C'est ça ou le pantalon, à prendre ou à laisser. »

Kaori prit son air le plus décidé. Sayuri se tournait et se retournait devant la glace, gênée de ce qu'elle y voyait. Elle avait dû mettre des pantalons deux fois dans sa vie en tout et pour tout, et quant à ce genre de tenue… Jamais !

Elle glissa un œil vers Kaori. Sur elle, ça allait plutôt bien… Des cheveux courts, un blouson de cuir, une jupe courte, et voilà un style jeune et branché… Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se sentir nue avec les jambes à l'air ?

« Le pantalon… » soupira Sayuri.

Soulagée de voir le calvaire du shopping tirer à sa fin, Kaori attrapa les quelques vêtements qu'elles avaient choisis et partit payer. Elle avait décidé d'inverser les rôles et de faire subir à Sayuri ce qu'elle-même avait enduré une année auparavant : tenter une garde-robe différente de d'habitude. Et elle avait pris un malin plaisir à voir que Sayuri était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle dans ce genre d'activité !

A présent Sayuri avait suffisamment d'affaires pour se sentir bien et oublier qu'elle était revenue en catastrophe. Kaori avait deviné d'instinct que ce genre de détail avait son importance, et elle désirait avant tout que son amie soit forte mentalement s'il devait arriver quelque chose dans les jours à venir. La fatigue était toujours présente, mais Sayuri pensait à présent à autre chose, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, elles rebroussèrent chemin pour rentrer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, Kaori se sentit observée Elle se retourna vivement, s'attendant à devoir gifler un dragueur de bas-étage, mais elle ne vit personne. Des badauds ici et là, des mères de familles finissant leurs courses, des écolières… La foule normale d'un jeudi après-midi.

Devant l'air étonné de Sayuri, Kaori se justifia en prétendant avoir entendu quelqu'un crier son nom, et continua de marcher, pressant le pas en prétextant que Ryô allait être d'une humeur de chien si le repas n'était pas prêt à son retour. Mais l'impression de malaise restait présente, pesante. Elle pouvait physiquement sentir un regard posé sur elle. Cette persistance l'inquiéta et instinctivement elle allongea le pas. Elle résista à l'envie de se retourner une nouvelle fois et s'arrêta devant un magasin à la vitrine étincelante, cherchant à apercevoir dans un reflet ce qui avait pu l'alerter. Il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette immobile, sur l'autre trottoir.

Elle fouilla dans son sac : portefeuille, revolver, deux ou trois grenades « au cas où », une plaquette de pastilles pour la gorge… mais rien qui puisse ressembler à un miroir. « Pour une fois, j'apprécierais d'avoir un sac de fille ! ».

Dans un secret espoir, elle se tourna vers Sayuri :

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil. Tu ne te promènerais pas avec un miroir de poche, par hasard » ?

« Si, bien entendu ! »

Sayuri lui tendit un minuscule poudrier de secours. Kaori orienta tant bien que mal le petit miroir de quelques centimètres carrés : la silhouette était vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste large. Lorsqu'elle tenta d'apercevoir ses traits, elle disparut. Kaori se retourna, mais en vain : la foule était trop dense pour repérer qui que ce soit.

« Si c'est vrai pour lui, c'est aussi vrai pour nous. », pensa-t-elle en rendant le miroir.

Elle changea d'idée et prit la direction du Cat's Eye, plus proche que l'appartement, en passant par les rues les plus fréquentées.

« Mais au fait, je ne t'ai jamais réellement présenté Miki ? Tant pis pour Ryô, et fêtons dignement ton retour. »

La jeune femme ne s'autorisa à se détendre qu'une fois la porte du café refermée. Falcon était derrière le bar, comme à son habitude. Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, il avait tourné son regard désormais aveugle vers les arrivants et avait senti la présence de Kaori ainsi que son trouble. Il posa d'emblée deux tasses de café fumant sur le bar, devant lui. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent, encore un peu essoufflées. Sayuri ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du géant chauve qui semblait remplir la pièce. Son crâne n'était pas si éloigné que ça des poutres du plafond, et les tasses semblaient issues d'un jeu d'enfant entre ses doigts. Fascinée, elle regardait les mains gigantesques qui s'affairaient, saisissant avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée les porcelaines fragiles.

Kaori remarqua son trouble et se pencha vers sa sœur :

« C'est agaçant, hein ? Je sais, c'est à se demander s'il ne passe pas l'intégralité de ses journées à essuyer encore et encore chaque verre, chaque assiette, chaque table, attendant des clients qui ne viennent jamais. A part Ryô et moi, j'ai dû voir une dizaine de personnes à tout casser dans cet endroit, dont la moitié sont repartis avant d'avoir fini leur verre. » murmura-t-elle

Kaori s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant du coin de l'œil une paire de lunettes noires qui s'était approchée dangereusement d'elle. Elle se composa en catastrophe son visage le plus innocent.

« Oh grand Falcon, pourrais-tu nous faire l'immense faveur de goûter ton fantastique café ? »

Un tintement sec lui répondit, en même temps qu'une particule de porcelaine quittait l'assiette et venait s'échouer à terre.

L'ombre de Falcon s'agrandit peu à peu, et le sourire de Kaori se crispa. Elle savait qu'il ne lèverait pas un doigt sur elle, mais il était tellement impressionnant qu'il inspirait la crainte… surtout lorsqu'il faisait cette tête ! Miki vint à son secours, l'attrapant par le bras et l'attirant ainsi que Sayuri vers la table la plus éloignée.

Kaori s'installa avec un soupir de soulagement. Miki se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'air stupéfait de Sayuri.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il grogne souvent et mord parfois, mais au fond ce n'est qu'un gros nounours ».

Un sourire complice finit de rassurer Sayuri, qui s'assit à son tour, sans prendre garde au géant derrière le comptoir, qui affichait une carnation rouge vif du plus bel effet !

« Mais c'est pas possible, elle pense à quoi, cette andouille ? »

Grognant à voix haute, Ryô descendait l'escalier après avoir cherché Kaori dans tous les recoins de l'appartement et jusqu'au toit.

Il avait passé plusieurs heures à contacter ses indics pour leur demander de faire remonter à lui tous les bruits de la rue concernant un contrat sur une jeune femme du nom de Sayuri. Puis il avait fait connaissance avec l'immeuble de Gunda Corporation, ses gardes, ses failles, son bureau directorial, avant de rentrer chez lui et de se rendre compte que les deux sœurs avaient joué les « filles de l'air ».

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elles sortent si vite, alors que Sayuri venait tout juste d'arriver et qu'elle venait trouver refuge chez eux. Il aurait préféré la garder ici le temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur la réalité et l'ampleur de la menace.

C'était compter sans sa partenaire et son infinie capacité à trouver les ennuis.

Il rejoignit d'office son Austin Mini, et ouvrit la boite à gants. Sur l'écran d'un petit moniteur, le plan de Shinjuku émaillé de plusieurs points rouges apparut. Une manipulation, et il ne resta plus qu'un seul signal.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ».

Les mains dans les poches, il prit la route du Cat's Eye. Il marchait automatiquement, se laissant porter sur ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son esprit était concentré sur les pièces du puzzle qu'il possédait déjà, et les agençait de différentes manières. Mais il sentait qu'il manquait des éléments essentiels. Un trafic d'œuvres d'art et un meurtre vieux de vingt ans, des révélations grâce à un flic zélé, des menaces… Sayuri avait manifestement mis le doigt sur quelque chose de sérieux.

« Mais ça, c'est le cadet de mes soucis », pensa-t-il en arrivant devant le Cat's Eye.


	10. Le feu et la glace

Chapitre 10 : Le feu et la glace 

Depuis l'autre côté de la rue, il pouvait voir à travers la vitrine les trois jeunes femmes, absorbées dans une discussion animée. Seules dans l'échoppe, elles se laissaient aller au mime de scènes de bagarre et à des rires sonores. La conversation s'était manifestement orientée au détriment de l'une d'elles, qui rougissait à vue d'œil et s'enfonçait dans son siège.

De son poste d'observation, il regardait leurs profils.

Il changea légèrement de position. Son épaule commençait à lui faire mal. Le dos contre le mur de pierre, il alluma une cigarette et continua à les observer, curieux, délibérément voyeur. Il resta une dizaine de minutes ainsi, imaginant ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre.

Parfois, la plus jeune se tournait vers celle au grain de beauté, et il pouvait mieux la voir. Au fil des minutes, il distingua quelques ressemblances avec la troisième fille. Le nez, peut-être. La forme du menton… Il y avait quelque chose, sans aucun doute, dans leur physionomie. Et si c'était « elle » ? S'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, après tant d'années ? Ce serait un signe du destin…

Soudain il le vit.

Il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers le café. Sa tenue était passe-partout : un jean noir, une veste claire… Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui attirait le regard. Juste quelques centimètres de plus que les autres passants, une démarche un peu plus assurée, une carrure un peu plus large… Le tomber de la veste aussi. Typique des rubans de plomb qu'on utilise pour alourdir les tissus. Pratique pour éviter les coups de vent qui dévoilent un holster, et également pour écarter quelques centièmes de seconde plus vite le pan du vêtement au moment de dégainer.

Il ne bougea pas, laissant venir l'excitation typique de ce genre de rencontre inopinée. Le petit supplément d'adrénaline qui accélère le rythme cardiaque, qui aiguise les sens… Verra, verra pas ? Qui sera le chasseur, qui sera la proie ?

L'autre stoppa à hauteur du café. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitrine, s'intéressant à la même scène que lui quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il poussa la porte.

« MIKI ! Je suis là ! Quitte le côté obscur de Falcon ! Repeuplons le monde ! »

Bavant et bondissant, Ryô sembla voler jusqu'à leur table, ou plutôt sous leur table. La vision de trois paires de jambes le toucha au plus profond de ses bas instincts. Un uppercut au menton et un talon aiguille planté dans la main lui firent rapidement retrouver une altitude plus normale.

« Cruelles… Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Seuls trois regards noirs lui répondirent. Il attira un tabouret et se plaça en bout de table, ne souhaitant pas s'asseoir à portée des coups de coude de ces donzelles.

« Or donc, ils se sont retrouvés attachés, à courser le chien qui avait avalé la clef des menottes. Je te laisse imaginer les détails pratiques de leur course-poursuite ! »

« Kaori s'était bien gardée de me raconter cette histoire… ».

Mortifiée, Kaori grimaça. Elle tenta pour la dixième fois de changer de conversation, mais en vain : elles étaient liguées contre elle, sans merci possible.

Elle laissa donc Miki raconter ses anecdotes les plus ridicules, et en profita pour se pencher vers Ryô :

« Pour une fois je suis contente de te voir. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette marque de bonté ? » demanda Ryô, un peu étonné d'une telle formulation.

« La présence du type, dehors… Il nous a suivies un moment, j'ai préféré t'attendre ici. »

Ryô regarda dans la direction indiquée par Kaori.

« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, aucun soupirant en vue ! »

Kaori, bouche bée, s'en était aperçue en même temps et cherchait la silhouette qu'elle avait repérée à plusieurs reprises.

« Il était encore là il y a une minute, je te jure ! »

« Il est temps que tu trouves un homme… ça devient quasi-pathologique, à ce point là ! »

Elle ne répondit pas : elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir vu là, juste en face. Elle avait remarqué la silhouette immobile du coin de l'œil, repéré la flamme d'une allumette au moment où il avait allumé sa cigarette…

« Je t'assure que… RYO ! »

Sur l'autre trottoir, un satyre libidineux tentait de glisser son visage entre les seins d'une plantureuse étrangère aux bras chargés de paquets, qui hurlait au viol dans toutes les langues.

En entendant le cri de sa partenaire, Ryô se figea. Il baissa la tête dans l'attente d'un coup de massue, mais la sentence fut pire : il sentit un lien de cuir sur sa gorge, et aussitôt un coup sec le fit tomber en arrière.

« Hey, ça va pas non ? »

« Qui se conduit en chien vivra et périra en chien. Maintenant soit tu arrêtes de te frotter à n'importe quoi, soit je t'emmène chez le vétérinaire, compris ? »

L'idée implicite produisit un effet de masse, les hommes alentour protégeant prestement leurs attributs contre une menace imaginaire.

Penaud, traînant pitoyablement les pieds, un Ryô en laisse dut se résigner à suivre sa « maîtresse »…

Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu largement le temps de contrôler les lieux : à l'endroit désigné par Kaori se trouvaient deux mégots de cigarette et une quinzaine d'allumettes intégralement calcinées.

Et ce qui l'agaçait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il n'avait à aucun moment perçu la moindre présence suspecte ou la moindre animosité.

« Il m'épuise. Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Si je n'étais pas là, il passerait son temps à se ridiculiser ! Et moi je m'épuise à le surveiller sans cesse ! »

Kaori se jeta sur son lit avec humeur. Elle fulminait depuis le Cat's Eye et n'était pas parvenue à se calmer, même en se vengeant sur la nourriture du dîner.

« Mais en attendant, vous êtes ensemble… »

Les mots restèrent en suspend. Sayuri regarda sa sœur, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement évident.

« Oui… mais ça ne me suffit plus. J'en ai assez de jouer ce rôle. Même si je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas tout à fait de composition, et je parle pour moi et pour lui ! »

Kaori s'assit sur le lit, aux côtés de sa confidente.

« Je me suis laissée enfermer dans ce jeu permanent. C'est vrai que mon premier réflexe lorsqu'il croise une autre femme, c'est la jalousie. Mais je pourrais parfaitement en faire moins, ne pas utiliser un missile sol-air dès qu'il fait mine de sortir le sien ! Enfin je pense. OK, je suis jalouse, j'ai un sale caractère, un tempérament explosif… Mais je ne suis pas que ça… ».

« Le problème, c'est qu'à force de jouer ce rôle, tu ne sais plus très bien qui tu es, c'est ça ? »

Kaori soupira. C'était exactement ça. Elle savait pertinemment qu'au fil des années et des expériences, elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus un garçon manqué mal dégrossi, elle n'était plus la petite orpheline qui cherchait son frère à travers Ryô, et elle en avait assez d'être « la fille à la massue », celle qui se posait en vengeresse au moindre attentat à la pudeur. Mais si on lui enlevait ça, que resterait-il entre eux ?

« Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive, tu sais… Je crois qu'on passe tous par là. Nous jouons tous des rôles en espérant se faire aimer, correspondre à ce que les autres attendent de nous. Moi c'était la petite fille sage… Ma mère disait à tous ses amis à quel point j'étais tranquille et studieuse. Elle paraissait si fière de moi que j'en ai rajouté dans ce sens. J'étais sa seule famille et je voulais tout faire pour la protéger, pour combler le manque, l'absence de ma sœur. Pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Je me suis forgée une idée de ce qu'elle attendait : quelqu'un qui réussit professionnellement avant tout, puis qui fonde une famille après avoir assuré son indépendance financière. Elle me répétait sans cesse que c'était là son erreur : avoir trop compté sur son époux, pour au final se retrouver sans rien. « Sois indépendante, et tout te sourira ». Le problème, c'est que j'ai confondu indépendance et isolement. J'avais trop de travail pour perdre du temps à entretenir les amitiés et à rechercher l'amour. Résultat : j'ai réussi… et je n'en tire aucune satisfaction ! J'ai tellement voulu faire plaisir à ma mère qu'elle n'a jamais su qui j'étais vraiment. Le sais-je moi-même ? »

Kaori fut surprise par un discours aussi cynique, mais en y réfléchissant bien elle se souvint de sa visite au journal : parfait archétype de la working girl dirigeant d'une main de fer son journal, Sayuri n'avait pas souri de la journée…

Assises côte à côte, les deux femmes se perdirent dans leurs pensées, revivant certaines scènes, imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si elles avaient pris une autre route.

« Mais au moins tu as eu une mère. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir en dire autant. »

En entendant ces mots presque chuchotés, Sayuri sursauta. Elle se tourna vers Kaori en se composant le regard le plus neutre possible et attendit, fébrile.

« Maman. C'est un mot bizarre. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à le prononcer, pas comme les autres enfants, je veux dire. Il ne signifie rien pour moi. Petite, je le répétais des dizaines de fois, en espérant éveiller un souvenir, une sensation, quelque chose. Hideyuki m'a dit une fois que quand il pensait à sa mère, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle ».

« -_Sa_- mère ? » osa demander Sayuri

Kaori eut un petit sourire, la même expression cynique que Sayuri avait quelques minutes auparavant.

« J'ai été adoptée… Je l'ai su quand j'avais huit ans. Je peux même te donner la date exacte et le temps qu'il faisait. A l'époque, mon pire ennemi était le fils du directeur. Une fois, je l'ai corrigé parce qu'il avait frappé un petit. Il a alors hurlé dans la cour de l'école que je n'avais pas de parents… Je ne l'ai pas cru sur le moment, alors il a volé mon dossier dans le bureau de son père, pour me faire rager… C'était là, écrit noir sur blanc, sous la mention « antécédents médicaux ». Son père avait dû le mentionner devant lui, je suppose. Sur le moment, j'ai été en colère contre mon père pour m'avoir menti pendant toutes ces années, mais il était déjà mort à cette époque, et je n'avais personne sur qui passer mes nerfs ! »

Après un silence, Kaori reprit son histoire d'une voix rapide, oppressée, à peine audible.

« Alors j'ai fait comme toi : j'ai joué un rôle, pour mon frère. Il n'avait plus que moi, et si je lui avais rappelé que je n'étais pas de son sang, il n'aurait plus eu personne. Et il était hors de question que je lui fasse du mal.

En dehors de lui, plus rien n'existait. J'étais sa seule famille, comme il était la mienne, et j'ai mis tout ça de côté. Je n'ai pas fait de recherches, pour ne pas le trahir. Je suis restée celle qu'il avait toujours connue, celle qui admirait tellement son frangin qu'elle faisait tout pour lui ressembler. Et puis j'ai évité de l'embêter avec des problèmes de fille qu'il n'aurait jamais su gérer… Finalement, on n'en a jamais parlé, et je ne sais même pas s'il se doutait que j'étais au courant. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kaori. D'abord hésitante, Sayuri posa une main légère sur son épaule, puis l'attira doucement. Elle restèrent ainsi, appuyée l'une contre l'autre dans une mutuelle protection.


	11. L'enfance perdue

Chapitre 11 : L'enfance perdue 

Ryô resta un instant à écouter le silence de la chambre. Il soupira puis se décida à regagner la sienne. Il avait souhaité le meilleur pour Kaori, peut-être même avec elle, mais la vie prenait décidément un malin plaisir à leur compliquer les choses dès qu'il prenait ce genre de décision.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et décrocha son téléphone. Il tenta d'appeler sur la ligne directe du commissariat, en vain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : onze heures ; pourtant elle était en général à son bureau à cette heure. Il tenta un second numéro, et son interlocutrice répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Alors ? »

« Bonsoir également, et non, je ne dormais pas, merci. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai déjà quelques éléments… Et je te préviens, ça ne va pas te plaire. J'ai l'impression que les policiers de l'époque ont fait la grève du zèle sur ce dossier… »

« Vas-y, je m'attends déjà au pire ».

« La version officielle, je te l'ai déjà donnée : un homme décide un matin d'expédier ses petits camarades de bureau ad patres, parvient à en descendre un, et se fait tuer dans sa fuite… L'enquête a été réduite au strict minimum, comme toujours lorsque le coupable a la politesse de passer l'arme à gauche. J'ai juste les procès-verbaux d'interrogatoire de ses patrons et des témoins, et c'est là que ça cloche : j'ai eu l'impression de lire sept fois la même déclaration. C'est presque du copier-coller ! Globalement, ça donne : _« il est arrivé très énervé, est entré dans le bureau du patron, puis on a entendu des coups de feu. Je ne sais rien de plus. Nous ne discutions jamais. Il ne parlait à personne. Mais je sais qu'il était instable ces derniers temps et qu'il pouvait être violent. ». _Personne ne sait rien, il a claqué un fusible, et voilà tout. Tu peux me dire combien de fois ça arrive, des témoignages aussi concordants ? »

« Gunda a été interrogé, je suppose ? »

« Interrogé me paraît être un grand mot pour le torchon que j'ai devant moi. On reste en surface, aucune question pertinente. Je suis prête à parier que celui qui a écrit ça lui a fait des courbettes tout au long de l'entretien. En résumé, il ne connaît pas ses employés personnellement, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'Hisaishi lui a demandé une augmentation qu'il a refusé, l'autre a sorti son arme pour le tuer, il l'a loupé mais a eu le secrétaire particulier. Sa déposition est d'une concision absolue pour quelqu'un qui a échappé à la mort de peu. »

« Et pour l'enfant ? »

« Il n'en est fait mention nulle part, en dehors du compte-rendu de Makimura père. Il était à proximité lorsqu'il a capté l'appel. Il l'a poursuivi pendant un moment, et puis à l'extérieur de Tokyo le type a tenté une manœuvre désespérée et a perdu le contrôle du véhicule qui a fait plusieurs tonneaux Le type est sorti de la voiture avec le bébé, et comme il avait toujours son arme Makimura a eu peur pour l'enfant et lui a tiré dessus, en visant les jambes. Malheureusement, il était très mauvais tireur et il l'a atteint dans le dos. Le pauvre type a juste eu le temps de lui confier sa fille, de lui dire qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle s'appelait Kaori. Fin du rapport. »

Ryô ferma les yeux. Il pouvait voir la scène, imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir le policier après avoir tiré. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait pris en charge la petite Kaori alors même qu'il avait perdu sa femme peu de temps avant et qu'il avait son fils à élever. Il devait bien ça à Hisaishi. Et à Kaori aussi.

« Il n'a pas cherché la famille d'Hisaishi ? »

« C'est là où ça devient curieux. Les parents n'ont pas voulu entendre parler de leur fils ni de leur petite fille. Apparemment, ils avaient un solide contentieux, et les liens avaient été rompus plusieurs années auparavant. Quant à sa maison, elle avait été désertée. Impasse totale. Il a pourtant indiqué que le voisinage avait parlé d'un couple avec deux enfants, qui était parti un peu plus tôt le même jour. »

« Je veux tout ce que tu pourras me donner. Les noms, les adresses, tout. Et Gunda Corporation ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose en si peu de temps. J'ai effectivement mis la main sur pas mal de dossiers dans les archives où ce nom est mentionné, mais uniquement en tant qu'assureur, ce qui complique les recherches par mots-clés. Chose surprenante, cette société a payé des sommes faramineuses à ses clients dans le cadre de garanties cambriolage. Tu ne voudrais pas m'en dire plus, par hasard ? »

« Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire, surtout en tête-à-tête… Mais je dois garder mes mystères pour te séduire ! Mais si tu le souhaites, je suis là dans cinq minutes avec ce qu'il faut pour une nuit de folie ! »

« Je préfèrerais deux aspirines, merci. Mais avant, il y a autre chose : le dossier Hisaishi a été consulté à deux reprises depuis qu'il est archivé, dont une fois tout récemment… Mais je n'arrive pas à lire la signature du lecteur. »

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à mener ta petite enquête, grand détective. Je n'aime pas le hasard, surtout quand il se manifeste de la sorte. Et sur le flic qui a consulté les dossiers de Gunda Corporation ? »

« Mais c'est pas possible, tu n'es jamais content ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu avant de te trouver tout ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas le numéro de téléphone portable de Miss Japon, non plus ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit et Saeko regretta instantanément de lui avoir dit ce genre de chose. Elle pouvait imaginer Ryô dans son numéro du parfait petit vicelard, bave aux lèvres et masque de demeuré profond. Quant au reste, elle préférait ne pas descendre plus bas.

« Ryô, je vais raccrocher et te laisser à tes déviances libidineuses. Mais je te rappelle gentiment que Miss Japon est fiancée avec le champion de sumo en titre. Bonne nuit ! »

« Attends ! Je te parle sérieusement, là : Sayuri lui a demandé de se renseigner sur Gunda Corporation il y a quelques semaines seulement, et comme par hasard le dossier Hisaishi est consulté récemment. Quelque chose cloche. Ce type a forcément fait le lien, et pourtant il n'a pas abordé le sujet avec elle. Pas normal. »

« Que vient faire Sayuri dans cette affaire ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… qui exige un long tête à tête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux tout savoir sur ceux qui ont consulté le dossier. »

« Je vais continuer à creuser, mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de dormir pour garder mon teint de rose ! C'est donc tout pour le moment. Mais Ryô… l'ensemble a été classé un peu trop vite à mon goût, même si ça peut s'expliquer par le décès du principal intéressé. Je pense qu'il y a eu complicité de quelqu'un de chez nous. »

Ryô eut un petit rire. Voilà qui ne l'étonnait pas particulièrement. Il souhaita bon courage à Saeko et raccrocha.

Saeko raccrocha brutalement et balança son téléphone à travers la pièce vers le canapé, manquant Makoto de peu.

« Hey, attention ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Tirez pas sur l'ambulance »

« Oups pardon mon cœur. »

« Mon cœur ». Mais elle débloquait totalement, à présent. Tout ça c'était la faute de Ryô, comme toujours. Non seulement il troublait leur intimité au meilleur moment, mais en plus il se permettait de lui donner des ordres !

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Peu importe. Il ne nous dérangera plus. »

Elle se lova contre lui et l'embrassa pour couper court à toute question : elle se voyait mal discuter de son « ami » Ryô Saeba, bien connu du milieu et des services de police.

« Tu es sur une nouvelle enquête ? »

« Plutôt une ancienne… »

« C'est donc ça qui occupe ta jolie tête, ce soir ? J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

« Je préfèrerais que tu t'occupes de moi » susurra-t-elle, câline.

« C'est précisément ce que je fais non ? »

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, cherchant les points sensibles qu'il commençait à trop bien connaître. Saeko savoura chaque caresse, sans parvenir à s'abandonner tout à fait, comme toujours. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de répondre à Ryô en présence de son amant : en général elle était plus que discrète. Elle avait pris soin d'être suffisamment imprécise et de ne pas citer Gunda Corporation, mais elle se devait d'être plus prudente : faire le lien entre elle et City Hunter reviendrait plus ou moins à dire adieu à sa carrière, et elle ne connaissait pas encore assez Makoto pour lui livrer ce genre de secrets. Un jour, peut-être…

Ryô s'allongea sur son lit, frustré : il sentait d'instinct que cette affaire allait leur exploser à la figure, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Les éléments s'imbriquaient trop facilement, tout était trop lisse : si le dossier Hisaishi avait été si clair, pourquoi en demander communication ? Certainement pas pour avoir une soi-disant promotion : le dossier était déjà résolu. Pas non plus par curiosité malsaine : il s'agissait d'un simple meurtre avec un coupable avéré et décédé. Et quant à Gunda Corporation, les flics auraient dû mettre leur nez dans ces dossiers depuis bien longtemps.

Il alluma une cigarette et observa les volutes de fumée monter vers le plafond. Il avait plus que jamais envie de rendre visite à ce Monsieur Gunda. Il était au centre de toutes les pistes. C'était lui qui était la cause, directe ou indirecte, de la mort de Junishi Hisaishi, lui qui avait placé Kaori sur sa route. Dans sa tête se rejouait une scène bien précise : des hommes sans visage se poursuivaient, et soudain un coup de feu déclenchait les pleurs d'une petite fille. Kaori était née sous le signe des armes et de la violence. Peut-être que sa vie était avec lui, finalement.

Elle était née aussi sous le signe des mensonges, du silence : celui de son père adoptif, celui de Makimura, le sien… Il repensa aux bribes de conversations qu'il avait perçues à travers la porte, à la douleur dans sa voix.

« La tristesse de ne pas avoir de souvenirs d'anniversaires heureux, moi aussi je la partage », lui avait-elle dit un jour.

« La tristesse de ne pas savoir qui on est, d'où on vient, à qui on ressemble, je la partage avec toi, Kaori.», soupira-t-il.

Un grattement léger à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa vivement et alla ouvrir : Sayuri se tenait, toute droite, mains jointes.

« Ryô… je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Question de décalage horaire peut-être : il est plutôt l'heure de manger pour moi… Et puis surtout nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. »

« Entrez ».

Ryô s'effaça, mais Sayuri resta immobile… Son regard erra d'un caleçon accroché au lustre à un tas de revues à la couverture explicite, pour revenir sur Ryô. Le souvenir de son regard libidineux lors de leur première rencontre s'imposa soudain, et elle recula d'un pas, massue à la main.

Ryô cligna des yeux, déconcerté, avant de se rendre compte que sa chambre avait l'aspect d'un lupanar privé. Il se composa en catastrophe le visage de l'innocence même, sortit de sa chambre, ferma la porte et poussa Sayuri vers la cuisine.

« Une tisane ça vous dit ? Oh oui, excellente idée, vraiment excellente, passez devant je vous en prie ! »

Toujours méfiante, Sayuri garda un œil sur Ryô qui s'activait devant l'évier, le temps d'oublier la vision d'un caleçon à cœurs rouges et de savoir par quel bout commencer son histoire. Le passé, le présent, tout se mêlait dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il posa une tasse fumante devant elle, elle tenta une autre approche.

« Vous vous souvenez de ma première visite ? »

« Comment l'oublier… »

« Lorsque nous étions seules, dans cette horrible cellule, j'ai craqué, je lui ai tout dit. L'espace d'un instant j'ai senti qu'elle était déstabilisée, et puis elle s'est mise à rire. Sur le moment je n'ai pas réalisé ce que ça voulait dire, d'autant que nous étions dans une situation pour le moins délicate. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, à New-York, que j'ai compris : pour qu'elle envisage ne serait-ce qu'un instant que j'étais bien sa sœur, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle avait une autre famille, quelque part. Vous saisissez ? »

« Vous avez raison. Kaori sait depuis longtemps qu'elle a été adoptée ».

Sayuri releva la tête, surprise, mais le visage de Ryô, debout face à elle, était impassible. Elle le défia du regard : elle détestait se sentir manipulée, et elle détestait encore plus ce côté « surhomme ». Il ne semblait jamais surpris, jamais décontenancé, jamais en colère… Et ça la rendait dingue !

« Et si on jouait franc jeu, pour une fois ? Vous savez très bien que je ne veux que le bien de Kaori, alors pourquoi me cachez-vous ce genre d'information ? »

Ryô soutint son regard un instant et se rendit à l'évidence : elles avaient bien le même sale caractère têtu et vindicatif. Il réprima un sourire et s'assit face à elle.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose à vrai dire. On n'en a parlé qu'une fois, quand elle n'avait que 17 ans. On ne se connaissait pas, elle était paumée, à la dérive, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et je me suis trouvé sur sa route au bon moment. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait été adoptée. Elle n'a jamais abordé le sujet depuis, même à la mort d'Hideyuki, et je n'en ai jamais su davantage. Ironie du sort, il m'avait également choisi pour faire ses confidences : son père lui a ramené Kaori, tout bébé, un beau jour. Nous avons tous les deux appris le reste ce soir, en même temps. »

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps, face à face. Sayuri faillit lui reprocher cette manie d'écouter aux portes, mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait fait autant si elle avait été à sa place. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, voilà tout.

« Sayuri, puisque nous en somme à jouer cartes sur table : de quoi vous souvenez-vous à propos de votre père, de votre enfance? »

« Je n'ai aucune image de notre vie ensemble. Je n'avais que deux ans lorsqu'il est parti. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ma mère ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Petite, lorsque je posais des questions sur lui, elle changeait systématiquement de sujet. Ce n'est que peu avant sa mort qu'elle m'a expliqué la raison de sa colère, en me parlant de leur divorce. Et je comprends encore mieux aujourd'hui. Mon père était un voleur et un kidnappeur. Il l'a trahie. »

Ryô resta silencieux. Telle une enfant blessée, elle refuserait d'entendre la possibilité que son père n'ait été qu'un pion dans le plan de Gunda. Quant à lui révéler de quelle manière son père était mort et dans quelles circonstances Kaori avait atterri dans la famille Makimura, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il était déstabilisé par cette situation singulière : il était au cœur des secrets d'une famille dont il ignorait pour ainsi dire tout, sans pouvoir déterminer ce qui était le pire, du mensonge ou de la vérité. Chaque mot pouvait faire souffrir ou libérer…

« Quant à mon enfance… Je peux seulement vous parler de la douceur de ma mère, de sa force, de son énergie à rendre notre vie belle malgré les soucis d'argent. Ce n'était pas évident pour elle tous les jours, et pourtant elle a réussi, seule. »

« Elle ne s'est jamais remariée ? »

« Jamais. Je n'ai jamais vu un seul homme passer le seuil de notre maison.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais recherché son mari et sa fille ? »

Il décida finalement de se taire, encore une fois : il lui fallait être certain de ce qui s'était passé plus de 20 ans auparavant, pour permettre enfin à deux jeunes femmes de se tourner vers l'avenir.

« Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous rendre heureuses, toutes les deux ».

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait promettre…


	12. Deux contre Un

Chapitre 12 : Deux contre un 

L'oreille aux aguets, Kaori marchait à pas de loup dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Ryô. Lorsqu'une lame du parquet fit mine de grincer, elle s'immobilisa quelques instants, avant de reprendre son chemin avec encore plus de précautions.

Arrivée devant la porte, un sourire carnassier dévoila ses canines. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, posa sa main sur la poignée et…

« RYO DEBOUT FAINEANT IL EST L'HEURE DE… »

Elle s'arrêta net : aucun sursaut, aucun cri de surprise, rien. Ryô n'était pas là. Son lit n'était pas défait, juste un peu froissé. Après quelques secondes de déception pour ne pas être parvenue à exercer une vengeance digne de ce nom, Kaori s'inquiéta : s'il n'avait pas dormi ici, alors où était-il ?

Une horrible image traversa son esprit, et elle fonça dans le couloir, sans prendre garde au bruit cette fois. Deux dérapages plus loin, elle s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la porte de Sayuri et entra en catastrophe.

Elle soupira de soulagement : point de satyre, point de mokkori, une seule tête sur l'oreiller et une seule respiration de dormeur.

Elle referma la porte en douceur, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir réveillé la jeune femme, et retourna vers la cuisine, perplexe : où était passé Ryô ?

A l'instant où le percuteur entra en contact avec la balle, la poudre explosa, libérant le projectile de plomb et de cuivre qui déplaça brutalement l'air devant lui. L'onde se propagea, cercles concentriques ondulants, invisibles, vers le plafond, les murs, le sol, le corps de Ryô. Il encaissa le choc sans même s'en rendre compte : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention aux réactions de son corps lorsqu'il tirait : le recul de l'arme, la vibration sonore qui se répand dans les os et lutte contre un battement du cœur, tout cela était devenu normal.

Six nouvelles balles trouvèrent leur place dans le barillet. Il reprit la position, mais son doigt ne pressa pas la détente.

Pensif, il tourna les yeux vers le carton poussiéreux qui avait accompagné sa nuit blanche. Il n'avait pas espéré avoir les documents si tôt. A dire vrai, il avait souhaité oublier un peu tout ça, se vider la tête en tirant dans des cibles cartonnées jusqu'à ne plus sentir son bras, mais il l'avait trouvé là, posé en évidence devant la porte de communication qui reliait les appartements de Reika Nogami et la salle de tir. Pour une fois, Saeko avait été un peu trop vite à son goût, mais il ne se voyait pas le lui dire !

Alors il s'était résigné à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Il avait feuilleté chaque dossier et n'avait trouvé que de nouvelles questions. Oh bien sûr, ces centaines de pages dressaient un portrait plus fidèle de son ennemi potentiel, mais elles ne l'avaient pas aidé à prendre une quelconque décision quant à l'attitude à adopter face aux deux jeunes femmes qui vivaient sous son toit.

Et puis il avait passé les deux dernières heures à tirer, encore et encore, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sans chercher à les orienter ou les faire taire. Il s'était vu rester avec son secret, laisser ces deux femmes dans le mensonge et la souffrance. Puis il s'était vu révéler ce qu'il savait, il avait vu la colère de Kaori, sa détresse, son refus. Tout. Il avait tout imaginé, et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était le pire ou le meilleur.

L'arme rejoignit son holster, et il s'agenouilla à côté de la caisse. La première chemise en carton jauni était barrée d'une inscription au feutre noir, « Dossier Hisaishi ». Il n'avait pas appris grand chose de plus que les informations données par Saeko. Tout au plus quelques détails sur la poursuite, une photo du cadavre, et une autre d'un bébé en larmes tenu solidement entre les bras d'un agent de police.

Il regarda alentour, à la recherche d'une cachette à l'abri du nez fouineur de Kaori, et avisa un rouleau de scotch noir Il scotcha le dossier sous le rebord du stand de tir, puis recula de quelques pas pour apprécier l'effet. Parfait.

Il s'étira et fit craquer ses cervicales : les nuits sans sommeil ne lui réussissaient plus, décidément. Il se sentait épuisé physiquement et nerveusement, comme s'il avait fait la bringue pendant une semaine entière. Il se morigéna : en pleine enquête, il aurait dû se contraindre à prendre quelques heures de sommeil, se forcer à mettre de côté ces questions entêtantes qui l'avaient obnubilé jusqu'à une heure tardive.

Il envisagea de se coucher pour récupérer un peu, mais l'horloge murale indiquait 8h30 : Kaori devait être levée, et elle ne lui laisserait certainement pas cette chance. « Je supporte les désagréments de la vie maritale, sans les avantages. J'aurais vraiment dû rester célibataire ! » pensa-t-il en jetant le lourd carton sur son épaule.

En haut de l'escalier, il tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? »

« Crois-le ou pas, la réponse est non. Je travaillais. »

Impérial, il passa devant elle sans ajouter un mot. Parfois il trouvait insupportable cette façon de le surveiller et de l'accuser de tous les maux. Il reconnaissait volontiers ne pas être un saint, mais il y avait une limite à tout, et se faire tancer comme un petit garçon était au-delà de cette limite ! Il y gagna au moins une satisfaction : celle de voir Kaori coite.

Il jeta la caisse sur la table de la cuisine, libérant au passage un nuage de poussière qui leur picota le nez. Ryô perçu un grognement inintelligible où il était question de porcherie et de représailles mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tu es prête à faire tes preuves dans cette enquête ? »

La question désarçonna Kaori, dont la maussaderie fondit comme neige au soleil, qui adopta d'emblée une expression qui se voulait professionnelle, mais qui au final était tout juste digne d'un acteur de troisième zone sorti d'une série garantie « purs rires ajoutés ». Elle songea qu'enfin, les heures de souffrances consacrées à faire des pompes et tirer jusqu'à en avoir des crampes allaient trouver leur récompense.

« Je suis prête à tout, tu peux me confier n'importe quelle mission, tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

« Eh bien ta « mission » sera de jouer au jeu des sept erreurs avec le tas de dossiers que voilà. Plus précisément : je veux en connaître les points communs et les différences. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Je veux aussi connaître ton avis là-dessus. »

Ryô fit glisser la caisse vers elle et croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il avait besoin de l'occuper pour quelques heures, et il était hors de question qu'il cède !

« Ben tiens. Mon avis est que tu me prends pour une andouille pur porc, et que si tu penses que je vais rester sagement à renifler cette odeur de chaussette moisie pendant que Monsieur se réserve la part la plus intéressante du boulot, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à te gratter le bas du dos par l'intérieur ! »

Kaori repoussa la caisse à son tour d'un mouvement vif. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il préparait : à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'écarter c'était pour aller cultiver sa future cirrhose ou chercher une âme pas trop chaste pour exercer son mokkori.

Elle mima la position de Ryô et le fusilla du regard, sûre de sa victoire. Trop sûre…

« S'il te plait. »

Elle papillonna des paupières, stupéfaite : lui ? « S'il te plait » ? A elle ? Bouche bée, elle le regarda pousser une nouvelle fois la caisse vers elle puis sortir de la pièce, mains dans les poches.

« Il m'a encore eue ! »

oOo

Un étage plus haut, Sayuri s'éveilla au son d'un hurlement de bête fauve. Quelque chose entre l'ourse à qui on a volé son petit et le tigre furieux de voir un rival sur son territoire si soigneusement délimité.

Un cri terrible.

Elle retint son souffle, interdite. La panique la submergea sans raison apparente. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, qu'un bruit étrange l'avait tirée du sommeil, mais malgré ses efforts pour analyser ce qui se passait son cerveau restait en mode « pause ». Alors elle tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus.

Des bruits sourds. Des pas. Quelqu'un qui se rapprochait. Quelqu'un d'énorme à en croire leur résonance. Un instant elle songea à Falcon, mais que viendrait-il faire ici à… quelle heure était-il ? 8h34. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être en plein milieu de sa nuit. Satané décalage horaire.

Les pas étaient tout proches à présent. Elle regarda rapidement alentour afin de trouver une arme potentielle, au cas où… Et si c'était « eux » ? Ces hommes sans visage qui lui avaient fait quitter sa vie. Elle songea à fuir, à se dissimuler n'importe où, derrière la porte, dans le placard, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Elle se mit à trembler, imaginant la main qui se pose sur la poignée de la porte, qui la tourne doucement. Avaient-ils déjà tué Ryô et Kaori ? Etait-ce ça, le cri qui l'avait réveillée ? Allaient-ils la violer ou la tuer tout de suite ?

Elle attendit, tremblante, les yeux fixés sur la porte immobile. Et puis elle entendit un grognement parfaitement clair.

_« Je l'aurai. Je ne sais pas où ni quand, mais je l'aurai. Ryô, je te hais, je te conspue, je t'abomine, je t'abhorre. Tu es le sel dans mon café, le caillou dans ma chaussure, la boule puante dans… »_

Elle n'en entendit pas plus, mais cela suffit à lui faire reposer la lampe de chevet à sa place et à se rallonger, tandis qu'une libellule perdue dans la chambre percutait le mur et s'écrasait à terre. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas totalement rassurée : si Kaori était furax à cette heure matinale, ça promettait pour la journée !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, mais son réveil en sursaut avait définitivement eu raison de son sommeil. Elle soupira : elle aurait pu dormir encore une ou deux éternités ! Mais dehors, quelque chose l'attendait.

Elle revit dans un éclair les dernières semaines : la réunion où elle avait hérité de son sujet d'enquête, la page où le nom de son père était apparu pour la première fois, le voile qui avait commencé à recouvrir son passé, ce qu'elle tenait pour intangible. Cette impression de tomber, d'être un arbre dont on coupe les racines. Le désir d'en savoir plus et la peur d'aller plus loin. Oui, elle avait failli tout arrêter, avant d'en savoir trop, avant de ne plus pouvoir nier que la seule personne en qui elle avait toujours cru aveuglément lui avait menti des années durant. Avant d'être orpheline. Et puis était venu le moment où elle ne n'avait pu que continuer.

Sayuri ouvrit les yeux pour se raccrocher au présent : son cerveau ensommeillé l'emmenait malgré elle dans des directions qu'elle préférait éviter. Elle dressa la liste des pistes à suivre : le garde-meuble où elle avait stocké toutes les affaires de sa mère, Gunda Corporation… Il lui fallait revenir 25 ans plus tôt, à la recherche de cet homme qu'était son père. Elle voulait savoir à quel point il était pourri, s'il avait refait sa vie après avoir quitté sa mère, pourquoi il avait emmené Kaori alors qu'il lui aurait été tellement facile de les oublier et de refaire sa vie avec tout l'argent qu'il avait récupéré. Ce qui était advenu de lui aussi. Et surtout mettre à jour tout ça. Les punir, tous, d'avoir détruit leur vie.

Elle se leva, bien réveillée à présent, et attrapa quelques habits. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle croisa Ryô (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait compte tenu du rétrécissement vertical soudain dont il avait fait l'objet lors de sa dernière rencontre avec une massue « Haine Suprême »).

Comme par miracle, il retrouva sa taille normale à la vue du T-shirt que Sayuri portait en guise de chemise de nuit, et surtout des jambes remarquablement fines qui l'accompagnaient. Son sourire se fit béat et d'un bond il fut sur elle.

Alertée par un cri de surprise, Kaori se précipita hors de sa chambre, prête à maîtriser les assauts du Ryô en rut, mais resta coite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Sayuri bien droite, tenant d'une main ses vêtements et de l'autre le manche d'une masse en métal qui emplissait le couloir. Seules deux jambes agitées de soubresauts émergeaient de sous la masse.

Kaori s'avança, les mains derrière la tête, étudiant la situation. Elle regarda longuement Sayuri, puis lui tapota l'épaule.

« Félicitations. Rien à dire : technique parfaite. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille, même si nous accueillons une jolie fille sous notre toit ! »

Après un bref clin d'œil partagé, les deux femmes reprirent leur route, Kaori vers sa chambre et Sayuri vers la salle de bain.

Seul un gémissement couvrit le bruit de la douche, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Deux brutes sauvages et sans merci lancées contre moi… Je ne suis qu'une pauvre chose ! »

« Café ? »

« Ouais »

« Tiens »

« 'ci »

« Sayuri ? Veux-tu un peu de café ? »

« Fais gaffe, c'est toxique : ça m'a pris trois ans pour m'y habituer »

« La ferme, le pervers, ou je te fais bouffer la cafetière ! »

Sayuri tendit sa tasse en silence, n'osant prononcer la moindre syllabe. Elle qui n'était déjà pas du matin avait la désagréable impression d'être un arbitre de chaise. Les smashs pleuvaient, et ces deux joueurs de fond de court visaient dans les jambes en espérant faire mouche.

Au début du repas, elle avait espéré que la tension s'apaiserait rapidement, mais Ryô semblait prendre un malin plaisir à manger de plus en plus bruyamment. A présent, elle craignait que Kaori ne finisse par briser quelque chose à force de mouvements brusques.

Lorsque le silence (relatif puisque meublé par les bruits de mastication et d'aspiration) devint trop pesant, Sayuri prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je dois me rendre à l'autre bout de Tokyo pour aller voir par moi-même les affaires de maman. Puis-je emprunter votre voiture, Ryô ? »

« Hors de quechtion. Tu ne chors pas toute cheule ».

« Ryô a raison, c'est trop dangereux : tu es suivie, tu le sais. Je t'accompagne ».

Mince, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Si Kaori l'escortait, elle pourrait se rapprocher dangereusement des secrets de famille : Sayuri ignorait ce qu'il restait précisément dans les vieux cartons qui dormaient tranquillement depuis plus de deux ans dans un hangar, mais il était plus que probable d'y trouver une photo de famille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ryô, mais ne rencontra que le dessous de son bol, derrière lequel il tentait de se planquer. Elle chercha alors à l'atteindre en donnant un petit coup de pied, mais son geste fut un peu plus brutal que prévu, et Ryô fit une magnifique imitation de lama, crachant le contenu de son bol en direction de Kaori.

« Charmant. Décidément, il est urgent que j'achète un chien. Un bon gros toutou qui resterait à la maison, qui mangerait proprement dans sa gamelle, et qui ne me cracherait pas dessus sans prévenir ! »

Droite comme un i, Kaori quitta la table avec ce qui lui restait de dignité. Ryô et Sayuri retinrent leur respiration, ne sachant trop de quel côté viendrait l'inévitable attaque, mais la porte claqua sans qu'aucun objet ne vole à travers la pièce. Ils se regardèrent, interloqués puis inquiets, avant de demander d'une même voix « Elle est malade ? ».

Ryô resta un instant sur la défensive, s'attendant à voir un marron de deux tonnes traverser la pièce, mais rien ne vint. Puisqu'il ne ressentait pas la chaleur vengeresse habituelle qui précédait les attaques de sa partenaire, il finit par se détendre. Tout en restant aux aguets, il se pencha vers Sayuri, l'air on ne peut plus satisfait :

« Nous disions donc… Hors de question que tu sortes seule… Et hors de question que tu sois accompagnée par Kaori. Il ne reste donc que moi. Toi et moi, seuls, pendant que Kaori sera occupée ailleurs… N'est-ce pas un merveilleux prograaaAAAAH »

« Ryô… Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le croyez, ma sœur m'a déjà parlé de toutes vos méthodes de Casanova de trottoir. Alors si vous m'approchez, cette fourchette ne fera pas que menacer votre virilité, compris ? »

Ryô acquiesça avec ferveur, une larme au coin de l'œil. Dès que Sayuri retira son arme improvisée, il se protégea au moyen d'une assiette.

« Mais ça va pas bien non ? Vous êtes toutes les deux aussi tarées l'une que l'autre ! Mais on vous appris quoi quand vous étiez petites ? A chasser le mâle ? Vous êtes nées pour causer ma perte ? »

Elle resta froide devant la mauvaise humeur du nettoyeur, et se contenta d'aller chercher une nouvelle fourchette avant d'attaquer à belles dents la fin de son petit déjeuner. Quand enfin les imprécations diminuèrent de volume sonore, elle lui sourit innocemment.

« Bien… On y va ? »

Ryô soupira bruyamment : deux Kaori, c'était vraiment trop pour lui. Il était urgent de résoudre les problèmes de Sayuri afin de pouvoir protéger une vraie cliente, disponible et réceptive à sa séduction. Dire que tout Tokyo tremblait en entendant son nom, et qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se faire respecter sous son propre toit ! Il croisa les bras, boudeur : c'était vraiment trop injuste.

« Oh allez, ne faites pas cette tête : comprenez-moi, je suis un peu à bout ces temps-ci », lui glissa Sayuri en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il redevint lui-même, fier et conquérant : il y avait encore de l'espoir pour l'étalon de Shinjuku ! Son charme légendaire faisait toujours effet ! « Je suis prêt à te seconder, même au prix de la mort, sois-en certaine ! »

Ryô s'interrompit en plein laïus, un pied sur la table et l'autre sur le banc, en s'apercevant que son auditoire s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Ah au fait Ryô… Kaori m'a AUSSI parlé de vos points faibles ! »

Un rire cristallin résonna dans le couloir tandis que le nettoyeur le plus craint du Japon s'asseyait par terre et pleurait sur son sort.


	13. Trésors Cachés

**Chapitre 13 : Trésors cachés**

La mini rouge avait laissé derrière elle la circulation dense du centre-ville. Ryô n'avait pas cessé de bouder et conduisait en silence, laissant parfois échapper un commentaire grognon sur ces « femelles » qui étaient décidément « toutes les mêmes » et qui ne « savaient pas ce qu'elles rataient ». Sayuri le laissait faire, consciente que son comportement était une alternative au silence ou à une discussion qui ne pourrait que porter sur des sujets qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas aborder. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil, repensant à tout ce que Kaori lui avait écrit. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres : elle aurait aimé comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, savoir s'il était conscient de ce qu'il infligeait à Kaori en lui offrant son amour et en le lui reprenant au dernier moment. Ils avaient passé un marché lors de sa première visite, et Ryô ne l'avait respecté que partiellement. _« Si vous rendez Kaori malheureuse, je reviendrai la chercher »_…

Kaori n'était pas malheureuse, mais elle restait « en suspend », dans l'attente de vivre ce dont toute jeune femme rêvait : un conte de fées. Sayuri avait bien essayé au fil de leur correspondance ou de leurs coups de fils de lui expliquer que la vie n'était pas aussi simple, que peut-être les difficultés auraient raison de leur relation, mais Kaori était dotée d'une amnésie sélective et choisissait de ne prêter aucune attention à ses paroles.

« Monsieur Saeba ? Je… »

« Tu peux ouvrir la boîte à gants s'il te plaît ? »

« Hein ? »

« Il y a une télécommande à droite. Prends-la, et à mon signal appuie sur le bouton du haut ».

Sayuri s'exécuta sans dire un mot. A côté d'elle, Ryô regardait dans le rétroviseur, sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit de même et chercha ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, en vain : elle ne vit que la circulation normale du matin. La voiture prit à droite, puis à gauche, accéléra dans une ligne droite.

« Maintenant ».

Elle appuya sans chercher à comprendre. Ryô tourna brusquement le volant, et la mini s'engouffra dans un parking dont la porte était en train de s'ouvrir.

« Bouton du bas »

Elle s'exécuta une nouvelle fois. Ryô se pencha vers elle et rouvrit la boîte à gants pour suivre la progression d'un point lumineux.

« Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher… Raté, partenaire ! »

Sayuri comprit soudain et regarda avec Ryô le point rouge passer juste derrière eux, puis errer un moment, avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers le nord-ouest de la ville.

« Bien, elle est retournée à la maison. On peut repartir. Sayuri, j'espère que tu auras faim ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que telle que je connais Kaori, vexée comme elle doit l'être, elle va laisser libre cours à sa hargne et préparer à manger pour un régiment ».

Elle le regarda, surprise : sa voix était teintée d'humour et de tendresse, d'une chaleur qu'elle percevait pour la première fois et qui se reflétait aussi dans son regard.

« Vous savez que vous me faites penser à un vieux couple, parfois ? »

La voiture fit une brusque embardée, et le crissement des pneus fut couvert par un « ça va pas non ? », mais Sayuri ne se démonta pas.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez tomber cinq minutes votre armure et votre salacité et parlons franchement tant que nous en avons l'opportunité. Après tout, il se pourrait qu'un de ces jours on appartienne à la même famille, alors autant parler franchement, non, mon cher futur et espéré beau-frère ? »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là », répondit Ryô d'une voix sombre.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi d'aborder le sujet, mais rares sont les occasions où nous pouvons parler librement et je dois savoir. Elle est la dernière personne à être de mon sang. Vous comme moi désirons son bonheur, et vous comme moi ne savons pas comment y parvenir. Si je résume votre situation, vous l'aimez, elle le sait, mais vous êtes tous les deux tétanisés à l'idée de remettre en cause une situation bien établie et dans laquelle vous pensez avoir trouvé l'équilibre parfait, c'est ça ? »

Seul le bruit du moteur, martyrisé par quelques passages de vitesse un peu trop secs, lui répondit. Sayuri s'aperçut que Ryô serrait et desserrait les mâchoires, et craignit d'avoir été trop loin. Après tout c'était un nettoyeur, et elle ignorait jusqu'où allait son sens de l'humour.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je… »

« C'est pire que ça. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est pire que ça. C'est pire que ce que tu crois. Enfin pour Kaori, tu n'es sans doute pas loin de la vérité : elle se croit en dessous de tout, et n'ose pas avancer ses pions de peur de me perdre. Du coup, elle me laisse toute la responsabilité du premier pas ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours l'homme qui hérite de cette corvée, franchement ! C'est nul… On est supposés en savoir plus que les femmes, c'est ça ? Vous croyez que c'est simple pour nous, pauvres mâles, de vous livrer nos cœurs en pâture en attendant de voir si vous allez nous piétiner avec vos talons aiguilles ou nous ouvrir vos lits ? Il serait temps qu'on remette les choses au point : non, rien est simple, y compris pour nous ! Y compris pour les étalons comme moi ! »

La confidence s'était faite harangue politicienne, discours à la gloire de l'homme, proclamation du droit à l'égalité homme-femme. Ryô, bien que coincé par le volant, se dressait, poing levé, incarnation vivante de la ferveur militante devant une Sayuri tout bonnement navrée. Puis il se calma tout aussi soudainement.

« La vérité est bien pire que ça : je ne sais pas comment aimer. »

« Hein ? » fut une nouvelle fois tout ce que Sayuri parvint à prononcer.

« Comment faire pour être heureux ? Ce n'est pas si naturel que ça, en tout cas pas pour moi. On m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait vivre sans attaches de peur d'y laisser sa peau ou pire, la peau de ceux qu'on aime. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où mon père m'a donné cette leçon, devant le cadavre d'une jeune femme qu'il avait aimée. Anna. Qu'elle était belle… Elle avait fini par lui faire croire que cette foutue guerre se finirait un jour, qu'il pourrait reconstruire une famille. Lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il a payé un coup à toute la section, il était comme un dingue. Et puis un soir en revenant il l'a retrouvée… Nos ennemis l'avaient violée, avant de l'éventrer et de clouer le fœtus sur la porte d'entrée. C'était une vengeance qui était directement tournée contre lui et lui seul, pour le détruire, pour casser la section. »

Les paroles coulaient, légères, sans douleur ni colère, sans volonté de choquer Sayuri. Ryô n'était même plus conscient de sa présence : il était tout simplement dans ses souvenirs, dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque.

« Ne jamais s'attacher. C'est dur : j'ai parfois craqué, j'ai parfois aimé, mais je suis toujours parti avant que ça ne devienne « sérieux ». Ou plutôt je les faisais partir. Dès que je leur montrais quel fêtard coureur de jupons j'étais, qu'elles comprenaient que jamais elles ne deviendraient des épouses et mères avec moi, elles partaient. Et quand cela ne suffisait pas, je changeais de pays. J'aurais sans doute dû partir il y a six ans de cela, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, je remettais toujours au lendemain : il y avait cette ville qui m'avait tant apporté, il y avait Makimura, il y avait cette promesse… Et puis il y avait aussi son sale caractère ! Aujourd'hui il est trop tard, elle m'a capturé. »

A l'évocation de Kaori, il réalisa brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sayuri. Il choisit pourtant de continuer.

« J'ai cru que je pourrais tout arrêter si un jour il le fallait, j'ai même essayé, mais elle est ma drogue : à chaque fois que je pense y arriver, un sourire d'elle et mes bonnes résolutions s'effacent. Sans elle, est-ce que je réussirai à continuer, ou est-ce que je redeviendrai un chien errant dont personne ne se soucie ? Est-ce que j'aurai encore envie de me lever le matin, envie de rentrer dans ce que qui n'était qu'une piaule et qui est devenu « chez moi » ? Est-ce que je pourrai encore me regarder en face si je la quitte après qu'elle m'ait été fidèle pendant tout ce temps ? Et si je pose mes bagages, que j'accepte qu'on se lie l'un à l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de nous ? Est-ce que je ne lui fais pas courir déjà trop de risques ? Tout ça tourne en permanence dans ma tête. »

Elle ne l'interrompit pas. Elle acceptait ses confidences sans mot dire, sans savoir où il voulait en venir, en étant consciente qu'il lui faisait là cadeau de sa confiance.

« Comprends-moi, Sayuri : je ne joue pas volontairement avec ses sentiments. Mais même si je suis à présent sûr de ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas ce que doit être le prochain pas. Si on était un couple normal, on aurait appris à se connaître en discutant d'un film ou autour d'un café, en donnant d'abord à voir nos meilleurs côtés, et puis on aurait avancé nos pions, on se serait séduits progressivement. Mais entre nous ça tient plus de la tornade que de la brise printanière. Notre relation avance d'un pas puis recule d'autant ! »

« Ryô… tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de penser deux secondes ? Sois un homme, que diable ! »

« Hein ? »

« Chacun son tour », pensa Sayuri.

« Je comprends que vous ayez tous les deux peur de passer le cap, que vous évoluiez dans un monde à part où il n'est pas simple de vivre « normalement ». Mais je sais aussi qu'au final il n'y a que deux solutions possibles à long terme : tout arrêter ou aborder franchement la situation, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

« Kaori est-elle ta partenaire ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Donc elle court les mêmes risques que toi, amie ou amante. Donc encore une fois deux solutions : raccrocher définitivement ou continuer à être City Hunter. Si tu décidais de tout arrêter, que ferait-elle ? »

« Elle me suivrait… »

« Et si tu continue ? »

« Elle me suivra. »

« En toute connaissance de cause ? »

« Oui, mais elle risque de… »

« Rah ! Peux-tu accepter qu'elle ait autant son mot à dire que toi ? Qu'elle désire autant que toi protéger sa ville ? Que ce ne soit pas à cause de toi qu'elle mène cette vie, mais grâce à toi, même si c'est difficile à admettre pour moi ? »

Ryô ne répondit pas, autant étonné par la violence dont Sayuri faisait soudain preuve et qu'il ne soupçonnait pas chez elle, que par ce tutoiement inopiné. Elle ressemblait soudain à Kaori, impétueuse et brusque, cherchant à provoquer l'interlocuteur, sans se rendre compte qu'elle se laissait dominer par ses émotions.

« Elle n'est plus l'adolescente qui veut venger son frère, elle est investie d'une mission tout comme toi : être l'élément qui fera pencher la balance du bien et du mal dans un sens ou dans l'autre. C'était écrit. Elle a toujours eu une personnalité bien particulière : elle est forte, têtue, elle a la justice chevillée au corps et la bonté chevillée à l'âme. Même si je déteste cette idée, elle était destinée à avoir une existence hors du commun. Elle a choisi sa vie, et quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire, tu n'as été qu'un maillon du destin. Ne te cherche pas de fausses excuses : elle est ta meilleure amie, celle qui te connaît peut-être le mieux sur Terre, celle qui t'a apporté la stabilité, et vous avez peur de perdre tout ça. Ce n'est jamais simple de passer de l'amitié à l'amour, couple normal ou nettoyeurs. Est-ce que vous courrez plus de risques que la normale ? Oui. Est-ce que vous êtes plus fort à deux ? Incontestablement. Est-ce que vous partagez le même sentiment ? Même un aveugle, qui plus est sourd et manchot, ne pourrait en douter ! »

« Que vient faire Falcon dans cette histoire ? »

« RYO ! »

« OK, ok… Alors je dois faire quoi, moi, maintenant ? »

« Assumer. Ne plus brider cet instinct qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre. »

« Et plus concrètement ? » osa un Ryô presque rougissant

« Lui donner ce dont toute femme a besoin : la rassurer, lui donner confiance en elle. Avancer pas à pas, doucement. L'aimer, tout simplement. Ne plus être son grand frère. »

« Hein ? »

« 15 partout, la balle au centre » compta intérieurement Sayuri.

« Franchement, quand on voit vos chamailleries, tes critiques incessantes sur son corps, sa cuisine, ses vêtements… C'est exactement le comportement qu'un gamin de 10 ans pourrait avoir en face de sa grande sœur ! »

Il resta silencieux. Cette conversation lui déplaisait de plus en plus. « Ne plus être son grand frère ». Avait-il voulu inconsciemment remplacer Makimura ? Peut-être. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : ça faisait partie de sa panoplie de défense, tout comme sa réputation de dragueur invétéré et ses soirées de biture. Réputation ? Pas tant que ça… Il en avait besoin. Besoin des femmes, de l'oubli que leurs bras lui offraient. Satisfaire ses envies les plus terrestres pour se sentir vivant, avant d'arpenter les ruelles sombres de Tokyo. Tout oublier pendant quelques heures de sexe, sans se poser de questions. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait les bars glauques : les filles là-bas n'attendaient rien de lui, ne lui posaient pas de question, et l'oubliaient dès le lever du soleil. Mais depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, le sexe ne lui suffisait plus. Il le recherchait toujours, par habitude et pour se rassurer sur ses capacités à redevenir lui-même si jamais « elle » devait disparaître de sa vie, sans se donner les moyens de ses fins. Depuis quelques années il draguait dans les rues, mais n'achetait plus ses nuits d'abandon.

Le problème était qu'il ne se voyait pas du tout tenter la séduction avec Kaori. Quoique… ça avait été facile lorsqu'elle s'était transformée en Cendrillon d'une nuit. Danser avec elle, rire avec elle, la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ryô… Ce n'est pas une affaire de séduction. C'est une affaire d'honnêteté et d'acceptation. » plaida Sayuri, redevenue calme et pondérée.

« Bon sang, comment font-elles pour me sortir ce genre de chose ? On fait dans la télépathie dans la famille ou quoi ? ». Il soupira bruyamment, mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que Sayuri n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais tout de même, de là à lui parler comme elle l'avait fait…

« Garez-vous, c'est là ».

Ryô nota qu'elle avait repris ce vouvoiement prudent qu'elle persistait à utiliser depuis leur rencontre, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de conserver une certaine distance avec les autres, ou d'une marque de respect. Il ne pouvait que respecter cela, même si de son côté il s'obstinait à la tutoyer, par habitude.

Il arrêta la voiture en bordure des quais, devant une allée de hangars s'étendant à perte de vue, sans âme qui vive. Seule la pancarte défraîchie vissée sur la porte distinguait le garde-meuble des autres bâtiments. La sirène des bateaux, au loin, meublait un lourd silence. Sayuri s'avança, heureuse de ne pas être venue seule. Elle sonna au bouton jauni de l'interphone, et un grésillement lui répondit. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu une voix humaine, mais s'annonça en parlant le plus distinctement possible. En réponse, elle entendit un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle fut presque surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un jeune homme souriant.

« Bonjour, je n'ai pas très bien compris votre nom. »

« Sayuri Tachiki, garde-meubles 11B »

« OK, datez et signez le cahier, et vous ferez pareil en ressortant. Je reste dans le coin en cas de besoin : criez, je finirai bien par vous trouver ! »

Sayuri parvint à esquisser un sourire, puis se dirigea de mémoire dans les allées étroites formées par l'alignement de centaines de containers, à peine éclairées par des ampoules nues pendant ça et là. Elle hésita plusieurs fois, se trompant à deux reprises avant de s'arrêter devant l'un des box. D'une main tremblante, elle composa le code sur le cadenas chiffré.

Elle fut frappée par une vague d'odeurs nauséabondes mêlant poussière, moisissure et excréments de rats. Elle eut une pensée pour sa collègue qui avait accepté de fouiller cet endroit quelques semaines plus tôt et avait dû subir bien pire, et ouvrit grand les portes afin de profiter au maximum de la maigre clarté. Ses yeux errèrent sur les vieux meubles qui tapissaient le mur du fond : une haute armoire, quelques peintures criardes que Sayuri n'avait pas osé jeter, son bureau d'enfant. Elle se força à avaler sa salive pour chasser la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, résolue à ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs. A droite de l'entrée, des caisses de papiers avaient été manifestement fouillées. Elle les sortit avec l'aide de Ryô, et ils lurent en diagonale les documents avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne restait plus rien d'intéressant.

Elle pénétra plus avant sans se soucier de la saleté qui menaçait de ruiner son nouveau pantalon et essaya de se remémorer n'importe quel détail susceptible de les aider.

Le souvenir de cette journée, juste après la mort de sa mère, s'imposa brutalement. Les quelques personnes qui avaient daigné se rendre aux obsèques étaient parties très tôt, la laissant seule dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient, dans ce silence horrible. Elle avait allumé la télévision, juste pour se donner l'impression d'une présence, puis avait cherché à s'occuper en faisant le ménage, mais à chaque endroit elle trouvait les preuves évidentes de l'absence. Elle avait craqué en voyant les chaussons de sa mère sagement alignés au pied de son lit de mort, et avait entrepris de vider tous les placards.

Elle se revit en train de trier ses affaires. Les vêtements qui portaient son odeur, donnés à une œuvre de charité à l'exception du foulard qu'elle portait en permanence. Les boîtes de médicaments, accumulés depuis le début de sa maladie, et qu'elle s'était empressé de jeter. Les quelques bijoux de pacotille qu'elle gardait comme autant de talismans dans une boite à musique, qui dormaient à présent au fond d'un tiroir, à New-York. Les albums photos, vestiges d'un passé heureux et depuis longtemps oublié, que Sayuri n'avait pas osé ouvrir et qui étaient encore au milieu de ce capharnaüm.

Quelque chose se trouvait forcément là, quelque chose dont elle n'avait alors pas perçu la valeur. Elle en était certaine, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle déchiffrait les inscriptions des cartons empilés, lorsque son attention fut attirée par le reflet de la lumière dans une vitre.

« Le secrétaire de maman ! Elle l'adorait, c'est le seul objet qu'elle a refusé de vendre même lorsqu'on ne mangeait plus à notre faim. C'était son trésor. »

Dans un éclair, elle revit sa mère assise devant le vieux bureau anglais surmonté d'une niche occultée d'un vitrail multicolore, héritage luxueux d'un aïeul qui s'était installé aux Indes. Une fièvre gagna Sayuri, certaine d'être proche du but.

« Aidez-moi ! »

Elle commença à déblayer l'accès au secrétaire, mais elle fut poussée gentiment de côté, et Ryô se chargea du reste. Lorsque le meuble verni fut enfin accessible, Sayuri se précipita et tenta en vain de l'ouvrir, avant de se souvenir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vidé : elle ignorait où sa mère en avait caché la clef.

« Laisse-moi faire : je vais te montrer à quoi ça sert d'avoir de la famille dans le milieu » lui glissa Ryô avec un clin d'œil.

Sayuri s'effaça et le regarda travailler en souriant : il n'était pas si mal dégrossi que ça, au fond.

En quelques secondes, Ryô avait forcé la serrure, et ils purent faire l'inventaire des trésors qui attendaient là depuis plus de trois ans : une photo de Sayuri adolescente que Ryô tenta de subtiliser, des factures en cours, un pot à crayons, du papier vierge et des timbres dans les tiroirs qui ornaient l'intérieur… rien ou presque.

La jeune femme commençait à désespérer de trouver un jour une réponse à ses questions. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre glacée. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ?

« Bon sang maman, aide moi ! Aide-nous toutes les deux ! »

Sa main glissa le long du meuble, caressant la chaleur du bois comme s'il pouvait lui donner une réponse. Tout à coup elle s'arrêta net. Son doigt avait rencontré une irrégularité arrondie et bien définie.

« Merci maman ! »

Elle chercha au milieu des stylos une tige suffisamment fine, mais rien ne lui convenait. Elle attrapa vivement un trombone et le déplia sous le regard ahuri de Ryô, puis l'enfonça dans l'aspérité. Un petit déclic se fit entendre, et un des tiroirs s'avança de quelques millimètres.

« Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles ma mère aimait ce secrétaire ! Je n'ai appris l'existence de cette cachette que peu de temps avant son décès, et je l'avais totalement oubliée depuis ! »

Ils tirèrent doucement le tiroir pour accéder à un emplacement assez large, qui contenait un paquet de lettres reliées par un ruban mauve. Sayuri hésita avant d'aller plus loin : c'était là le jardin secret de sa mère qu'elle ne souhaitait violer pour rien au monde, mais peut-être tenait-elle un indice…

Les mains tremblantes, elle défit le nœud et découvrit une trentaine d'enveloppes dont le contenu ne faisait aucun doute, datées pour certains de plus de vingt-cinq ans, les témoignages de deux jeunes amoureux puis de deux jeunes mariés. Son premier réflexe fut de les jeter pour ne pas lire les promesses que son père n'avait jamais tenues, les mensonges qui avaient su gagner la confiance d'une jeune fille qui croyait encore à l'amour éternel, mais elle ne put se résoudre à perdre cet héritage qui appartenant autant à Kaori qu'à elle-même, preuve de ce qu'avait été leur mère au même âge.

Elle glissa le paquet dans son sac, puis continua ses recherches, disséquant le moindre recoin du meuble en vain.

Après plusieurs heures, en sueur l'un comme l'autre, ils durent se résoudre à reconnaître leur défaite : il n'y avait rien à chercher, rien à trouver. Pas la moindre petite piste à remonter pour comprendre pourquoi une famille s'était déchirée au point que deux sœurs s'ignorent.

A bout, Sayuri s'effondra sur une chaise, au beau milieu du champ de bataille qu'était devenu le garde-meuble. Un simple mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit : « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi était-elle venue ici, pourquoi n'y avait-il rien, pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse tomber sur des impasses qui l'épuisaient physiquement et moralement ?

Elle renifla bruyamment, décidée pourtant à ne pas craquer, pas tout de suite : il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu, qu'elle réfléchisse une nouvelle fois aux indices que sa mère auraient pu laisser derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ryô lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle sécha ses larmes et ils commencèrent à remettre tout en place tant bien que mal.

L'un et l'autre travaillaient en silence, sans entrain. Ryô gardait à l'esprit que dans la salle de tir de son immeuble attendait un dossier contenant une nouvelle vérité, capable aussi bien de détruire son univers que de lui redonner confiance. Elle était fille de meurtrier, et fille d'innocent, selon ce qu'elle pourrait admettre.

Lui savait que dans le dossier figurait l'adresse de ses parents, que plusieurs éléments donnaient à penser que Junishi Hisaishi avait été un pantin plus qu'un criminel… Mais dans ces mêmes pages il était aussi désigné par le terme d'assassin.

Lorsque les portes furent refermées, Ryô passa son bras autour des épaules de Sayuri, qui lui adressa un timide sourire… avant de hausser un sourcil et de lui planter soigneusement son coude dans l'estomac lorsqu'une main glissa malencontreusement contre son sein.

Le souffle coupé, l'étalon le plus malheureux de Shinjuku s'adressa par signe à son bourreau, signifiant que décidément, les femmes étaient les êtres les plus cruels de la création divine. Outrée, Sayuri se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie en se demandant pour la millième fois comment sa sœur avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel goujat dont le sang semblait régulièrement quitter le cerveau pour n'irriguer qu'une seule et unique partie de son anatomie.

Soudain elle se sentit violemment projetée en avant. Elle perdit de vue la porte, les murs, le sol. Seul le contact rude du béton meurtrissant son épaule lui permit de s'orienter dans l'espace. Sa première pensée fut que quelque chose lui était tombé dessus, sans savoir quoi ou comment, puis elle se rendit compte qu'un bras la saisissait par la taille et l'entraînait dans une roulade sur le côté. Elle hurla et se débattit comme elle le pouvait, arrêtée net par la voix de Ryô qui lui ordonnait de se calmer. Alors seulement elle réalisa.

Il n'avait plus le même visage ni le même regard. Agenouillé, l'arme à la main, il écoutait attentivement, une main dressée pour intimer le silence. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir, sans chercher à comprendre. Il se mit brièvement à découvert pour juger la situation : à quelques mètres la silhouette qui avait vainement tenté de se soustraire à son regard fuyait en direction de la sortie. Il fit signe à Sayuri de ne pas bouger et s'élança.

Il se faufila entre les containers, cherchant à lui couper la route et empêcher toute retraite vers la sortie. L'inconnu tenta de se diriger vers l'arrière du bâtiment, toujours en se dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chacun avançait à pas de loup et tentait de maîtriser son souffle pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Ryô chercha un moyen de prendre de la hauteur afin d'échapper à ce labyrinthe, mais les prises étaient trop rares. Soudain ils se trouvèrent presque nez à nez. Une détonation retentit et une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit à une vingtaine de centimètres du crâne de Ryô, qui riposta dans la seconde. Un cri de douleur lui répondit.

Il se remit à couvert immédiatement, et dressa l'oreille. Un sourire se dessina tandis qu'il évaluait les capacités de l'ennemi. Il aimait ce genre de situation, il ne pouvait le nier : la traque, l'appel de l'action. Cette impression de penser plus vite au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline et les endorphines se répandaient dans son corps. Alors qu'il tirait, ses sens avaient enregistré diverses informations : la réverbération du bruit de la détonation par les parois en tôle, un cri de femme mêlant crainte et surprise, l'odeur de la poudre, l'excitation. Il se sentait vivre. Et pourtant il savait qu'il se dégoûterait après coup : il n'était qu'un animal qui avait déjà connu le goût du sang et ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il ne savait faire que ça, mais il le faisait si bien.

Après un bref instant de silence, il perçut des bruits de pas, mais l'écho qui régnait dans le hangar l'empêchait de les localiser avec précision. Il ferma les yeux et mis de côté toute pensée parasite.

Tout à coup il réalisa : l'inconnu rejoignait l'endroit où il avait laissé Sayuri.

Il jura entre ses dents et revint sur ses pas : volontairement ou non, ce salaud avait neuf chances sur dix de tomber sur elle, ce qui le mettrait en position de force.

En entendant un bruit il pointa son arme à l'instinct. Quelque chose avait bougé.

« Non ! »

Sayuri, effrayée, les yeux fixés sur le 357 Magnum, recula. Son dos heurta une paroi dure et elle se pressa contre elle comme si elle pouvait la traverser.

« Relax. Ce n'est que moi ! »

Au bout d'un temps infini la phrase pénétra son cerveau, et ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées glissèrent de l'arme à l'homme qui la tenait. Elle parvint à tituber jusqu'à lui et elle s'accrocha à sa veste comme une enfant effrayée. Ryô tenta de se dégager de ce poids qui ne pouvait que l'empêcher d'agir avec le maximum de douceur, mais il lui fut difficile de desserrer son étreinte. Il s'apprêtait à être plus rude lorsqu'il perçut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait. L'autre était parti.

« 2 à 0, je déteste ça » grogna Ryô. Il n'avait même pas pu voir son visage ; juste sa silhouette et sa manière de bouger, qui seraient dorénavant ancré dans sa mémoire.

Il rangea son arme et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sayuri, dont la tension s'atténua petit à petit.

« Pardonnez-moi. Quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu tout à l'heure… j'ai cru que… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Non seulement c'était inutile, mais elle ne se voyait pas raconter sa peur, les images qu'elle s'était créées. Elle se contenta sagement de suivre Ryô en se demandant pour la millième fois comment sa sœur pouvait supporter ce genre de vie.

Elle ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'en entendant son compagnon pester à haute et intelligible voix dans des termes explicites.

Devant eux, sur le pare-brise de la Mini Austin, le sang encore frais d'un rat se répandait et se mêlait à la couleur de la voiture. Ses entrailles étaient répandues, offrande encore fumante et nauséabonde. Ryô tenta d'oublier les orbites aux yeux crevés qui semblaient le fixer, et à l'aide de son mouchoir dégagea le cadavre de l'animal. Il ne resta plus qu'un rectangle de papier maculé de rouge, coincé dans l'essuie-glace, où l'on pouvait lire une inscription sibylline au stylo bille : _« Souvenir de Grand Frère à Petite Sœur ». _

Ryô enroba la carte du mouchoir en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer les coins et glissa le tout dans sa poche. A ses côtés, Sayuri émit un bruit de gorge étrange, entre le gémissement et le sanglot. Elle commençait à craquer, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle encaissait les chocs depuis son arrivée et cette dernière petite mise en scène était le coup de grâce. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'allait pas tourner de l'œil, il entra dans la voiture et fit marcher les essuie-glaces jusqu'à faire disparaître la plus petite trace rougeâtre sur le pare-brise, puis ouvrit de l'intérieur la porte du passager.

Blême, toute à son désir de fuir le plus vite possible cet endroit, Sayuri prit place rapidement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait foulé au passage les débris d'allumettes calcinées qui jonchaient le sol devant la voiture.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire laver cette voiture, non ? Sans compter que je connais une petite laverie automatique où des pin-ups à queue de lapin s'emploient à astiquer le pare-brise avec leur pare-choc avant ! Oh je sens que je vais retrouver la route de mémoire ! »

Bien que consciente du but poursuivi par Ryô, Sayuri ne parvint pas à sortir de sa torpeur, ni pour le frapper, ni même pour le remercier de cette tentative désespérée pour lui changer les idées. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, glacée, et plus que tout elle se sentait seule et totalement perdue.

Revoir les effets personnels se sa mère l'avait replongée dans le passé, à l'époque où sa mère lui parlait parfois de ce père faible et lâche qui n'avait pas aidé sa famille et qui était mort accidentellement après avoir enlevé un bébé. A l'époque, comme tout enfant, elle avait pris fait et cause pour sa mère et lui avait voué une admiration sans borne. Pour elle, elle avait voulu être parfaite : rester de charmante compagnie en toutes circonstances, polie et réservée, se tenir avec grâce, savoir faire la cuisine, coudre, et jouer du piano. L'archétype de la jeune fille à marier.

Et puis elle s'était rendu compte que sa mère n'était pas l'idole qu'elle avait rêvée et qu'elle savait mentir. Non, son père et sa sœur n'étaient pas morts. Ils vivaient peut-être encore, quelque part. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait les retrouver… Sayuri avait prit ces révélations comme une gifle, encaissant tant bien que mal. Elle aurait voulu crier et forcer sa mère à lui dire pourquoi elle lui avait caché une chose aussi importante jusqu'à ce jour, pourquoi elle ne les avait jamais cherchés, mais elle s'était interdit tout débordement par égard pour une mourante, et elle était restée avec cette incompréhension et cette colère au creux du ventre.

Au cours de ses recherches, en apprenant que son père était finalement bel et bien décédé, elle avait compris qu'un sentiment d'injustice l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa tombe. Jamais ses parents ne pourraient lui expliquer les raisons de leurs actes. Les enfants payaient pour les actes de leurs parents, et cette injustice lui donnait envie de hurler.

Et puis ça avait été les retrouvailles avec sa sœur, obérée par les fantômes du passé. Encore une fois, elle avait dû se taire et se plier à une autre volonté.

On lui donnait aujourd'hui la chance de pouvoir revenir en arrière, d'appréhender les raisons qui avaient poussé deux êtres à se déchirer et à se meurtrir, et pourquoi pas de leur pardonner. Alors peut-être elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment vivante.

Désormais, c'était à son tour d'agir, d'être maîtresse de son destin… Mais comment s'y prendre ? Tout était si compliqué et éloigné de son quotidien… Elle se tourna vers Ryô, lui qui semblait avoir déjà tant vécu pour le lui demander, mais elle renonça en voyant l'hébétude dans lequel il était plongé. Menton sur le volant, il fixait avec des yeux exorbités le plus beau spectacle qu'un adolescent boutonneux ait pu souhaiter dans ses nuits de solitude et qui se déroulait à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Avec appréhension, Sayuri jeta un œil dans la même direction, mais se détourna bien vite devant un ballet que son chaste regard n'aurait jamais dû voir.

« C'est pas vrai… Il l'a vraiment fait ! Cet espèce de gros dégueulasse m'a vraiment emmenée au Penth'O'Matic ! » se répétait-elle en sentant peu à peu la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Sa tension devenait palpable, au point de tirer Ryô de l'extase animale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il déglutit péniblement et entrouvrit la fenêtre pour glisser un billet de 5 000 yens aux filles avant de redémarrer mine de rien, perdant quelque peu de sa superbe lorsqu'elles saluèrent son départ d'un « Au revoir Ryô chéri, à la prochaine ! »

Outrée, Sayuri se détourna ostensiblement afin de marquer tout le mépris et l'indignation que lui inspiraient un tel comportement, mais sa colère ne dura pas bien longtemps : elle avait trop de choses dans la tête et sur le cœur pour se soucier véritablement des gamineries de cet anti-gentleman.

Elle ressortit les lettres de son sac et en regarda chaque enveloppe, caressant l'écriture de sa mère lorsqu'elle la reconnaissait. Elle en ouvrit une au hasard, écrite par son père. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle conservait à son égard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en apprécier la chaleur, les mots tous simples qui sont communs à tous les amoureux, de quelque nationalité et de quelque époque ils soient. Elle lut les trois suivantes ; toutes parlaient de tendresse, de désir, et d'un enfant à venir.

Elle eut la surprise de découvrir que l'une d'elles avait été écrite quelques semaines seulement avant sa conception et en tira une joie incontrôlable qui, ajoutée à l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà, la mit au bord des larmes.

Un mouchoir entra tout à coup dans son champ visuel. Elle se tourna vers Ryô et le remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Il paraissait étonné de son sourire radieux.

« Je suis en train de lire une lettre de mon père, datée du début de leur mariage. Une lettre qui respire la douceur. C'est étrange : moi qui me suis souvent demandé quelle était la relation entre mes parents, si ma mère avait toujours vécu sa relation avec mon père comme une souffrance, j'ai aujourd'hui sous les yeux la preuve que j'ai été désirée. Qu'ils s'aimaient à l'époque. C'est étrange… Vous allez me trouver un peu puérile, mais c'est comme si je gagnais une sorte de légitimité à être sur Terre. »

Elle s'interrompit là, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il comprenne son discours : elle n'était pas très sûre elle-même d'avoir été claire. A vrai dire, elle n'était plus sûre de rien : tout son bel univers s'écroulait par plaques, comme une peinture écaillée qui laisse apparaître un nouveau dessin.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, on lui avait présenté son père comme un homme égoïste et faible. Jamais sa mère n'avait semblé pleurer sa mort.

Et puis soudain, après plus de vingt-cinq années de mensonge, elle avait découvert qu'il était vivant, de même que sa petite sœur… Quelques années plus tard, elle découvrait qu'ils n'étaient pas divorcés. A présent, que son père n'était peut-être pas le fieffé salaud qu'on lui avait décrit.

Elle continua sa lecture, et tomba soudain sur deux enveloppes encore fermées, adressées à Junishi Hisaishi, à deux adresses différentes. Elles émanaient de sa mère, et lui étaient revenues avec la mention « N'habite pas à l'adresse indiquée ». Entre les deux, un mot manuscrit avait été glissé.

_« Madame, _

_Je souhaite ne plus jamais recevoir de courrier de votre part. Inutile de le chercher ici : nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis des années et nous lui refuserions notre porte, même s'il venait en demandant pardon, et même si le fait que vous cherchiez à le joindre chez nous laisse penser qu'il a enfin compris son erreur._

_Ce n'est plus notre fils, vous n'êtes plus rien pour nous. _

_Oubliez nous comme nous vous avons oubliés ». _

La signature était illisible et l'écriture, vieillotte et un peu brusque, ne lui disait rien. Toutefois des termes du courrier elle déduisit qu'elle venait de lever un nouveau voile sur un nouveau conflit familial, avec son lot de questions.

Résignée, elle ouvrit la première enveloppe, dont le cachet indiquait « Tokyo – 4 avril 1966 ».

_« Mon Amour… J'espère que tu accepteras que je t'appelle encore ainsi, comme avant. _

_Je suis bien consciente que tu dois m'en vouloir, que tu dois te dire que je suis la pire des femmes et des mères, mais je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. _

_Cela fait plus de trois jours que je suis sans nouvelles de toi et de Kaori. J'ai téléphoné partout, j'ai été à tous les endroits où tu pouvais te trouver, en vain. Je suppose que tu n'es entré en contact avec personne à ton travail, et de toute manière je ne peux pas appeler, de peur qu'il me retrouve. Il ne me reste que cette adresse. Tu y penseras aussi, forcément. _

_Tu dois te cacher après ce que tu as fait… Après ce que nous avons fait. Rien que d'y penser mes mains tremblent… Je veux que tu saches que je comprends les raisons qui t'ont amené à réagir ainsi. Je veux aussi que tu saches que j'ai moi aussi fait des choses horribles pour la même raison : nous faire sortir de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai agi que pour notre famille. Il m'a fait chanter, tout comme toi. J'ai été faible, tout comme toi. _

_Je dois tout te dire : il m'a fait cette proposition voilà plusieurs semaines, mais jusqu'ici j'avais toujours refusé… C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait enfin tout oublier. Et puis il a pris Kaori. Tu es parti comme un fou, sans me dire ce que tu allais faire… Deux jours sans nouvelles de toi… Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, aucune mère ne le pourrait._

_Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était pas moi. J'ai échangé mon corps contre la liberté de ma fille, voilà tout. Je t'aime et t'ai toujours aimé, n'en doute jamais._

_Junishi, nous pouvons tout recommencer, ailleurs. Nous n'en parlerons jamais. Reviens vite, vous nous manquez terriblement tous les deux. Sayuri ne cesse de me demander où tu es. _

_Si tu crains de revenir ici directement, je te fixe rendez-vous le 15, à l'heure et à l'endroit de notre première rencontre. _

_Reviens, ma vie._

_Ta femme qui t'aime. » _

« Sayuri, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non, pas du tout… Arrêtez-vous. Tout de suite ! »

Ryô, déjà alerté depuis un moment par la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, manœuvra en urgence pour s'extraire de la circulation et s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Sayuri bondit hors de la voiture avant qu'elle ne soit immobile et courut vers la barrière. Ryô vit son corps se plier sous les spasmes de vomissements. Inquiet, il attrapa la feuille de papier qu'elle était en train de lire un instant auparavant. Au fil de sa lecture, plusieurs éléments se mirent naturellement en place. Les choses commençaient à se compliquer un peu trop à son goût et tenaient plus d'une telenovela brésilienne de mauvaise facture que de la vie normale d'une famille japonaise modeste.

Au bout de quelques minutes Sayuri revint et reprit sa place sans regarder Ryô. Elle attrapa un mouchoir dans son sac et tenta de faire bonne figure. Il avait toujours la lettre dans la main, mais elle n'en fut pas fâchée : ça lui évitait pas mal d'explications.

Elle prit la seconde enveloppe, décidée à en finir une bonne foi. Si elle devait apprendre encore de nouveaux secrets de famille, autant le faire tout de suite : elle en avait assez de recevoir des coups sans les voir venir.

Le cachet portait la date du 17 juin 1966.

_« Junichi, _

_Mes lettres me reviennent, il ne me reste que cet espoir : t'écrire chez tes parents. _

_Après des semaines à t'attendre et à me faire un sang d'encre pour tous les deux, j'ai été voir Gunda. Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait, espèce de salaud. _

_Je me moque de l'argent, tout ce que je veux c'est ma fille. Tu es sans doute parti refaire ta vie avec tes millions, en nous oubliant, Sayuri et moi._

_Je veux que tu me rendes Kaori. Je n'irai pas à la police pour te dénoncer, je ne veux pas que tes filles voient leur père en prison, mais si tu ne reviens pas je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour te retrouver. _

_Tu sais où me trouver. Alors fais vite. _

_Yoko »_

Elle tendit le courrier à Ryô et, les paupières closes, se renfonça dans son siège. Ainsi donc, sa mère n'était pas une sainte, son père était parti avec des millions et était mort avant d'en profiter, abandonnant Kaori au passage. Sayuri imaginait parfaitement la scène : il avait dû trouver que finalement, un enfant était une trop lourde charge et qu'il valait mieux profiter de la richesse avec de jeunes et jolies femmes qu'avec un enfant de un an. Comment avait-il procédé ? L'avait-il laissée dans un orphelinat ? Ou avait-il poussé jusqu'au bout la logique de l'horreur en l'abandonnant devant une porte ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'un inspecteur l'avait adopté en tant qu'orpheline… Elle n'avait pas pu en savoir plus… Il l'avait peut-être laissée au commissariat ? « Quelle merveilleuse et douce famille de psychopathes ! »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Pardon, je pensais à haute voix. »

« Tu ne sais pas réellement les raisons qui ont motivé ces deux êtres. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Attends avant de les juger. »

« J'ai plus que personne le droit de juger mes propres parents, non ? Et n'espérez pas que je pardonne à mon père d'avoir volé des pauvres gens pendant des mois avant de filer avec son butin, et à ma mère d'avoir, quels sont ses mots déjà ? « Echangé son corps » contre la liberté de sa fille ? Beau succès ! Ils ont voulu la fortune et ont échoué, voilà tout. Ma mère a vécu dans la misère, et mon père… Il a bien fait de mourir ! Il nous a abandonnées. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, il n'a sans doute pas pu faire autrement. »

« Quoi ? »

Ryô prêtait toute son attention à sa conduite, et ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore étonné d'avoir dit ça. La phrase était sortie toute seule, afin d'apaiser la jeune femme et ne pas la laisser s'enferrer dans la rancœur, mais il le regrettait déjà : il préférait ne pas aller plus loin dans l'immédiat.

Il se mura dans un silence obstiné et laissa glisser les questions de Sayuri pendant que ses pensées s'orientaient vers Kaori. Que faisait-elle pendant ce temps ? Avait-elle des doutes sur ce qui se jouait ? Que savait-elle précisément ? Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, et pourtant elle gardait un jardin secret, bien caché, auquel il avait eu accès dans des instants privilégiés. Elle donnait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, incapable de cacher ses pensées et ses sentiments, mais en réalité elle avait, comme tout être humain, sa petite part d'ombre, que Ryô respectait infiniment.

Hélas, au fil des recherches, l'échéance des révélations se faisait proche. Un jour viendrait où une bombe viendrait faire voler en éclat son histoire. Devait-il être le messager, ou bien devait-il rester en retrait, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait jusqu'ici ? Devait-il se contenter de cette forme de lâcheté qui l'avait empêché de tenir tout à fait sa promesse à Makimura, qui l'avait conduite à demander à Sayuri de se taire sur qui elle était ?

Décidemment, la vie était devenue très compliquée depuis qu'il se souciait de quelque d'autre que lui ! Ryô soupira et se rendit compte que Sayuri parlait toujours.

« … et quoi que vous puissiez dire ou faire, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis : je veux y aller. »

« Où ça ? »

« Ces adresses. Là où ma mère a écrit. Je veux savoir à quoi elles correspondent. Je veux retrouver la trace de mon passé. Maintenant. »

« Non. »

« Je veux y aller ! »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai faim. Alors on va d'abord manger. »

« Votre ventre passe avait cette affaire ? »

« Mon ventre passe avant tout. Sauf si une jolie fille est dans le coin. »

« Et je ne suis pas une jolie fille ? » s'entendit répondre Sayuri, prête à toutes les extrémités pour arriver à ses fins.

« Tu es une très jolie fille. Mais tu fais partie de la famille, et j'ai beau être un pervers, je ne chasse pas n'importe où ! »

« Mais… »

« Sayuri… Ce n'est pas seulement ton passé, c'est aussi celui de Kaori. »

« Mais je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle en sache plus ? Qu'elle continue à croire qu'elle est la sœur de votre ex-partenaire ? »

« Je veux qu'elle fasse son choix… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas du tout envie de lâcher tout ça, au risque de casser quelque chose en elle. D'un autre côté, elle a le droit de tout savoir sur ses origines… Mais cette histoire est si compliquée… Rah ! De toute façon, la question ne porte pas sur ce que je veux, mais sur ce qui est bien pour elle, et je sens que ce n'est pas correct de la laisser de côté ainsi. Ecoute, attendons un peu avant de nous précipiter, d'accord ? En plus un type nous suit depuis le départ, et j'aimerais savoir qui et pourquoi avant de m'aventurer en terrain inconnu. »

Sayuri se plia à ces arguments de mauvaise grâce : elle avait soif de savoir, et quoi que Ryô en dise, cela la regardait plus que sa sœur. Kaori n'avait pas vécu les jours de détresse, elle ne s'était pas posé mille questions, elle n'avait pas passé deux ans à chercher sa sœur et son père. Elle avait été préservée de tout ça et l'était encore. Pauvre petite Kaori, aimée et protégée. Qui la protégeait, elle ?

Elle eut un mouvement d'humeur et jeta un peu trop fort son sac par terre. Elle perçut la surprise de Ryô, et se rendit compte qu'elle était loin d'avoir un comportement posé, mais ne s'en soucia guère. Elle en avait assez de faire ce que les autres attendaient d'elle.

« Chuuut ! Pas un bruit ! Tu te souviens de ton premier contact avec ta douce sœur ? Et bien là, telle que je la « sens », mieux vaut raser les murs en attendant le… »

BAAAAAAAANG

« H'è bien ch'e que 'e penchait. »

« Je peux savoir où vous étiez ces cinq dernières heures ? Pendant que le déjeuner refroidissait ? Pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre ? Je suppose que tout ça c'est de ta faute, Ryô ? Il ne t'a pas touchée au moins, Sayuri ? Sayuri ? »

La jeune femme était passée devant elle sans la regarder et était montée directement dans sa chambre, sans faire attention. Kaori la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe, puis se retourna vers Ryô, une massue « Courroux Divin » dardée au-dessus de son crâne, en position d'attaque.

« Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ? »

« Mais rien, je te promets ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Mais non je t'assure, je te le jure, une main sur le cœur, à genoux, sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, promis craché ! »

Kaori le scruta, renifla, puis s'élança à la poursuite de Sayuri. Ryô, soulagé, se redressait en se félicitant de s'en être tiré à si bon compte, lorsqu'il fut cloué sur place par une massue traîtresse ravie de pouvoir mettre à profit les bonnes vieilles lois de la cinétique et de l'attraction terrestre pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Il entendit une voie railleuse, à l'étage : « Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu le frappes, lui le saura sûrement ».

« Je vais me recycler. Moine bouddhiste à Lhassa, dans le calme et la sérénité, ça doit être plutôt sympa, comme job ! » parvint-il à grogner entre deux craquements de vertèbres.


	14. Le retour du Présent

**Chapitre 14 : Retour vers le présent**

« Sayuri c'est moi, je peux entrer ? »

« Non, laisse moi tranquille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse à ce point ? »

« Rien, ça va aller, juste le décalage horaire, laisse moi me reposer dix minutes et j'arrive. »

« Mais je… »

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, d'accord ? »

Kaori hésita puis retira sa main de la poignée à regret. Voir son amie, pourtant si calme et posée habituellement, avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, lui faisait mal. Elle resta un instant derrière la porte et écouta attentivement, mais il n'y avait que le silence.

Elle s'éloigna à contrecoeur, et retrouva Ryô en bas, qui s'occupait du repas désormais froid qui recouvrait intégralement la table de la salle à manger. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, s'attendant à recevoir une nouvelle correction, mais comme elle avait les mains vides, il se remit à bâfrer de plus belle.

Elle s'assit face à lui, songeuse, et finit par lui demander quelques explications. Les réponses de Ryô étant inaudibles et ponctuées de jets de riz à demi mâché, elle renonça rapidement et décida de parler à sa place. Tant qu'il avait la bouche pleine, elle ne risquait pas de recevoir de remarque désobligeante, au moins !

« Pendant que vous faisiez je ne sais quoi que je ne veux pas savoir, le tout je ne sais où, j'ai repris tous les dossiers que tu m'avais confiés. Figure-toi que Sayuri avait raison sur toute la ligne : elle a levé le bon lièvre. Monsieur Hiroshi Gunda est un escroc doublé d'un voleur. »

« Ca, on le savait déjà. Tu as trouvé autre chose ? » rétorqua Ryô entre deux bouchées

« Cache ta joie ! Oui, j'ai trouvé autre chose, ne t'en déplaise ! J'ai fait notamment la liste de toutes les œuvres d'art volées et de celles retrouvées, j'ai aussi farfouillé dans les comptes bancaires de sa petite personne et de sa société, j'ai fait un listing de ses employés sur la période qui nous intéressait, ainsi qu'un petit rapprochement sur ceux qui sont toujours présents. »

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« Dieu bénisse Internet ! Et notre bibliothèque aussi… Surtout les vieux magazines que tu ne jettes jamais et qui sont un véritable nid à poussière. Je passe sur ce que Sayuri avait trouvé : Gunda Corp. a assuré pour des montants non négligeables des œuvres d'art et des bijoux, et s'en était fait une spécialité. Et puis un beau jour, un cambrioleur émérite apparaît et en rafle en l'espace d'un an et demi plus d'une centaine. Aucun indice, pas d'effraction, du grand art. La police s'est lancée à la poursuite du monte-en-l'air, en mettant totalement de côté cette bizarre coïncidence d'assurance. Je suppose que le fait que Gunda ait passé la moitié de son temps libre aux réceptions des grands de ce monde n'y est pas pour rien : pas touche à l'homme puissant ! Et puis soudain, plus rien. »

« A quelle époque ? »

« Le dernier vol remonte à mars 1966. Des pierres précieuses chez un diamantaire. Des rubis, des diamants, principalement. »

« Facile à écouler… »

« Attends, tu ne sais pas encore le meilleur. Quelques années plus tard, les vols recommencent. Un certain Hiro Kato est pris en flagrant délit, et dans sa fuite se blesse mortellement. Depuis, le taux de cambriolage reste dans la moyenne. Fin de l'histoire. Gunda Corporation assure toujours des biens de valeur, sans que rien ne leur arrive. Et la société est florissante, à en croire les comptes en banque de Gunda et de sa petite entreprise ! »

« Que tu aies retrouvé les comptes de la société, passe encore, mais ceux d'une personne privée, ça me paraît déjà plus bizarre ! »

« Sauf que le sieur Gunda a eu la bonne idée de fricoter un temps avec la politique, avec l'obligation de transparence qui y est attachée. Malheureusement, ça ne tombe pas exactement sur la période qui nous intéresse, mais tout de même : il y a un très net décalage entre ce qu'il a officiellement touché et ce qu'il possède. Ça a d'ailleurs écourté sa carrière de politicien. Je n'ai pas grand chose du côté des comptes bancaires, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai au moins pu tout savoir de ses biens immobiliers. Le bougre est pour ainsi dire capable de faire le tour du monde en trouvant toujours une petite résidence secondaire pour l'accueillir. Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai trouvé entre deux vieux Playboy ? »

« Vas-y ? » fit un Ryô, partagé entre son intérêt pour les magazines en question et son envie d'en savoir plus.

« Ceci ! ».

Triomphante, Kaori lui déposé une revue sous le nez, avec une photo d'un quinquagénaire plus large que haut, tenant du bouddha cultivant son triple menton, s'étalant sur une demie page, fièrement assis derrière un bureau hi-tech.

« Beurk, ça ne va pas de me montrer ça en plein repas ? C'est répugnant ! »

« Ce n'est pas répugnant, c'est une magnifique photo de Gunda, prise au bon vieux temps de sa gloire, voilà une vingtaine d'années. Tu ne vois rien d'intéressant ? »

Après un bref temps de réflexion, Ryô secoua négativement la tête. Kaori déposa alors devant lui une autre photographie, montrant cette fois une statuette en métal sombre représentant une femme assise et à demi nue dans une pose tourmentée.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Mignonne ! Regardez-moi ces seins ! »

« Pas ça crétin ! Sur le magazine. »

Il se plongea dans l'examen de la photo, et finit par détecter, à l'arrière plan, la même statuette trônant sur une étagère. L'image était un peu floue, mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper tant la pose était particulière.

« La statue est là, et alors ? »

« Et alors ce petit bijou, œuvre de Rodin, a été déclarée volée en 1965. Comme par hasard, on la retrouve quatre mois plus tard, sur l'étagère de notre camarade. Et ce n'est pas une copie, crois-moi ! »

« Mais personne ne serait assez bête pour se laisser photographier avec un objet qu'il sait volé, ça me paraît aberrant ! »

« A moi aussi dans un premier temps. Mais si tu lis l'article, tu verras que les journalistes lui ont plus ou moins forcé la main pour avoir une photo exclusive dans son « antre », ce qui n'était initialement pas prévu. C'est sans doute la cause de son sourire constipé. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un petit air de famille avec la Joconde ? Autrement dit, il s'est fait coincer, et il a eu la chance que personne n'y voie rien. »

« Pas mal du tout, partenaire ! » siffla Ryô après un temps d'arrêt.

Kaori piqua un fard et balbutia un « c'est l'enfance de l'art » dont il ne fut dupe. Il se doutait qu'elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied (aidée sans doute en cela par la rage se s'être laissée distancer lors de sa filature) toute la matinée pour amasser ces quelques éléments. Il n'avait compté sur ces dossiers que pour l'occuper, mais finalement, elle en avait tiré quelque chose.

Il examinait la liste de ses résidences principales et secondaires quand Sayuri descendit enfin. Elle était redevenue elle-même et demanda d'une voix gaie ce qu'il y avait au menu. Kaori hésita puis entra dans son jeu, énumérant les plats avant de se rendre compte qu'une bonne moitié avant disparu dans le gouffre sans fond qu'était l'estomac de son acolyte.

Sayuri ne lui en tint pas rigueur et grignota ce qui restait tout en discutant avec Kaori de ses découvertes. Puis elle posa ses baguettes et se tourna vers Ryô avec un air de défi :

« Avez-vous raconté notre matinée à Kaori ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, de chaque côté d'une Kaori qui se demandait les raisons de cette ambiance soudain tendue. Devant ce silence éloquent, Sayuri reprit la parole.

« Non ? Et bien figure-toi que nous avons une nouvelle piste : deux adresses qui nous permettrons sans doute de remonter jusqu'à mon père. Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Autant y aller dès aujourd'hui. Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? »

« Sayuri, nous avions convenu d'attendre un peu. » rappela Ryô d'une voix monocorde.

« Vous en avez décidé ainsi, et je n'ai pas osé m'y opposer en tant qu'invitée. Cependant j'ai choisi de vous engager pour m'aider à retrouver ma famille. Je paierai ce qu'il faudra. Alors ? »

« Mais Sayuri, tu es mon amie, il est hors de question qu'on te fasse payer quoi que ce soit, c'est un service qu'on te rend ! »

« Non, non, j'y tiens. J'ai mes raisons. Je veux vous engager tous les deux. »

« Si tu y tiens vraiment, d'accord, mais je trouve ça bizarre. »

Ryô ne répondit rien. Il s'était imperceptiblement détendu en voyant que Sayuri n'allait finalement pas vendre la mèche, et pourtant cette invitation apparemment banale lui signifiait que Sayuri souhaitait dorénavant que Kaori soit mêlée aux recherches, quitte à découvrir la vérité.

« Kaori, je peux te parler deux minutes ? » trancha Ryô.

« Quoi ? »

« Seule. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu peux parler en présence de Sayuri ! »

« Je n'aime pas que tu donnes ton accord sans me demander mon avis. Je refuse ce job. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi refuserais-tu de l'aider ? Tu es en train de le faire de toute façon ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'accepte pas de travailler pour les hommes pour des raisons esthétiques, et pour les amis pour des raisons éthiques. Je ne serai pas capable de correctement travailler, Sayuri. Je refuse ta demande. »

« Ryô, je crois que la moitié de City Hunter a déjà accepté. Je saurai me contenter de Kaori si vous ne souhaitez pas venir. »

L'affrontement se faisait direct, et Sayuri se savait gagnante. Si Ryô ne faisait pas partie de l'enquête, elles courraient un danger certain ; s'il acceptait, il devrait très officiellement travailler pour elle, ainsi que Kaori, et serait moralement lié.

« J'accepte… »

Sayuri hocha légèrement la tête. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière de sa technique, mais sa décision était prise : il était temps que tous les mensonges qui embrumaient sa vie soient détruits, une bonne foi pour toute, et ça valait aussi pour sa relation avec Kaori.

« Mais dans ce cas, ce sera comme avec les clientes habituelles : tu me paies avec ton corps ! Trois coups, pas moins, payable la moitié immédiatement, le reste à la livrais… ! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase avant d'être planté en terre par deux massues qui s'étaient abattues simultanément sur son crâne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route.

« C'est gris. »

« OK, ce n'est pas très vivant, mais c'est plutôt mignon : les petites maisons, les petits jardins… »

« … les petits mégots par terre, les petites ronces, les petits nains de jardin… C'est sinistre ! »

« Rabat-joie. »

Les deux filles sortirent de la voiture, lasses des bougonnements de Ryô. Depuis leur départ il s'était montré de mauvaise humeur, tantôt taciturne, tantôt ronchon. Il manifestait si peu d'intérêt à leur destination qu'ils avaient failli se perdre une bonne dizaine de fois, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Mais ils étaient finalement arrivés dans ce quartier constitué de maisons anciennes et peu entretenues. Certaines étaient fermées, sans doute abandonnées depuis le décès de propriétaires sans enfants.

Sayuri sortit pour la centième fois la lettre de son sac pour en vérifier l'adresse : c'était là, juste devant eux. Une des maisons, délaissée depuis plusieurs années à en croire l'état du jardin. Elle tenta à tout hasard de jeter un coup d'œil à la boîte aux lettres et tria les prospectus, tout en sachant déjà qu'en vingt ans, plusieurs personnes s'étaient succédées et que le souvenir de la famille Hisaishi avait dû s'évanouir depuis longtemps. Décidée à ne pas avoir fait le déplacement pour rien, elle entra dans la maison, forçant la porte bloquée par le travail du temps. Tout était vide, à l'exception de vieux torchons ou de bouts de carton laissés ça et là. Par réflexe, Sayuri hésita à enlever ses chaussures, mais la crasse alentour l'en dissuada. Le tour du propriétaire fut vite fait : deux chambres, une grande pièces à vivre… Une maison désespérément normale.

Résignée, elle se dirigea vers le seuil ; soudain elle réalisa qu'elle avait vécu ici. Qu'elle devait avoir des souvenirs enfouis, quelque part. Son regard erra un peu partout, à la recherche de son passé… Et puis soudain elle le vit.

Il était tordu, sec, presque mort. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose, quelques branches, quelques feuilles. Mais elle pouvait y voir une balançoire faite d'une corde rouge et d'une planche en bois. Elle pouvait le voir avec une branche qui traînait par terre, derrière laquelle elle pouvait se cacher au printemps. Elle en sortait avec du pollen plein les cheveux, et sa mère la grondait gentiment. C'est là quelle avait emmené sa petite sœur le jour où elle était revenue de la maternité.

Tremblante, elle s'avança et caressa l'écorce de son arbre-refuge. Il était plus petit que dans son souvenir. Le jardin aussi.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur raconta son enfance. Parcourant les quelques mètres carrés de gravier et d'herbe, elle revivait des instants de joie ou de peine, une chute, un anniversaire. Kaori et Ryô peinaient à la suivre tant elle revivait le passé en passant du coq à l'âne. Soudain elle se tourna vers Kaori, prête à lui demander « tu te souviens ? » mais elle s'arrêta juste à temps. Tout s'effaça, et il ne resta plus que le présent, froid et nu. Son humeur changea du tout au tout, et elle donna le signal du départ. Elle regagna la rue la première et croisa les bras pour se réchauffer, tout autour d'elle semblant soudain différent. Elle suivait à la trace les jeunes gens de son âge qu'avaient été ses parents, imaginant sans peine un couple amoureux qui basculait peu à peu dans la spirale des soucis d'argent, puis dans l'illégalité. Elle se sentait plus proche d'eux et réalisa que sa mère ne lui avait jamais fait partager ses souffrances et ses doutes ; pourtant elle avait dû pleurer, seule, en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec ses deux filles et son époux.

Elle sentit une main se glisser sous son bras. Kaori la regardait, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Tout en Sayuri eut envie de crier quel lien les unissait et les unirait toujours. Elle avait envie de partager le fardeau de ces découvertes, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle se tourna vers Ryô, le visage sombre. C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle n'avait pas de sœur.

Le nettoyeur le plus craint du Japon soutint son regard, impassible, presque soumis. Il acceptait sa colère comme une juste sanction de la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve depuis trop longtemps. Alors qu'il agonisait dans ses bras, Hideyuki Makimura lui avait demandé deux choses : veiller sur sa sœur et lever le voile sur les circonstances de son adoption.

Il n'avait respecté que la première requête, et s'en était servi comme d'une excuse pour justifier la présence de Kaori à ses côtés. « Je respecte le serment fait à un mort ». Belles paroles. Il n'avait rien respecté du tout et enferré dans son mensonge depuis six années, il se sentait incapable de revenir en arrière. C'était tout bonnement impossible de lui glisser, entre deux banalités _« Ah au fait, juste avant de mourir, Hideyuki m'avait demandé de te dire que tu as été adoptée… Désolé, j'avais totalement oublié. Remarque, tu le savais déjà, ce n'est pas si grave. Bon, le problème c'est que ta mère est morte voilà seulement trois ans, et que si je m'étais décidé à te dire la vérité comme prévu, tu aurais pu la rencontrer… Sinon, où as-tu mis le magazine télé ? »_.

Kaori ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Finalement, Ryô céda et baissa les yeux et se dirigea, seul, vers la voiture.

« Allez viens, Sayuri. Il est temps de rentrer. »

« C'est tout ? On part ? Mais si quelqu'un les avait connus ? Un voisin qui se souviendrait d'eux ? »

« Vingt-cinq ans plus tard ? Ce serait une chance indécente, tu sais… »

« Il faudrait bien qu'elle se décide à me sourire, non ? »

Kaori ne sut que répondre. Elle se mettait à la place de Sayuri : elle aussi, dans de telles circonstances, essaierait de se raccrocher au moindre espoir.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais entamé les recherches sur ses origines, considérant qu'elle avait déjà une famille. Pourtant, en écoutant Sayuri relater ses souvenirs d'enfance, son cœur s'était serré. Elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses véritables parents, et avait finalement peu de souvenirs de son père adoptif, mort alors qu'elle était très jeune. Elle avait occulté ses premières années, sans savoir trop pourquoi.

Le désespoir de Sayuri était si visible que Kaori ne put se résoudre à aller contre sa volonté.

« Allons faire une petite enquête de voisinage, alors ! » enjoignit-elle en remontant ses manches comme pour donner plus de force à son propos.

Elles n'eurent pas à aller bien loin : dans la maison adjacente, derrière une haie qui la cachait à leur vue, une octogénaire travaillait depuis un moment dans son jardin et héla les filles dès qu'elle les vit.

« Pardonnez à la vieille femme que je suis, mais je vous ai vus arriver… Des jeunes dans le quartier, c'est tellement inhabituel… Des jeunes qui visitent une maison abandonnée, encore plus ! Alors je me suis permis d'écouter un peu, ne m'en voulez pas. Dites-moi, j'ai entendu votre prénom. Ma petite-fille s'appelle aussi Sayuri. Oh, elle est un peu plus jeune que vous, elle fêtera ses 16 ans en décembre prochain. J'appréhende déjà son anniversaire, je ne sais jamais ce qui peut faire plaisir aux jeunes de maintenant. Oh voilà que je radote encore ! Vous n'avez que faire de ce que je vous raconte ! »

Attendries par leur interlocutrice, Sayuri et Kaori protestèrent d'un même signe de tête. Encouragée, la vieille continua.

« Voyez-vous, c'est un prénom que j'ai toujours aimé. Il y avait une petite fille qui le portait, voilà bien longtemps. Elle habitait justement ici… alors je me trompe sans doute, mais vous ne seriez-pas les deux petites filles de Yoko ? »

Sayuri s'avança, n'osant croire qu'enfin, la fortune lui souriait.

« Je suis Sayuri Tachiki. Ma mère s'appelait effectivement Yoko. Yoko Hisaishi ».

« Oui, ce nom me rappelle effectivement quelque chose. Et voilà donc… »

« Non, ce n'est qu'une amie » coupa Sayuri. « Vous connaissiez donc maman ? »

« Oh tout le monde se connaît ici ! C'est comme un petit village. Ou plutôt c'était… Nous ne sommes plus que deux ou trois à se souvenir de cette époque. Que deviennent vos parents ? »

« Ils sont morts… Ma mère nous a quittés il y a trois ans de cela. »

« Oh je suis désolée. Et votre petite sœur ? »

La réponse se fit attendre. Fine mouche, la vieille dame changea de conversation, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle gaffe.

« Je me souviens bien de ce gentil petit couple. Votre maman était une excellente cuisinière, et elle m'apportait toujours des biscuits quant elle en faisait. Nous discutions souvent jardinage, elle et moi. Et je parie que vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais je vous ai gardée plus d'une fois ! »

« Vraiment ? Oh s'il vous plaît, parlez-moi d'elle. J'aimerais en savoir plus » plaida Sayuri.

D'un geste de la main, la femme leur fit signe d'entrer. Kaori fit signe à Ryô, qui les rejoignit. Les présentations faites, ils pénétrèrent dans cette demeure qui sentait l'encaustique et la fleur d'oranger. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et la suivirent dans le salon où son époux, avachi dans un fauteuil, regardait la télévision. Il releva à peine la tête lorsqu'elle lui présenta les visiteurs et soupira bruyamment.

« Pardonnez à mon époux, il est gentil mais il a toujours été un peu grognon avant manger. »

« Je connais ça » glissa Kaori avec un regard en coin vers Ryô. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et jeta un œil vers le poste de télévision. Le spectacle lui plut tout particulièrement et il s'installa aux côtés du vieil homme pour admirer les jeunes filles en maillot qui donnaient un cours d'aérobic aux téléspectatrices…

Laissant les deux hommes à leur occupation hautement intellectuelle, Kaori et Sayuri suivirent la vieille femme jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle leur servit une tasse de thé fort. Elles ne savaient pas trop par où commencer, mais leur hôtesse, particulièrement bavarde, leur ôta cette charge.

« Je ne me souviens plus bien à quelle époque vos parents sont arrivés, mais je me rappelle très bien de leur gentillesse. Vous n'étiez qu'un tout petit bébé à l'époque, et votre mère ne vous quittait pas des yeux ! Même lorsqu'elle venait ici, elle vous emmenait avec elle. » commença-t-elle en touchant le bras de Sayuri.

« Et mon père ? »

« Un homme toujours serviable. Il a aidé mon époux à réparer la clôture, quelques semaines avant de partir. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui les avait poussés à quitter la maison si vite, du jour au lendemain. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien un jour tout allait bien, et puis le lendemain, plus personne. Au début, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient partis en vacances, mais il y a des évènements bizarres… j'ai bien pensé qu'il y avait autre chose, même si mon mari m'a traité de sotte ! De toutes façons, quoi que je dise, je ne suis qu'une vieille folle ! Comme s'il avait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit entre son retour du travail et l'instant où il s'installait devant la télévision. J'ai toujours dit que les hommes n'ont aucun instinct. Alors que moi j'en ai, et d'ailleurs toutes mes amies me le… »

« Des évènements bizarres ? » insista Kaori.

« Le simple fait de partir si vite était déjà bizarre. Et puis il y avait cette énorme voiture noire. Oh bien sûr, tout cela date d'il y a bien longtemps, mais quand quelqu'un qu'on apprécie disparaît ainsi du jour au lendemain, on se souvient des détails ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien eu qui pourrait expliquer leur départ ? »

« Non, vraiment. Bien sûr il y a eu des disputes. Il y en avait fréquemment, mais ne vous en faites pas : je suis sûre que vos parents s'aimaient… On se dispute toujours un peu dans un couple. Mais je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Je ne sais même pas comment ils sont partis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce vieux sagouin de Chang en a profité pour vendre tout le mobilier qui leur restait pour se faire de l'argent de poche ! Il a même voulu casser les dernières chaises pour revendre du petit-bois, mais… oh suis-je bête ! »

La vieille femme s'était arrêtée net et s'était levée brusquement, laissant Sayuri et Kaori se demander ce qui avait bien pu la piquer.

« Venez, venez, j'ai quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser ! J'avais totalement oublié, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était vous savez… »

Intriguées, les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le mouvement jusqu'à une petite cabane qui avait dû servir autrefois à entreposer le bois de chauffage. Elles découvrirent un amoncellement hétéroclite fait de bouteilles pleines de liquides non identifiables, de vieux objets cassés et sûrement irréparables, de bocaux de vis rouillées ou autres trésors pour bricoleur du dimanche.

Leur hôtesse fouillait dans ce fatras et tentait de déplacer de lourdes caisses. Kaori lui offrit de les porter pour elle, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

« Quelque part par là, vous devriez trouver une caisse en bois avec le nom « Hisaishi » inscrit au feutre noir ».

Elle se tourna vers Sayuri et lui expliqua avec un clin d'œil avoir subtilisé, à la barbe de ce propriétaire qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur, des effets personnels de la famille Hisaishi dans l'espoir de les voir revenir un jour. Elle n'aurait pas aimé savoir que tous ses propres souvenirs avaient été brûlés, alors elle les avait conservés avec autant de soin que s'ils étaient des biens de famille.

Les boîtes de toutes tailles et les futons éventrés étaient difficiles à manœuvrer et Kaori avait d'autorité demandé à leur hôtesse de rester à l'extérieur. Sayuri quant à elle avait été rattrapée par la fatigue et se chargeait des plus petits objets.

Un cri de joie leur parvint soudain et une figure sale émergea de la cabane. Kaori tenait à bout de bras une boîte passablement poussiéreuse. Elle souffla sur le couvercle, ce qui provoqua un nuage qui la fit éternuer, et révéla par la même occasion aux deux autres femmes les traces d'une écriture au feutre.

Kaori posa la caisse et l'ouvrit. On pouvait voir quelques cadres, une robe, des jouets d'enfants… Un assemblage hétéroclite de ce qui avait paru important sur le moment. Les larmes aux yeux, Sayuri extirpa ce qui restait d'une poupée de chiffons.

« Vous vous promeniez toujours avec. Je savais bien que leur départ n'avait rien de normal : jamais des parents ne partiraient pour du long terme sans emmener le jouet préféré de leur fille. Vous avez dû leur faire une vie pas possible, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que vous l'aimiez, cette poupée ! Même votre petite sœur n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher ! Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà… »

« Erika. Ma poupée s'appelait Erika. » indiqua Sayuri en espérant que la vieille dame n'insiste pas davantage. « Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ces affaires. Cela n'a pas de prix pour moi. Pouvons-nous les emmener ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Je les gardais pour vous ! Mais avant on va nettoyer un peu cette caisse, sinon vous allez mettre des saletés partout ! »

La vieille dame partit à la recherche de chiffons, suivie par une Sayuri particulièrement protectrice et bien décidée à ne pas la laisser tout faire toute seule. Kaori rangeait dans la caisse les quelques objets qui avaient été sortis, lorsqu'elle se coupa la main sur un éclat de verre. Elle attrapa en pestant un cadre cassé et en dégagea la photo avant que les morceaux de verre ne l'abîment. Elle représentait une femme assise tenant un bébé sur ses genoux, tandis qu'une petite fille de deux à trois ans se serrait contre elle, la tête posée contre sa taille. Derrière elles, un homme grand et maigre se dressait, manifestement fier de sa petite famille.

Elle resta un long moment à regarder la photo, cherchant à savoir ce qui la rendait si mal à l'aise. Elle dégagea la photo pour mieux l'examiner. Sayuri était reconnaissable à ses yeux ; ils avaient toujours la même expression aujourd'hui. Son père avait un air doux, il n'avait certainement pas la tête d'un voleur… « comme la plupart des criminels », pensa-t-elle. Quant à sa mère…

Kaori dévisagea la jeune femme qui souriait sur le cliché. Elle paraissait très jeune : une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Kaori ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à sa place et de se voir avec deux enfants ; un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle : d'un côté cette tâche était très lourde et elle se sentait encore trop jeune pour l'assumer, mais de l'autre… Sans réfléchir elle posa une main sur son ventre et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres : « Maman… »

Soudain son geste lui parut incongru, et elle retira sa main pour fixer à nouveau son attention sur le portrait.

Dans les yeux de Yoko on pouvait lire la fierté et le bonheur que se partagent toutes les mamans du monde. Par association d'idées elle regarda Junishi : lui aussi avait le même regard. Peu à peu elle retrouva des ressemblances : Sayuri avait le même port de tête que sa mère et le même sourire que son père.

Du pouce, elle caressa le papier glacé et s'intéressa à cette petite sœur dont Sayuri lui avait tant parlé. C'était un tout petit bébé de quelques semaines à peine, qui fixait effrontément l'objectif. « Sacré caractère » songea Kaori.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'étudier plus longtemps : ses compagnes revenaient avec des chiffons et une brosse. Kaori tendit la photo à Sayuri, pensant lui faire une jolie surprise, et fut étonnée de la voir froncer les sourcils, comme si elle était en colère.

« C'est une des dernières photo qu'on ait prise de nous tous. Quelques temps plus tard, il quittait la maison » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle la rangea néanmoins avec délicatesse dans son sac, avant d'entreprendre un petit nettoyage de la caisse. Lorsque le surplus de saleté fut débarrassé, elle manifesta son impatience de rentrer. Elle avait hâte à présent d'examiner plus avant cette « malle au trésor » et de se retrouver seule avec ses souvenirs. Avec le maximum d'égards et de politesse, elle expliqua à leur hôtesse qu'il était temps de prendre congé, mais qu'elle souhaiterait garder le contact, si elle le voulait bien.

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de le demander, ma petite. Ça me ferait plaisir, au contraire. On n'a pas souvent d'occasion de se distraire, ici, alors un peu de jeunesse ça me fera du bien. Si vous parvenez à supporter mes radotages et les grognements de mon cher époux ! »

« En parlant d'homme… Il serait peut-être temps de récupérer Ryô. Je parie qu'il est toujours en train de baver devant la télé ! »

Effectivement, il semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un iota de son poste d'observation, hypnotisé par des paires de seins, de cuisses et de fesses se trémoussant sur des rythmes tout droits issus des tambours de galères romaines. Elles eurent beau lui montrer le carton et raconter ce qu'elles avaient appris grâce à leur voisine, il semblait bien peu intéressé.

Kaori le tira par l'oreille pour le décoller de l'écran, et pendant qu'elle l'invectivait, il lui sembla qu'un regard de connivence était échangé entre les deux hommes. Elle le prit pour une manifestation de confraternité masculine et sa colère redoubla.

Elle jurait encore en sortant sur la rue, précédant une Sayuri qui se liquéfiait de honte et une vieille dame qui s'amusait follement mais s'arrêta net en voyant une voiture garée à quelques mètres, une demi-seconde après que Ryô ait porté la main à son holster.

Tous les deux avaient senti l'imminence d'une attaque. Plusieurs hommes, tout autour d'eux.

Voyant que leurs proies se méfiaient, le chef de la meute donna le signal de l'attaque. Sept hommes jaillirent en même temps, arme au poing. Tous vêtus de costumes gris anthracite, ils auraient pu paraître ridiculement caricaturaux s'ils n'avaient été si organisés. Ils ne commettaient pas l'erreur d'être tous dans la même ligne de tir. Ils s'approchaient en même temps, couvrant tout l'espace libre autour de leur proie. Ryô recula peu à peu vers le portail de la maison, mais il lui restait toujours 180 degrés à couvrir d'un regard. Derrière lui, trois mètres environ à franchir avant la porte d'entrée. Pas de problème pour Sayuri, encore moins pour Kaori… mais la vieille ne pourrait sans doute pas se mettre à couvert avant que les balles ne sifflent.

Il essaya d'attirer l'attention sur lui en leur demandant ce qu'ils venaient faire dans le coin, puis en les provoquant. Pas de réponse. Ils n'étaient qu'exécutants. Des hommes de main suffisamment entraînés pour faire leur boulot sans se perdre en paroles.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, ensemble, parfaitement synchronisés.

Ryô calcula le nombre de mouvements qu'il lui faudrait pour les désorganiser et mettre tout le monde à couvert, dans différentes hypothèses. Aucune ne le satisfaisait…

Soudain il s'aperçut que Kaori s'était rapprochée imperceptiblement de lui, de façon à lui montrer sa main, plongée dans son sac à main. Elle voulait participer à la danse.

Malgré sa répugnance à la mêler à ça, Ryô intégra cette donnée dans l'équation. Espérant qu'elle comprenne la manœuvre, il se tourna dos à elle tout en tirant sur celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe et en reculant vers la maison.

En même temps, Kaori faisait feu elle aussi, criant aux autres de se mettre à l'abri. Sayuri, tétanisée jusqu'ici, suivit l'ordre sans réfléchir, saisissant la grand-mère par le bras.

Ils sautèrent derrière le muret du jardin et s'accroupirent, baissant la tête lorsqu'une salve se fit entendre en réponse. Ryô poussa Kaori vers la maison, mais elle resta plantée en terre, hurlant à son partenaire qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'amuse seul.

Il prit le temps de se tourner une seconde pour lui passer un savon, et aperçut Sayuri, toujours dehors, s'efforçant de relever la vieille femme. A quelques mètres d'eux, dans le jardin d'à côté, un homme tenait Sayuri en joue.

Ryô fit volte face et l'abattit. Paniquée, Sayuri se recroquevilla au-dessus de la vieille, les mains sur la tête.

Dans le même temps, deux détonations lui vrillèrent le tympan droit : Kaori venait de tirer sur le groupe pour gagner quelques secondes. Une autre suivit, venant de la maison : le canon d'un fusil pointait par une des fenêtres.

Ryô profita de la confusion : prenant Kaori par le col, il piqua un sprint, poussa les deux sœurs à l'intérieur, attrapa la vieille dame comme un sac de linge, finit sa course à plat ventre dans l'entrée avant de claquer la porte d'un coup de talon.

« Tout le monde est sauf ? Madame ? Sayuri ? »

« Je… je crois ! » sanglota Sayuri

« Je crois que j'ai évité la fracture du fémur, mais j'en serai quitte pour quelques bosses »

« Merci de me le demander aussi… Mon collant a filé ! Ras le bol des attaques surprises ! »

Rassuré, il avança tête baissée vers la pièce où son compagnon de télévision tirait encore à l'aide de sa vieille pétoire.

« Et vous, ça va ? »

« Tu rigoles petit ? C'est mille fois plus marrant que la « Roue de la Fortune » ! Mais je crois qu'on n'est plus seuls à jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens !

« Quoi ? »

Il se glissa à sa hauteur et jeta un coup d'œil dehors : ce qu'il restait des hommes en gris était en train de battre retraite sous un feu régulier qui provenait du bout de la rue. Les hommes blessés par Ryô claudiquaient vers la voiture, les valides couvrant leur fuite… Ils laissaient derrière eux un des leurs, trop sonné pour avoir la force de se relever.

Kaori se glissa entre les deux hommes, cédant à son habituelle curiosité, et resta bouche-bée devant la scène qui de déroulait dehors : à chaque détonation, un homme était touché à l'épaule droite. La précision des coups de feu évoquait une exécution méthodique.

Ryô entendit sa partenaire lui souffler à l'oreille « Tu crois toujours que c'est un quartier ennuyeux à mourir ? »

« Ennuyeux peut-être pas, à mourir, sûrement ! »

Après une ou deux minutes de panique, ils parvinrent tout de même à gagner leur abri et à démarrer en trombe. Les tirs s'arrêtèrent, suivis par le rugissement d'un moteur. Ryô esquissa le geste de sortir, mais le tireur vint lui-même à leur rencontre.

Une grosse cylindrée s'arrêta dans un parfait dérapage contrôlé. Le motard, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un blouson de cuir, retira son casque et libéra des cheveux longs retenus en queue de cheval. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, la trentaine, sans signe distinctif, à part peut-être un visage un peu efféminé. Il inclina la tête, salut poli et respectueux, et avec un sourire il montra l'arme avec laquelle il avait mis en fuite leur ennemi.

Sourcils froncés, Ryô ne lui rendit pas son salut. Il avait rengainé son arme et ne le quittait pas des yeux, prêt à tirer à son tour sur cet inconnu qui intervenait dans ses affaires, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Il regarda l'homme qui se tortillait à ses pieds en se tenant le genou, pointa son arme le plus calmement du monde et l'acheva d'une balle en pleine tête, avant de remettre les gaz.

Sous le choc, Ryô mit un instant avant de réagir et d'enjamber l'appui de fenêtre. Il se précipita pour ne voir que l'arrière de la moto tourner au coin de la rue.

Kaori ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut vers lui.

« Qui est ce type ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je peux te dire qu'on l'a déjà rencontré, et que je commence à en avoir assez de me faire rouler dans la farine. » gronda Ryô, qui retourna les poches du cadavre à la recherche d'un indice quelconque susceptible de lui révéler pour qui ces hommes travaillaient. « Rien, évidemment. Si maintenant même les méchants se mettent à agir en professionnels… »

« Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement : il remontait à présent la rue, cherchant quelque chose par terre, Kaori sur ses traces. Un peu plus haut, là où les douilles du motard s'éparpillaient et délimitaient la zone de tir, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une dizaine d'allumettes réduites à l'état de charbon.

« On l'a déjà croisé, et pas plus tard qu'hier : c'est ton admirateur secret du Cat's Eye. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Ce type n'émet rien. Pas d'intention meurtrière, pas de tension. Il n'avait pas la moindre petite animosité lorsqu'il l'a descendu. » répondit-il en désignant le cadavre.

« Un homme bien entraîné ? Un mercenaire qui cacherait son animosité ? »

« Non, ça aussi j'aurais pu le discerner, surtout à quelques mètres de distance. Il est tout simplement… Neutre. »

Kaori ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais y renonça. Elle sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer plus précisément ce sentiment, et en conçut un certain malaise.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et atterrirent en pleine discussion houleuse : Sayuri tenait absolument à appeler un médecin pour s'assurer que sa nouvelle amie n'avait pas souffert de l'altercation, tandis que celle-ci s'échinait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et allait très bien.

Au milieu, son mari comptait les points. En voyant arriver Ryô, il lui glissa « pour une fois que ma femme a quelqu'un qui lui tient tête, je veux voir comment ça va finir ! Cinquante ans que j'attends ça ! »

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard : ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment, à attendre que l'une des deux cède : le bruit de la fusillade avait certainement alerté le voisinage, et c'était déjà un miracle que les policiers ne soient pas déjà là.

Kaori tira Sayuri par la manche et lui rappela à demi-mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire prendre sur le lieu d'une fusillade. Elle resta interdite un moment avant que lui revienne en mémoire le statut de Ryô : pas de papiers, pas d'état civil, si jamais il était interrogé, il serait bien en peine d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Elle se tourna alors vers le mari et lui lança « Bien, alors vous vous en chargez, hein ? Vous l'emmenez chez le docteur ? Je compte sur vous. Au revoir, Madame, et à très bientôt, promis. »

Passant d'un sourire satisfait à une grimace qui exprimait un total désaccord, le vieil homme les regarda en secouant la tête énergiquement. Ses protestations se perdirent dans le vent tandis que les trois autres filaient vers la voiture.

Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue afin d'être le plus loin possible à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Kaori s'installa à l'arrière avec le carton, qui s'était à nouveau ouvert dans leur course. Elle prit la poupée dont le corps sortait à moitié, et résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de fouiller un peu plus avant : après tout il s'agissait là d'affaires personnelles appartenant à la famille de Sayuri et elle ne se sentait pas le droit de les regarder avant la principale intéressée.

Machinalement, elle caressa les cheveux du jouet, les coiffant entre ses doigts.

« Elle est jolie. »

« Tu as passé l'âge d'y jouer, tu ne crois pas ? » la taquina Ryô, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Sans aucun doute ! Mais je rattrape le temps perdu : petite je n'avais pas tellement de poupées. J'ai plutôt hérité des jouets de mon frère. »

Comme a chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Hideyuki, sa voix avait prix une couleur chaude et nostalgique. Ryô l'observa à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur. Il connaissait des bribes de son enfance par le biais de son cher frère, et il l'imaginait assez bien, gamine un peu garçon manqué, partageant son temps libre entre les petites voitures et la construction de marteaux miniatures.

Par association d'idées, il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait bien pu devenir si elle était restée avec sa mère et sa sœur. Aurait-elle joué elle aussi à la poupée ? Aurait-elle eu ce même caractère tout feu tout flamme, ou bien aurait-elle davantage ressemblé à sa sœur, calme et pondérée ? Et surtout l'aurait-il rencontré ?

Aurait-il même connu Hideyuki ? Lui aussi avait été fortement influencé par Kaori. Ils vivaient presque en symbiose, presque comme un couple. Et puis il y avait eu Saeko.

Ryô devait se l'avouer : ils avaient tous les trois eu un impact non négligeable sur lui, au point qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de City Hunter sans eux. Peut-être serait-il mort, ainsi que Mick semblait le penser. « Un dieu de la mort au regard sombre » qui espérait à chaque combat qu'une balle le délivre… Oui, il devait bel et bien ressembler à cela, à une certaine époque.

Il se rendit soudain compte du silence qui régnait dans la voiture. On lui avait manifestement posé une question… Restait à savoir laquelle.

Il se composa au mieux la tête d'un homme ennuyé au dernier degré avant de se retourner en baillant et de tenter un « Hein ? » mollasson. Kaori partit au quart de tour et lui reprocha de ne jamais écouter ce qu'elle disait. Gagné.

« Bon alors, tu réponds ? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser une famille avec deux enfants en bas âge à partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne, et en laissant tout sur place ? »

« A part ta cuisine ? »

Bien qu'encore choquée par les scènes dont elle avait été témoin, Sayuri intervint avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle appréciait à leur juste valeur les joutes verbales et physiques auxquelles se livraient ces deux-là, mais il y avait des moments où ses nerfs se refusaient à les supporter.

« L'hypothèse la plus simple est celle de la police, non ? Si mon père avait peur d'avoir été repéré après un cambriolage, il aurait pu décider de partir et de changer de vie ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Mais tu n'y crois pas… » reprit Kaori, après avoir étudié un instant le reflet de Ryô dans le rétroviseur.

Il leva les yeux et ne répondit pas. Décidément, il lui devenait difficile de la tromper, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en mordre les doigts.


	15. Les masques de poussière

**Chapitre 15 : Les masques de poussière**

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à éliminer une simple journaliste, non ? »

« Mais Monsieur, ils étaient plusieurs, armés jusqu'aux dents ! On n'a rien pu faire ! »

« Ah ne vous cherchez pas des excuses ! Je vous paye pour exécuter les ordres, point à la ligne. Disposez ! »

« Monsieur, il y a autre chose… J'ai perdu un de mes hommes. »

« Perdu ? Vous l'avez oublié sur place ou il est mort ? »

« Les deux, Monsieur. C'est-à-dire que tout allait bien, jusqu'au moment où Monsieur est intervenu. »

« Où _Monsieur_ est intervenu… Daichi ? Il était là-bas ? »

« Oh que oui. Mon épaule peut en témoigner… Ainsi que celles de tous les autres. Et quant à Kato… Hé bien depuis, on n'a plus de nouvelles. »

« C'est pas vrai… Sortez ! Maintenant ! »

Aki Gunda attrapa le téléphone à l'instant même où la porte se refermait sur son homme de main. Il marchait de long en large, attendant que son interlocuteur daigne enfin décrocher, tentant de regagner son calme.

Lorsque le répondeur décrocha, il balaya d'un revers de main les objets recouvrant son bureau, faisant valser au passage un lourd presse-papiers en forme de poisson. Il passa la main dans son épaisse chevelure, essaya de retrouver un minimum de self-control et composa un autre numéro. Deux sonneries plus tard, une secrétaire décrochait.

« Passez-moi mon père. Tout de suite… Père ? Il a encore fait des siennes ! Il serait temps que tu le mettes en laisse une bonne foi ! »

« Calme-toi, Aki. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai décidé de résoudre ton problème puisque cela tardait, et il m'a encore mis des bâtons dans les roues. Il a descendu mes hommes comme s'il s'agissait d'un ball-trap ! Il est hors de question qu'il s'en tire comme ça ! »

« Aki… Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de rester en dehors de ça ? »

« Mais papa… »

« Suffit. Je lui ai demandé de s'en occuper, alors laisse-le faire, compris ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon fils, tout ira très bien. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. Tu sais bien que si l'un de tes garçons se faisait prendre, les flics remontraient illico jusqu'à toi. Je tiens à te garder en dehors de cela. »

« Comme tu voudras. Mais tu sais bien qu'il est imprévisible. »

« Il est avant tout efficace, et c'est exactement ce dont on a besoin. Je te rappelle plus tard. »

Aki n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son père lui avait raccroché au nez, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il envoya le téléphone valser contre le mur, où il explosa en quatre morceaux. Il s'en approcha et en piétina les restes comme un enfant capricieux.

« Je me vengerai, je le jure ! »

Dans le bureau sombre, Tatsuro Gunda inspira profondément. Il appréhendait son prochain appel. Il pouvait par avance prévoir la voix qu'il allait prendre, le ton mielleux, mesuré… Quand il était en chasse il était toujours d'un calme olympien, et dans ces moments là il était capable du pire, au point que même lui le craignait. Enfin il osa l'appeler :

« Daichi ? »

« Bonjour, Grand Maître.» répondit une voix douce, asexuée.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Il paraît que tu as fait quelques bêtises ? »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Tirer sur les hommes d'Aki… Ce n'est pas très malin… »

« Cet imbécile a voulu faire tuer Tachiki alors qu'on doit avant tout savoir ce qu'elle a pu apprendre. »

« Je suis assez d'accord mais… »

« C'est mon jouet… Tu me l'as donnée, et tu vas me la laisser. Et il est hors de question qu'Aki empiète sur mon terrain. »

La voix était toujours aussi douce, mais les mots étaient devenus incisifs, chargés d'une menace à peine voilée. L'homme d'affaires, craint par tous ceux qui travaillaient pour lui, 120 kg d'intransigeance, sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il s'opposait à lui, le Diable seul pourrait le maîtriser.

« D'accord… Mais que ce soit fait rapidement. »

« Bien sûr. Très bientôt je te la livrerai. Et j'aurai une surprise de taille pour toi. Un cadeau qui te fera plaisir, j'en suis sûr. »

Le petit rire qui précéda le déclic fit une nouvelle fois frémir le grand Tatsuro Gunda. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il avait bien fait de le mettre sur l'affaire, et la même réponse lui vint en tête : s'il y avait une personne capable de traquer cette petite garce et de lui tirer les vers du nez, c'était bien lui. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et comme toujours, le corps disparaîtrait et Daichi s'en sortirait indemne.

Il regarda tristement les photos qui s'étalaient face à lui : une femme, un enfant, l'image du calme bonheur d'une femme de famille… Il aurait dû en être ainsi.

Il se morigéna : la nostalgie ne faisait pas gagner d'argent, et il était hors de question de perdre du temps avec ces mièvreries. Il hurla le nom de sa secrétaire, bien décidé à se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un tout en dictant quelques courriers.

Morose et pesante, telle était l'ambiance depuis un bon moment. Ryô roulait en silence, Sayuri fixait le paysage et semblait être ailleurs, et derrière eux Kaori se creusait la tête pour comprendre la raison de leur mutisme.

Pourtant tout se passait jusqu'ici pour le mieux dans la limite du possible : elle avait cherché à distraire Sayuri pour la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle la fusillade l'avait plongée en discutant des hypothèses plausibles concernant les circonstances de la disparition de son père… Oh bien sûr il s'agissait plutôt d'un monologue, mais ça l'aidait à avancer un peu dans l'enquête ! Et puis soudain Ryô s'était renfermé, sans qu'elle ne comprenne à quel moment ou pour quelle raison tout avait basculé. Elle se souvenait juste avoir croisé un regard indéchiffrable dans le rétroviseur.

Elle l'avait titillé un moment, puis l'avait laissé dans son coin, recommençant à triturer la vieille poupée. Au bout d'un moment, Sayuri était sortie de sa torpeur.

« Tu peux me la donner, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? Erika ? »

« Oui… Je donnais toujours des noms exotiques à mes poupées, inspirés de la télévision ou de mes livres. Erika était ma préférée. Mes parents me l'ont offerte le jour où ils m'ont appris que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Mon père espérait un garçon… »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Ce ne sont pas de si « mauvais souvenirs » que ça. A l'époque on était une famille. Ce n'est qu'après que les choses ont dégénéré. Il s'est mis à s'absenter de plus en plus, nous laissant toutes seules. Parfois j'entendais ma mère pleurer, seule, la nuit. Elle était très fatiguée par sa grossesse, et lui n'était jamais là pour l'aider. Je suppose qu'il avait mieux à faire ailleurs ! Voler, escroquer, pourquoi pas avoir une maîtresse ! »

« Sayuri ! »

Le mot avait claqué, imposant le silence dans la voiture. Ce n'était pourtant pas le ton avec lequel il avait été prononcé, plutôt calme, ni l'intonation, presque neutre, mais il avait sonné presque comme une menace.

Sayuri se tourna vers Ryô, défiante, mais il ne la regarda pas. Il continua à conduire, sans changer de posture, sans se départir de son flegme.

Kaori elle aussi resta coite, surprise par l'intervention de son partenaire : elle avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix caractéristique, ferme et lasse, celle qu'il employait lorsqu'il la reprenait ou la grondait. Mais pourquoi le faire avec Sayuri ? A quel sujet ?

« Ryô ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne la regarda pas. Il était dans son monde, à mille lieues d'elle. Une impression bizarre et pesante s'empara de Kaori, comme un malaise. Elle chercha une explication du côté de Sayuri, mais elle aussi s'était repliée dans son propre univers. Elle resta seule avec ses questions pendant tout le reste du voyage, chaque interrogation en faisant naître cent nouvelles jusqu'à la pousser au bord de la migraine.

L'ambiance était toujours la même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Ils descendirent sans un mot, et Ryô entra sans se soucier de ses compagnes.

C'est donc en bougonnant que Kaori dut prendre la caisse et la monter sur six étages, avant de la déposer au beau milieu du salon avec un minimum de délicatesse. Elle fulmina en voyant Ryô avachi sur le canapé du salon et plongé dans des littératures plus fournies en photos qu'en textes,

« Monsieur va bien ? Monsieur ne se fatigue pas trop ? »

« Et le repos du guerrier alors ? J'ai quand même bien le droit de me poser un peu ! » se plaignit Ryô. « Et puis elle n'est pas si lourde cette caisse ! Avec ta carrure de déménageur, je ne doutais pas que tu puisses la porter jusqu'ici ! »

« Carrure de… Prends ça ! »

La massue traversa le magazine, dont les feuilles volantes s'éparpillèrent à deux mètres à la ronde. L'une des pages particulièrement salaces voleta jusqu'aux pieds de Kaori, où elle se posa avec délicatesse. Miss String darda sa poitrine et son regard vers la jeune femme, comme pour la provoquer et la rappeler qu'elle ne lui ressemblerait jamais.

Kaori serra les dents et chercha une échappatoire.

« Sayuri, tu veux boire quelque chose pour te remettre de tes émotions ? »

« Un thé fort, oui, je veux bien. »

« OK. Mais pas trop : il est déjà 18h, ça m'ennuierait que tu ne puisses pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Je reviens de suite. »

Kaori s'éloigna, mais il n'échappa ni à Sayuri ni à Ryô qu'elle laissa les portes ouvertes, contrairement à ses habitudes. Restés seuls, ils se défièrent une nouvelle fois du regard jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme cède et s'effondre dans un fauteuil.

« Sayuri… Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Simplement, je ne veux pas que Kaori parte avec des idées préconçues sur son père. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, mais laisse-lui une chance » commença Ryô à voix basse.

« Laisser une chance à mon père ? »

« Non, à elle. Une chance de se faire sa propre opinion, et peut-être de lui pardonner. »

« Vous me demandez encore une fois de m'effacer. En avez-vous vraiment le droit ? »

Ce n'était pas une provocation, juste une interrogation. Elle était trop lasse pour lutter encore aujourd'hui. Presque immédiatement, elle reprit la parole, cette fois sans chuchoter.

« Ces hommes… C'étaient les mêmes. »

« Les mêmes que quoi ? »

« A New-York… Peu après le début de mon enquête sur le dossier Gunda, j'ai commencé à me sentir suivie. Ces hommes en costumes étaient moins voyants dans le quartier des affaires qu'ici, mais je les ai croisés plusieurs fois, en faisant mes courses, ou tout simplement dans le parking. Ils me suivaient. J'en étais venue à regarder derrière moi sans cesse, à avoir peur dès que je me trouvais seule. C'était horrible… Je suis sûre de moi, c'était le même costume ! »

« Rien ne ressemble plus à un costume gris qu'un autre costume gris, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Rien ne ressemble plus à un costume anthracite de chez Armani qu'un autre costume anthracite de chez Armani, je veux bien. Que des hommes de mains soient vêtus haute couture, on frôle les hautes sphères du hasard. Vous croyez vraiment aux hasards, vous ? »

Ryô répondit par un sourire désabusé. De toutes façons, il s'en doutait déjà : elle seule était visée par l'attaque, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure. L'heure n'était plus au jeu ou à l'intimidation, mais bien au meurtre. La question était plutôt de savoir comment Gunda avait bien pu apprendre que Sayuri menait une enquête sur lui, et pourquoi il avait décidé de réagir si vite et si violemment, alors que la petite journaliste n'avait finalement pas encore grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Sayuri… combien de temps précisément après le début de ton enquête les choses se sont-elles envenimées ? »

« Assez rapidement… Je dirais deux semaines après le début de l'enquête. »

« Tu procèdes comment ? »

« Eh bien comme d'habitude, je vérifie les déclarations des différents procès-verbaux, je fais mes recherches… Du travail de fouine, quoi ! »

« Avant ça. Comment as-tu mis le doigt sur Gunda ? »

« Un peu par hasard. J'ai demandé aux contacts habituels du journal de m'envoyer quelques infos sur des affaires irrésolues, et c'est en faisant la saisie informatique des vols d'antiquités et d'œuvres d'art que je me suis rendu compte que l'assureur était toujours Gunda Corporation. Et voilà… »

« Quel contact t'a donné ces dossiers ? »

« Un policier du Commissariat Central de Tokyo. Un très gentil garçon en tout cas, il s'est mis en quatre pour me trouver les renseignements que je lui demandais. Il lui a fallu chercher dans les archives : je ne pouvais traiter que les affaires classées pour ne pas intervenir dans des dossiers en cours ».

« Son nom ? »

« Je serais incapable de le retrouver comme ça ! Un nom assez ordinaire… Kaïchi, quelque chose comme ça. »

« OK. Et au fil de ton enquête, je suppose que tu rends des comptes ? »

« Pas tant que ça. Je ne suis pas simple rédactrice. Je fais part de mes progrès à mon Directeur, mais sortie de ça, personne ne regarde par-dessus mon épaule. »

« Tu travailles avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, personne… ça fait bien longtemps que ma réputation me précède. » éluda Sayuri.

Kaori revint avec un plateau complet : trois tasses de thé, du lait, du sucre… Et une alternative pour Ryô : un verre de whisky.

« Au cas où. » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ryô la remercia de l'attention d'un signe de tête. Il appréciait le geste, qui signifiait dans son langage « j'enterre la hache de guerre pour ce soir. Merci d'avoir aidé mon amie ». Il prit néanmoins la tasse de thé, délaissant le sucre et le lait, en faisant un bref compte-rendu à sa partenaire des informations qu'il venait de glaner.

« On aurait pu lui demander tout ça avant… » remarqua Kaori avec une moue dépitée.

« C'est vrai… Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Sayuri aurait pu réfléchir assez posément hier après-midi, je me trompe ? »

Sayuri acquiesça. Une journée seulement ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé beaucoup plus de temps que cela. Les évènements se bousculaient, la ballottaient d'un souvenir à l'autre, de la joie la plus intense à la détresse la plus profonde. Elle se doutait depuis le début que rien n'allait être simple, mais elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle n'en sortirait peut-être pas indemne. Elle ne savait plus qui croire.

« C'est étrange, moi qui n'avais jamais douté de ma mère, je me rends compte à présent qu'elle était finalement ni plus ni moins qu'humaine. Je suppose que je fais ma crise d'adolescence. »

Devant l'expression des deux autres, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Kaori lança « Mais au fait, on a une caisse à déballer ! ».

Le plateau fut mis de côté, et fut remplacé progressivement par un bric-à-brac singulier. La poupée prit place immédiatement sur le canapé, assise contre un coussin par Sayuri. Puis le cadre et les quelques morceaux de verre éparpillés… Certains s'étaient accrochés au tissu de ce qu'on devinait être une robe ancienne, de couleur ocre et décorées avec des dessins rouges et or. Kaori commença à la déplier, et en détaillant les motifs se rendit compte du trésor qu'elle tenait là.

« Des grues d'or, des pins, de la soie… Sayuri, je crois que c'est une robe de mariée. »

La jeune femme avança une main tremblante et effleura le tissu. Ce simple toucher, doux et frais, lui renvoya des images et des sensations enfouies depuis bien longtemps. Des couleurs, des éclats de rire, des odeurs, sa mère qui essayait la robe, tournoyant dans le salon : « Tu vois, malgré le temps, je rentre encore dedans ! »

« Mais comment ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Je suppose qu'entre femmes, on sait ce qui est important : la vieille dame a dû attraper des objets pêle-mêle en prenant ce qui lui semblait avoir le plus de valeur à ses yeux. » répondit Kaori.

Elles plièrent soigneusement le vêtement et le mirent de côté, plongeant à nouveau dans la caisse pour en tirer deux livres écornés qu'elles feuilletèrent rapidement, un collier constitué d'une simple chaîne et d'une alliance, un vase réduit en morceaux, et une peluche. Sayuri parut surprise de la voir là, et eut un temps d'arrêt avant de la prendre entre ses mains. C'était un petit chat blanc d'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur, qui tenait dans ses pattes une massue presque aussi grande que lui.

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres : elle l'avait offert à sa petite sœur à son retour de la maternité. Kaori avait tout de suite nourri une passion pour cette peluche, au point de piquer une colère dès qu'on l'en séparait. Un caractère fort, déjà…

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers sa sœur, avec l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose pour qu'enfin elles puissent parler librement. Elle lui tendit le jouet en la regardant intensément. Kaori le prit sans bien savoir ce qu'on attendait qu'elle fît : pour elle il ne s'agissait que d'un jouet qui sentait le renfermé et qui aurait bien mérité un nettoyage en règle. Pourtant elle se sentait observée par les deux autres, et dans ce silence pesant, elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se tourna vers Ryô, perplexe. Il avait le regard grave, et il lui parut inquiet.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? »

« Elle appartenait à ma petite sœur… » commença Sayuri.

« Ah bon ? Drôle de jouet pour un bébé ! » fit Kaori en riant.

Cette réponse rompit le charme. Sayuri se rendit compte qu'il était vain d'espérer : sa soeur n'avait qu'un an lorsqu'elle avait disparu. Elle était folle d'attendre un miracle.

Elle attrapa sa tasse et but d'un trait le thé devenu froid, avant de se relever en prétextant une envie de se doucher pour se débarrasser de toute la poussière de la journée. Il n'échappa pas à Ryô qu'elle évitait de regarder sa sœur, et que sa voix tremblait un peu. Son cœur se serra : la pauvre essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre avec ses sentiments, et montrait un courage qu'il ne pouvait que saluer.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, tête et épaules basses, puis se tourna vers la peluche restée sur la table : il aurait dû s'en douter, l'amour de sa partenaire pour les massues venait de très loin !

« Ryô… »

Kaori était debout face à lui et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Prenant son courage à deux, main, elle continua d'une voix hésitante :

« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Que vous me cachez quelque chose, tous les deux. Je suis ta partenaire, tu ne dois pas me mentir. »

« Tu as raison. » répondit-il après un silence.

Kaori cligna des yeux, surprise et anxieuse : surprise qu'il l'ait reconnu aussi vite alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, anxieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'il ait ce visage sombre.

Soudain, le Ryô sérieux se métamorphosa en Ryô gamin, et en lui tirant la langue il ajouta : « Tu as raison : tu es folle ! »

Avec un cri de fureur, Kaori attrapa le plateau et frappa violemment son partenaire sur le dessus du crâne, au point que le plateau se transforma en collerette. Le bruit de ses talons frappant le sol dura un moment, et Ryô rentra la tête dans les épaules au moment où la porte claqua, faisant trembler les vitres au passage. En soupirant, il attrapa le verre de whisky et s'adossa au canapé : parfois il y avait de quoi se demander si sa vie de mercenaire n'était pas plus simple !

Kaori ne daigna sortir de sa chambre que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Ryô avait regagné la sienne, plus d'une heure plus tard. Elle avait entendu Sayuri aller et venir pour finalement se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait hésité un moment à aller la trouver pour lui poser la même question qu'à Ryô, mais s'était arrêtée par fierté : s'ils voulaient lui cacher quelque chose, ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

Elle avait donc fait comme si de rien n'était, déterminée à laisser traîner ses oreilles et ses yeux un peu partout.

Après un repas qui s'était déroulé on ne pouvait plus normalement, avec son lot de taquineries et de coups de coude, ils avaient regardé ensemble les actualités télévisées, puis chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations : Ryô était absorbé devant la télévision devant un film où le talent des actrices était inversement proportionnel un nombre de centimètres carré de tissu les couvrant ; Sayuri s'était installée dans la bibliothèque avec les dossiers de Gunda Corporation pour continuer son enquête et rédiger un nouvel article, et Kaori s'occupa de la vaisselle en archétype de la femme au foyer avant de s'installer elle aussi sur le canapé pour s'offrir un bon quart d'heure de critique intensive, puis de se replier vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Soudain le téléphone sonna une fois, et fut décroché avant même que Kaori n'ait eu le temps de sortir de sa chambre. Elle trouva cela étrange : Ryô lui laissait habituellement le soin de se précipiter à la moindre sonnerie, à moins d'être à proximité immédiate… ou d'attendre un appel.

Elle sortit le précieux matériel d'écoute qu'elle conservait bien dissimulé dans sa chambre et brancha les écouteurs, pour reconnaître immédiatement la voix de Saeko, en mode « séduction ». Instantanément, elle redouta que Ryô ne se laisse une nouvelle fois avoir par l'inspectrice :

« Mon cher Ryô, tu peux te vanter d'avoir occupé mes pensées ces dernières heures… »

« Oh, et que me vaut cette déclaration ? »

« Un temps infini à essayer de trouver qui a consulté les affaires qui t'intéressaient, et notamment le dossier Hisaishi. »

« Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Dois-je te supplier ? »

_« Ben tiens. La supplier. Ronronner et baver, accroché à sa jambe comme un fox-terrier en rut, oui ! »_

« J'hésite… Tu serais prêt à enlever combien de coups de ma dette si je te le dis ? »

« Je crois en avoir déjà retiré pas mal, non ? Alors le reste dépendra de ce que tu vas m'apprendre ! »

« Te souviens-tu d'Hirotaka Kitao ? »

_« Hirotaka ?Bien sûr, comment l'oublier. Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? »_

« Qui ça ? »

« Le flic qui voulait ta peau jusqu'à ce que ta partenaire le séduise involontairement et lui démontre que tu n'étais pas le meurtrier sanguinaire qu'il pensait, ça te dit quelque chose ? Cet inspecteur qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton ex-associé. »

« A qui ça ? »

_« Ryô… Bougre de crétin, va. C'est pourtant vrai que physiquement, et uniquement physiquement, il ressemblait à Hideyuki. »_

« Ne fais pas semblant avec moi… C'est Hirotaka qui a lu le dossier Hisaishi en dernier, il y a un mois de cela. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu lui poser de questions à ce sujet : il est sur une mission d'infiltration et injoignable. »

« Il a pu demander le dossier pour enquêter une nouvelle fois sur City Hunter, histoire de voir dans quelles circonstances les Makimura ont débarqué dans ma vie… »

_« Hein ? Quel est le rapport avec City Hunter ? » _

« En remontant la vie d'Hideyuki tu veux dire ? »

« J'étais devenu son obsession. Il a été parfaitement clair lors de notre dernière rencontre : si jamais il s'aperçoit que je fais justice par la violence, il me tombe dessus. Il a dû chercher des renseignements sur moi et ne rien trouver. Il ne lui restait plus que tes partenaires. Enquêter sur Makimura, ancien flic, lui était aisé. »

« Je vois. Il a pu tomber sur des dossiers du père en cherchant les dossiers du fils, et de là redescendre vers Kaori. Il était tombé sous son charme, souviens-t-en. Il est fort possible qu'il ait voulu en savoir plus sur elle… Peut-être pour comprendre ce qu'elle fait avec un rustre de ton espèce. »

_« Moi ? Mais qu'ai-je à voir là dedans ? »_

« Hey, doucement ! Qui t'autorise à m'insulter ! »

« Moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Il tenait trop à ta partenaire pour lui faire du tort. En tout cas, je le crois trop intègre pour avoir le moindre lien avec Gunda. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il roule. Donc le fait que le dossier Hisaishi ait été consulté alors que Sayuri commençait son enquête est un hasard. Tu es sûr qu'elle est en danger ? »

« Plus que jamais. Pas plus tard que ce matin, nous avons été suivis par un type qui nous est tombé dessus, au garde-meuble où Sayuri conserve les affaires de sa mère. Il s'est sauvé avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en occuper ; il garde juste un souvenir de mon Python. Et cet après-midi… Eh bien si jamais tu dois enquêter sur un règlement de compte dans un petit quartier de Tokyo, et que les deux principaux témoins sont un vieux monsieur et sa femme, sois gentille avec eux ! »

« C'est pas vrai, c'était toi ? »

« Tu as dû voir que ce n'était pas ma patte, ma douce. Non ce n'était pas moi : il s'agissait d'un petit nouveau que je ne connais pas, qui est intervenu dans la bataille en tirant pour tuer. Le cadavre, c'est son œuvre. Le type était à terre. Je peux te jurer que le jour où je lui mets la main dessus, il ne pourra pas se vanter longtemps d'avoir mis City Hunter en colère. »

« Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? » repris Saeko après un silence.

« Tout d'abord couvrir mes arrières… Ensuite me tenir au courant de l'enquête qui a dû être ouverte sur ce meurtre. Le tireur m'intéresse tout particulièrement. Autre sujet : dis-mois, un flic nommé Kaïchi, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, mais je ne connais pas tous ceux qui travaillent pour nous, pourquoi ? »

« Ce type a aidé Sayuri dans ses démarches. Il est possible qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il aurait de lui-même donné des dossiers incriminant Gunda s'il travaille pour lui. »

« Tu le soupçonne simplement parce qu'il a aidé Sayuri ? »

« Parce qu'un flic qui rend service, toi, ça ne t'étonne pas ? »

« Sans commentaire… Et pour le reste ? »

« Le reste, je m'en charge. Tu ne trouves pas que ça déchaîne un peu trop de passions pour une affaire vieille de plus de vingt ans ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas : tu es un véritable paratonnerre à ennuis, mon cher. »

« Et à beautés. N'oublie pas cette dimension essentielle ! »

« Ben voyons. Bonne soirée Ryô ! »

« Bonne nuit Saeko. »

Dans sa chambre, Kaori mit un moment avant de reposer ses écouteurs. Que Ryô lui cache des choses, passe encore, mais qu'il lui mente à propos d'une affaire, et plus que tout à propos de Sayuri… Quel était le rapport entre Hisaishi et elle-même ? Hirotaka serait tombé sur le dossier Hisaishi, concernant donc le père de Sayuri, en enquêtant sur son frère ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, mais Ryô avait l'air de maîtriser le sujet.

Elle hésitait à venir directement le trouver ; d'une part cela équivaudrait à avouer qu'elle le surveillait en violant allégrement ses conversations téléphoniques, d'autre part et surtout elle conservait une foi absolue en lui : s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, il avait nécessairement ses raisons. Pourtant elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit sans même prendre la peine de ranger son attirail et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ryô. Elle fut arrêtée par le bruit de ses clés venant de l'étage en dessous : Ryô était en train de se préparer.

« Ryô, attends ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers l'escalier.

Trop tard. Un claquement de porte lui répondit. Elle tenta de le rattraper encore une fois, mais il sembla ne pas entendre ses appels et partit au volant de la mini, laissant Kaori essoufflée et frustrée sur le palier de l'immeuble.


	16. Oiseau de nuit, oiseau de proie

**Chap. 16: Oiseau de nuit, oiseau de proie**

« J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop… Bah, elle sera en colère cinq minutes puis elle oubliera. Peut-être… »

Ryô se pencha pour allumer l'autoradio : il était fatigué de penser, de retourner cent fois le même problème pour ne trouver aucune solution satisfaisante ; écouter la musique le distrairait peut-être. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de hurlements et de batterie massacrée par un babouin hystérique, il tourna le bouton vers la droite jusqu'à un déclic : la radio « à la mode » fit place à la fréquence de la police.

Il écouta les codes et les rapports d'intervention le long de la route qui le menait au Cat's Eye. On aurait pu croire qu'il surveillait ainsi « sa ville ». La réalité était beaucoup plus prosaïque : il avait en avait besoin. Il savait pertinemment que le temps que les policiers soient prévenus, il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il puisse jouer le moindre rôle ; il ne servait donc à rien d'écouter cette fréquence si on désirait intervenir. En revanche, cela lui rappelait que le mal existait en dehors de lui. A force de vivre immergé dans un milieu de violence et de rancoeurs, il en venait parfois à se demander s'il ne devait pas gérer seul les misères de ce monde. Pire, il se demandait parfois s'il n'en était pas la cause, à force d'attirer ceux qui désiraient se mesurer à City Hunter.

Entendre que d'autres que lui risquaient leur vie pour faire le même métier du côté légal était assez rassurant… Même si leurs méthodes différaient quelque peu. Il voyait mal la flicaille débarquer en plein milieu d'un entrepôt avec un bazooka pour détruire quelques kilos de dope. C'est pourtant ce que Falcon et lui avaient fait pas plus tard que la semaine passée !

Finalement arrivé, il gara sa voiture dans la rue qui jouxtait le café et jeta un œil par la vitrine : cette grosse montagne de muscle était là justement, à astiquer les tables comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bientôt ce serait l'heure de la fermeture… Il s'en irait rejoindre Miki, à l'étage, et ils partageraient la conversation banale de tout couple normal. Ensuite ils se coucheraient, ensemble, mari et femme.

Le visage de Ryô ne reflétait aucune lubricité en songeant au couple enlacé, mais bien de l'envie. Il les jalousait d'avoir réussi dans cette voie, envers et contre tous. Miki avait mené son époux par le bout du nez, faisant d'un féroce mercenaire un gentil toutou, et au final il ne paraissait pas trop s'en plaindre : un cœur de guimauve dans un corps de catcheur. Il se demandait même si Umibozu conservait encore une arme sous son oreiller, ou s'il y avait renoncé… Connaissant Miki, les automatismes ne devaient pas avoir totalement déserté la maison. Et pourtant ce petit café semblait tellement innocent, accueillant ! Un hâvre pour les âmes éreintées, comme la sienne.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Falcon marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et repris sa besogne.

- « Salut Ryô. Un peu tard pour l'apéritif, un peu tôt pour le petit déjeuner, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Très drôle. Y'a pas d'heure pour passer voir ma belle Miki ! Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? MIKI ? »

Ryô prit une éponge trempée en pleine face, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'élancer à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui entrait, attirée par le bruit. Miki l'accueillit d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, dont l'élan le fit atterrir sans douceur sur un des sièges du bar.

Sans prendre garde aux jérémiades du nettoyeur, la jeune femme lui servit un verre de whisky en signe de paix. Il sirota un moment, en silence, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. L'arrivée de Mick lui permit de gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Dans un ballet parfaitement orchestré, l'américain décocha une pique à Falcon, fit connaissance avec la même éponge mouillée, puis il sauta sur Miki, qui l'envoya directement sur le siège jouxtant celui de Ryô. Tout à son whisky, ce dernier observa la scène du coin de l'œil avec sadisme.

- « Y'a des jours sans, hein, camarade ! » commenta Mick.

- « Yup… Tu ne devrais pas être derrière tes fourneaux à mijoter des petits plats pour Kazue, à cette heure ? »

- « Non, Madame a décidé de faire une réunion de filles, et depuis cet après-midi la maison s'est transformée en poulailler. Ça glousse à tout instant, ça piaille, ça s'esclaffe, ça rit fort, et ça boit du thé ! Pas le moindre petit remontant. Elles devaient partir tôt et finalement, ça se transforme en dîner mondain ! J'ai craqué, je suis… HEY MAIS ATTENDS UN MOMENT TOI !! Je ne suis pas un homme de ménage, je ne m'occupe pas de la cuisine ! »

- « Ben voyons ! »

- « Hé, les duettistes ! Je vous signale gentiment qu'il est presque dix heures, et qu'on ferme dans pas longtemps. Alors pas de dispute à l'intérieur ! ça se passe dehors ! J'ai mon quota de vaisselle cassée pour aujourd'hui ! »

Falcon les prit chacun par le col et commençait à les conduire manu militari vers la sortie lorsque Ryô freina des quatre fers.

- « Attends ! On est sages, promis ! Et puis j'avais un service à vous demander ! »

- « On aurait dû s'en douter ! » ricana Falcon qui lâcha les deux amis.

- « Chéri, laisse-le parler, tu vois bien qu'il est sérieux ! »

« Chéri » piqua un fard d'être appelé ainsi en public et se concentra sur le listing des stocks, écoutant attentivement sans en avoir l'air ce qui allait suivre.

- « Merci, Miki. »

Ryô retourna s'asseoir au comptoir, et hésita à nouveau : il n'avait pas prévu la présence de Mick ; il aurait préféré que cela reste entre eux trois, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- « En fait, j'ai deux services. Miki, accepterais-tu de surveiller Kaori pour moi ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Oui, jouer les gardes du corps sans en avoir l'air. La suivre à son insu, voir si rien n'est anormal, ce genre de choses. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. »

- « Hé, pourquoi ne pas me confier cette mission ? » demanda Mick, un soupçon de bave aux lèvres.

- « Te demander à TOI d'être le garde du corps de Kaori ? Tu rêves ! Tu es tout juste bon à apporter les biscuits aux petites copines de ta chère et tendre » rétorqua Ryô.

- « Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis parfaitement capable de regarder son corps…Je veux dire de garder son corps… je veux dire d'être garde du corps ! »

- « Trop tard, j'ai demandé à Miki ! Alors ? »

- « Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous deux, et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais… »

- « Merci Miki, je te revaudrai ça ! Tout de suite même ! » fit Ryô en lui sautant dessus, avant de se rasseoir mains en l'air sous l'œil menaçant d'un bazooka. »

- « Falcon, tu peux pointer cette chose ailleurs ? »

- « Tu avais mentionné deux services. Tu parles ou tu pars. Vite. » gronda Falcon.

- « Chercher renseignements officieux Gunda Corporation »

- « Hein ? »

La gueule du bazooka descendit de 90°, rassurant Ryô sur son devenir.

- « Je souhaiterais que tu fasses quelques recherches comme toi seul sait le faire à propos de Gunda Corporation, de l'homme qui est à sa tête… Du côté officieux bien sûr. »

- «Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes… »

- « Et moi, j'ai une mission aussi ? Dis oui, je m'ennuie à mourir en ce moment, pas le moindre jupon à me mettre sous la dent. » supplia Mick.

- « La plus belle des missions… M'ACCOMPAGNER DANS LES BARS, CETTE NUIT ! »

Dehors, une nuée de corbeaux s'envola dans l'air de la nuit…

- « GREAT ! Let's go, boy ! »

Miki les regarda partir, un peu inquiète : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à Ryô qu'elle avait un doute sur ses capacités à suivre Kaori sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'était devenu difficile lors de leurs entraînements, autant parce que Kaori faisait des progrès que parce qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur l'aura de Miki.

- « C'est toi le professeur, mon cœur. Tu t'en sortiras sans difficulté. », lui glissa Falcon.

Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant tendrement. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il était capable de lire en elle. « Tu as raison. Comme toujours. Et si nous allions nous coucher ? »

Miki lui prit la main, et il se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois. A présent elle en était sûre : il pouvait déceler ses pensées, lesquelles étaient fort libertines en cet instant.

****************

- « Allez, encore un, old chap ! La petite Kimy est capable de confesser un muet. Si un des hommes que tu recherches est passé entre ses fines mains, elle nous parlera. »

- « Mick, c'est le dix-septième bar qu'on fait ! J'suis crevé ! »

- « Tant que tu peux les compter, y'a aucun problème. Et je t'ai connu plus résistant ! »

Ryô suivit son acolyte bon gré mal gré, avec l'impression que la recherche d'informations avait été reléguée depuis un moment au dernier rang de ses préoccupations. Au début, cette tournée des bars lui avait apporté la bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait besoin, un peu de distraction pour oublier son stress. Comme toujours, ça lui donnait l'illusion qu'il était libre de toute attache. Un petit regain de jeunesse et d'insouciance. Mais là, il commençait à en avoir assez : Mick le traînait de rue en rue depuis des heures, et ils avaient tous les deux abusé de l'alcool.

A l'intérieur la clientèle était exclusivement masculine, et était prête pour les deux tiers à rouler sous la table à la moindre pichenette. Les serveuses continuaient néanmoins à remplir les verres et à encaisser les billets. A la vue de chair fraîche arrivant dans le bar, trois d'entre elles naviguèrent dans leurs eaux, mais en les reconnaissant elles se contentèrent d'un salut chaleureux.

Ryô s'affala sur un canapé, et regarda Mick draguer la fameuse Kimy. Il envisagea un instant d'en faire autant avec une autre fille, mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose : dormir, oublier, ne plus se poser de questions. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre un peu de force, décidé à ne pas faillir à sa réputation d'étalon de Shinjuku.

- « Un instant, juste un tout petit instant. »

**************************

A peine Saeko eut-elle raccroché que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- « Quoi encore ? Tu sais que tes propositions ne m'intéressent pas, Ryô ! »

- « Oh là, c'est qui ce Ryô ? Dois-je commencer à être jaloux ? » plaisanta Makoto.

- « Non, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… »

- « Oui, ça je l'avais compris. »

Saeko se mordit la lèvre : décidément, elle n'en loupait pas une. Elle avait l'impression de régresser dès que son amant était dans les parages. Redevenir l'adolescente qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été.

- « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Très mal. Horriblement mal. Je crois que je vais mourir dans les secondes qui viennent si je ne te vois pas. Pitié, sauve-moi ! Dis-moi que je peux venir. »

- « Rien que ça ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? » pouffa Saeko.

- « Au contraire. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit de mon agonie ».

- « Alors viens. »

Sa voix s'était faite séductrice. Elle aimait ce jeu entre eux, de plus en plus. Et parfois, cela lui faisait peur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle demanda à Makoto d'attendre, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne chez elle à une heure si tardive, et alla ouvrir.

Il était là, le téléphone à l'oreille, avec le sourire d'un gamin malicieux et fier de son coup. Saeko referma la porte sans le laisser passer, et repris la conversation téléphonique.

- « Makoto ? Mon amant est derrière ma porte. Je vais devoir te laisser. »

Un rire léger lui répondit. Elle raccrocha et rouvrit la porte, le défia un instant du regard. Soudain il fondit sur elle et elle perdit pied. Ses mains, ses lèvres, son parfum, tout la transportait. Elle avait envie de lui, désespérément. Elle repoussa son manteau, sa veste, et s'attaqua à sa chemise tandis que son homme l'effeuillait également.

Un gémissement tenant plus de la souffrance que du désir l'interpella. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'un pansement volumineux entourait le bras de Makoto. Elle se fit alors plus douce pour se faire pardonner et usa de toute sa science pour lui faire perdre pied : la seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant était ce désir animal qui la possédait.

Ils ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à la chambre : un épais tapis accueillit la lutte amoureuse, chacun prenant possession de l'autre tour à tour.

Puis dans la langueur qui suit l'amour, elle le tint contre elle, se repaissant du bruit de leurs cœurs qui battaient à une allure folle. Elle reprit son souffle sous ses caresses et ses baisers, toutes barrières baissées. Lorsqu'il prit appui sur son coude et plongea dans son regard, elle se remit instantanément sur la défensive, malgré elle. Se blottissant contre lui elle rompit le contact visuel pour se réfugier dans la peau et la sueur. Elle ferma les yeux en maudissant cet aspect d'elle-même : elle savait livrer son corps, pas son cœur. Un jour elle finirait par en crever, seule, comme dans ses cauchemars.

Après un moment Makoto se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils s'allongèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Saeko se rendit alors compte que le pansement était souillé d'une tache rouge sombre.

- « Tu saignes ! »

- « Pas grave, c'est une égratignure. J'ai juste envie de dormir contre toi. Ferme les yeux ! »

- « C'est ça, pour que tu salisses mes draps ? Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te soigner et changer cette bande. »

Il l'arrêta en la saisissant par le poignet alors qu'elle se levait.

- « Non. Je vais y aller. Montre-moi juste où tu ranges ta pharmacie. »

Saeko obtempéra. Il attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son bras. Inquiète, Saeko resta dans le couloir et jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte en l'entendant jurer. En voyant l'aspect de la blessure elle blêmit. Ce n'était pas une égratignure, mais une belle coupure assortie d'une brûlure, qu'elle avait déjà vu des centaines de fois : les traces d'une balle.

Hypnotisée, elle le regarda désinfecter la plaie et refaire un pansement. Dans sa tête une voix résonnait. _« Pas plus tard que ce matin, nous avons été suivis par un type. Il s'est sauvé avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en occuper ; il garde juste un souvenir de mon Python. »_

Elle regagna la chambre à pas de loup avant qu'il ne finisse de se soigner.

Une fois dans les draps, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le corps de Makoto, qui se glissa contre elle en revenant, ne parvint pas à la réchauffer. Elle feignit le sommeil en priant qu'il ne veuille pas lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour.

Elle se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle entendit son souffle devenir régulier et resta là, les yeux ouverts, à essayer de dominer sa panique. Elle avait peut-être couché avec l'ennemi. Pire, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Saeko se sentit prête soit à fuir, soit à le tuer sur place, puis la raison prit le pas sur l'émotion et elle se morigéna : elle n'avait aucune preuve et elle sautait directement aux conclusions, allant à l'encontre de son fonctionnement habituel. D'abord évaluer la situation, raisonner, puis faire ses choix.

Il était blessé… rien que de très normal dans leur profession. Il avait pu mentir pour ne pas l'affoler. Pour ne pas mêler travail et intimité. Pour pas mal de bonnes raisons.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se sentait déchirée : elle s'était depuis longtemps laissée prendre dans les filets de Makoto. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir posément. Son instinct d'inspecteur lui criait de sortir de cette pièce ou de le faire parler ; son instinct de femme la poussait à lui faire confiance.

Peu à peu elle reprit pied, tant bien que mal, et un plan se dessina : elle devait faire semblant. Lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, tout en prenant le maximum de précautions. Elle allait le surveiller et si jamais il l'avait trahie… elle allait le tuer, avec amour.


	17. Ne m'abandonne pas

**Chap. 17: Ne m'abandonne pas**

Inspirer, bloquer, tirer… Encore une fois. Encore. Kaori répétait le même mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un réflexe. Son épaule lui faisait mal à force de maintenir la position, mais elle résista le plus longtemps possible, ne se relâchant qu'une fois le chargeur vidé. Chaque séance lui faisait gagner un peu de résistance, et elle avait compris depuis longtemps que ce métier reposait sur un élément essentiel : repousser ses propres limites.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait troqué son Colt Lawman contre un revolver un peu plus lourd juste le temps de l'entraînement, afin de faire travailler davantage les muscles sollicités. Ensuite elle reprendrait son arme et ferait quelques cartons, si elle en avait le temps : il lui fallait terminer avant que Ryô ne se réveille.

D'habitude elle ne s'entraînait qu'en son absence, mais les circonstances avaient été contre elle dernièrement, et elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps sans s'exercer. En l'entendant rentrer ivre mort vers les trois heures du matin, elle avait décidé d'en profiter et de descendre pendant qu'il cuverait son vin. Elle regarda l'horloge : 7h30… elle était encore tranquille pour un petit moment. Elle changea d'arme et reprit la position.

Son attention focalisée sur la silhouette humaine située à 50 mètres, deux balles en protection pour les tympans, elle ne se rendit pas compte du mouvement de la porte, à sa droite. Celle-ci s'entrebâilla de quelques centimètres, juste l'espace nécessaire pour que Ryô surveille ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de « sa » salle.

Lorsque la résonnance des tirs l'avaient tiré de son état comateux, il avait suspecté Reika d'avoir une nouvelle fois squatté les lieux ; il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa partenaire, dans une position perfectible mais bien meilleure que d'habitude, tirer avec une détermination quasi-palpable. Hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait, il n'intervint pas. Il se contenta de la regarder se concentrer, tirer, et atteindre la cible à chaque fois. Ni tout à fait la même, ni tout à fait différente…

Après quelques instants à l'observer, il sentit une vague de nausée le gagner et rebroussa chemin. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de s'opposer à sa partenaire. Son corps et son cerveau, mis à mal par les excès de la veille, se refusaient à affronter Kaori pour le moment !

******************

« Bon sang, ça c'est une gueule de bois. »

Ryô s'appuyait aux murs pour être sûr d'aller à peu près droit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, de la migraine lancinante qui lui interdisait toute pensée évoluée, ou de l'envie de vomir qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes. Il savait ce qui pourrait être efficace : un bon café salé et un tête-à-tête avec les toilettes. Tout à l'heure, peut-être, quand il se sentirait moins mal, aurait-il le courage d'aller dans la cuisine. Mais pour le moment, l'effort était tout bonnement surhumain.

Il parvint à se recoucher et essaya de se rendormir un peu, mais dès qu'il sombra dans un semi-sommeil, le cauchemar qui l'avait torturé une partie de la nuit revint à la charge.

_- « Je te hais, tu n'es qu'un minable, tu as foutu ma vie en l'air. »_

Kaori hurlait, penchée sur lui, le visage déformé par la rage et la souffrance. Et lui ne répondait rien, à terre, piteux. Les autres les encerclaient et ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne l'insultaient pas, mais leur regard était éloquent : ils le méprisaient tout autant.

Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tout tournait autour de lui. Hier soir, ça lui avait semblé si réel ! Il s'était réveillé en sueur sur le canapé puant l'alcool de ce bar miteux. Mick était toujours en train de jouer de ses charmes, sans se rendre compte de la lueur de dédain qui étincelait dans le regard de Kimy. Pour cette dernière, il était comme tous les autres qui venaient boire pendant que leur femme attendait sagement à la maison. Kimy avait de l'amitié pour les célibataires qui venaient tromper leur solitude chez elle, pas pour les mecs casés qui planquaient leur alliance avant d'entrer. Elle espérait que leurs épouses respectives allaient les quitter d'urgence, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait.

Mick Angel n'avait pas encore d'alliance, mais sa réputation le précédait, et même si Kimy devait reconnaître qu'il se contentait d'une drague épaisse sans passage à l'acte, elle ne parvenait à éprouver que mépris pour ce genre de type.

Mick ne se rendait compte de rien, à en croire son comportement. Décidant d'intervenir avant qu'il ne s'attire des problèmes, Ryô s'était relevé tant bien que mal, l'avait attrapé par le col et attiré dehors. Ils avaient titubé jusque chez eux, Mick en geignant que Kazue allait le recevoir à coups de rouleau à pâtisserie, Ryô en priant pour qu'il se taise et arrête de lui vriller les tympans.

Il avait retrouvé son lit au radar et s'était endormi comme une souche, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard en entendant le bruit étouffé de détonations lointaines.

Ryô changea de position et le regretta instantanément : son estomac commença à faire quelques loopings. Il essaya d'oublier les suées qui allaient et venaient et envisagea plus sérieusement la solution d'un café salé. En entendant le bruit des pas de Kaori qui s'approchait de sa chambre, il redouta le pire : des cris, une massue, la porte qui claque, qu'allait-elle lui réserver aujourd'hui pour le punir d'avoir traîné dans le quartier chaud ? Derrière la pauvre barrière d'oreillers, il devina l'ouverture de la porte… 5, 4, 3, 2…

- « Ryô ! DEBOUT ! Il est près de neuf heures, fainéant ! »

- « Pitié ! Laisse-moi encore un peu dormir ! »

- « Et quoi encore ? Tu as voulu faire la bringue, assume ! Le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt ! »

- « Bientôt ? Et tu me réveilles alors qu'il n'est pas encore servi ? »

- « PARDON ? »

- « Rien, rien, rien !!! »

Oubliant pour quelques secondes son pauvre crâne, Ryô s'agenouilla devant Kaori pour éviter la massue qui avait immanquablement fait son apparition. Tout mais pas ça ! La moindre pichenette était déjà de nature à décupler son mal de tête, alors un coup de massue, il n'osait y penser.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il se décida à se traîner vers la salle de bain ; l'armoire à pharmacie était particulièrement bien achalandée dans deux secteurs : les blessures par armes diverses, et les gueules de bois. Il absorba d'un coup plusieurs cachets, mêlant aspirine, caféine et anti-nauséeux, et descendit sagement, comme on l'en avait prié.

Ne rencontrant âme qui vive dans la salle à manger, il décida d'aller faire un tour à la salle de tir pour voir comment Kaori s'en était tirée. Il se glissa subrepticement jusqu'au sous-sol, et s'arrêta net sur le pallier.

La porte était restée ouverte et il pouvait voir les stands en enfilade. A quelques mètres de lui, par terre, s'étalait un dossier dont les feuilles sortaient pêle-mêle. Ryô blêmit et se précipita : de toute évidence le scotch n'avait pas tenu ; la question était de savoir s'il avait lâché avant, pendant, ou après la visite de Kaori. Il rassembla les pages tout en essayant de savoir s'il était déjà là quand il était passé un peu plus tôt. Pas moyen de se souvenir. Si les feuilles étaient éparpillées de la sorte, ça montrait que personne ne les avait lues ! Oui, mais sa partenaire était suffisamment perverse pour le lire puis le remettre dans l'état où elle l'avait trouvé. Mais si elle l'avait lu, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas encore parlé ? Elle aurait dû exploser ! Sauf si…

Ryô jura à haute voix. Non seulement rien n'allait comme il le voulait, mais en plus il devenait paranoïaque.

Il chercha une nouvelle cachette, et décida de le mettre temporairement au-dessus de l'armoire où il rangeait les mitraillettes, dans l'attente de pouvoir le monter dans sa chambre. Pas plus rassuré que ça il quitta la pièce après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que plus rien ne traînait, oubliant totalement la raison initiale de sa venue.

La cible resta donc au fond de la salle, sans pouvoir lui montrer à quel point sa partenaire savait toucher au cœur.

***************************

Il regagna la salle à manger : oublié le mal de crâne, tout ce qui restait c'était cette impression qu'une main lui enserrait les entrailles, sans que cela ait la moindre relation avec le nombre de saké de la veille. Il salua Sayuri, déjà installée, et prit place en face d'elle. Ils communiquèrent par monosyllabes : le décalage horaire faisait encore son œuvre, et cette économie d'efforts de sociabilisation convenait très bien au nettoyeur.

Kaori arriva bientôt avec une copieuse omelette sucrée qu'elle déposa sans douceur sur la table. Ryô guetta un signe mais rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'elle ait découvert quoi que ce soit.

Un peu soulagé, il plongea dans son assiette mais son estomac se rappela instantanément à son bon souvenir sous la forme d'un haut-le-cœur irrépressible. Tout ce dont il avait envie tenait dans un verre d'eau et un cachet effervescent, pour le moment. Pourtant une ombre le fit changer d'avis : la perspective d'un coup de massue faisant résonner encore plus fort les cloches qui carillonnaient dans son pauvre cerveau suffit à faire passer la première bouchée. L'ombre disparut, comme à regret, et il s'accorda un instant de relâchement.

Il remarqua alors que Kaori ne s'asseyait pas avec eux. Il lui en fit la remarque, et la froideur inhabituelle de son regard le figea sur place.

- « Moi je suis réveillée depuis longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de manger, de prendre une douche, et de faire la liste des courses. D'ailleurs, j'y vais. Je peux espérer que tu ne sortes pas en laissant Sayuri toute seule ? »

Ryô avala une nouvelle bouchée avec difficulté et fit non de la tête.

- « Tu n'as rien à me dire avant que je parte ? Non ? Tu en es bien certain ? A tout à l'heure, donc. »

Cette fois-ci c'était sûr : elle savait quelque chose. Il la regarda s'affairer, baguettes en l'air, et à l'instant même où elle sortit de l'immeuble, il se rua sur le téléphone, à la surprise de Sayuri.

- « Miki ? C'est moi. Elle sort faire des courses. Mais je ne sais pas où, moi ! C'est un truc de filles, ce genre de choses ! Non, attends, ne crie pas. S'il te plaît, essaye de savoir si elle a appris récemment un truc qui pourrait la chambouler. Non, je ne peux pas être plus précis. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. 16h, au Cat's Eye, d'accord ? Et Miki… merci ! »

Il raccrocha, pensif. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ou dire pour se sortir de ce bourbier ?

*****************************

_« La voilà… »_

Miki soupira de soulagement. Elle avait misé sur le marché et avait bien fait : Kaori était en train de rendre chèvre deux vendeurs de fruits qu'elle avait mis en concurrence pour essayer de faire baisser les enchères. Un attroupement s'était créé, rendant la surveillance plus difficile. Après qu'une transaction ait été conclue à moitié prix, la foule se dispersa et Miki put mieux observer son amie.

Elle n'était manifestement pas dans un bon jour : on pouvait littéralement voir la fumée lui sortir des narines et elle faisait peur à voir, marchant comme si elle était au beau milieu d'un défilé militaire.

Elle erra ainsi d'étal en étal, accumulant les victuailles dans le panier sans se rendre compte de son poids. Miki la suivait de loin, dissimulant sa présence du mieux qu'elle pouvait ; pourtant Kaori se retourna plusieurs fois en scrutant la foule.

Cinq fois la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait se faire prendre, et cinq fois Kaori reprit sa marche sans la voir.

La sixième fois fut la bonne : leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant que Miki ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Le visage de Kaori s'éclaira et elle vint à la rencontre de son amie, qui saisit un objet au hasard sur l'étal le plus proche pour se donner bonne contenance.

- « Miki ? Toi aussi tu es de corvée de courses ? Il me semblait bien avoir senti une présence tout à l'heure ! »

- « Eh oui, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai quelques achats à faire. » répondit-elle en brandissant ce qu'elle avait attrapé.

- « Une corne de rhinocéros ? Ben vous alors, vous mettez toutes les chances de votre côté ! »

Miki manqua perdre l'équilibre et, en s'appuyant contre l'étal médicinal, mit la main au beau milieu d'un plateau de libellules séchées. Tentant de conserver son sang-froid et son bol stomacal, elle reposa la corne de rhinocéros se dirigea vers le rayon des légumes.

Les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin ensemble, puis se dirigèrent vers le tableau des messages à l'instigation de Miki, qui en profita pour orienter la conversation vers Ryô, provoquant un démarrage au quart de tour.

- « Ne me parle pas de ce crétin ! Ah Monsieur a des secrets. Ah Monsieur veut faire comme si de rien n'était… Eh bien je trouverai, toute seule, fais-moi confiance. Non seulement il est nul pour faire des cachotteries, mais il ne fait même pas attention à ce qui se passe ! Il passe son temps à se saouler ou à faire des messes basses avec Sayuri. Tiens, il n'a même pas senti que j'avais tiré ce matin ! »

Miki renifla de son côté, et les sourcils froncés objecta :

- « Tout ce que je sens, c'est une odeur chimique de melon. Tu as abusé d'ailleurs ! »

- « Bon, OK j'ai utilisé mon gel douche le plus parfumé pour dissimuler l'odeur de poudre, mais quand même ! »

Ce discours se prolongea jusqu'à l'abrutissement, depuis le marché jusqu'à un magasin français qui vendait le vin préféré de Sayuri, jusqu'à la gare, pour s'interrompre soudainement devant le tableau des messages : trois lettres attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de Kaori : X Y Z.

- « C'est pas vrai, on a des mois entiers sans un seul client, et pour une fois qu'on a du boulot, voilà qu'on nous contacte ! »

- « Vous avez du travail ? »

- « Oui… Enfin non, pas vraiment. Pas rémunéré en tout cas… Sayuri nous a embauchés, voilà tout. »

Kaori prit note du numéro de téléphone et du message, laconique « J'ai quelque chose pour vous. A.G. ». Comme à son habitude, elle téléphona de la cabine publique, même si l'écriture masculine ne lui donnait que peu d'espoir sur ce que Ryô déciderait. Il ne fallut que deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche. Kaori sortit son petit baratin habituel pour amener l'interlocuteur à lui donner le maximum de renseignements, et s'arrêta net en entendant son nom.

- « Aki Gunda ».

- « _Le_ Aki Gunda ? L'héritier de Gunda Corporation ? »

- « Lui-même, Mademoiselle. J'ai entendu dire que vous enquêtiez sur mon père. J'ai beau être son fils, je ne supporte pas ses agissements. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire seul, mais vous pourrez sans doute m'aider. Je peux vous donner toutes les preuves pour le faire payer. Je ne peux pas aller à la police, il paye des hommes là-bas. Aidez-moi. »

- « Nous vous rappellerons à ce numéro, dans deux heures. »

Elle raccrocha lentement et resta inerte, la main sur le combiné, jusqu'à ce que Miki, inquiète, la sorte de sa léthargie.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « Tu ne vas pas le croire : on vient d'être embauchés par le fils de l'ennemi ! »

- « Tu peux me le répéter doucement ? »

- « Si Sayuri est sous notre protection, c'est qu'elle a été menacée à New-York, vraisemblablement par des types à la solde de Tatsuro Gunda, l'homme d'affaires. Et là, c'est Aki Gunda qui vient de nous appeler. Ça se précise ! »

Soudainement, sa colère et ses récriminations à l'égard de Ryô passèrent en second plan et elle n'eut plus qu'une hâte : rentrer à la maison. Miki l'accompagna, prétextant une course à faire dans le quartier, et lui faussa compagnie lorsqu'elle estima qu'elles étaient suffisamment proches de l'appartement pour l'abandonner sans faillir à sa mission. Elle entra directement dans une cabine téléphonique lorsque Kaori fut hors de portée.

- « Ryô ? Ici Miki… Elle arrive tout de suite. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : inutile de me redemander le même service, je me suis fait griller. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Elle m'a détectée ! »

- « Toi, la pro, tu t'es fait surprendre par Kaori ? »

- « Arrête de la sous-estimer. Elle a fait énormément de progrès depuis… »

Miki s'arrêta net, se rendant compte un peu trop tard qu'elle s'était trahie toute seule.

- « Elle a fait des progrès depuis quoi, Miki ? » demanda Ryô d'une voix trop calme.

- « Et mince, tu l'auras voulu : depuis que je l'entraîne ! Si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait deux mois qu'elle bosse presque quotidiennement pour s'améliorer, et que toi tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton mokkori, comme toujours. »

- « Tu sais ce que j'en pense, non ? »

- « Et alors ? Elle me l'a demandé, j'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas à demander ton accord, que je sache ! »

Ryô était prêt à répondre vertement, mais un claquement de porte l'en empêcha.

- « On reparlera de ça plus tard. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de raccrocher.

Il se rassit et attendit, à l'abri derrière la protection d'un magazine. Il l'entendit grimper les étages quatre à quatre pour entrer, essoufflée et énervée, dans le salon.

- « Ryô, devine qui vient de nous contacter ? Gunda Junior ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Aki Gunda a laissé un message sur le tableau ; je l'ai appelé : il veut te rencontrer pour te donner des renseignements. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il veut dénoncer son père ! »

- « Dénoncer son père ? Tu parles, c'est lui aussi un fieffé salaud. Il lorgne sur la direction de l'entreprise depuis ses débuts ! » intervint Sayuri.

- « Tu crois que c'est un piège ? » demanda Ryô.

- « Pourquoi pas… Je ne sais pas. C'est un jeune loup aux dents longues, et il me paraît prêt à tout pour arriver au sommet, quitte à écraser quelques amis au passage. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il a plus tendance à tirer les ficelles qu'à s'exposer directement. Se dévoiler ainsi, ça ne lui ressemble pas ».

- « J'adore me jeter dans la gueule du loup… Je le rencontrerai cet après-midi. Seul. » insista Ryô en fixant Kaori.

Celle-ci fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, et se concentra sur le contenu de son cabas.

- « Ceci étant dit, passons aux choses sérieuses : Sayuri, j'ai acheté de quoi faire ton plat préféré, et… Cette bouteille ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kaori déplia une feuille qui reposait au beau milieu des victuailles : au centre de la page, d'une écriture quasi-calligraphique, cette simple phrase qu'elle lut à haute voix : « Enfin, nous nous retrouvons, petite sœur ».

Le bruit du verre qui se brise la fit sursauter : Sayuri, blême, venait de lâcher la bouteille de vin. Elle fixait le papier comme s'il l'avait hypnotisé. Kaori se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir et la forcer à s'asseoir. Ryô prit la lettre et l'étudia attentivement, mâchoires contractées, alertant Kaori.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ? »

- « Il semble que les ennemis de Sayuri nous surveillent attentivement. Hier matin, nous avons trouvé un message ressemblant à celui-ci, sur le pare-brise de la mini, en sortant du garde-meuble. »

- « Avant ou après vous être fait tirer dessus ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et se rendit compte de ce qu'impliquait la question. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Ainsi dont elle savait. Elle les avait espionnés de plus près que prévu.

- « Après… » fit-il calmement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « C'est gentil de tenir ta partenaire au courant. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais notre cliente est aussi une amie, et je ne vois aucune bonne raison qui pourrait te pousser à me cacher des choses aussi importantes ! »

- « C'était à ma demande » intervint Sayuri en espérant que Ryô ne trahisse pas ce mensonge « Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes ».

- « Mais c'est mon travail de te protéger. Si je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe, je manquerai nécessairement quelque chose. J'aurais pu être davantage sur mes gardes, ce matin ».

Ryô accusa le coup, aussi bien des paroles que du regard assassin qui les avait accompagnées. Que lui répondre ? Elle avait raison, au fond. A force de vouloir la ménager, il compliquait d'autant leur mission. Il s'installa à leurs côtés, et commença un bref résumé des évènements de la matinée de la veille, omettant uniquement ce qui concernait les révélations privées de Madame Tachiki. Kaori encaissa et commença à réfléchir.

- « Tu penses que c'est le même homme ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Est-ce le même homme qui vous a coursés à l'intérieur du garde-meuble et celui qui s'amuse à laisser ce genre de mot doux ? »

- « Je ne m'étais pas posé la question en ces termes, mais tu as raison… Après tout il y a peut-être deux équipes, ce qui expliquerait le règlement de compte en règle auquel nous avons assisté : les hommes de main de Gunda d'un côté, un tueur en free-lance de l'autre. Bravo, partenaire ! »

Ryô lui ébouriffa les cheveux, fier d'elle, se releva et ajouta : « Kaori, veille sur Sayuri et passe-moi le numéro du fils Gunda. Moi je vais aller voir ce que nous veut le jeune loup aux dents longues, histoire de faire un peu de lumière dans cette histoire trouble ! »

Il sortit avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, l'état de Sayuri occupant déjà toute son attention. Il se rendit directement au Cat's Eye, téléphonant en chemin à Aki Gunda pour lui fixer rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tard. Celui-ci commença par rechigner et arguer d'un emploi du temps surchargé, mais devant la froideur de Ryô, il comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux se plier à ses exigences.

Rendez-vous fut pris au Cat's Eye, terrain protégé où Ryô savait pouvoir éviter les mauvaises surprises. A peine le seuil franchi, le nettoyeur regretta sa décision : Miki était derrière le bar et il pouvait sentir son hostilité. Elle lui en voulait pour leur petit échange et il allait devoir passer par elle avant de s'occuper de son nouveau « client ».

Ryô avança mains en l'air en mimant la rédition, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, et attendit, immobile, son bon vouloir. Elle le défia pendant de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers la machine à café avec un soupir.

- « Assieds-toi au lieu de jouer les épouvantails au milieu de mon café. »

- « Madame est bien bonne. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… »

- « Non. »

- « Mais… »

- « La formule est « je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ».

- « Tu fais dans la sémantique, maintenant ? »

- « Non, je t'éduque. Nuance. Il semble que tu en aies bien besoin, et je ne parle pas de tes compétences grammaticales. Que fais-tu ici, je croyais que le rendez-vous était fixé à 16 heures ? Tu voulais juste faire ton mea culpa ? »

- « A vrai dire, j'ai fixé rendez-vous à un client. »

- « Ah, ce Aki Gunda… »

- « Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois ! C'est vrai que vous étiez ensemble… A propos, tu as surveillé Kaori toute la matinée. Tu n'as pas vu un type louche ou senti une présence anormale ? »

- « Non, pourquoi ? »

- « Quelqu'un a déposé une lettre dans son cabas. Il a donc pu l'approcher de très près, sans que ni toi ni elle ne s'en rende compte. »

- « Ça me paraît inconcevable, même si après tout j'étais focalisée sur Kaori. »

- « Pas si inconcevable que ça. J'ai déjà croisé ce type à plusieurs reprises, et je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ai cru un moment que c'était un véritable génie du combat qui parvenait à masquer son animosité, mais même ça, je ne le ressens pas. C'est comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il a une âme de glace. Bref, ce n'est guère étonnant que tu n'aies rien remarqué. Correction : que vous n'ayiez rien remarqué, puisque je suppose que tu lui as aussi enseigné ça. Ça dure depuis combien de temps, au fait ? »

Miki savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler. Il fallait bien qu'ils abordent le sujet, un jour ou l'autre !

- « Deux mois. Ecoute, ne nous en veux pas. Je sais bien que tu préfèrerais la tenir loin de tout ça, mais c'est utopique. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle désire. Elle est adulte, elle a le droit de choisir sa vie. »

- « Ou sa mort. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas été élevée avec ça. Pas comme nous. »

- « Toi et moi, on est tombés dedans tous jeunes, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Regarde Falcon ! »

Ryô la regarda avec des yeux ronds : il ne s'était jamais demandé comment Falcon avait commencé sa « carrière » : pour lui il était acquis qu'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie. Avec une telle carrure, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

- « Que crois-tu, Ryô ? Que notre monde n'est fait que de créations de la guerre ? Sans rentrer dans les détails, Falcon a eu une enfance tout à fait normale, et ce n'est qu'à 19 ans qu'il n'a connu le monde de la guerre. Kaori s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain à affronter Union Teope à vingt ans, et pourtant elle est toujours en vie. C'est plus que beaucoup de gens du milieu. C'est grâce à toi, c'est vrai, mais si ta chance tournait ? Je te promets de faire attention à elle mais il faut te faire à l'idée qu'elle est des nôtres. Je ne peux pas lui refuser mon aide. »

Il se plongea dans la contemplation du liquide brun qui refroidissait dans sa tasse. Il se souvint de ses compagnons d'armes : Randall le footballeur ; Miguel le cireur de chaussures. Oui, ils avaient eu une vie normale avant… Et c'est sans doute ce qui les avait tués : ils espéraient pouvoir s'en sortir, un jour.

Il partagea ses pensées avec Miki, qui tenta encore une fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour Kaori. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Aki Gunda, entouré de deux gardes du corps.

Ryô les observa un moment du coin de l'œil : ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipée de la veille, mais leur costume laissait peu de place au doute. Il se leva et fit face à son « nouveau client ». De grande taille, mince, des cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière, des mains manucurées aux ongles vernis, il avait un regard fuyant qui déplut d'emblée au nettoyeur. Miki avait manifestement la même opinion que lui : ce type avait tout d'une fouine gluante. En le détaillant plus précisément Ryô aperçut une cicatrice ancienne d'aspect grumeleux qui couvrait tout le côté gauche du cou et disparaissait sous le col de la chemise, correspondant sans aucun doute à une très grave brûlure. La même marque se retrouvait sur la main et le poignet gauche. Après s'être présenté, il décida d'attaquer d'emblée.

- « Quels jolis costumes. Vous jouez à quoi ? On dirait des caricatures hollywoodiennes d'agents du F.B.I.! Cher Monsieur, si vous souhaitez qu'on discute, ce sera sans les toutous. Ici on est en terrain neutre, pas besoin de portes-flingue. A prendre ou à laisser. »

- « Attendez-moi dehors. » fit claquer Aki Gunda. « Monsieur Saeba, j'ai appris que vous étiez sur les traces de mon père, le directeur de la firme internationale Gunda Corporation et… »

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi vos hommes nous ont attaqués, hier ? »

- « Pas mes hommes, Monsieur Saeba ! Les siens ! C'est lui qui en a décidé ainsi, je n'ai appris l'incident que par hasard hier soir ! Mon père est devenu fou depuis quelque temps, il devient violent, il est temps que quelqu'un l'arrête. »

- « Et vous avez tout de suite pensé à nous… comment avez-vous su qui j'étais et comment nous contacter ? »

- « Votre réputation vous précède, voyons. Il y a peu de tueurs à gages qui circulent en Austin mini rouge à Tokyo, qui plus est. »

Ryô résista avec difficulté à l'envie de lui balancer son poing par la figure. Non seulement il ne supportait pas ses façons mielleuses, mais en plus il le traitait de tueur à gages…

- « Que voulez-vous de moi ? Et qu'avez vous à offrir ? »

- « Je vois qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet… Voyez-vous, la corruption est en train de gangrener notre société. Je souhaiterais changer tout ça et recommencer sur de meilleures bases. Je sais que les services fiscaux ont déjà des soupçons. Si cela continue, Gunda Corporation ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, avec son lot de licenciements et de drames humains. Je veux apporter du sang neuf. Le marché que je vous propose est le suivant : je vous offre tous les renseignements sur mon père et ses malversations, et vous vous occupez de lui. »

- « Vous voulez que je le tue ? »

- « Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Voyez-vous, je détiens pas mal de preuves, mais je ne peux pas aller tout simplement au commissariat avec mes dossiers sous le bras. Quelle image donnerais-je si je livrais mon père aux autorités ? Sans compter les hommes de main de mon père, qui pourraient se retourner contre moi. Alors que si c'est vous qui agissez, je ne serai pas inquiété. Ainsi nous aurons tous les deux ce que nous cherchons. »

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Aki Gunda crut qu'il avait gagné et ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Il l'aurait ravalé rapidement s'il avait su que Ryô était en train de s'imaginer lui refaire un visage plus en conformité avec l'intérieur : repoussant.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait admettre que ce marché avait ses avantages : ça lui évitait d'avoir à courir les informateurs et leur faisait gagner pas mal de temps.

- « C'est d'accord. Moyennant un paiement complémentaire de vingt millions de yens. »

- « Vous êtes dur en affaires ! » parvint à répondre Gunda après avoir manqué s'étouffer.

- « Un tueur à gages ne vit pas que de l'air du temps. Vous me demandez un service qui, je crois, vaut largement cette somme. »

- « Marché conclu. » fit-il en tendant la main.

Ils scellèrent cet accord, et après avoir convenu qu'un homme de confiance déposerait les documents et la moitié de l'argent l'après-midi même, avant 16 heures, au Cat's Eye, l'homme d'affaires et ses deux ombres montèrent dans une voiture étrangère dernier cri.

A peine eurent-il tourné le coin de rue que Ryô, visiblement paniqué, bondit par-dessus le bar. Miki, surprise, s'accroupit par réflexe.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Pousse-toi ! Vite ! Où est l'eau de Javel ? »

- « Placard de droite ! Mais que… »

- « Berk berk berk. J'ai eu l'impression de serrer la main d'une méduse. ».

La jeune femme se releva et essaya de se maîtriser, trahie cependant par le cliquetis de ses ongles sur le comptoir. A côté d'elle, Ryô se lavait les mains à grande eau en frottant jusqu'au coude.

- « Tu étais obligé de faire cette comédie ? »

- « Quelle comédie ? Tu crois que ça a été simple de rester calme devant cette chose répugnante ? Brrrrr c'était comme glisser le bras dans un baril de Jello ! Quelle enflure ce type... Il est persuadé de m'avoir acheté. Tu parles! Il va avoir la surprise de sa vie, cette tête d'ampoule, il va finir au frais. »

Il passa à l'essuyage et, redevenu calme, se dirigea vers la sortie. Soudain, frappé par une association d'idées, il réalisa quelque chose et s'arrêta net.

- « Attends un peu… Cet inconnu, l'homme de glace… Tu ne le sens pas, je ne le sens pas… Et cependant Kaori l'a repéré une fois, dans la rue, alors qu'il les suivait elle et Sayuri. Comment a-t-elle fait ? »

- « Elle a réussi à… ? Ecoute, je lui apprends les bases, et elle est plutôt douée, mais rien d'extraordinaire ! Donc ce n'est pas fonction de ses capacités… Je dirais plutôt que ton inconnu a perdu un instant son sang-froid. »

- « Possible… »

Pensif, il ouvrit la porte, puis fit un dernier salut à Miki et lui glissa « s'il te plait… Si jamais elle passe ici pour parler, fais attention à elle. »

La porte se referma dans un tintement et Miki soupira. « Comme si tu avais besoin de le demander ! »

********************

A l'appartement, Sayuri priait pour que Ryô rentre le plus vite possible. Depuis qu'elle s'était remise de son émotion, Kaori ne cessait de la harceler de questions concernant la journée de la veille, sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert, sur l'identité du tireur, ou sur n'importe quel détail dont elle aurait pu se souvenir. La journaliste avait beau avoir l'habitude des interviews et des interrogatoires de tout type, elle avait du mal à s'en débarrasser ou même à changer de sujet. Le seul moment où elle avait pu reprendre son souffle fut lors d'un monologue rageur contre ce partenaire qui ne cessait de la prendre pour une idiote en lui faisant des cachotteries, et contre les mensonges qui ne sont qu'une marque d'irrespect, ce qui avait mis Sayuri particulièrement mal à l'aise.

De guerre lasse, cette dernière avait pris sur elle de raconter l'altercation du garde-meubles, avec forces détails inventés afin de gagner le maximum de temps et de permettre à Ryô de la sauver de ce mauvais pas avant qu'elle ne soit contrainte de parler de l'attaque : elle multipliait les digressions, inventa un gardien revêche qui leur avait refusé l'entrée, mentionna le lavomatic en brodant autour d'une pin-up particulièrement aguicheuse… Mais elle se heurtait à un entêtement quasi-surhumain, et peu à peu elle raconta toute l'histoire, hormis bien sûr ce qui concernait sa petite sœur.

Lorsqu'elle en vint à la découverte de l'animal sacrifié sur le pare-brise, Sayuri ne put retenir ses larmes. Kaori culpabilisa de l'avoir ainsi poussée à bout. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui demandant de lui pardonner. La jeune femme se reprit rapidement et sécha ses larmes.

- « Sayuri… ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai encore une question à te poser. Hier soir j'ai surpris une conversation. J'ai cru comprendre que mon père et le tien avaient des choses en commun. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

L'interrogée resta immobile, suffoquée : elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Elle chercha ses mots… et ses prières trouvèrent soudain écho.

- « Les filles, je suis là et j'ai faim ! »

- « Flûte ! Sayuri s'il te plaît, réponds ! »

- « Je… Je… Ton père a arrêté le mien. » lâcha Sayuri en espérant que cette demi-vérité lui suffise.

Kaori encaissa et se composa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait un visage insouciant pour accueillir Ryô.

- « Le déjeuner est prêt. Viens Sayuri ! »

- « J'arrive. »

Sayuri resta en arrière, juste le temps d'annoncer à Ryô ce qu'elle avait dû avouer à sa sœur. Elle appréhendait sa réaction, mais avec un sourire il balaya ses doutes. Lui en revanche s'inquiétait franchement : il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus rien contrôler et d'être mené en bateau par sa partenaire. Le monde à l'envers…

Resté seul, il décida d'informer Saeko des derniers rebondissements… Et puis avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir monnayer la chute de Gunda contre quelques coups supplémentaires ! C'est sur cette pensée et la bave aux lèvres qu'il composa le numéro. Il perdit instantanément son masque de lubricité lorsqu'une voix masculine répondit :

- « Bureau de l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami ? »

- « Saeba. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

- « Inspecteur Kanichi. Vous désirez ? »

- « L'inspecteur Nogami ? »

- « Comme tant d'autres… Attendez. »

Ryô resta éberlué de la réponse de son interlocuteur et se demanda s'il devait la prendre au premier ou au second degré. Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, la voix ensommeillée de Saeko lui répondit.

- « Oui ? »

- « Saeko, je rêve ? Je te réveille à cette heure ? »

- « J'ai eu une très mauvaise nuit et je me suis endormie pour ainsi dire en sursaut ! Pourquoi m'as-tu tirée des bras de Morphée ? »

- « Qui est ce Kanichi ? »

- « Un collègue. Alors ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supplier. »

- « Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai reçu la visite de Aki Gunda… Il semblerait que le fils veuille déboulonner le père. Tu as quelque chose sur lui ? »

- « Moi non mais les stups oui ! » répondit une voix soudainement très réveillée et très intéressée. « Raconte ? »

- « En deux mots, il nous donne Gunda Senior et on lui savonne un peu la pente qui mène aux oubliettes, voire mieux au cimetière. Je ne l'ai pas senti particulièrement franc du collier, surtout dans sa grande scène de la vertu outragée. »

- « Et tu as eu raison. On le soupçonne de se servir de l'entreprise paternelle pour faire passer de la drogue, sans avoir rien pu prouver. Il est malin. Méfie-t-en comme de la peste ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Ryô aperçut Sayuri entrer dans la pièce, et décida d'écourter la conversation.

- « Compris. On en reparlera plus tard. Et un conseil en valant un autre : ne te rendors pas tant que ton « collègue » est dans les parages, j'ai l'impression que ce Kanichi a plus que des vues sur toi. »

Un petit rire mi-amusé mi-désabusé lui répondit.

- « Réunion toujours prévue à 16 heures ? »

- « Affirmatif. A plus tard. »

Ryô raccrocha en se promettant de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il sentit la main de Sayuri sur son épaule :

- « Monsieur Saeba… Ryô… C'était ce nom là. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Kanichi. Makoto Kanichi. C'était le nom de l'inspecteur qui m'a aidée dans mes recherches. »

- « Merde ! »

Il appuya sur la touche « bis ». Saeko décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- « Ryô, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, maintenant ! »

- « Ton copain, il est toujours dans les parages ? Il peut nous entendre ? »

- « Réponses : oui et non. Pourquoi ? »

- « Sayuri vient de se souvenir du nom de son interlocuteur chez toi : Makoto Kanichi. C'est lui ? »

- « Oui… mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne fais que confirmer ce que je redoutais. On en reparlera plus tard. »

- « Attends ! »

Un déclic lui répondit. Il raccrocha en rageant contre le caractère excessivement indépendant de l'inspecteur Nogami. « Quand elle a décidé de faire cavalier seul, celle-là ! Pffffffff ».

Il hésita à se rendre directement au commissariat, mais y renonça rapidement : d'une part il risquait sa peau si Saeko prenait mal son intervention, d'autre part il avait déjà pas mal de problèmes à gérer de son côté et le premier de ceux-ci était la cuisine de sa partenaire !

***************************

- « Ryô, tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? »

- « Nan ! Laisse moi mourir en paix. » grogna Ryô, allongé sur le canapé, une main sur l'estomac.

- « Tu ne te serais pas resservi trois fois, tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! »

- « Mais je voulais en profiter ! Pour une fois que c'est délicieux ! Sayuri par pitié, reste ! Je voudrais manger comme ça tous les jours ! »

Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas les deux jeunes femmes, plongées dans une partie de go, rougir intensément : l'une sous l'effet de son compliment, et l'autre de colère. Une massue voleta, légère et bien équilibrée, pour s'abattre au beau milieu du canapé.

- « A toi. » fit Kaori, redevenue calme, en désignant le jeu.

Sayuri obtempéra sans prendre garde à la dispute. Elle appréciait ce temps de repos. Paradoxalement, elle craignait de se retrouver seule avec sa sœur : manifestement, celle-ci était bien décidée à mener son enquête sans en parler à Ryô et profitait de la moindre occasion pour lui poser des questions. Il avait dû comprendre son manège puisque depuis la fin du repas, il ne les quittait plus. C'était lui qui était l'instigateur de la partie, qui se tenait sur la table basse, à deux pas du canapé.

Rapidement, le jeu devint suffisamment passionnant pour qu'elle s'y plonge et s'amuse comme une enfant.

Alors que les filles étaient absorbées par leur lutte, et Ryô par sa sieste, la sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter. Kaori se précipita.

- « Makimura, j'écoute ? »

- « Kaori ? »

- « Kazue, c'est toi ? Tu as une toute petite voix ! »

- « Je suis malade. Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais Mick est sorti, et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller chercher une ordonnance pour moi ? »

- « Bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle rejoignit le salon et relata l'appel avec une petite grimace d'excuse à l'intention de Sayuri : elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule avec Ryô, surtout après ce qu'elles avaient partagé… Mais Sayuri lui assura qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, les amis étant plus important que tout le reste. Touchée, Kaori l'entraîna dans une accolade affectueuse, avant de donner pour ordre à Ryô de prendre soin de leur invitée. Dans un bâillement, il acquiesca et lui fit signe d'y aller en marmonnant « prends ton temps ».

Sans plus attendre, Kaori attrapa son sac et courut vers l'immeuble d'en face, résidence de Mick Angel et Kazue.

A la surprise de Sayuri, Ryô se releva d'un bond, parfaitement éveillé :

- « On y va. C'était convenu avec Kazue. Elle se débrouille pour la garder chez elle pendant deux heures ; ça devra être suffisant. »

Sans bien comprendre, elle le suivit jusqu'en bas. Caché dans l'entrée, il observa jusqu'à ce que Kaori sorte en courant, un papier à la main, en direction de la pharmacie qui était plusieurs rues plus loin, à l'opposé de la route du Cat's Eye.

Cinq secondes plus tard, la mini démarrait en trombe et Sayuri exigeait des explications que Ryô éluda avec un malicieux « Surprise ! ».

******************

- « Miki mon amour ! Je suis là !! »

- « Moi aussi ! » tonna une grosse voix.

Le sourire de Ryô se glaça et il rangea en catastrophe ses dix doigts indisciplinés dans ses poches pour devenir l'innocence personnifiée.

- « Déjà ? Enfin je veux dire : tu tombes bien ! »

Le sourire de Falcon tenait du carnassier : soixante-douze dents éclatantes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et promettaient à leur proie de laisser un souvenir impérissable. Ne préférant pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si jamais il lui venait l'idée de s'y frotter, Ryô renonça à faire semblant et s'assit avec les autres à la table latérale, celle qui était la moins visible de l'extérieur.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Saeko poussait la porte du café. La troupe était au complet.

Miki se leva et accrocha l'écriteau « Fermeture Exceptionnelle », mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer à clef, Mick Angel entra à son tour.

- « Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que je n'ai pas manqué le début de la fête »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Ryô, surpris.

- « Il y avait des bruits qui courraient et je me suis dit qu'on aurait peut-être besoin de moi dans le coin. »

- « Mouais. Dis plutôt que Kazue t'a mis dehors. »

Mick accusa le coup et soudain le dandy montra les crocs :

- « Oui c'est exact, et sauf erreur c'est à cause de toi ! Soit disant qu'elle devait rester seule pour donner un peu de crédibilité à son histoire. Par ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé après m'avoir faussé compagnie, me laissant seul et abandonné regagner mon chez-moi où m'attendait ma petite Kazue, l'arme à la main ? »

- « Pas eu le temps… »

- « Ben voyons. Tant pis pour toi, tu ne sauras pas ce que m'a appris Kimy ! » bouda Mick.

- « Quoi, que la fine équipe en costume bossait pour Tatsuro Gunda ? On le sait déjà ! »

- « Oui et non… Mais je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire. ».

Index sur le menton, les yeux au ciel, il était l'image même de la perplexité. Son alter ego lui sauta alors sur le dos et l'emberlificota dans une parfaite prise de catch dont Mick parvint à se tirer par une manœuvre peu académique, consistant à tirer violemment la ceinture du pantalon de son adversaire, comprimant le contenu par torsion du contenant. Ryô ne se laissa pas faire, et les spectateurs assistèrent, navrés, à une bagarre digne des cours de récréation qui se solda par la reddition de l'américain.

- « OK, OK, tu as gagné ! Tout ce petit monde travaille bien pour un monsieur Gunda, mais pas le même : ils faisaient partie de la garde rapprochée d'Aki Gunda. » lâcha-t-il, essouflé.

- « Tiens, tiens, plus ça va, moins j'apprécie cet homme ! Et celui qui a joué les trouble-fête ? » questionna Ryô.

- « Celui-là, c'est un mystère. Venu de nulle part, disparu on ne sait où. »

- « Pardon de vous déranger… On est là pour le travail ou pour le spectacle ? » les interrompit Saeko. « Allez les enfants, venez vous asseoir et écouter tonton Falcon. Et j'aurai une nouvelle pièce à ajouter au puzzle, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous plaise. »

Umibozu grogna à l'évocation de ce surnom, mais garda son calme. Tous prirent place, désormais sérieux.

- « Alors ? »

- « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ce Tatsuro Gunda est le roi des cachottiers. J'ai eu beau actionner mes meilleurs renifleurs, il y a encore des zones d'ombres. Je commence par où ? »

- « Pour ce qui concerne sa vie publique, je crois qu'on a un assez bon topo. Tu as quelque chose sur sa vie privée ? » avança Saeko.

- « Tu plaisantes ? C'est ma pièce de résistance ! »

Falcon sortit de sa poche intérieure un petit paquet de feuillets pliés en deux et commença à parler, appuyant parfois ses dires par une photographie ou un article de journal. Il dressa le portrait de Tatsuro Gunda, 75 ans, homme d'affaires issu de la petite paysannerie japonaise pour créer seul un empire financier tentaculaire, connu comme étant amateur d'art, de femmes, de nourriture et d'alcool.

- « Les débuts de Tatsuro Gunda ressemblent à s'y méprendre à ceux de n'importe quel homme d'affaire des années 50 : c'était la bonne époque pour les investissements et la création. Quiconque ayant le nez creux et de l'audace avait sa chance. Il est devenu un des meilleurs, et en trois ans son chiffre d'affaire a été décuplé. Tout lui souriait, et il semble qu'il se soit laissé prendre au jeu. Il était amateur de bonnes choses, il est devenu excessif en tout : ses soirées étaient réputées pour finir en orgies de sexe et d'alcool. »

- « Voilà qui me le rend plutôt sympathique ! » intervint Ryô

- « Comment osez-vous ! Cet homme a détruit ma famille ! » s'offusqua Sayuri, profondément choquée.

- « C'est vrai… Et pour ça, on va le faire payer. Mais rien n'est bien simple et bien défini dans la vie, Sayuri. On ne naît pas malfrat, on le devient. L'humanité est changeante. »

- « Non ! Cet homme n'a pas le droit d'être qualifié d'humain ! »

- « Il a pourtant raison. » objecta calmement Falcon. « C'était un homme assez fair-play à ses débuts : bon gestionnaire et bon mari. Juste une fâcheuse tendance à avoir un amour certain de la possession qui est allée en s'intensifiant. Aujourd'hui quand il veut quelque chose, il ne recule devant rien, y compris la menace, le passage à tabac, le vol. »

- « On est quand même loin de Robin des Bois ! » observa à son tour Saeko. « Tu disais qu'il était bon mari ? C'est étrange, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était veuf et que sa femme a passé les dernières années de sa vie à porter des lunettes de soleil, et pas pour se protéger de la lumière… »

- « Il a été marié deux fois, et les deux fois ça s'est terminé par la mort de son épouse. Le premier mariage n'a duré que quelques années : c'était une amie d'enfance dont il était éperdument amoureux. Elle lui a donné un fils, ce qui a eu pour effet de calmer la vie nocturne de son époux. Et puis en 1961, alors que le petit avait cinq ans elle est morte d'un cancer. Tenez, voilà l'article relatant l'enterrement. »

Le document passa de main en main autour de la table. On y voyait une photo volée lors de l'enterrement, représentant un homme grassouillet et son fils, tous deux en larmes devant un cercueil. Une autre montrait Madame Gunda lors de sa dernière sortie en public. Lorsque Sayuri aperçut le portrait, elle fronça les sourcils.

- « C'est étrange, elle ressemble très vaguement à maman. Les mêmes yeux, la même forme du visage. Mais son sourire est moins franc. Elle avait l'air plutôt snob ! Regardez cette fourrure ! »

- « Il semble en effet qu'elle avait elle aussi un certain goût pour l'argent, né sans doute de son enfance particulièrement pénible. Mais peu importe. Sa disparition a marqué Gunda : il a sombré peu à peu dans la dépression, a failli tout perdre, et pour finir il a envoyé son fils en pension. Il s'est alors consacré exclusivement à sa société, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune et jolie secrétaire lui mette le grappin dessus et lui fasse un second fils. C'est avec elle qu'il a eu souvent la main lourde. Elle piquait des crises de jalousie au sujet de ses maîtresses, et à en croire les rapports d'intervention pour scènes de ménage que j'ai pu trouver, ça se finissait assez violemment. »

- « Attends, il a deux fils ? On a été contactés par lequel, alors ? »

- « Par le plus jeune, Aki Gunda. Le premier est mort avec la seconde épouse. »

- « Stop ! Tu nous le refais ? »

- « La seconde et dernière épouse est morte brûlée vive durant l'été 1966. Elle était avec les deux gamins dans la demeure familiale, et s'est apparemment endormie avec une cigarette à la main. Elle et le fils aîné sont morts dans l'incendie. Le petit dernier s'en est sorti de justesse, avec des brûlures au second et troisième degré sur 40% du corps ».

- « Et Tatsuro Gunda ? »

- « Il n'était pas présent ce soir-là ».

- « Quel heureux hasard ! » ironisa Sayuri.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, il a focalisé toute son attention sur son petit dernier, au point d'en faire son ombre. Oubliées les soirées de débauche et les femmes, il a fait de son entreprise son unique maîtresse. Il a développé un réseau de blanchiment d'argent, un autre de vente d'armes, sans jamais se faire prendre par les flics. ».

- « Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu ! » grinça Saeko.

- « Le reste je pense que vous le savez déjà : le fils a fait de brillantes études commerciales et est devenu le bras droit de son père..»

Un récent article vantant la prospérité de Gunda Corporation circula. Il montrait les deux hommes côte à côte, souriants. Tous furent marqués par la déchéance du père : il était à présent un vieux monsieur amaigri et affaibli. Il n'avait rien d'une menace.

- « Je ne comprends pas : lors de mes dernières recherches, il n'avait pas du tout cette tête ! »

- « Il est malade. Il a refusé toute photographie pendant des mois afin que ses actionnaires ne paniquent pas. Celle-ci est toute récente. A mon avis, il prépare sa succession et commence à présenter son fils pour assurer le passage du relais : il semble que Aki Gunda prenne de plus en plus de responsabilités, dans l'attente que le vieux passe la main. Le problème c'est qu'il a hérité des pires aspects de son père : il a déjà eu des démêlés avec la justice à propos d'affaires de stupéfiants et de mœurs. Il aime les relations sexuelles violentes avec les jeunes filles. Les très jeunes filles. Tatsuro a du travail avant de lui redonner une image clean. »

Sayuri ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'était imaginé son ennemi comme étant un homme sans cœur, bouffi de graisse et de suffisance, véritable incarnation de tout ce que cette terre avait de pire ; mais là, sous ses yeux, le cliché évoquait d'avantage un gentil papy fier de son fiston.

Elle se reporta sur le jeune Aki. Lui aussi semblait un homme bien sous tout rapport sur ce portrait. En voyant les cicatrices sur son cou et sa main, elle se prit même de pitié pour lui : enfant, il avait dû souffrir le martyre, tant physiquement que psychiquement.

La photo la mettait mal à l'aise : elle découvrait que le monde n'était pas divisé entre les bons et les méchants, et surtout que les pires salauds ressemblaient finalement à n'importe qui. Une leçon qui faisait trembler les fondations de sa croyance en un monde dichotomique.

Se sentant observée elle releva la tête et croisa le regard indéchiffrable de Saeko. Après un bref sourire, celle-ci regarda sa montre puis prit la parole.

- « Je crois que c'est à mon tour de jouer à la conteuse ! Ainsi que tu me l'as demandé, Ryô, j'ai pris en charge l'enquête sur la fusillade du vieux quartier. Tu as fait un gros effet à Madame Takana, d'ailleurs. »

- « Qui ? »

- « La vieille dame, qui dit s'être amusée comme une petite folle et vouloir remettre ça quand tu le voudras. »

- « Vont-ils bien tous les deux ? » demanda Sayuri.

- « Oui, rassurez-vous. J'ai donc pris l'affaire en main et j'ai demandé une analyse balistique d'urgence. L'arme qui a tué l'homme de main de Gunda Junior est connue de nos services et de dix-neuf cadavres, disséminés sur le Japon, la Suisse, et les Etats-Unis. Seize hommes, exécutés proprement d'une balle dans la tête, et trois femmes qui ont été torturées avant d'être achevées. »

Saeko laissa volontairement planer le silence afin que chacun assimile la nouvelle, vérifia une nouvelle fois l'heure, puis reprit :

- « Pas de trace de viol ni de contact direct, donc pas d'ADN. Violences à l'arme blanche et brûlures. Il ne laisse rien derrière lui, à part des allumettes calcinées. Un type a été soupçonné après avoir été filmé par une caméra surveillance, sans que rien ne puisse être retenu à son encontre : un dénommé Daichi Yukito. »

- « Et il fait quoi dans la vie, ce Yukito ? »

- « Homme invisible. Tu sais Ryô, il n'y a que dans les films qu'on peut te donner l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone, la taille de chemise et le dessert préféré de n'importe qui. Désolé, il n'est pas inscrit au casier judiciaire, il n'a pas de téléphone à son nom, pas de bien immobilier, pas de compte en banque et pas de carte de fidélité, mes capacités s'arrêtent là. »

- « Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais Falcon fait mieux que toi ! »

- « Eh bien Falcon, je te laisse le soin d'aller à la chasse au Daichi ! En attendant, je crois qu'il est l'heure de vous présenter quelqu'un. Miki, tu peux me passer les clefs s'il te plaît ? »

Saeko alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et attendit quelques instants à l'extérieur pendant que les autres discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Soudain ils la virent firent signe à quelqu'un. Un homme d'environ trente ans arriva en courant et essaya de l'enlacer. Elle se dégagea avec un sourire un peu froid et l'invita à entrer.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas que Ryô le reconnut : ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés au garde-meuble. A l'expression de son regard, il comprit que l'autre également l'avait reconnu. Et à la réflexion, sa posture indiquait qu'il avait reconnu la plupart des personnes qui siégeaient autour de cette table.

- « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous présente mon collègue, l'inspecteur Makoto Kanichi. »

- « Je suis ravi de rencontrer les amis de Saeko. » commença-t-il en serrant la main de toutes les personnes présentes, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Arrivé à Sayuri, celle-ci se présenta.

- « Monsieur Kanichi ? Oh je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin : je suis Sayuri Tachiki, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone il y a quelques semaines. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le sourire disparut. Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter. A côté de lui, Saeko le regardait avec attention. Il eut la désagréable impression que la nouvelle ne la surprenait pas et qu'elle surveillait ses réactions.

Quand à son tour Ryô prit la parole, il en fut certain : il était tombé dans un piège.

- « Nous aussi, nous nous connaissons. Votre bras ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ? »

Makoto avala péniblement sa salive. Avec un soupir il se tourna vers Saeko :

- « Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

- « Je n'en ai été sûre que ce matin, en vérifiant les données de ton C.V. Ton soi-disant précédent patron aux mœurs n'a jamais entendu parler de toi. Ryô m'avait raconté sa petite altercation par balles interposées, tu avais cette blessure… Cela faisait un peu trop de coïncidences. Ce matin je t'ai laissé seul dans mon bureau, tu te souviens ? Tu en as profité pour fureter dans mon ordinateur. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Makoto. Pas du tout. » ajouta-t-elle, insistant sur les derniers mots. Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre davantage en présence des autres, mais elle s'était promise qu'il n'oublierait jamais son erreur dès que le moment se présenterait.

- « Pardonne-moi. »

- « Tu travailles pour qui ? » le coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Et n'envisage même pas de nous mentir, où tu ne sortiras pas de ce café sur tes deux jambes. »

- « Hirotaka Kitao. »

- « Qui ? » demandèrent quatre voix, tandis que Saeko et Ryô échangeaient un regard surpris.

Makoto ne répondit pas. Il fixait Saeko : seule sa réaction lui importait. L'ignorant superbement, Saeko mit les autres au parfum.

- « En résumé, Hirotaka Kitao est un talentueux collègue qui voulait absolument accrocher City Hunter à son tableau de chasse, et a bien failli y parvenir. Il l'a trouvé, mais pour se rendre compte que finalement, il n'était pas si cruel que ça, et surtout qu'il avait une partenaire charmante… Il a renoncé à son Saint Graal et s'en est retourné chasser d'authentiques bandits. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

- « Hirotaka était mon référent à l'école de police. J'ai fait un stage avec lui. Il a découvert que j'avais menti sur mon dossier d'inscription, et il m'a fait chanter… »

- « Menti ? »

- « Mon père est un petit voleur à la manque qui a passé plus de temps sous les verrous qu'en liberté. Ça ne fait pas bon effet. Alors j'ai changé mon adresse et le nom de mes parents sur mon dossier d'inscription. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour mettre le doigt dessus, mais il n'a rien dit à mes instructeurs. Depuis, je lui dois beaucoup, et il le sait… »

- « Quel est le rapport avec Sayuri, avec moi ? » demanda Saeko, un peu moins durement.

- « Je ne pense pas dévoiler un secret en disant que Hirotaka a un peu « flashé » sur votre partenaire, Kaori Makimura. » commença-t-il en se tournant vers Ryô, qui acquiesça. « Et je ne vais pas non plus le trahir en disant qu'il vous surveille toujours activement, et qu'il s'est juré de vous tomber dessus si jamais vous franchissiez la frontière entre bien et mal. Alors il a fait jouer ses relations et il m'a fait intégrer le commissariat dans la section de Saeko afin de rester en contact avec City Hunter. Je devais l'aider, sinon, il me dénonçait et s'en était fini de mon boulot. »

Makoto fixait à présent Ryô, qui restait sur la défensive. Il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié leur dernière rencontre, et il se méfiait de ce type. Il acquiesça néanmoins pour qu'il continue.

- « Il n'a jamais vraiment oublié Kaori, à ce qu'il m'a raconté. »

- « On le comprend. » ironisa Mick, qui écopa d'un coup de coude au creux de l'estomac.

- « Il a fait des recherches sur ce frère à qui il ressemblait tant et à qui elle était si fidèle. De là je pense qu'il s'est prit au jeu. Je sais qu'il a fait pas mal de recherches, et qu'un jour il est tombé sur un dossier qui l'a particulièrement intéressé. »

- « Le dossier Hisaishi ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça. De là il a découvert le nom de Junichi Hisaishi, et de Kaori Hisaishi. En cherchant dans les registres d'état-civil, il vous a aussi trouvée, Sayuri Hisaishi, née de Yoko Tachiki. Vous trouver a été un jeu d'enfant. C'est là que je vous ai appelée la première fois, pour devenir votre contact. Hirotaka voulait savoir qui vous étiez, et avoir un lien avec vous. »

- « Alors quand vous m'avez parlé des vols irrésolus, ce n'était pas un hasard ? »

- « Oui et non : lorsque vous m'avez appelé pour me demander si je n'avais pas un sujet d'article intéressant sur le thème des dossiers non résolus, nous ne n'y attendions pas du tout. Le hasard ou le destin, appelez le comme vous voulez, a fait son œuvre. J'ai saisi ma chance en vous parlant de Gunda : cela faisait alors quatre mois que Hirotaka enquêtait sur son organisation et sur les circonstances du décès de votre père. Il amasse des preuves pour le faire tomber définitivement. En vous mettant sur ce dossier, j'espérais bien que vous feriez le même chemin… »

- « Et Kitao en est où ? » demanda Falcon.

- « Point mort. Il enquête sous couverture sur une affaire qui monopolise tout son temps. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va être furieux si vous le coiffez au poteau ! »

- « Que votre collègue s'occupe de Gunda Corporation, et démantèle l'ensemble, c'est devenu le cadet de mes soucis. Ce que je veux savoir aujourd'hui, c'est comment et pourquoi mon père en est venu à travailler pour lui, comment et pourquoi il a disparu du jour au lendemain en enlevant ma sœur, et surtout pourquoi il a volé une partie de ma vie ! » s'emporta Sayuri.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses poings serrés. Elle se sentait flouée, trahie, et n'avait qu'une envie : que tout s'arrête une bonne fois. Que la police fasse son travail et s'occupe de Gunda père, fils ou saint-esprit, peu lui importait. Elle était venue ici pour trouver des réponses avant tout sur son passé, le reste pouvait aller au diable !

- « Pourquoi nous avez-vous suivis hier matin, au garde-meuble ? » reprit Ryô.

- « Ordre d'Hirotaka. Il voulait savoir ce que vous faisiez, ce que vous découvriez. »

- « Et le rat ? »

- « Le quoi ? »

- « La macabre mise en scène sur le pare-brise de ma voiture ? »

- « Alors là, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! »

- « Malheureusement, je suis enclin à vous croire. Votre aura est parfaitement perceptible… Ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas l'admirateur secret ! » soupira Ryô. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les cinq paires d'yeux interrogateurs qui le fixaient. « Vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un d'autre alentours, par hasard ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ! En tout cas votre voiture était intacte à mon arrivée, j'en suis certain. Pour le reste, j'étais trop occupé à fuir pour remarquer quoi que ce soir… » ajouta-t-il avec humour.

- « Retour à la case départ… ou plutôt à Daichi Yukito. J'ai de plus en plus hâte de faire connaissance avec cet homme. Falcon, Mick, vous vous en chargez ? » demanda Ryô.

- « Et toi pendant ce temps, tu fais quoi ? »

- « Je m'occupe du problème de ma cliente ! » fit-il en souriant à Sayuri. « Et pour ça, il me faudra sans doute l'aide des deux policiers officiels ci-présents. Saeko, qu'en penses-tu ? Il est fiable ? »

Saeko regarda fixement Makoto, qui se sentit scanné de la tête aux pieds et comprit la signification de l'expression « vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris ». Lorsque la sentence tomba, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fini de payer sa semi-trahison.

- « Professionnellement, oui. J'ai vérifié son cursus : c'est un bon. »

- « Je suppose que vous en savez autant sur le dossier Hisaishi que nous ? Voire même plus ? »

- « Je pense qu'à nous tous, nous pouvons reconstituer l'histoire. Junishi Hisaishi appartenait à la haute bourgeoisie japonaise dont la carrière était toute tracée : suivre le sillage de son père et épouser la fiancée qu'on lui destinait depuis sa naissance. Seulement voilà : il est tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme toute simple, une orpheline qui travaillait pour les Hisaishi. Malgré les pressions des deux familles, il a tenu bon et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il fut répudié. Il a épousé sa promise et quelque temps après naissait leur premier enfant. »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Sayuri, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte : elle était hypnotisée par Makoto et l'histoire qu'il faisait renaître.

- « Le couple s'est vite trouvé en difficulté : Junishi n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé, et sa femme venait de perdre son emploi. Il a donc accepté le premier poste qu'on lui a proposé : simple coursier à Gunda Corporation. Peu à peu on s'est rendu compte qu'il avait des capacités et il est devenu courtier… mais les problèmes d'argent étaient toujours là. Un jour, il a « emprunté » une forte somme en falsifiant certains documents. Tatsuro Gunda s'en est rapidement aperçu, et ce fut le début de l'enfer.

Nous pensons qu'il a purement et simplement fait chanter son employé. Ce n'était pas la première fois : Hirotaka a trouvé deux autres salariés, morts de peur à l'idée de dénoncer le grand patron, qui ont subi la même chose. Le marché était simple : poser les bonnes questions aux personnes qui venaient assurer leur bien chez eux, exiger les preuves des systèmes de protection, soi-disant pour diminuer le coût des garanties, et le soir venu aller faire un cambriolage avec filet ! Brillant… jusqu'à ce que Junishi décide de tout arrêter. »

- « Comment cela ? » demanda Sayuri, interloquée.

- « Votre père avait des amis au sein de sa société. Il était très apprécié. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas suffi à leur donner suffisamment de courage pour témoigner pour lui. Nous avons appris auprès de la secrétaire particulière de Gunda qu'il avait donné son congé au grand patron en lui disant que si jamais il s'approchait « une nouvelle fois » de sa famille, il balancerait tout à la police, ce sont ses propres termes. Il paraît que Gunda était absolument furieux, au point d'avoir marqué les esprits vingt ans après !

Quelques jours plus tard, Junishi réapparaissait, une arme à la main… vous connaissez la suite. La seule chose qu'on ne sache pas, c'est pourquoi votre sœur se trouvait dans la voiture. Ce n'était certainement pas un endroit pour un enfant. »

- « Non… Moi je ne la connais pas. »

Sa voix était blanche. Elle touchait enfin la vérité du doigt, elle était là, palpable, tangible. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

Ryô se rembrunit : il savait qu'il aurait dû être à la place de Makoto, qu'il aurait dû lui parler de tout cela, mais lâchement il était soulagé que la tâche ne lui incombe pas. Il ne se sentait pas la force de dire certains mots.

Lorsque l'inspecteur reprit la parole, la jeune femme vit la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux : son père dans le bureau de Tatsuro Gunda, appuyant sur la détente ; puis la balle qui part en ligne droite, inéluctable, et traverse le corps d'un homme ; puis la fuite, la course-poursuite, et la mort sous les balles d'un simple policier nommé Makimura.

Le silence revint, et ce fut un flot de questions auxquelles Makoto répondit à tous coups par un cruel « je ne sais pas ».

Ryô cessa d'écouter : il ressentait soudain un vague malaise, sans en connaître la raison. Puis ce fut l'impression très nette qu'un regard qu'il connaissait bien était fixé sur lui, et il comprit.


	18. I was lost and now I'm found

**Chap. 18: I was lost and now I'm found**

Il serra les mâchoires et se retourna, redoutant par avance ce qu'il allait voir.

Kaori était là, solidement cramponnée au comptoir, cherchant un équilibre aussi bien physique que moral. Ses yeux écarquillés le fixaient sans le voir, avec une expression étrange mêlant incompréhension et panique. Puis dans un silence pesant, son regard se tourna vers chaque personne présente, tour à tour, à la recherche d'une aide ou d'une explication qui ne vint pas.

Lorsqu'il se posa à nouveau sur Ryô, il y lut la déception d'avoir été trahie. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

- « De quel droit ? De quel droit tu fouilles dans ma vie sans m'en parler ? »

- « Kaori, écoute… »

- « Tout le monde est courant, sauf la principale intéressée ? Depuis combien de temps ? C'est pour ça toutes ces cachotteries ? C'est pour ça que Miki me suivait ? Pour ça que vous discutiez à voix basse dès que je passais la porte ? Vous êtes tous dans le coup ?»

- « Kaori… Je vais t'expliquer… »

- « TAIS-TOI ! »

La souffrance, la rage, la haine se disputaient son âme. Elle regarda fixement Sayuri, comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

- « Ainsi c'était vrai. Tu es véritablement ma sœur. Et dire que je croyais que je m'imaginais des choses, que je me faisais des idées sur des petits détails. Ryô qui ne te courrait pas spécialement après, toi qui savais te défendre… Cent fois j'ai pensé que nous avions le même sang, et cent fois j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ma solitude, d'une certaine paranoïa… C'était inconcevable que tu gardes ça pour toi ! Et finalement c'était vrai ? Et toutes ces choses que tu découvrais sur nos parents, tu voulais les garder pour toi. Pourquoi ? »

- « Je voulais te le dire, mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? Je ne correspondais pas au profil ? Je n'étais pas la sœur idéale ? Pas celle que tu espérais ? Vous comptiez me raconter tout ça un jour, ou est-ce que j'étais supposée rester sagement dans l'ignorance ? »

- « Kaori, j'ai voulu tout te révéler. Je te l'ai même dit quand je croyais notre dernière heure venue, mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire ! » tenta d'expliquer Sayuri.

Kaori resta sans voix un instant. Elle aurait aimé hurler, juste pour pouvoir décharger sa douleur. Elle se sentait trahie, ou pire : abandonnée, une nouvelle fois. Mais même si elle devait admettre que sa « sœur » avait raison, elle avait envie de leur faire mal, de leur faire comprendre à quel point ils avaient détruit ce qui était le centre de toute chose pour elle : la confiance. Au lieu de cela, une vague de haine glacée la frappa, et ce fut d'une voix qui tremblait à peine qu'elle prononça sa sentence.

- « Tu as nié, après, prétextant que ce n'était que parce que tu pensais mourir que tu m'avais dit ça ! Que je n'étais pas ta sœur. Tu es comme Ryô, tous les deux vous oubliez la valeur de votre parole. Vous m'avez menti. Vous m'avez traité comme une idiote. Vous n'auriez pas dû me cacher ma propre histoire ! Je vous ne le pardonnerai jamais. A aucun d'entre vous. »

Elle se sauva en courant par la porte de service qu'elle avait forcée. Sayuri et Miki voulurent la suivre mais furent stoppées par Ryô.

- « Elle a besoin de digérer tout ça, seule. Ne vous en faites pas : elle a son émetteur. Si dans deux heures elle n'est pas revenue d'elle-même, on ira la retrouver. »

Sayuri avait une folle envie de ne pas lui obéir : jusqu'ici, ça ne lui avait pas franchement réussi dans ses relations avec sa sœur. Pourtant elle se tut devant l'apparente certitude de Ryô.

Elle se rassit donc, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bruit de la conversation.

Ils parlèrent un instant de Kaori, de sa réaction, pour la plaindre et se promettre de faire tomber les responsables. Puis ils se répartirent les tâches et se séparèrent.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sayuri ne pouvait détacher son regard de la boîte à gants, là où était caché le récepteur qui pouvait lui permettre de rejoindre sa sœur dans l'instant. Obnubilé par la scène qui venait de ce jouer, Ryô ne parvenait pas à se débarasser d'une funeste impression. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle rage en Kaori, jamais il n'avait vu ce regard désabusé. Et s'il s'était trompé? Si en fin de compte tous ses choix les avaient mené à l'échec? Et si, à cause de lui, Kaori disparaissait et rejetait Sayuri?

Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers la silhouette immobile assise à côté de lui. Il se méprit sur les raisons de son silence, et après avoir rassemblé suffisamment de courage, se décida à brûler ses vaisseaux.

- « Je suis désolé que tu aies appris tout cela dans ces conditions. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Que ton père ait tué un homme et ait été lui-même tué en s'enfuyant… »

- « Ah, ça… Une nouvelle de plus… Escroc, mauvais père, assassin… Vous savez, je crois que je pourrais apprendre que mon père était le parrain de la mafia, qu'il était polygame et transsexuel, je me sens incapable de réagir. Trop c'est trop. J'ai atteint le seuil de découvertes posthumes ! »

Ryô la fixa avec une surprise non dissimulée : elle qui semblait à bout de nerfs quelques heures auparavant semblait blasée et presque sereine.

- « Tu es étonnante ! Je pensais que ce genre de nouvelle allait t'abattre, et au contraire tu sembles plus calme qu'auparavant. »

- « C'est que je ne suis plus toute seule à présent. Vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais en voyant Kaori tout à l'heure, je me suis rendue compte qu'en tant que sœur aînée, je devais la protéger, la consoler. Et puis je ne suis plus seule à porter le fardeau : elle est là. A deux, on sera plus fortes. »

A nouveau le silence se fit… Puis il reprit la parole.

- « Tout à l'heure tu as dit que ton père était un escroc, un mauvais père et un assassin, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

- « Et vos doutes portent sur laquelle de ces trois tares ? »

- « Il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons pour agir comme il l'a fait. Souviens-toi de ce que disait Falcon : ton père n'a pas été le seul employé à faire l'objet d'un chantage de la part de Gunda. Imagine un instant qu'il ait été obligé de tuer pour se défendre. Ça changerait beaucoup de choses non ? Songe déjà qu'il ne vous a pas abandonnées, ta mère et toi : il est mort sans pouvoir vous revoir. »

Ses mots firent mouche, traversant la chape de coton qui entourait Sayuri. Elle se souvint de gestes de douceur, de sourire, d'heures passées à lire, le soir, avec son père.

- « Mais pourquoi avoir enlevé Kaori ? Pourquoi était-elle avec lui, et pas avec nous ? »

- « Je l'ignore. Mais je te promets que je le découvrirai. »

- « Ryô… S'il vous plaît, allons la chercher. »

Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la boîte à gants et d'allumer le récepteur. Lorsqu'un point rouge fixe apparut au centre de l'écran, il fronça les sourcils. Après avoir essayé une nouvelle manipulation, il jura entre ses dents.

- « Et merde ! La petite fouine. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su où nous étions. Elle a dû planquer son émetteur dans ton sac ! »

- « Mais comment ? Je croyais que le récepteur était ici, dans la voiture ? »

- « Il y a en a un également à la maison. Elle a pu nous suivre bien tranquillement du salon, vautrée sur le canapé ! »

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « On attend… De toutes façons, elle ne passera pas inaperçue. Si dans une heure on n'a pas de nouvelles, j'irai à sa recherche. »

Cette fois-ci aussi nerveux que sa passagère, Ryô appuya sur l'accélérateur.

*****************************

- « Kaori ? »

- « Elle n'est pas là, Sayuri. » signala Ryô.

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et monta directement visiter les chambres. Il la laissa faire, davantage intéressé par la lueur rouge du répondeur. Il appuya sur le bouton lecture, en espérant que la machine ne soit pas porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Entendre la voix de Kazue le rassura quelque peu.

- « Bon sang, quand on a besoin de vous, il n'y a jamais personne ! Mick et toi vous ne répondez pas, le Cat's Eye sonne occupé… Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai besoin d'une infirmière. Kaori, si tu as ce message, appelle-moi ! Tu n'es pas revenue de la pharmacie et je m'inquiète. »

- « Voilà déjà une première explication. » murmura Ryô.

- « Elle n'est pas là. » annonça Sayuri en redescendant.

- « Elle doit errer en ville, telle que je la connais. Soit au cimetière, soit au parc. Donne lui un peu de temps pour assimiler, comprendre, et accepter. Elle reviendra, j'en suis certain. »

Sayuri le scruta pour déterminer s'il le pensait vraiment. Lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux gris, elle eut un sourire amer.

- « Ma sœur a raison : vous ne mentez pas si bien que ça. Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger. Vous ne savez pas où elle est, et c'est votre première dispute d'importance, au point que vous doutez de son pardon. Je me trompe ? »

Elle affronta le regard furieux de Ryô, puis le vit capituler à nouveau. Il s'affala sur le canapé, réfléchit un instant, puis l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

- « C'est vrai, je suis inquiet. Je sais qu'elle peut faire une bêtise en cédant à ses impulsions. »

- « Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que… »

- « Non, non, pas du tout. Je ne parle pas de suicide ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais elle est capable sur un coup de tête d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Gunda et de lui demander des explications directement. C'est une vraie petite furie quand elle s'y met. »

- « Ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre inquiétude. Il y a aussi sa réaction par rapport à tout ça, à vous, à moi. Est-elle vraiment capable de pardonner ? »

- « A toi, je pense… A moi, je ne sais pas. »

- « Ou vous ne l'espérez pas… Ce serait tellement plus simple qu'elle ne revienne jamais, qu'elle prenne elle-même la décision de vous quitter, vous et ce milieu. Il y a de cela, n'est-ce pas ? La quitter c'est inconcevable, la garder c'est impossible. Qu'elle parte en pensant que vous êtes un salaud de la pire espèce la protègerait des regrets et des larmes, ou quelque chose dans ce style. J'admets qu'il s'agit là de psychologie de comptoir, mais j'ai vu ça tellement de fois, déjà. Vous êtes tellement, désespérément, normal ! »

- « Voilà un qualificatif dont on m'affuble rarement ! » répondit Ryô, véritablement étonné.

- « Ce n'est pas une tare, vous savez ! Je suis absolument désolée, mais se sentir indigne d'être aimé et pas assez bien pour l'autre, c'est un symptôme de manque de confiance en soi que j'ai connu chez pas mal de personnes, hommes et femmes. Et si vous admettiez une bonne foi pour toutes que c'est à elle de faire ses choix, pas à vous ? »

- « C'est le cas aujourd'hui. »

- « Mais pour les mauvaises raisons. C'est une grande fille, elle a le droit d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de choisir son jeu. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus difficile pour vous : qu'elle renonce et vienne reprendre ses affaires, ou qu'elle désire mettre carte sur table ? »

- « Bonne question, Docteur Sayuri… »

- « Vous éludez, comme toujours. »

- « Aimer est douloureux, être aimé est encore pire, parce que la fin est inéluctable. Que ce soit par une rupture ou par la mort. »

- « Quel optimisme débordant. Et vous avez réussi à survivre jusqu'ici avec une telle foi dans votre avenir ? Chapeau ! »

Ryô hésita à prendre cette remarque cynique au premier ou au second degré, avant de prendre la deuxième salve, en plein cœur.

- « Est-ce que vous êtes au moins au courant que c'est un problème commun à n'importe quel couple sur terre ? Est-ce qu'il va me tromper, m'abandonner, ne plus m'aimer, voir mes défauts ? Est-ce qu'il va avoir un accident qui fauchera notre bonheur en plein envol ? Mais bon sang, avec une telle idéologie, autant se faire moine ! Saint Ryô priez pour nous ! Non ! je ne veux pas entendre de tirade sur les plaisirs de l'étalon de Shinjuku. Je ne vous parle pas de votre corps, je vous parle de votre cœur. »

- « ça y est, c'est fini ? » grinça-t-il en se relevant.

- « Oh que non. Hors de question de vous défiler ! Ca fait un moment que je voulais avoir cette conversation, et ça fait six ans que vous auriez dû l'avoir avec Kaori ! Arrêtez de vous réfugiez derrière la complainte du pauvre nettoyeur. »

- « Tu ne connais rien à ce milieu, alors ne parle pas sans savoir ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux me permettre de vivre normalement ? De la demander en mariage, option grande réception et pièce montée avec deux angelots sur le dessus, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? Redescends sur Terre : mon monde est rouge sang, pas rose layette ! Si elle reste avec moi, un jour ou l'autre elle devra vivre selon nos règles : tuer ou être tué. »

- « Ben voyons. Parce que jusqu'ici elle en a été préservée. Elle n'a jamais été utilisée pour vous atteindre, elle n'a jamais été confrontée à la violence, elle n'a jamais risqué sa peau ! »

- « Un jour elle en mourra. »

- « Oui, à force de t'aimer sans retour, elle en mourra. »

- « C'est en restant avec moi qu'elle risque le pire ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça !!! »

Le ton avait progressivement monté jusqu'à hurler. La dernière phrase de Ryô les laissa tous les deux sous le choc, le souffle rapide et la gorge sensible. Sayuri avait dans le regard cette étincelle de pitié qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Pourtant il était trop tard : cette conversation avait été trop loin pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne l'avait pas avec la bonne personne. Alors il se rassit et attendit les questions qui ne manquèrent pas.

- « Revivre ça ? Alors c'est pour ça cette réticence à être heureux ? Parce que tu as perdu quelqu'un qui t'était cher ? »

- « Quelle surprise, hein ? Tu pensais que j'étais novice en matière de sentiments, et que tout ce que tu peux dire sur le sujet, je l'ignore ? J'ai eu ma vie, avec ses amours et ses souffrances. J'ai vécu plus longtemps et plus intensément que toi, et j'ai appris très jeune que la vie est trop courte… J'ai appris aussi qu'elle est cruelle et vous reprend aussi vite qu'elle donne. J'ai déjà aimé, et à cause de moi, pour me donner une leçon, on l'a assassinée. C'était comme si je l'avais tuée de mes mains. »

- « Tu ne peux pas t'abriter derrière cette souffrance pour renoncer au bonheur ad vitam aeternam ! Vous en souffrez tous les deux. Il faut parfois oser tout risquer pour une parcelle de bonheur. Tu as une chance que d'autres n'auront jamais. Ne la laisse pas filer. »

Elle avait utilisé sa voix la plus douce et la plus convaincante, mais Ryô y détecta une fêlure. Il l'interrogea silencieusement, et elle acquiesça en murmurant : « Ne fais pas comme moi. »

Ils restèrent là sans savoir que dire ou faire. La tension accumulée s'était libérée malgré eux, et à présent ils se rendaient compte du ridicule de cette altercation. Sayuri eut un petit froissement de nez pour détendre l'atmosphère et montrer à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Puis elle lui tendit la main timidement, en signe de paix et d'engagement mutuel. Il la saisit et la garda serrée quelques secondes.

- « Tu sais que tu as enfin réussi à me tutoyer ? »

- « On ne vouvoie pas les membres de sa famille, voyons ! »

L'expression malicieuse qu'elle avait prise fit rire Ryô. Il acquiesça et scella ainsi un accord tacite : ils n'en reparleraient jamais. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage rieur, enfin libéré de ce poids qui l'écrasait depuis son retour. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa sœur, ainsi… Kaori… où pouvait-elle bien être en cet instant ?

Il sentait un besoin urgent de la retrouver et de la ramener chez eux, même s'il devait avoir recours à la force ; mais il ne pouvait se résoudre ni à laisser Sayuri seule à l'appartement, ni à l'emmener faire le tour de ses indics. Non seulement c'était le meilleur moyen pour se faire repérer, mais il préférait qu'elle ne rencontre pas son quotidien le moins présentable : les meilleures informations remontaient le plus souvent des pires bas-fonds de la société, et ce n'était certainement pas sa place. Et puis il avait cette impression malsaine au creux de l'estomac qui le faisait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps inactif.

- « Écoute… Je vais aller la chercher, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Il se peut qu'elle téléphone ou qu'elle passe. Dans ce cas, tu m'appelles dans la voiture, à ce numéro, d'accord ? Tu ne sors de l'immeuble sous aucun prétexte. »

- « Compris. »

Il descendit rapidement à l'armurerie, choisit une arme légère et avec un faible recul, et la confia à Sayuri. Puis il partit au volant de sa mini en direction du cimetière.

********************

- « Saeko… Ralentis ! »

Malgré ses grandes jambes et son entraînement physique, Makoto peinait à la suivre depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Cat's Eye, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher avant d'avoir eu une explication en tête à tête. La jeune femme ne semblait pas être tout à fait du même avis, sans l'avoir expressément envoyé paître cependant. Il gardait l'espoir qu'elle accepte de l'écouter au moins quelques secondes avant de le mettre sur sa liste noire ad vitam aeternam.

Arrivés à proximité de sa voiture, il accéléra le pas pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Trop tard : elle le devança et ouvrit la portière. Il resta là, debout sur le trottoir, s'attendant à voir sa dernière chance s'éloigner.

- « Monte. »

- « Tu veux que je… »

- « Je veux que tu te taises et que tu montes dans cette voiture. Vite avant que je change d'avis. »

Il obtempéra dans la seconde, et la regarda mettre le contact, passer la première, et se glisser dans la circulation de cette fin d'après-midi. Son profil parfait ne trahissait aucune émotion, aucune pensée, juste sa concentration. Quiconque ne l'aurait pas aussi bien connue n'aurait pas remarqué son passage de vitesses particulièrement énergique, ses coups de klaxon pour qu'on s'écarte sur son chemin, et surtout, son silence.

- « Puis-je t'expliquer comment tout cela s'est passé ? »

- « Non. J'ai besoin de toi pour la suite des opérations, après je ne veux plus rien savoir. »

Message clair et sans appel… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre plutôt que de rester ainsi, à la merci de cette femme qu'il devinait sans pitié. Peut-être était-elle à cet instant même en train de mijoter des plans de vengeance… Après tout elle était son supérieur et pouvait le briser définitivement. Si seulement il avait pu entrer dans ses pensées, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde…

« Tu vas te décider à lui parler avant que le feu ne passe au vert, mon garçon… Après tout on va continuer à travailler ensemble, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse muter sur Hokkaido ou qu'elle me colle une balle entre les deux yeux, et on va devoir un jour ou l'autre communiquer… »

- « Saeko ? »

- « Oui, Inspecteur Kanichi ? »

- « Je l'ai mérité… Mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que je t'ai ainsi caché des choses. »

- « Encore heureux ! Je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas joui de ma bêtise pendant que tu jouais ton rôle de parfait soupirant ! »

- « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'ai séduite exprès ? »

- « Séduite, il ne faudrait pas trop prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, Makoto ! »

- « Ecoute, c'est vrai que Hirotaka a manœuvré pour me faire intégrer ton service, parce qu'il savait que tu étais en contact avec City Hunter et qu'il était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça pourrait lui servir. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi. »

- « Oh non pitié, pas ça ! Même dans les pires films de série B ils n'osent plus écrire ce genre de réplique éculée et suintante ! Arrête un peu ta comédie ! »

- « Mais c'est vrai. J'ai appris à te connaître, même si tu préfèrerais croire le contraire. »

- « C'est ça, et tout d'un coup, comme par hasard au moment où ta jolie couverture éclate en morceaux, tu me fais la grande déclaration de l'amoureux transi ? Et tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi, fondre dans tes bras en sanglotant « moi aussi ? ». Désolée, Makoto. On a passé un bon moment, point barre. »

- « Tu mens. Je sais que je suis plus qu'un simple passe-temps pour toi. »

- « Ne te flatte pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter. Tu n'es pas le premier à ne faire qu'un passage pour tromper ma solitude. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit ton père… »

- « Quoi ? Non mais je rêve, tu as été voir mon père ? »

Ce coup-ci le vernis avait craqué : Saeko avait perdu tout son self-control et le regardait enfin en face… ou plutôt le fusillait du regard.

- « La route ! » cria Makoto en voyant la voiture obliquer dangereusement vers la glissière de sécurité.

- « Tu as été voir mon père ? » répéta-t-elle après avoir repris le contrôle.

- « Eh bien en fait c'est plutôt lui qui est venu me voir. Il semblerait d'une part qu'il s'intéresse énormément à ta vie sentimentale, et d'autre part qu'il ait gardé ses vieilles habitudes de flic. Dès qu'un homme s'approche de sa fille, il appelle l'I.G.S. pour en savoir plus ! J'ai donc été convoqué dans son bureau… Moi qui pensais avoir à m'expliquer sur mes capacités d'enquêteur, j'ai eu à parler de tout autre chose… »

- « Pas de détails s'il te plaît. Il ne paie rien pour attendre, celui-là ! »

Makoto masqua un sourire : il était encore capable de prévoir ses réactions, c'était bon signe, même s'il lui restait du chemin à faire avant de regagner sa place !

- « Saeko, j'ai besoin de savoir : qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

- « On va retrouver Kaori, mettre les Gunda père et fils sous les verrous, et espérer que ces deux sœurs puissent rattraper le temps perdu. »

- « Et pour nous ? »

- « Quel nous ? »

Il se renfrogna : finalement ce n'était pas encore gagné !

*************************

Il la cherchait depuis plus de trois heures, visitant tous les endroits auxquels il pouvait penser, retournant sur ses pas au cas où il l'aurait manquée de peu, interrogeant ses indics et même de simples inconnus au fil des rues. Plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude le gagnait, le prenant à la gorge jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer normalement. Elle avait bel et bien disparu.

Ryô s'arrêta à une station service pour refaire le plein et prendre un café. Le pompiste le rappela à l'ordre quand il fit le geste d'allumer une cigarette, et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi. Il eut un geste d'excuse et s'appuya contre le distributeur de boissons pour souffler un peu. Il avait le cerveau embrumé et commençait à avoir du mal à aligner deux idées cohérentes. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon…

Après avoir payé il hésita à rentrer ou à continuer, mais choisit la seconde option : il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à Sayuri en rentrant seul. Et puis quitte à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, autant la passer dehors qu'à se retourner dans son lit.

A court d'idées, il recommença la même tournée en espérant avoir un peu de chance.

Lorsque son téléphone de voiture sonna, il décrocha en priant pour que ce soit Sayuri, porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, mais déchanta rapidement.

- « Saeba ? »

- « Ryô, ici ton bistrotier préféré. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu ne chercherais pas une femme, par hasard ? »

_« Bistrotier préféré tu parles. »_ songea Ryô, cynique. Hitchi était un des « rampants » du milieu : il savait se montrer utile parfois, mais uniquement lorsqu'il savait que cela pourrait lui servir. Mielleux au point d'en être visqueux, il faisait partie de ceux auxquels on ne doit jamais tourner le dos. En outre, il ne parlait que le langage de la vulgarité.

- « Je vais te surprendre, mais pas dans l'immédiat. De toute façon je n'aime que le gibier que je chasse, alors si tu dois me présenter une de tes nouvelles poules d'élevage… »

- « Je me suis mal exprimé, je crois : je ne te parle pas de n'importe quelle femme. Quelqu'un de connu dans le milieu comme étant la seule capable de te rabattre le caquet. »

- « Kaori ? Tu l'as vue ? »

- « Et je la vois encore. Agrippée au bar comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance à la vieille époque. Seulement toi tu carburais au whisky, elle c'est à la vodka. Chacun ses goûts ! »

- « J'arrive tout de suite, surtout tu la gardes à l'œil ! »

- « Oh, prends ton temps : comme elle est partie, elle ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite… Et même si elle s'avisait de se lever, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle retrouve la porte ! »

Le petit rire de Hitchi lui parut encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Une impression de dégoût et de colère l'envahit. Il raccrocha en redoutant ce qu'il allait voir : pour en arriver à pousser la porte du Blue Angel et à boire l'alcool frelaté que servait ce bouge, elle devait être au plus bas. Il se doutait un peu de la raison de sa présence là-bas : le bar était situé en dehors de Shinjuku et surtout à l'opposé de ses lieux de débauche habituels. Encore une fois, il se dit qu'elle le connaissait vraiment très bien, et ce jusqu'à ses pires tares !

Il arriva rapidement au bar : la fréquentation du quartier à cette heure était réduite au strict minimum, la plupart des âmes errant à pied ou à moto. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et poussa la porte, plongeant dans une atmosphère épaisse de fumée, de musique, et d'odeurs corporelles.

Il se rendit directement au comptoir, ignorant les regards des habitués et les appels des hôtesses. Hitchi le vit arriver de loin et lui désigna le bout du comptoir d'un coup de menton pour s'épargner un hurlement qui serait resté inaudible dans l'atmosphère assourdissante.

Elle était bien là, assise sur un haut tabouret, le dos courbé, la tête baissée Il ne voyait que son profil et le verre qu'elle contemplait comme s'il lui parlait. La foule compacte le freina dans sa progression vers elle. Il vit un type l'aborder en lui glissant un mot à l'oreille. Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit son regard, trop brillant, pas assez fixe : elle était trop ivre pour faire le point sur un visage. Elle lui fit signe de partir mais l'autre ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait, immobile, clignant des yeux au ralenti, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Ryô joua des coudes pour avancer plus vite. Son instinct lui donnait envie de foutre dehors cet individu qui voulait profiter de la faiblesse d'une femme, mais il préférait éviter un scandale pour le moment et se glissa entre le type et elle.

- « Je suis sûr que tu m'attendais… »

- « Ryô ? »

- « Allez viens, je te ramène. »

- « Lâche-moi ! »

Il avait posé la main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea d'un geste mal maîtrisé et fit valser le verre qui éclata au sol dans l'indifférence générale. Elle chercha derrière Ryô où était passé l'homme qui venait de l'accoster mais il n'y avait plus personne. Tendant le cou elle scruta la foule, en vain. Elle sauta alors au bas de son tabouret pour se lancer à sa rechercher et fut rattrapée par son taux d'alcool : le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle n'évita la chute que grâce à Ryô.

- « Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit ! Il est où ? »

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Le mec qui était là juste avant que tu n'arrives ! Celui qui m'a appelée « petite sœur » ! »

- « Bordel de… »

Ryô la libéra et à son tour scruta la pièce pour trouver l'homme dont il n'avait vu que le dos. Sentant sa partenaire flancher derrière lui, il y renonça et focalisa son attention sur elle. Une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il avança la main il provoqua un sursaut de colère et une réaction de rejet. Il insista plus rudement, bien déterminé à la sortir de cet endroit et à la ramener au besoin par la peau du cou chez eux.

- « Je ne le répèterai pas une quatrième fois : lâche-moi et casse-toi ! »

- « Il en est hors de question Kaori. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Prends tes affaires, on y va. »

- « Non seulement je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas : j'ai pas un yen pour payer ce charmant monsieur ! C'est drôle, non ? » gloussa-t-elle.

Ryô soupira et sortit son portefeuille, pensant que Hitchi n'apprécierait pas autant la plaisanterie. Contre toute attente, Kaori le prit mal et commença à hausser le ton :

- « Et voilà le magnifique Ryô Saeba qui vient sauver la demoiselle en détresse ! Tu oublies que je ne suis pas une femme à tes yeux, alors ouste, laisse-moi seule et va courir le jupon hors de ma vue. »

- « C'est ça, pour que tu t'attires des ennuis ? Tu es totalement saoule, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, et tu es dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Tokyo. Tu veux quoi, te faire agresser au coin d'une rue ? »

- « Je suis capable de me défendre, ne t'en déplaise ! Tu ignores de quoi je suis capable ! Tu crois que je suis quoi ? Un bibelot en porcelaine qu'on pose quelque part et qu'on oublie ? Détrompe-toi mon cher : je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, sans toi ! Et j'ai autant le droit que toi de boire jusqu'à plus soif si j'en ai envie ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée depuis pas mal d'années ! Alors fous le camp ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, toi, ton hypocrisie, et tes mensonges ! »

De dédaigneuse elle était devenue hystérique, le ton de sa voix se faisant de plus en plus aigu jusqu'à l'estocade finale. Ryô ne broncha pas, attendant qu'elle se calme, puis la prit par le bras lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches, sûre de sa victoire. Il parvint à la traîner sur quelques mètres, puis la sentit se cabrer, lui attraper la main, glisser sa jambe contre la sienne et se retrouva par terre sans pouvoir réagir !

La foule s'était écartée pour le laisser tomber, mais se rapprochait à nouveau, le poussant à se relever au plus vite. Il entendit des quolibets concernant son sens de l'équilibre et sa capacité à tenir le saké, mais il n'y répondit pas.

Essayant de garde son calme, il se remit sur pieds et recommença la procédure à zéro… pour commettre la même erreur consistant à sous-estimer l'adversaire, et se retrouver à terre une nouvelle fois.

La troisième fois fut la bonne, et malgré les efforts de Kaori c'est elle qui se retrouva balancée comme un sac sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Humiliée, elle lâcha une bordée d'injures mettant en doute ses capacités reproductives, ses manières de professionnel et de façon plus générale l'ensemble de ses qualités. Voyant que l'effet était nul, elle tenta de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et en fut quitte pour une violente tape sur les fesses. Interloquée, elle cessa de lutter pendant un temps qui fut suffisant à Ryô pour l'amener dehors. Il la déposa sans ménagement à côté de la voiture, ouvrit la porte et lui lança _« Monte ! »_.

- « Hors de question. » grogna Kaori, un peu dessaoulée par l'air frais.

- « Tu montes ou je t'assomme ? »

- « Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as fait suffisamment mal comme ça ? »

« Un point pour elle. » songea-t-il. Il aurait préféré discuter tranquillement chez eux, mais il semblait que sa partenaire n'était pas de cet avis.

- « Je le sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi. Je t'assure que j'aurais aimé que tout ça se passe différemment, et je suis prêt à en parler autant que tu voudras. Rentrons, s'il te plaît : Sayuri nous attend. »

- « Tu veux dire cette inconnue qui m'a caché tout ce temps que nous avions le même sang ? Qui me parlait de ses parents en sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient aussi les miens ? » rétorqua la jeune femme, rendue tout à fait lucide par un rush d'adrénaline.

- « Fais-moi confiance, on va… »

- « Confiance ?? Tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Mais est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que veut dire ce mot ? A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de tout savoir sur toi, que je crois que tu es honnête avec moi, j'ai une nouvelle surprise ! J'en ai marre de tomber de haut, Ryô. J'en ai assez de croire en nous et de ne trouver que déception et solitude ! Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, parce que je me demanderai toujours ce que tu me caches encore. C'est fini, Ryô… Fini… »

Les larmes avaient fait leur apparition, forçant le passage malgré ses efforts. L'alcool embrumait ses pensées au point qu'elle ne savait plus distinguer ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'elle disait à haute voix. Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller de ce cauchemar…

- « Je ne te cacherai plus rien… ça ne nous réussit ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, on dirait. Je te promets de te raconter tout ce que je sais sur ton histoire une fois qu'on sera à la maison. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que les choses changeraient ? Depuis six ans on partage le quotidien, on a affronté le meilleur comme le pire, et malgré cela tu es plus que jamais un étranger pour moi. »

- « J'avais mes raisons… De très bonnes raisons. En tout cas, je le croyais. »

- « Je ne te demandais pourtant pas grand-chose : j'aurais juste voulu que tu sois honnête avec moi. J'étais prête à tout accepter, tu sais. »

Le remord le gagnait de plus en plus. Il préférait la colère, les reproches, tout plutôt que d'entendre le renoncement dans sa voix. Soudain il la vit se retourner et partir en courant, encore titubante. Il la rattrapa en trois enjambées et la tira en arrière. Elle lutta pour se libérer et il n'eut d'autre solution que de la serrer contre lui pour éviter ses poings.

C'est là qu'elle s'abandonna, épuisée de larmes et de douleur. Il caressa ses cheveux, ses épaules, espérant que les sanglots s'apaisent, mais ne parvint qu'à la faire se crisper au moindre contact… Il la conduisit vers la voiture sans qu'elle réagisse : elle n'avait plus ni volonté, ni désir. Seule restait la colère, amère, qui lui laissait un goût de bile au fond de la gorge.

Elle le laissa l'installer dans la voiture et resta inerte tout le temps du voyage, les yeux fixés sur ce monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Lorsqu'il coupa le contact elle attendit. Il dut lui prendre la main et la mener vers l'intérieur, comme une enfant. Il ne la lâcha pas pendant tout le temps que dura leur montée.

Kaori regarda leurs doigts mêlés en songeant que quelques toutes petites heures auparavant, elle aurait été folle de joie qu'il la touche ainsi… Mais là, il n'y avait plus rien : elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Pire, elle avait envie de retirer sa main et de partir, le plus loin possible, loin de tout et de tous, loin d'elle-même.

- « Merde ! »

Le grognement rageur de Ryô interrompit ses pensées et lui fit lever les yeux.

Devant eux le salon était ravagé : lampe brisée, chaises renversées, magazines éparpillés… et surtout des gouttes de sang éparpillées ça et là.

Et puis le vide.


	19. L'union sacrée

**Chapitre 19: L'Union Sacrée**

La première chose qu'elle distingua fut un rire, léger et séducteur. Il la fit pourtant frissonner, réaction viscérale et implacable de peur. Le brouillard qui l'entourait se déchira peu à peu, les sensations revenant progressivement. D'abord elle ne fut qu'un torse, puis elle sentit à nouveau ses épaules, ses cuisses, ses bras, ses jambes… Ses épaules étaient nouées et douloureuses d'être restées dans la même position pendant un long moment mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger : elle était attachée sur une chaise au niveau des pieds et de la taille. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et voulut changer de position, mais la souffrance l'en empêcha : à chaque geste quelque chose pénétrait la chair de ses poignets, ligotés derrière son dos.

Elle tenta de lutter un bref instant mais une vague de nausée la submergea et elle dut y renoncer. Et puis finalement, à force de petites inspirations, le mal de cœur perdit du terrain. Soudain une main lui releva la tête : derrière une vague brume des yeux la fixaient, une bouche émettaient des sons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Plus tard une voix âgée demanda « où est-il », mais la réponse lui échappa.

A force d'attention elle distingua deux silhouettes masculines, une massive et une plus petite et plus mince. Elle cligna des yeux pour les identifier, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il faisait si sombre, et elle avait tellement envie de dormir…

Un grand bruit la fit à nouveau sursauter. Un claquement de porte, des pas démultipliés par l'écho… Quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé. Sayuri se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, méthode qui avait maintes fois fait ses preuves lorsque, enfant, elle s'assoupissait en plein milieu des cours. La douleur lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et tout lui parut plus clair : face à elle, voûté sur sa canne, se tenait Tatsuro Gunda. Au fond, adossé à un mur d'énormes caisses en bois, un homme mince aux cheveux longs la regardait avec une infinie douceur. Il tenait une allumette entre ses doigts et semblait fasciné par le fait de la regarder à travers la flamme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une issue, un moyen de fuir : elle se trouvait dans un hangar ou un entrepôt avec des caisses à perte de vue, sans ouverture visible à part de longues et étroites ouvertures horizontales situées à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur.

Il y eut à nouveau ce rire horrible, qui provenait cette fois de derrière elle. Des doigts traînèrent sur son cou, effleurèrent son décolleté. Aki Gunda se pencha vers elle comme s'il voulait l'embrasser, provoquant un vif mouvement de recul qui le fit sourire. Il était en train de prendre on ne peut plus explicitement son pied. Lorsqu'il fit mine de glisser sa main sous le tissu, Sayuri se tortilla pour échapper à ce contact mais ne réussit qu'à exciter sa fibre dominatrice. A l'instant où il s'apprétait à aller plus loin, un ordre claqua.

- « Assez. Laisse-la ! »

- « Père ! J'ai bien le droit de jouer un peu, après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir. »

- « Laisse-la, j'ai dit. Mademoiselle Tachiki, cela faisait très longtemps que je souhaitais vous revoir. Vous êtes devenue aussi belle que votre mère. » commença Tatsuro Gunda, charmeur.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Monsieur Gunda ? »

- « Mais je voulais juste vous rencontrer, voyons. C'est ce que vous souhaitiez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre, vous savez ? J'ai espéré un moment que les menaces vous fassent arrêter votre enquête, mais hélas aujourd'hui mes informateurs me rapportent que vous remuez de plus en plus de vase ! Je ne peux plus le tolérer. C'est pour ça que je vous ai « conviée ». Comprenez-moi : j'ai appris que vous aviez embauché le meilleur tueur du Japon, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je préfèrerais éviter que lui et votre sœur ne nuisent à mes petites affaires, et je pense que vous ferez une merveilleuse monnaie d'échange. Après que vous m'avez dit ce que je veux savoir, bien entendu. »

- « Comment… »

- « Comment je sais que Kaori Makimura n'est autre que Kaori Hisaishi ? Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses, chère petite. Je vous connais toutes les deux depuis bien longtemps. Vous n'étiez alors que des enfants. Tu ne te souviens pas de ces après-midi où vous jouiez dans le bureau pendant que ta mère et moi… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais l'allusion était parfaitement explicite, de même que ça façon de la tutoyer, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

- « Vous mentez ! »

- « Oh non ma petite. Nous nous aimions ! Pendant des mois nous avons vécu ainsi, au nez et à la barbe de mon épouse et de cet idiot de Junichi. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter à cause de vous deux ! Folie ! »

- « NON ! »

- « Naïve enfant. Mais peu importe, le passé est le passé. Tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui c'est ce que tu as appris sur mon entreprise. Je veux savoir ce que tu as pu trouver à notre sujet. Et plus que tout je veux savoir où sont les Yeux du Chat ».

- « Les quoi ? »

- « Ne fais pas semblant. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant. Je n'ai jamais pu faire parler ta mère, mais elle n'a pu que te les transmettre. Je les cherche de puis des années et tu vas me les rendre ! »

- « J'ignore tout de ces « yeux» ! Et vous n'aurez rien de moi ! » cracha Sayuri.

- « TU PARLERAS ! » hurla Tatsuro en la giflant violemment.

- « Si tu me laissais faire ? Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer. » intervint celui qui était resté en retrait.

- « Si tu veux Daichi. Je te fais confiance. »

- « NON ! Il va encore l'abîmer. C'est mon tour ! » geignit Aki.

La jeune femme frissonna : ils n'étaient pas seulement criminels. Ils étaient avant tout fous à lier. Paniquée, elle sentit les mains de l'homme aller plus loin dans leur exploration, se glissant d'autorité sous le corsage et sous le soutien-gorge. L'instinct animal refit surface : elle se débattit contre les liens, ne parvenant qu'à se faire mal, puis mordit de toutes ses forces le bras qui l'entourait, à travers le tissu.

Aki Gunda poussa un cri et se recula. Il releva sa manche et montra à l'assistance la marque qui commençait à apparaître.

- « Papa ! Regarde ! Elle a osé ! »

Son expression de stupéfaction fit rire Daichi.

- « Oh, pauvre petit Aki qui n'est même pas capable de tenir tête à une femme droguée et ligotée. Tu veux que je te montre comment il faut faire ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers Sayuri à pas lents, sans la quitter des yeux, la tête penchée, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et posa sa main sur les siennes.

- « Il suffit de trouver la zone la mieux innervée, et de serrer, serrer… »

Sayuri sentit qu'il entourait ses doigts et les forçait à se dérouler, pressant les articulations jusqu'au point de rupture. Elle serra les dents le plus longtemps possible, mais craqua rapidement et poussa un cri de douleur. Elle regretta la sécheresse de sa bouche : elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui cracher au visage.

- « Tu vois ? Elle ne peut rien faire ! Je t'apprendrai un jour, si tu es sage. »

- « Espèce de malade ! Vous allez le payer ! » murmura Sayuri.

- « Tout le monde paye un jour ou l'autre… Mon tour viendra, dans l'autre monde. Pour celui-ci, je ne crains rien. »

Cette phrase sibylline et surtout la douceur de sa voix choquèrent la jeune femme : il n'avait aucune colère en lui. Il la regardait toujours avec tendresse, tout en recommençant la même torture.

Tatsuro Gunda lui demanda d'arrêter et se rapprocha du groupe.

- « Alors, chère Sayuri. Etes vous décidée à me dire ce que je veux entendre ? »

- « J'ignore tout de ce dont vous parlez ! »

- « Tssss, encore une fois, mauvaise réponse. Mais je consens à vous mettre sur la voie. Votre père était un imbécile doublé d'un voleur. Tant qu'il volait chez les autres, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais il a décidé de faire cavalier seul, et il m'a dérobé un bien auquel je tenais beaucoup… »

- « Vos « yeux de chat » ? »

- « Précisément. Je vois que vous tenez de votre mère pour l'intelligence, une chance pour vous. Etes-vous amatrice d'art, mon enfant ? Oh peut importe : quand bien même vous le seriez, je pense que vous ne connaîtriez pas le « Chat de Vishnou ». »

Tatsuro la regarda fixement à l'évocation de ce nom, puis déçu de son absence de réaction, continua son récit en faisant les cent pas.

- « Le « Chat de Vishnou » est une statuette en or massif, retrouvée dans un temple indien au début de ce siècle. Il est particulièrement remarquable car incrusté de pierres précieuses : un collier en saphirs, et deux yeux en rubis. Des rubis jumeaux, exactement identiques, qui donnent au Chat un regard incomparable. Votre père a eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir me rapporter ce trésor lors d'un de ses « déplacements », mais il a volé ses yeux en gage de votre liberté, ce qui vous le conviendrez ne se fait pas. »

- « En gage de ma liberté ? »

- « Non, pas seulement la vôtre, celle de toute sa petite famille ! Il a naïvement cru qu'il pouvait se permettre de rompre le contrat qui nous liait et disparaître dans la nature. Il m'a fait vulgairement « chanter », en quelque sorte ! Je le déliais de tout engagement, et il me renvoyait les rubis. Me faire chanter, moi ! » ponctua-t-il d'un geste de la main censé la prendre à témoin.

Sayuri restait silencieuse et suivait le récit avec attention, tout en essayant de détacher les cordelettes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Soudain elle reçut une petite tape sur les doigts émanant de Daichi, qui la réprimanda d'un froncement de sourcil, comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant qui se sert dans le plat à gâteau. Pendant ce temps le vieil homme continuait son récit sans s'être aperçu de rien.

- « Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme et qu'il m'appartenait. Qu'ils m'appartenaient, tous les deux. »

- « Tous les deux ? » intervint Sayuri.

Il ne répondit pas directement. Il était loin, très loin dans sa mémoire, et c'était à peine s'il avait conscience de la présence de sa captive.

- « Nous nous aimions. Dès notre première rencontre j'ai compris qu'elle m'était destinée : elle était le vivant portrait de ma défunte épouse. Elle n'a pas voulu l'admettre au départ, mais bientôt elle s'est pliée à la volonté Divine. Nous nous sommes aimés ainsi pendant des mois… Elle venait avec ses filles, vous confiait à la nourrice avec mes fils… La vie était simple alors. »

- « Mais vous étiez remarié ! »

- « Un simulacre ! C'est mon argent qui l'intéressait avant tout. Elle était au courant, mais elle avait son propre amant, un play-boy de bon marché qui avait la main plus lourde que le portefeuille. C'était une paumée qui attirait des loosers. »

Du coin de l'œil, Sayuri vit Aki frémir à l'évocation de sa mère dans des termes si peu flatteurs. Tendu, il serrait les poings et les dents comme s'il avait voulu frapper son père. Par association d'idée elle se tourna vers Daichi. Ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait, il était toujours calme et fixait Aki avec le sourire moqueur qui lui semblait réservé. Néanmoins il avait changé de position, s'approchant de son père, prêt à intervenir.

- « Si seulement Junishi n'avait pas voulu me la reprendre… »

- « Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Cette interruption mit fin à ses souvenirs, et son visage se transforma à nouveau pour devenir autoritaire :

- « Il ne m'a jamais rendu les Yeux. Où sont-ils ? Je sais qu'il ne les avait pas. C'est donc Yoko qui les a gardés et tu es la seule qui peut les avoir aujourd'hui ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es rendue à ce garde-meubles, avoue ! Rends-les-moi ! »

Il la gifla violemment à nouveau. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, et se mordit profondément la joue lors de l'impact. Elle reconnut le goût métallique et si particulier du sang et avala péniblement sa salive. Elle sonda la blessure de sa langue et constata qu'elle ne s'était pas ratée. Ses lèvres et ses dents se couvrirent bientôt de rouge, stoppant Gunda avant qu'il ne la frappe pour la troisième fois. Il baissa le bras et la regarda comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas tandis qu'il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles.

Tout ceci n'échappa pas aux deux autres hommes. Aki saisit son père par l'épaule et l'emmena s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Daichi quant à lui s'éloigna quelques instants et revint avec deux gobelets, l'un contenant de l'eau, l'autre vide. Il les présenta à Sayuri qui put se rincer la bouche, puis il essuya avec précaution les traces de sang résiduelles avec son mouchoir. La jeune femme, stupéfaite, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce garçon ambivalent, capable de la plus grande cruauté comme de la plus infinie douceur. Daichi s'en aperçut, et sans exprimer la moindre émotion lécha une goutte de sang sur le tissu. Sayuri grimaça, ce qui sembla le contenter.

- « Tu es toujours aussi émotive, je vois. »

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

- « Enfant déjà tu ne supportais pas la vue du sang. C'est pourtant un merveilleux liquide, porteur de vie et de mort. Si chaud, si brillant… Pourquoi avoir peur de lui ? »

- « Je ne vous connais pas… »

- « Oh mais si… Tu as oublié, voilà tout. Mais moi je me souviens de tout. Nous et vous et vous et nous… et lui et elle… » fredonna-t-il.

- « Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

- « Tssssss demande à ta petite cervelle. Tu sais, si tu es gentille et que tu lui dis où sont les Yeux, tu pourras partir… Il les cherche depuis si longtemps. C'est devenu une obsession. Juste un mot, un tout petit mot de rien du tout. Il est temps de chanter, bel oiseau ! Chante, ma douce, ma belle. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle dire ? En tant que journaliste elle avait connu des confrères qui avaient passé de sales quarts d'heure entre les mains de kidnappeurs ou de terroristes, qui lui avaient expliqué comment monnayer l'information convoitée contre sa survie. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'elle saurait le faire, le moment venu, si jamais elle devait aller sur le terrain… Mais la réalité était toute autre ; la panique appelait l'instinct de survie, et elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : s'en sortir avec le minimum de souffrance. Elle essaya de se calmer : ils voulaient une information, il fallait la leur donner. Mais s'ils s'apercevaient qu'elle mentait, ils seraient capables du pire. Elle devait gagner du temps pour que les autres puissent la retrouver et venir la sortir de ce traquenard. Son père avait dérobé des pierres précieuses. Quand ? Le jour de sa mort ? Avant ? Avait-il eu le temps de les cacher ? Ils pensaient qu'il les avait transmises à sa mère, mais c'était impossible compte tenu du marasme financier qui avait été leur quotidien pendant des années.

Elle devait en savoir plus, les faire parler, et si besoin était inventer un mensonge plausible. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lorsque Aki revint vers eux, elle l'interpella :

- « Ecoutez, j'étais petite à cette époque. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous aider : si vous pouviez m'en dire plus, ça me mettrait peut-être sur la voie ! »

- « C'est mon père qui s'intéresse à ces pierres. Moi, c'est tout autre chose que je veux. »

La lueur concupiscente qui accompagnait ces mots laissait peu de place au doute. Néanmoins il se reprit immédiatement :

- « Vous avez remué beaucoup de boue, et ça pourrait retomber un jour ou l'autre sur ma société, ce que je ne veux à aucun prix. Ma question est la suivante : quelles sont les preuves que vous avez, où les avez-vous stockées, et qui est au courant. »

- « Ce n'est pas ta société Aki. C'est le grand Tatsuro Gunda qui en est le créateur et le seul dirigeant. Tu n'es qu'un exécutant ! » tonna Daichi, cette fois sur un ton coupant, presque menaçant.

- « Ça le deviendra un jour ou l'autre, tu dois te faire à cette idée. Et avec moi viendra un renouveau. Mais pour ça il me faut une infrastructure irréprochable. Je préfèrerais que les autorités, quelles qu'elles soient, ne mettent pas leur nez dans mes petites affaires. Un scandale serait extrêmement nuisible, et ce à long terme. Vous me saisissez, Mademoiselle Tachiki ? »

Sayuri acquiesça. Cela allait lui être plus facile : restait à définir quelle était la juste mesure entre ce qui pouvait lui donner suffisamment d'intérêt pour la garder en vie, et pas assez pour énerver ses ravisseurs. Elle se tourna vers Daichi, et avec un humour qu'elle alla chercher dans ce qui lui restait de courage pour s'adresser à lui.

- « Et vous ? Vous avez aussi quelque chose à me demander ? »

- « Non, moi j'attends juste que tes amis viennent pour la revoir enfin. »

Devant l'incompréhension visible de Sayuri, Daichi ajouta :

- « Revoir la petite sœur ! Elle m'a manqué pendant toutes ces années. Dire que nous pensions qu'elle avait disparu dans l'accident ! »

- « Dans l'accident… Kaori ? »

- « Bien sûr, de qui pensez-vous que je parle ? »

- « KAORI N'EST PAS VOTRE SŒUR ! »

- « Génétiquement c'est exact, mais nous sommes liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort. Je l'ai toujours senti, dès le premier jour où elle est entrée dans notre maison. »

- « Mais alors… les messages… le rat… C'était vous ? »

Il répondit d'un sourire et se releva. Sayuri commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle : les messages étaient destinés à Kaori, pas à elle. C'est elle qu'il suivait depuis le départ, elle qu'il avait sauvée en abattant un des hommes de son père ! Elle avait conduit ce malade tout droit à sa sœur sans le savoir !

- « Je n'y comprends rien ! Qui êtes vous bon sang ? »

- « Oh vous n'avez pas encore saisi ? Je m'appelle Daichi Gunda. »

***********************

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule ! »

- « Primo, ce n'est pas en hurlant que les choses vont s'améliorer. Et secundo, je te signale que j'étais sur tes traces… Et qu'elle me reprochait précisément la même chose ! Faudrait vous entendre toutes les deux ! »

- « Alors toi aussi arrête de hurler, et partons à sa recherche ! »

- « Voilà une remarque qui est frappée au coin du bon sens, sauf que d'une part tu n'es certainement pas en état d'aller au feu, et que d'autre part on ne sait pas qui l'a enlevée, quand, et où elle est à cet instant. »

- « Qui, ce n'est pas un mystère. Quand, ça ne doit pas être bien vieux compte tenu des gouttes de sang : elles ne sont pas encore totalement sèches. Moins d'une heure. Où… Et si on cherchait au lieu de s'engueuler ? »

- « C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

- « Eh bien c'est moi qui arrête ! »

- « Parfait ! »

- « Parfait ! »

Les cris s'interrompirent net. Kaori et Ryô, debouts au centre d'un salon dévasté, adoptèrent tous les deux la même position, bras croisés et menton relevé, avant de percevoir le ridicule de la situation. A nouveau dans un parfait ensemble, un double « Désolé(e) » résonna.

Kaori s'affala sur un des fauteuils, la tête entre les mains. Elle regarda Ryô faire le tour de la pièce et fouiller un peu partout. Malgré le souvenir encore brûlant de sa trahison, elle savait que lui seul pourrait retrouver Sayuri… et il lui fallait retrouver sa sœur. Son désir de fuir, de partir le plus loin possible de lui et des souffrances qu'il ne cessait de lui infliger était toujours vivace. Toutefois elle avait compris, lors de son périple solitaire, qu'elle devrait crever l'abcès une bonne fois avant de prendre la décision de rester ou de changer de vie définitivement.

Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre cela. Il lui en avait fallu beaucoup plus pour trouver le semblant de force qui lui permettrait d'affronter ses « amis », et elle n'était pas certaine à vrai dire d'y être parvenue. Elle avait cherché la solitude dans ce bar, le dernier endroit où Ryô songerait au cas où il la pisterait, puis avait cherché l'oubli dans une bouteille de vodka… Et au final le destin choisissait pour elle, encore une fois.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kaori se décida à mettre de côté tous ces sentiments qui la torturaient pour se focaliser sur Sayuri.

- « Tu as raison : je ne suis pas en état… Pourtant il faut qu'on y aille, et maintenant ! On a déjà perdu suffisamment de temps. Tu cherches quoi là ? »

- « Le sac à main de Sayuri… Zut, le voilà. » Devant la muette interrogation de sa partenaire il ajouta : « J'ai compris pour l'émetteur. J'espérais qu'elle ait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre son sac pour qu'on puisse la trouver à la trace. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

Kaori se releva d'un bond pour aller droit sur le poste de télévision et allumer le récepteur. Rapidement un point clignotant apparut, et après quelques zooms elle annonça, triomphante :

- « Les quais ! Bien vu pour l'émetteur. Sauf que je l'ai glissé dans sa poche juste avant de partir, le mettre dans son sac n'aurait pas été discret. Une petite accolade et hop, le tour était joué. »

- « Elle aurait pu changer de vêtements ! »

- « J'avais misé sur le fait que vous partiriez sans attendre, juste après l'appel de Kazue. Au fait pour ta gouverne, elle ment très mal. »

- « Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois » ironisa Ryô, qui se rendit compte immédiatement de sa bêtise, avant même que Kaori le reprenne froidement :

- « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… »

Il n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il s'approcha du moniteur et étudia le plan. Il connaissait cet endroit : une succession de hangars servant principalement au stockage, non loin du garde-meuble qu'ils avaient visité la veille. Un endroit vide de toute âme lorsque la nuit arrivait.

Il rattrapa Kaori par le bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

- « Deux secondes, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

- « Aller chercher des armes et la récupérer. »

- « C'est un bon programme. Tu peux marcher tout droit vers la table en suivant une lame du parquet, s'il te plaît ? »

- « Pourquoi tu… ? »

- « Fais ce que je te dis. »

Sachant ce qu'il voulait prouver, la jeune femme avança sur une ligne imaginaire avec autant de précautions et de rapidité qu'elle le pouvait, mais malgré son attention elle trébucha rapidement.

Avec un soupir amusé, Ryô l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Il attrapa la boîte de café instantané, du sel, fit chauffer de l'eau, et mélangea le tout. Pendant qu'elle regardait avec circonspection la tasse à peine tiède, il cassa un œuf cru dans un verre. Puis il lui demanda de le suivre.

Arrivé devant les toilettes, il lui annonça, goguenard :

- « Tu as de la chance, je suis prêt à te faire bénéficier de mon expérience. Le café salé cul sec. Si jamais ça ne fait pas effet, l'œuf cru. Laisse-le sur la langue une minute. Dernier recours : à toi de trouver. »

- « Tu ne veux pas dire que je dois… »

- « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Ton estomac n'a pas encore tout absorbé. Je n'ai aucun moyen de faire descendre ton alcoolémie, mais on peut au moins limiter les dégâts. Tu te sentiras mieux. Ensuite tu me feras le plaisir d'aller boire deux grands verres d'eau. »

- « Et toi, tu vas où ? »

- « Préparer notre départ. Ne t'en fais pas, on ira là-bas ensemble. »

Cette promesse fit écho en leur mémoire. Avant de partir affronter Kaïbara, il lui avait fait la même, dans des termes presque identiques. Ils y avaient été ensemble, et la perte avait été lourde. Il fallait espérer que cette fois-ci, tout irait pour le mieux.

Après s'être assuré du sérieux de ses paroles, Kaori obéit et but le contenu de la tasse… La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : dégoûtée, elle fit la grimace avant que son teint ne vire doucement au vert.

Ryô la laissa se débattre seule avec le revers de la bouteille et descendit directement à l'armurerie. Armes de poing, armes de guerre, lance-roquettes… il ne lésina pas sur le choix. Il supposait qu'un comité d'accueil était déjà sur le pied de guerre compte tenu des guignols qu'il avait déjà rencontrés. Seul, avec une partenaire qu'il allait devoir surveiller, il y avait de trop grands risques. Il s'apprêtait à remonter pour passer un ou deux coups de fil, lorsque son attention fut attirée par une cible à forme humaine restée en place, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes.

Il actionna l'interrupteur et la silhouette avança vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres, il émit un long sifflement : chaque impact avait été répété trois fois, avec peu d'écart. Les mains, les épaules, les jambes : les balles avaient manifestement touché au but.

Il ne pouvait douter de l'identité du tireur : il était présent, quelques heures plut tôt, lors de la réalisation de ce carton. Et pourtant, même devant cette preuve évidente, il ne parvenait pas à y croire tout à fait… Malgré les principes auxquels ils tenaient depuis le premier jour, il ressentait une certaine fierté devant les progrès de sa coéquipière ; ce qui lui plaisait moins était l'impact le plus visible : un seul et unique trou, au niveau du cœur.

Des progrès, elle en avait fait, c'était certain. Mais à quel prix ?

Il laissa la feuille cartonnée sur place, en évidence, et remonta au salon. Kaori avait disparu, mais il pouvait entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle revint bientôt, un verre à la main.

- « Tu vas mieux ? »

- « Je veux mourir… Plus jamais je ne pourrai penser à une bouteille de cet alcool dont je ne veux même plus prononcer le nom. »

- « On dit tous ça, et on y revient quand même… En tout cas je dois reconnaître une chose : tu tiens remarquablement bien l'alcool. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! »

- « J'ignore si je dois le prendre ou non comme un compliment ! Tu as de la chance, je préfère garder mon énergie pour la bataille qui va venir. Et je n'aurais pas cru ça de moi non plus. »

- « Tu es prête ? J'ai sorti ce qu'il nous fallait. Donne-moi juste le temps d'appeler Falcon, Mick et Saeko pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. »

Elle l'attendit sagement en se massant la nuque. Ce n'était pas exactement sa première expérience éthylique : elle aussi avait eu sa crise d'adolescence au lycée, et en tant que garçon manquée, elle avait été admise dans le saint des saint, la cachette réputée secrète (et reconnue comme telle par des générations de pions et de professeurs) où les plus grands testaient leur résistance à la bière. Cependant, en tant que fille, elle avait toujours su s'arrêter à temps… Jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle était entrée dans ce bar pour se cacher, des autres et d'elle-même. Le premier verre avait été pour se réchauffer le corps. Le second pour oublier un instant, ne serait-ce que pour une toute petite minute… Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

Elle bénit Ryô d'être arrivé avant qu'elle ne commande une seconde bouteille : elle en était encore au stade où elle se souvenait plus ou moins de tous les détails de la soirée, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour être vraiment mal, et pas seulement physiquement. En songeant à ce qui aurait pu arriver, elle frissonna.

Le remède miracle avait fait son effet : elle se sentait effectivement un peu mieux, même si elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Une perte de sensibilité au bout des doigts, un horizon qui mettait quelques secondes à se stabiliser lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, une vague nausée… Autant de symptômes qui ne trompaient pas. Cependant son amour propre lui donnait suffisamment de cran pour passer outre : si Ryô arrivait à se mettre dans des états bien pires et à être fonctionnel, elle devait également y parvenir.

La peur et la colère contribuaient à lui faire tenir le choc : peur de leur ennemi, de l'inconnu, du futur aussi. Colère contre ce Gunda qui personnifiait le malheur de leur famille, colère contre ceux qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, colère contre elle-même, enfin, pour ne pas avoir admis l'évidence plus tôt.

Mikki lui avait pourtant appris lors de son apprentissage qu'on ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur son intellect. Une bataille ne se gagnait pas qu'à la puissance de frappe, mais aussi et surtout grâce à la stratégie et à la force mentale. Mais elle il était difficile de garder son sang-froid dans cette affaire. Instinctivement, elle sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire au premier venu : Ryô était tendu depuis le début de cette histoire ; ils s'étaient fait mener par le bout du nez, parant les coups au lieu de les prévenir. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il été distrait par leurs secrets de famille…

Kaori se reprit avant que ses pensées n'aillent d'elles-mêmes dans cette direction : pendant des heures elle avait déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Rien de bon n'en était sorti, et elle en éprouvait une certaine culpabilité : elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir à nouveau une famille, mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle aimait Sayuri, sans aucun doute possible, mais en tant qu'amie. Devait-elle l'aimer différemment, à présent ? Comment était-elle supposée réagir ? Après tant d'années à se faire à l'idée que les Makimura étaient sa vraie famille, tout volait en éclat.

- « Certains passent leur vie à chercher leurs racines et crèvent de ne pas y arriver… Moi c'est l'inverse. Je déteste l'ironie du sort ! » murmura-t-elle.

Une chose au moins était sûre : elle voulait récupérer Sayuri, son amie, sa sœur, que ce soit pour la prendre dans ses bras ou pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et si elle pouvait en profiter pour savoir une fois pour toutes ce qui s'était passé vingt-six ans plutôt grâce à Tatsuro Gunda, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Son attention fut ramenée par un mouvement de Ryô, qui raccrocha enfin et se tourna vers elle, un curieux sourire aux lèvres. Il confirma que tout le monde avait répondu présent et se retrouverait sur place, puis lui fit signe de le suivre : il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

En passant dans la salle de tir pour se rendre dans l'armurerie, Kaori vit sa propre cible, détachée et posée en évidence. Elle rougit et évita soigneusement le regard de son partenaire, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Celuic-ci la regarda choisir ses armes avec un soin minutieux… « En vrai professionnelle » songea-t-il : plutôt que ses sempiternels bazookas, elle avait opté pour des armes légères à gros chargeur et quelques grenades, faciles à transporter.

Enfin ils furent prêts… Mais juste avant de monter dans la voiture, Kaori lui demanda de l'attendre un instant, partit en courant, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard chargée de son arme favorite. Elle entra péniblement avec un signe d'excuse, et Ryô secoua la tête d'un geste plein d'humour.

- « Old habits die hard, comme ils disent là-bas ! »

- « Moque toi de moi ! Tu verras, je suis sûre que ça pourra nous servir. »

- « Pas de problème. C'est vrai que tu manies suffisamment bien cet engin pour ne faire que des dégâts matériels en loupant consciencieusement les ennemis ! »

- « Je dois le prendre comment ? »

- « Bien. Je t'assure. Ne me frappe pas, je conduis ! » répondit-il avec vivacité avant de prendre une roquette sur le coin du crâne

Kaori lui lança un regard noir et hésita effectivement à le frapper, mais la force de l'habitude lui permis de voir clair dans son jeu : cette pique avait sans aucun doute pour but de les replacer dans leurs rapports quotidiens, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle hésita à rentrer dans ce schéma : d'un côté oublier les derniers évènements pendant quelques minutes était tentant, ne serait-ce que pour des raisons professionnelles, de l'autre c'était lui faire un peu trop plaisir…

Elle décida donc de se taire, ouvrit la boîte à gants et s'absorba dans l'étude du plan de la ville et du petit point lumineux qui clignotait paisiblement.

Rapidement, ce silence pesa lourdement sur leur moral. Conscient que ses pirouettes ne suffiraient pas, Ryô fit le premier pas.

« C'est peut-être le moment de parler, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Kaori étudia son profil pendant un long moment, et le jugea suffisamment sérieux pour mériter réponse.

- « Je suppose qu'il faudra passer par là un jour… Et puisqu'on ne va pas prendre le thé avec de bons amis et qu'on ne sait pas ce que le destin nous réserve... Tu le savais depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- « Que Sayuri était ta sœur ? Saeko me l'a annoncé en nous présentant. »

Kaori marqua un temps d'arrêt, autant à cause de cette révélation qu'à cause du ton un peu triste de Ryô. Elle se rendit compte soudain que cette situation n'avait pas dû être simple pour lui non plus, et malgré elle son cœur se serra. C'est plus avec surprise qu'avec colère qu'elle reprit la parole.

- « Depuis le premier jour tu étais au courant ? Et dire que je te croyais mauvais menteur… Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé, toi ou elle ? »

- « Je vais te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas de réponse simple. Tout d'abord, sache que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Je pensais te protéger… Je… »

- « Ok, donc ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'aurai une explication claire et précise. Et on prétend que les femmes sont compliquées ! Mais tu devais quand même bien te douter qu'un jour où l'autre j'allais découvrir le pot aux roses ! »

- « Tu me crois si je te dis que j'avais toujours repoussé le moment d'y penser ? »

- « Venant de toi, plus rien ne m'étonne ! » soupira-t-elle. « Si je résume, Saeko a débarqué un jour en te présentant Sayuri, en te disant qu'elle est ma sœur, tu lui demandes de ne rien dire, et elle s'exécute ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? »

- « C'est un peu ça… »

- « Bon sang, c'est quand même incroyable ! Et me laisser choisir ce que je voulais faire de ma propre vie, personne ne l'a envisagé ? Je savais déjà que j'avais été adoptée, et je me doutais bien que j'avais de la famille, quelque part ! Je n'aurais pas été choquée plus que ça ! »

- « Je voulais te protéger… Et puis… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était le plus difficile pour lui, ce dont il avait le plus honte. Si jamais il y avait une chose qu'elle était en droit de ne pas lui pardonner, c'était bien celle-là ; alors comment le lui dire ?

- « Et puis ? Parle, je t'en prie ! On a commencé cette discussion, on doit la finir ! »

- « Kaori, le jour de sa mort, ton frère m'a confié un secret, qu'il voulait te révéler pour ton vingtième anniversaire. Juste avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de te le dire… Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je n'ai jamais trouvé ni l'occasion, ni la force. »

- « Arrête de tourner autour du pot, bon sang ! » insista Kaori, de plus en plus énervée.

Ses tergiversations commençaient à l'inquiéter sérieusement : Ryô s'encombrait rarement d'autant de précautions oratoires, et il manquait généralement de tact ; pour qu'il agisse ainsi cela devait être particulièrement important.

Elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration, et il parla enfin. Les mots sortaient tous seuls, en un flot rapide et continu, comme s'il avait répété sa tirade des dizaines de fois. Quand il eut terminé, il y eut un bref silence, puis il décocha lui-même une flèche empoisonnée :

- « Tout ce temps, je savais. Si je t'avais tout raconté ce soir-là, tu aurais pu faire tes recherches et peut-être retrouver ta mère et ta sœur. Maintenant il est trop tard, et c'est à cause de moi. »

Il attendit les cris, les coups, les pleurs… Mais il n'y eut rien. Il en venait à la supplier intérieurement de lui montrer ce qu'elle cachait à l'intérieur avant que ça ne la détruise, lorsqu'elle parla enfin, éteinte.

- « Alors tu savais. Depuis tout ce temps, tu savais… La fille du bandit, élevée par le policier… Finalement la vie m'a replacée où je devais être : du côté des hors-la-loi. »

Ryô comprit qu'elle parlait davantage à elle-même qu'à lui. Il hésita à stopper la voiture, à la prendre dans ses bras… Mais il ne se sentait plus le droit de la toucher, et s'il arrêtait de rouler, elle pourrait encore s'enfuir. Alors il se focalisa sur sa conduite, écoutant les bouts de phrases dénuées de sens que sa partenaire égrenait.

- « En vous écoutant parler, tout à l'heure, en entendant toutes ses choses sur… sur mon père et ma mère… C'était curieux, j'avais l'impression que tout cela ne me concernait pas, que vous parliez d'étrangers. Ils le sont en quelque sorte… j'ai l'impression qu'ils le sont même pour Sayuri. Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas de savoir d'où je viens, mais que les personnes à qui j'aurais confié ma vie puisse ainsi me mentir délibérément. »

- « Je le sais et je comprends très bien que tu m'en veuilles et que tu puisses décider de partir. »

- « Tout d'abord, je n'en veux pas qu'à toi. Ensuite, arrête de me pousser vers la sortie, ça devient agaçant ! » rétorqua-t-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin. « Avant d'être suffisamment ivre pour ne plus avoir à penser, j'ai eu le temps de tourner la situation dans tous les sens. De refaire le monde. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire amer. Puis à son tour, tout comme son partenaire avant elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- « Je n'en veux pas qu'à toi, mais c'est quand même surtout à toi que j'en veux, parce que tu étais tout pour moi. Malgré tes défauts, tu étais mon point d'ancrage. Je t'ai sans doute idéalisé, et si on prend les choses sous cet angle, je suis tout autant fautive. J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux… J'ai tout de suite senti qu'un lien existait entre Sayuri et moi, quelque chose qui nous permettait de parler de tout et de rien, de nous confier sans crainte. Je lui ai parlé de choses que j'avais caché même à Miki. »

En y resongeant, Kaori fronça les sourcils, perdue dans la reviviscence de scènes passées. Les confidences au Cat's Eye, les heures passées à cuisiner, les promenades en ville… Et puis ces derniers jours le comportement de Ryô, bien plus respectueux que d'habitude. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué auparavant ?

- Comme tous les enfants, j'ai longtemps cherché un double, une jumelle, une amie qui soit un autre moi-même, et j'ai peut-être vécu ce désir plus intensément que les autres, ayant été adoptée. C'est sans doute pour ça que je l'appelais ma « sœur ». Mais il y avait ma vie réelle, mon frère… Perdue entre ce que j'aurais voulu et ce qui était, je crois que je n'ai pas vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez… Sayuri est ma sœur, non seulement de cœur, mais aussi de sang désormais. Cette nouvelle est plutôt heureuse. Concernant mes parents, c'est autre chose : ils me sont totalement inconnus. »

- « Sayuri pourrait t'en parler, si tu le souhaite » tenta Ryô.

- « Peut-être… On verra… Pour le moment c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Il faut en premier lieu la retrouver, avant de penser à cela. »

- « C'est comme si c'était déjà fait. Et il y aura quelqu'un d'autre qui va devoir fournir des explications ». ajouta Ryô entre ses dents serrées.

Kaori ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle venait de se rendre compte que parler ainsi de ses fantômes l'avait laissée vidée de toute force, et surtout de toute colère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une envie : celle de créer des lendemains un peu moins troublés, avec sa sœur, avec ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les images qui se formaient d'elles-mêmes : il n'était pas encore temps d'y songer.

- « Quant à ta dernière révélation… Si je ne me trompe pas, papa… enfin mon père adoptif avait toutes les cartes et malgré cela n'est jamais parvenu à retrouver Yoko Hisaishi, née Tachiki ? »

- « Exact. Une enquête a été menée, mais elle avait disparu sans laisser d'adresse. » répondit Ryô, qui se demandait où elle pouvait bien vouloir en venir ?

- « Et il m'a prise sous son aile… Je suppose qu'il a trafiqué un peu les papiers ou fait jouer ses relations pour que je sois déclarée adoptable. Quoiqu'il en soit, si lui n'est parvenu à rien, je crois que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. C'était un bon policier, Hideyuki tenait ça de lui. Alors au final ça ne change rien. Même si effectivement, j'aurais préféré tout savoir dès le début. »

- « Ne le prends pas mal, mais je te trouve bien compréhensive… » lâcha spontanément Ryô, ébahi par son discours.

- « Ce n'est pas exactement le terme adéquat. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Mais si j'inverse les rôles… Eh bien je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Ne crois pas que du coup j'accepte tout ça de gaieté de cœur ! Cependant le choix est le suivant : vous faire payer cette trahison en coupant les ponts, et me retrouver sans aucune attache, ou essayer d'aller de l'avant. Depuis plus de six ans, je me suis forgé une famille, et je connais trop bien la solitude pour vouloir vivre seule. Je pourrais essayer de refaire ma vie, mais qui serait-prête à nous accepter, moi et mon passé ? Ici c'est ma vie, ma ville. J'y suis attachée, et je veux rester. Mais ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir mettre tout ça au fond de ma poche, mon mouchoir par-dessus, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y quelque chose qui s'est cassé, et je ne sais pas si c'est réparable. » finit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- « Ta confiance en nous ? En moi ? »

- « Oui. Il est temps que vous vous rendiez compte que je fais partie de vous tous, et que je ne suis plus une gamine. Et malgré cela… J'ai tendance à croire que la page va quand même se tourner. Satané optimisme… Mais ce sera la dernière fois, Ryô. La dernière, tu m'entends ? »

Ryô acquiesça en silence. Encore une fois il mesurait à quel point cette femme était particulière. Et ce qui la rendait extraordinaire à ses yeux, ce n'était pas tant des caractéristiques physiques que sa capacité à avoir confiance en la vie et en l'être humain. A côté d'elle, il se sentit soudain minable, non seulement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'y croire avec autant de force, mais parce qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit à quel point il l'admirait.

- « Ils sont là. »

C'était presque un murmure. Ils étaient arrivés derrière les quais, et Kaori venait d'apercevoir la Porsche de Saeko, particulièrement remarquable en ces lieux. La mini se faufila sans peine dans ce que Ryô décréta être une place de parking, tandis que Kaori essayait de trouver le courage d'affronter ses « retrouvailles » avec les autres.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira fortement pour expulser ce poids qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui communiquant une chaleur rassurante, puis la serra un plus fort :

- « Je te promets que dorénavant, il n'y aura plus de secret. Quand tout ça sera terminé, toi et moi, nous aurons une sérieuse discussion. Mais pour les moments, on va affronter les problèmes un à un. D'abord sortir Sayuri de là, après… on verra. »

- « Et tu ne te défileras pas ? » le taquina-t-elle pour masquer son trouble.

Du même ton, il lui lança « En tout cas j'essaierai ! » en sortant de la voiture. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par le reste de la troupe : Miki, Falcon, Mick, Saeko, tous avaient répondu présent, y compris…

- « Kanichi ? Que fait-il ici ? Saeko, c'est entre nous, je n'ai pas envie que les officiels s'en mêlent. » gronda Ryô

- « Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Je suis venu de mon plein gré, et contre l'avis de Saeko. Ecoutez, tout ça c'est un peu de ma faute : Sayuri n'aurait jamais dû être mêlée à tout cela. Je me sens responsable, alors laissez-moi participer… à titre officieux, bien sûr. Je peux vous jurer que je tiendrai ma langue. »

- « Saeko ? D'après toi ? »

- « Eh bien je pense que l'Inspecteur Kanichi a prouvé qu'il savait garder un secret et qu'il était plutôt bon acteur. Et puis très honnêtement, les alentours sont suffisamment peuplés pour qu'une paire de bras supplémentaire soit appréciable. »

- « A ce point ? Ils sont combien ? »

- « J'en ai compté une dizaine de visible, et Falcon en a dénombre une trentaine qui se dissimulaient alentours. »

- « Vingt-sept. Autant être précis dans ce genre de circonstances. » intervint le mercenaire.

- « Vous avez eu le temps de repérer les lieux ? »

- « Un hangar parmi les hangars, même hauteur, même taille, que rien ne distingue en dehors des gorilles qui le surveillent ! Il est entouré d'une clôture non électrifiée, et est éloigné des autres bâtiments de cinq mètres de terrain découvert. Autrement dit, pour rentrer discrètement, ça me paraît compromis, à moins de voler ! Si on attaque de front, on ne passera pas tellement inaperçus, mais à cette heure il n'y a plus personne. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons aucun élément sur la disposition intérieure du hangar, et sur la localisation précise de Sayuri. »

- « A moins de voler, hein ? Pas si bête… »

La remarque de Miki attira leur attention. Elle attrapa un carnet dans son sac, et commença à griffonner un plan sommaire.

- « Jolies tes petites maisons, Miki, mais la reconversion dans l'architecture ne va pas être chose facile !» se moqua Ryô. « Et puis j'ai d'autres idées pour ce que pourraient faire ces charmants petits doigts ! »

- « Kaori, tu peux l'assommer pour moi s'il te plaît, j'ai les mains prises. Voilà mon idée : il suffit de se poster sur le toit des bâtiments latéraux pour observer ce qui s'y passe. J'ai remarqué des ouvertures en hauteur. Ce sont des fenêtres étroites et on ne pourra pas les utiliser pour entrer, mais pour jeter un coup d'œil ça devrait être faisable. »

- « Restent les gravures de mode. Ça va être une véritable boucherie ! On pourrait peut-être faire venir une escouade, des snipers, la grosse cavalerie, quoi ! » observa Makoto.

- « A nous six, on vaut toutes les cavaleries du monde, et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. Tu peux rester en arrière si tu préfères. Comme ça j'aurai Saeko pour moi tout seul… » coupa Mick, l'œil attiré par le décolleté de la belle brune.

- « Je viens ! » répondit l'inspecteur, vif comme l'éclair, en se glissant entre Mick et sa proie.

- « Alors allons-y. »


	20. Petite soeur

**Chapitre 20: Petite Soeur**

Le cri frappa les murs de tôle et revint amplifié, son écho emplissant l'espace. Sayuri, tremblante, arrêta de hurler et hoqueta, à bout de force. Elle priait pour que tout ça s'arrête le plus vite possible, quelle que soit l'issue.

Depuis combien de temps s'acharnaient-ils sur elle ? Dix minutes ? Vingt minutes ? Une heure ? Elle avait perdu le cours du temps.

Tout d'abord ça avait été Aki et ses avances gluantes. Sous prétexte de vouloir lui tirer n'importe quelle information, il l'avait menacée, puis frappée, en jouissant de ses suppliques. Pourtant elle lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle avait raconté de façon extrêmement détaillée la progression de son enquête, en essayant de gagner du temps, glissant ici un collaborateur au courant du moindre document, là une copie de ses brouillons reposant sur le bureau de son patron…

Et puis elle avait compris : il s'en moquait finalement, puisqu'il savait qu'elle allait mourir et que son enquête serait enterrée avec elle. Alors elle avait renoncé et s'était tue, supportant tant bien que mal son regard libidineux qui lui donnaient la nausée. Elle avait craint au début que le dernier outrage lui fut imposé mais par chance, il ne pouvait parvenir à ses fins à cause des liens qui maintenaient ses jambes étroitement serrées. Frustré, il l'avait giflée une dernière fois avant de laisser la place à son frère.

Alors seulement elle avait frémi.

Il s'était installé devant elle, l'avait observée en silence, posant une seule question : _« Avez-vous les Yeux du Chat ? ». _

Elle avait nié, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la croirait jamais. Il avait alors prit une boîte d'allumettes dans sa poche et s'était déplacé pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, comme la fois précédente.

Il y eut un craquement, l'odeur du soufre, puis la chaleur contre sa main. Il approchait lentement la flamme de l'extrémité de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que la brûlure devienne insoutenable et qu'elle hurle en essayant vainement de s'écarter de la flamme.

Insensible à ses pleurs, il lui avait raconté à quel point il admirait les Chinois et leur raffinement, leur don pour découvrir des tortures d'une simplicité infinie et d'une efficacité sans faille. Il lui fit un exposé savant de l'histoire des supplices au Japon et en Europe, imposant subrepticement des images effrayantes qui sapèrent toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il y eut encore une fois le craquement, l'odeur, la souffrance.

Des effluves de corne et de chair brûlées les entourèrent, faisant naître la première lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Daichi. Fasciné, il craqua une troisième allumette mais la garda en main, observant la progression de la flamme qui dévorait le petit morceau de bois.

Derrière le brouillard de ses larmes, Sayuri vit son regard exalté, presque extatique. En regardant mieux, elle remarqua l'état de ses doigts, largement brûlés à leur extrémité, et de ses mains, couvertes de petites cicatrices. Il se rendit compte du changement d'expression de la jeune femme, et commença à se raconter, tout en jouant avec le feu.

- « C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Cette petite boule qui avale tout sur son passage et ne laisse derrière elle qu'un peu de charbon noir. Aucune trace ou presque. Tout est propre, assaini. Cautérisé. Un peu de chaleur, et pfffuit ! Les problèmes s'en vont ! »

Une nouvelle allumette, cette fois destinée à Sayuri, glissée le long du bras…

- « Tous les problèmes… Il suffit d'un peu de comburant, d'un peu de combustible, et il n'y a plus rien… Quelques os, parfois, si on ne fait pas attention. Surtout, il ne faut pas oublier de fermer la porte ! Sinon, ils se sauvent… Des feux follets qui courent, courent, courent ! »

Il s'était tourné vers son frère, et Sayuri suivit son regard, se posant avec effroi sur l'horrible cicatrice qui le défigurait. D'une voix chantante à la diction presque enfantine, Daichi confirma ses craintes :

- « Dodo, l'enfant do… C'est de sa faute, il a voulu dormir avec elle à cause de l'orage. Elle était un problème, je l'ai résolu. Comme ça, papa et maman Yoko pouvaient vivre heureux. On aurait été une grande famille ! Elle ressemblait tellement à maman. C'est le destin qui l'a mis sur notre route. Papa le disait tous les jours. Mais elle est partie. Méchante Yoko. »

- « Vous êtes totalement cinglé ! Vous êtes une famille de malades ! »

- « Ne dites pas ça ! »

La douceur malsaine fit place à la fureur en un dixième de seconde. Daichi sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa Sayuri à la gorge, serrant de plus en plus fort. Tatsuro s'en rendit compte à temps, et arrêta son fils juste avant que leur prisonnière ne s'évanouisse.

Soudain le bruit d'une détonation les fit sursauter, une vitre vola en éclats, suivie immédiatement d'une autre, et bientôt la fusillade fit rage.

**************************

- « Bon sang, je ne vois pas Sayuri ; mais ils sont au moins deux, ça c'est sûr. »

- « Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ? »

La voix de Ryô était à peine reconnaissable dans le grésillement du talkie walkie, mais Mick perçut un certain agacement. A plat ventre sur le toit du hangar, qui jouxtait celui où SAyuri était retenue, il ajusta le viseur du fusil et regarda à nouveau.

- « Non seulement ces ouvertures sont minuscules, mais la femme de ménage n'a pas fait les carreaux depuis au moins vingt ans, alors la réponse est : désolé, mais non. » répondit l'américain avec humeur.

- « Ça va, ça va, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Surveille les encore un peu, on n'a pas tout à fait fini de faire le ménage en bas. »

- « Bon sang tu as entendu ce cri ? Il faut qu'on entre et vite ! Ils sont en train de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

- « Je sais. »

Ryô interrompit la communication pour frapper un des gardes qui faisait semblant de se relever. Tout en replaçant son oreillette, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire alentours : tous avaient été maîtrisés, en silence et dans le calme. Six hommes en tout, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé : il lui avait suffit de faire un peu de bruit, et lorsque le groupe s'était trouvé à sa portée, il avait eu recours aux poings pour en terminer discrètement. Il ignorait s'il était par chance tombé sur les plus stupides, ou si les autres avaient eu affaire à des adversaires de la même trempe. Ils avaient convenu de tout faire pour que leur arrivée soit une surprise, se divisant en quatre groupes pour agir plus rapidement, et il avait accompli sa part du contrat.

Il fit un signe amical à Mick qui avait suivi la scène depuis le toit du bâtiment ouest, et s'avança vers le coin du hangar pour voir où en étaient les autres.

Saeko était parvenue à désarmer les gardes dont elle était en charge à grand renfort de couteaux. Deux d'entre eux, à genoux, se tenaient le poignet, n'osant arracher le corps étranger qui leur transperçait la main. Un troisième avait reçu l'arme en pleine gorge. Ryô fronça les sourcils : elle était supposée en avoir quatre. Où était le dernier ?

Par gestes, il l'interpella, mais elle répondit en haussant les épaules : l'homme avait disparu.

Soudain ils le virent : dissimulé derrière un amoncellement de poubelles, il tentait de mettre en joue une cible manifestement mobile. Saeko et lui bondirent en même temps, mais il fut plus rapide. Ryô fut sur lui juste après qu'il eut tiré. Ils luttèrent un instant en corps à corps, rendant coup pour coup. L'homme tira une seconde balle au hasard qui fit exploser une vitre au passage. Ryô parvint à l'assommer d'un coup de crosse, puis se tourna en position de tir, prévoyant l'arrivée des renforts.

Devant lui, Miki était à terre, protégée par Makoto, couché sur elle. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, et commencèrent à tirer tous azimuts sur les hommes de mains qui débarquaient de toute part. Une explosion violente retentit sur le devant du bâtiment, et Ryô devina au bruit que le fidèle bazooka de Kaori avait fait des siennes.

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'assaillants arrivait, Ryô entendit la voix de Mick hurler « Je les vois : trois hommes, Sayuri est avec eux. Côté Ouest ! ». Il bondit vers l'entrée latérale du hangar, laissant le soin à ses acolytes de s'occuper de leurs nouveaux amis. Falcon avait décidé de faire place nette et utilisait l'artillerie lourde avec une dextérité remarquable, se positionnant avec précaution pour éviter que ses balles ne frappent le bâtiment. Derrière lui, Kaori tirait les roquettes au hasard, assommant sans blesser leurs ennemis sans que l'on sache très bien si c'était prémédité ou accidentel. Ryô fit signe à Falcon, attrapa Kaori par le col et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, à la recherche de Sayuri.

Il entrouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, puis se glissa à pas de loup. Devant lui à gauche se dressaient des murs entiers de caisses en bois et en carton, tantôt alignées, tantôt déposées là sans logique apparente. Sur la droite, des containers massifs lui bouchaient la vue. IL pesta intérieurement : cette disposition des lieux n'allait pas leur rendre la tâche facile. Il fit signe à Kaori de rester dans son sillage et avança de quelques mètres, habituant son regard à la relative pénombre des lieux, modérément éclairés par quelques rampes de néons. Une fois la porte refermée, un calme relatif revint, bientôt troublé par la voix de Sayuri.

- « Lâchez-moi ! »

Ryô s'engagea dans une des allées, à moitié courbé, en se guidant tant bien que mal au bruit. L'écho ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Kaori le suivit, puis lui toucha l'épaule en lui faisant signe qu'elle prenait par la droite. Il secoua la tête en signe de refus, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. « Attends qu'on soit à la maison et tu vas voir ! » songea-t-il en la regardant progresser rapidement, jusqu'à la perdre de vue.

Il prit le côté gauche, et se décida à révéler sa présence afin d'amener l'ennemi à se dévoiler.

- « Monsieur Gunda, je présume ? Je crois qu'il est temps que ce petit jeu se termine. »

Pas de réponse. Il s'avança au hasard puis renouvela sa tentative.

- « Je pense que vous entendez le remue-ménage, dehors. Vos chiens de garde sont en mauvaise posture, il faut vous faire à l'idée que vous êtes coincés, tous les trois. »

Cette fois il eut plus de chance. Un homme poussa un bref cri de douleur, puis la voix de Sayuri hurla son prénom. Ils étaient légèrement sur sa droite, à dix ou quinze mètres. Il regarda alentours et se traita intérieurement de tous les noms : la solution était sous son nez et il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- « Je me fais vieux, décidemment ! »

Après avoir glissé son arme dans sa ceinture, il escalada le mur de caisses avec le maximum de discrétion. Arrivé en haut, il eut une vue d'ensemble qui lui permit d'avancer plus rapidement. A présent qu'il n'avait plus à focaliser son attention sur la provenance des voix, il se rendit compte que dehors, le chant des armes avait fait place à un silence de mort.

Presque en rampant, il arriva au bout de la rangée : devant lui, une zone de 30 mètres carrés environ était découverte. Sur la droite, une chaise où reposaient encore des morceaux de corde coupés. Face à lui, à moitié caché derrière une caisse plus haute que large, Aki Gunda tenait Sayuri en otage, un revolver sous la gorge, la bâillonnant d'une main d'où perlaient de fines gouttes de sang, le long d'une morsure. Il parlait à voix basse à quelqu'un tapi au même endroit. La cachette était trop étroite pour dissimuler deux hommes…

_« Bon sang, Mick a parlé de trois types, où est le dernier ? »_ songea-t-il.

- « Laisse-la partir. »

Kaori… Elle les avait également trouvés. Il se déplaça un peu plus sur la droite pour l'avoir dans son champ visuel, et quand ce fut le cas écarquilla les yeux : bien campée sur ses jambes, bras tendu, respiration calme, sa position était parfaite. Lorsque le coup partit, il retint son souffle. La balle avait atteint très exactement son but, arrachant au passage quelques éclats au béton juste à côté du pied de Aki.

- « La prochaine sera pour toi. Lâche-la. »

- « Et renoncer à mon meilleur atout pour sortir d'ici ? Tu rêves ma jolie ! »

- « Sortir, oui, mais après ? Il n'y a plus personne pour vous aider dehors… Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir tenir tête à des professionnels ? »

Ryô observait la scène avec intérêt et apprécia l'échange. Kaori restait sereine et sapait intelligemment le moral du truand. La technique était bonne. Soudain il réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient trois : Mick l'avait prévenu par oreillette interposée, et il n'avait pas pensé à lui transmettre l'information. Il serra les dents : il avait fait cavalier seul en omettant totalement qu'il avait une partenaire, ce qui risquait de la mettre en position difficile.

Le plus discrètement possible, il chercha en contrebas une silhouette, une présence, mais il n'y avait rien. Kaori discutait toujours avec Aki. Soudain une deuxième voix se fit entendre, et Ryô regagna son poste d'observation.

- « Mon enfant, le marché est simple : la vie de votre sœur contre notre liberté. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire. Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de partir. Alors baissez votre arme, ou mon fils se fera une joie de lui briser le coude. Ce serait dommage pour une si jolie fille, avouez. »

Suivant les ordres implicites de son père, Aki orienta l'arme vers le bras de la jeune femme, sûr de lui.

Kaori hésita. Tatsuro Gunda s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'il avait créée.

- « Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Kaori. Non, je ne peux pas faire d'erreur : vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Cette petite lueur d'insoumission qui était déjà présente alors que vous étiez tout enfant. Quel sale petit caractère vous aviez alors ! »

- « Taisez-vous ! Vous parlez sans savoir ! »

- « En êtes vous si sûre ? Kaori Hisaishi, née de Junishi Hisaishi et de Yoko Tachiki. Disparue voilà vingt-cinq ans dans un accident de voiture. Sœur de la jeune demoiselle que voici. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Oh, quel regard furibond ! Décidément vous ressemblez beaucoup à Yoko : elle avait cette même expression quand nous nous disputions. »

Elle resta coite. Bien sûr, elle savait que Gunda connaissait ses parents, mais que voulait-il dire en parlant ainsi de sa mère et d'elle-même ? Le vieil homme interpréta son silence comme une invitation à continuer plus avant.

- « Tout le monde a cru que vous étiez morte, moi y compris. Vous étiez introuvable sur les lieux de l'accident, et votre nom n'apparaissait nulle part : ni aux admissions des hôpitaux, ni sur les fichiers des enfants trouvés… Bien sûr nous n'avions pas prévu que ce petit policier qui a eu la délicatesse de nous débarrasser d'Hisaishi vous donnerait son nom. C'est Daichi qui vous a reconnue en premier. »

- « Daichi ? »

- « Re-bonsoir, petite sœur ! »

Kaori se retourna vivement, l'arme au poing. Derrière elle se tenait un homme qu'elle reconnut instantanément comme étant le tireur à la moto. Négligemment appuyé au mur de caisses, il pointait son arme vers elle. Quant à sa voix, elle lui était familière : elle l'avait déjà entendue un peu plus tôt, au bar.

- « Mains en l'air. » tenta-t-elle.

- « Oh non, ma douce, je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse qui va se passer. Pose ce jouet par terre. Tu ne voudrais pas te blesser ? Viens là, tout près de moi. Enfin la famille est réunie ».

- « Restez où vous êtes, ou je tire. »

Ryô perçut un très léger tremblement dans cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle donnait le change, mais elle était consciente que ce dernier arrivant était d'une toute autre trempe que les deux autres. Elle le craignait, et Ryô ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il affirma sa prise sur la crosse de son Python, prêt à intervenir au besoin : si lui avait perçu le malaise de sa partenaire, il était possible que leur ennemi ait pu également le déceler.

Mais dans le doute, il préférait ne pas intervenir, d'abord pour donner à Kaori sa chance de s'émanciper, ensuite pour se laisser le temps de vérifier qu'un quatrième individu n'allait pas arriver à son tour.

En bas, Daichi n'avait pas perdu son flegme, et se déplaçait en arc de cercle autour de Kaori tout en chantonnant. Encore une fois, Ryô constata qu'il était incapable de deviner les intentions de cet homme, et cela le mettait autant mal à l'aise qu'en colère.

- « Tu sais que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, petite sœur ? C'est en vous voyant toutes les deux ensemble que j'ai réalisé que tu étais de retour. »

- « Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne vous connais pas ! »

- « Oh mais si, petite sœur. J'ai toujours su que nous étions liés, par quelque chose de bien plus important que la génétique. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, et pourtant tu me tenais tête. Tu m'as frappé un jour, alors que j'allais mettre le feu à tes draps. Tu n'avais aucune peur en toi… Tu te souviens de nos jeux d'enfants ? Tu riais toujours… Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi, alors que tous les autres enfants me fuyaient ou m'insultaient… Le destin nous avait réunis, tout comme il le fait aujourd'hui. Tu es ma petite sœur ! Viens. »

Sans qu'un geste ait pu prévenir de ses intentions, il se précipita soudain vers Kaori et la désarma en tordant son poignet, l'attirant contre lui sans qu'elle ne puisse se dégager. Dans la seconde, Ryô se redressa sur la caisse et rugit « Lâche-la ! ». Surpris, Daichi chercha d'où provenait cette voix tout en retournant Kaori dos contre lui.

- « C'est pas possible, c'est une manie ici de prendre les femmes en otage ? » grogna-t-elle malgré sa crainte.

- « Vous êtes tous foutus, libérez les ! » tonna une nouvelle fois Ryô.

- « Non ! Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, ici ou ailleurs. Nous resterons ensemble, l'éternité nous attend. » cria joyeusement Daïchi.

_« Bon sang, ce type est vraiment malade » _songea Ryô. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre : compte tenu de l'angle de tir qu'il avait et de la pénombre, il courait le risque de blesser les filles en cas de passage à l'acte. Les trois truands, sûrs d'eux, devaient le savoir : Tatsuro avait pointé le nez hors de sa cachette pour chercher d'où provenait cette voix, Aki ne bâillonnait plus Sayuri, mais la caressait à nouveau en regardant alentour ; quant au troisième homme qu'il avait reconnu immédiatement, il tenait Kaori étroitement serrée et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa présence.

Le nettoyeur était coincé : descendre exigerait a minima qu'il se serve d'une de ses mains, le mettant à découvert ; sauter d'une telle hauteur l'amènerait à perdre de vue ses ennemis pendant quelques instants, s'il parvenait à éviter de se blesser.

Conscient qu'ils n'allaient pas rester ainsi comme des chiens de faïence, Ryô chercha le regard de Kaori, captivée par ce que l'homme aux cheveux longs lui racontait. Au bout d'un long moment, il parvint à accrocher son regard éperdu. Il tenta de lui faire passer toute sa force et toute sa détermination, d'établir un contact qui leur permettrait d'agir comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un... Il attendit calmement qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais cela mit plus de temps que d'habitude : l'autre ne cessait de parler, et Kaori semblait avoir du mal à penser à autre chose.

Un gémissement de Sayuri rompit le charme, ramenant Kaori à l'instant présent, et enfin City Hunter entra en action. Kaori prit son élan et écrasa violemment le pied de Daichi, distrayant l'assemblée et permettant à Ryô de sauter au bas de son perchoir. Arrivé en bas, il fit un roulé-boulé qui l'amena presque au milieu des intervenants. Ils formaient à présent un triangle mortel.

Soudain il sentit la volonté de tuer de Aki Gunda, et sauta de côté. Dans le même geste il tira le premier, lui transperçant le poignet. En hurlant, Aki lâcha Sayuri et se recroquevilla autour de son bras blessé.

Sans force, la jeune femme s'effondra à terre, hypnotisée par la petite rivière de sang qui commençait à se former et qui s'accrochait aux aspérités du béton. Elle se sentit soudain aggripée par le poignet et tirée fortement, puis se retrouva derrière Ryô, sans bien comprendre comme elle était arrivée là, hors de portée de la famille Gunda, tandis que Tatsuro se précipitait sur son fils en agonissant Ryô d'injures. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais regarda les deux hommes avec un dégoût infini. Pour le moment, son principal souci était de poursuivre Kaori et son ravisseur, sans laisser Sayuri seule dans l'état de faiblesse où elle se trouvait. Il hurla le nom de Falcon, et aussitôt la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un vacarme amplifié par l'écho.

Le mercenaire se guida au bruit et arriva rapidement sur les lieux en bousculant une ou deux caisses au passage, bientôt suivi de Mick.

- « Surveille-les, je vais à la recherche d'un type qui mène trois à zéro, et qui va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. »

- « Tu m'as appelé pour faire le garde-chiourme ? Pas question, je te suis. »

- « Tu vois bien que Sayuri n'est pas en état ! Et il est hors de question que ces deux-là filent ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, dehors ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ? »

- « On pensait que vous vouliez régler ça par vous-même, on ne voulait pas jouer les troubles fêtes. On commençait justement à trouver le temps long, ton appel est venu à pic ! » répondit calmement Falcon.

- « Ouais, à d'autres. Il était de toutes façons décidé à entrer. Son estomac grognait tellement qu'on ne s'entendait plus parler ! Monsieur a faim, Monsieur est fatigué, Monsieur voulait rentrer se faire un petit casse-dalle nocturne et se coucher. Monsieur s'encroûte. »

- « La ferme Mick ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

- « Ben voyons. C'est moi qui baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire entre deux borborygmes intestinaux, peut-être ? »

- « Dites les enfants, j'adorerais assister jusqu'au bout à ce charmant interlude, mais il y a un type qui tient ma partenaire en otage. Occupez-vous de ces deux-là et par pitié, silence ! »

Ryô s'engouffra au hasard dans une première allée, sans attendre la réponse qui n'allait pas manquer de fuser. Il hésita à prendre à nouveau de l'altitude, mais y renonça : non seulement l'effet de surprise n'allait plus jouer, mais il risquait de se heurter à des difficultés pour se déplacer rapidement.

Falcon et Mick s'étaient tus. On n'entendait plus que les gémissements d'Aki. De temps à autre on percevait le craquement sec du bois qui joue, ou bien le bruit d'un moteur, au loin. Redevenu chasseur, Ryô sentit ses sens s'aiguiser au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline gagnait du terrain dans ses veines. L'écho ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche, mais il perçut distinctement deux respirations, légèrement sur sa gauche. Il se concentra mais son instinct restait muet : encore une fois, l'ennemi restait neutre, glacial. Pas moyen de le détecter. Plus inquiétant, il ne sentait pas davantage la présence de Kaori. Après quelques minutes de vaines recherches, il tenta un coup de bluff.

- « Kaori ? »

- « Chuuuut ! Elle dort ! Il ne faut pas la réveiller. »

- « Je suppose que vous savez que vous êtes coincé ? Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber. »

- « C'est gentil de penser à moi ainsi… Une pierre dans l'eau ! J'ai retrouvé ma petite sœur, on ne se quittera plus jamais ! »

- « Descendez sur Terre! Au fait, il serait temps de faire les présentations, Monsieur Daichi Yukito ! »

- « Je vois que vous me connaissez sous mon nom d'artiste ! Bien joué, Monsieur Ryô Saeba, alias City Hunter. J'avoue qu'il m'était facile de vous identifier : vous êtes connu comme le loup blanc ici ! De même que votre partenaire, Kaori Makimura… alias Kaori Hisaishi. »

- « Votre nom d'artiste ? Vous m'intriguez ! »

- « Oh à vrai dire il s'agit tout simplement du nom de ma mère… Mon père m'a plus ou moins renié après que j'aie fait une petite bêtise… »

Soudain ils furent face à face. A chaque phrase, Ryô s'était orienté au bruit, jusqu'à le trouver, reculant vers la sortie. Il tirait Kaori, inconsciente, par le bras. En voyant Ryô, il ne la lâcha pas, bien au contraire : il la prit à bras le corps et la serra contre lui, embrassant sa bouche au passage, son arme toujours pointée sur elle. Conscient que son fardeau serait un handicap trop important dans la lutte, il fit face, sans crainte, sans émotion apparente.

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant, vous la posez doucement à terre, vous vous éloignez gentiment, ou je vous fais sauter la tête. »

- « Oh non, vous ne ferez pas ça. Vous avez besoin de moi ! Elle a besoin de moi. Elle voudra savoir pourquoi ! Elle a toujours été si curieuse. » répondit Daichi en caressant doucement la nuque de Kaori, qui sembla frémir.

Ryô hésita, mal à l'aise devant cet homme qu'il ne savait comment prendre. Il avait l'habitude des regards fous, des regards meurtriers, des regards vengeurs… Lui était infiniment doux, comme ces illuminés qui prônent l'amour éternel en y incluant l'amour charnel. Soudain il comprit : il ne ressentait pas d'intention meurtrière pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il aimait ses victimes. Il les torturait avec tendresse sans qu'aucune émotion vienne parasiter ses actes. Ce n'étaient pas des hommes et des femmes qu'il touchait, mais des choses, des petits animaux qu'il aimait regarder souffrir.

- « Je suis sûr que petit, tu adorais arracher les ailes des mouches » lâcha Ryô.

- « Oh non… Les mouches n'ont pas de sang ! »

Devant une telle réponse, Ryô prit sa décision : il releva imperceptiblement le canon de son arme et visa son front. Kaori choisit malheureusement cet instant pour se réveiller tout à fait et se débattre. La balle frôla l'oreille de Daichi, laissant une trace rougeâtre qui ne tarda pas à saigner, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Au lieu de cela, il pencha la tête et sourit à son assaillant :

- « Tu as raison. Il est inutile de chercher à fuir. Mieux vaut partir. »

- « DAICHI ! »

Il avait tourné son arme contre la nuque de Kaori, prêt à tirer, mais avait été interrompu par un hurlement paniqué de Tatsuro Gunda. Il suspendit son geste, sourcils froncés.

- « Daichi tu m'entends ? Ici Falcon. Si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses dans les quinze secondes, ton père n'aura plus de pouce. »

Ryô le vit chanceler. Pour la première fois, les traits de son visage devinrent mobiles, et un masque de rage fit son apparition. Il ne bougea pas néanmoins, murmurant simplement « du bluff… »

- « Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… »

BANG

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de souffrance. Daichi lâcha Kaori instantanément et se mit à courir. Ryô le laissa partir, davantage préoccupé par la santé de sa partenaire.

Bien que groggy, elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et lui demanda de l'aider à se relever. Les jambes encore flageolantes, elle manifesta l'intention de suivre Daichi ; son partenaire l'en empêcha tout d'abord, mais en quelques mots, elle le persuada du contraire.

- « Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi mener cette bataille. Aide-moi. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais. S'ils meurent, je ne saurai jamais la vérité sur ce que j'étais. Tu dois me comprendre, tu peux me comprendre. »

La détermination dans son regard était un discours suffisant : seule ou avec lui, elle irait jusqu'au bout, et était bien capable de réussir. Jamais il n'avait perçu autant de force chez elle. Il ne pouvait que la soutenir, parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait agi de la sorte si c'était son histoire à lui qui se trouvait au bout de la route. Savoir enfin qui on est, d'où on vient. Commencer l'histoire non pas par un accident d'avion en Amérique Centrale, mais par une naissance et un cri d'enfant.

Il acquiesça, et lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord.

- « D'accord, partenaire. Je te suis. Et on fait à ta façon ».

Kaori avait été surprise qu'il ne soit pas plus difficile à convaincre, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il lui offrit d'être aux commandes. Elle accepta presque timidement la poignée de main, eut un petit sourire pour le remercier, et désigna du menton la direction dans laquelle Daichi était parti.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, guidés à présent par un parfum de violence infinie. Les vannes de Daichi s'étaient rompues, laissant se déverser un torrent de haine quasi palpable. Il était méconnaissable, tremblant, dominé par une folie évidente. Pourtant devant eux, la scène aurait pu prêter à rire. Le père et le fils avaient tous deux la main en sang, Falcon pointait son arme sur Tatsuro Gunda, Daichi sur Falcon, et Mick sur Daichi. Qu'un seul maillon se décide à tirer, et c'était le massacre.

Trois nouveaux revolver vinrent bientôt s'ajouter à la ronde : ceux de Saeko, Makoto et Miki.

- « Deux hommes et un vieillard contre deux flics, deux mercenaires, et trois nettoyeurs… Vous pensez vraiment gagner ? Faites mine de tirer sur un de nous, et vous êtes morts, tous les trois. »

La voix moqueuse de Mick prit Daichi Gunda de court : ils étaient tout autour d'eux, l'arme au poing, unis par une seule et même détermination. Que son frère soit tué, c'était un véritable cadeau. Mais son père…

Daichi lança son revolver vers Kaori. Percevant le soulagement général, Sayuri sortit de sa torpeur et courut vers sa sœur pour s'effondrer dans ses bras.

- « C'est fini. Ne pleure pas. » la rassura Ryô d'une voix douce.

- « Pas encore. » murmura Kaori.

Après avoir rassuré sa sœur d'un sourire, elle se détacha de son étreinte pour la confier à Ryô. Elle récupéra sa propre arme qui était restée à terre, et la pointa vers Daichi.

- « Je me fous totalement de qui prendra la parole. Je veux savoir dans les détails ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Maintenant ! »

- « Kaori, non. Laisse tomber. »

- « Reste en dehors de ça, Ryô. Ce n'est pas ton combat, mais le mien. »

La tension reprit possession de l'espace. Kaori était déterminée, vibrante de fureur contenue. Aucun des trois hommes ne se décidant à bouger, elle orienta son arme vers Aki et Tatsuro et fit feu. La balle frappa le sol entre les deux hommes, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Ryô tenta encore une fois de la faire fléchir, mais elle l'envoya paître sans un regard. Persuadé qu'elle faisait là une erreur due à son inexpérience et à son degré d'implication, il passa outre et s'avança vers elle, malgré les tentatives de Sayuri pour l'en empêcher.

Daichi réagit également et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Kaori se déplaça alors légèrement, et, l'arme pointée à présent sur Tatsuro, renouvella sa demande. Ses yeux étaient ancrés à ceux de Daichi, et chacun pouvait presque suivre l'évolution des pensées de l'autre. Il y eut l'incompréhension, puis la colère, et soudain, comme elle ne faiblissait pas, une étincelle puis un sourire.

- « Nous sommes vraiment pareils, petite sœur. Têtus et sans merci. Par où veux-tu que je commence ? Il était une fois une jolie princesse… Non, ce n'est pas cette histoire là que tu veux que je raconte ? Alors si nous parlions de Yoko, la belle et tendre Yoko, qui ne supportait plus son médiocre époux et est venue se réfugier dans les bras du patron de celui-ci, le grand Tatsuro Gunda ? Si nous parlions de ces heures où nous écoutions à la porte les soupirs et les gémissements de nos parents, pendant que nous étions sous la garde d'une nounou plus occupée par sa manucure que par nous ? »

- « Je veux des faits. Pourquoi mon père vous a-t-il tiré dessus ? Pourquoi étais-je dans cette voiture ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été rendue à ma mère après l'accident ? »

- « Le destin, petite sœur, le destin. Il a voulu nous réunir, Hisaishi nous a séparés… Mais je serai toujours là pour toi à présent. Toujours. »

- « Tais-toi ! »

Kaori avait perdu son sang-froid et avait retourné l'arme contre Daichi, tirant une première fois sous le coup de la colère, la balle griffant sa joue, avant de prendre le revolver à deux mains pour assurer son tir. Elle abaissa le chien, visa plus soigneusement, et pressa la gâchette.

Sayuri ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles de toutes ses forces. Après de longues secondes, comme elle n'entendait toujours rien, elle risqua un œil.

Ryô tenait l'arme de Kaori, le pouce entre le percuteur et la balle, le barillet bien serré. La jeune femme répétait sans cesse « pourquoi », leitmotiv adressé aussi bien à Ryô qu'à elle-même. Il la fit lâcher son Colt de force, et l'attira doucement à lui.

Le rire discret de Daichi résonna soudain. Mick s'avança vers lui, le jaugea du regard, puis lui balança une droite magistrale que n'aurait pas renié un boxeur professionnel. Renonçant pour une fois à un certain flegme qui était sa marque de fabrique, il le termina d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- « Le premier c'était pour Kaori, le second, c'était pour moi. »

Tatsuro Gunda assista à la scène sans manifester le moindre intérêt pour son fils aîné. Il semblait plus intéressé par les deux sœurs. Lorsque Sayuri croisa son regard, il lui cracha : « Vous êtes deux petites garces, tout comme l'était votre mère ! ». Elle comprit qu'il souhaitait la blesser, dans une dernière tentative pour se venger, et soutint son regard sans faillir. Négligemment, Saeko calotta le vieil homme d'un petit geste de la main. Le grand Gunda frémit sous l'humiliation, plus violente qu'une gifle.

- « Inspecteur Kanichi, à vous l'honneur. » annonça Saeko avec un sourire en coin.

- « Merci bien, Inspecteur Nogami. »

Blottie contre le torse de Ryô, Kaori entendit le cliquettis des menottes, mais n'en tira aucune satisfaction. Elle se sentait désincarnée, dépouillée de toute essence vitale, comme morte. Son partenaire sembla percevoir ce froid qui la glaçait et il la serra plus fort, partageant sa chaleur. Il frotta doucement ses bras et ses épaules, sans un mot. Peu à peu elle revint doucement à la vie et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait : l'odeur de sueur de Ryô, son cœur qui battait relativement vite, les voix de ses amis qui l'entouraient.

Elle hésita à le repousser lorsque la cruauté de certains souvenirs transperça sa mémoire, mais le besoin de chaleur, de sentir un corps contre le sien, fut plus fort sur le moment. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre encore. Elle n'avait pas oublié et n'oublierait sans doute jamais, mais elle avait besoin de lui, des autres, pour ne pas perdre totalement la raison.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au reste de ce groupe qui avait encore une fois risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, craignant qu'ils ne se détournent ou pire : qu'ils la jugent. Mais au lieu de cela il n'y eut que des sourires, des mains qui la touchaient, des mots d'excuse et de réconfort. Au bord des larmes, elle appela Sayuri.

A nouveau, elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, enfin réunies, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils regagnèrent la sortie et l'air frais du soir.

De sa voiture, Saeko appela quelques renforts pour raccompagner les trois prises au Commissariat. Elle commença à les interroger, aidée ça et là par Falcon, dont la simple présence semblait pouvoir délier les langues.

Discrètement, Kaori s'approcha de Mick, occupé à se battre avec son briquet pour allumer une cigarette qui avait souffert dans la bataille.

- « Mick ? Merci. »

- « Mais de quoi ma belle ? »

- « Tout à l'heure… Tu as parlé de deux policiers, deux mercenaires et de trois nettoyeurs. Tu m'as incluse dans le compte. Ça m'a beaucoup touchée. »

Il ne répondit rien. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, de toutes façons et était déjà repartie avec Sayuri et Ryô vers leur voiture. Il regarda les trois silhouettes s'éloigner, et sourit en voyant les deux femmes se prendre par la main.

- « Bonne chance, ma belle, et sois heureuse. Tu le mérites. ».

*****************

A l'instant où les portières se refermèrent, Sayuri sentit ses muscles se relâcher ; elle était enfin à l'abri, dans ce petit habitacle, loin de la folie de la famille Gunda. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers ses ravisseurs, menés de main de fer par Saeko, mais détourna le regard avant que l'un d'eux ne se tourne vers elle. Dehors, la nuit paraissait étonnamment calme. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'il pouvait exister un enfer sur Terre, et qu'elle venait d'en faire la rencontre.

Le fil de ses pensées l'emporta vers ces quelques heures et ce fut soudain un déferlement de sensations, de bruits, d'odeurs. Incapable de se raisonner, elle fut saisie d'une crise de panique incontrôlable. Elle commença à réfléchir à haute voix, contant par bribes ce qui s'était passé, verbalisant ses peurs, sans cohérence apparente. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, parcouru de frissons intenses qui se succédaient de plus en plus rapidement. Elle qui n'avait jamais fait de crise d'asthme de sa vie se sentait oppressée, incapable de respirer à fond. Elle goba l'air en le forçant à entrer et sortir de ses poumons, sans effet. Tout s'assombrissait…

Kaori se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose « clochait » et appela sa sœur à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Sayuri était à mille lieues de cette voiture, à présent. Elle passa à l'arrière et lui prit la main, surprise par le contact glacé.

- « Ryô… Ses ongles et ses lèvres sont bleus... »

Il accéléra : il avait pris d'emblée la route qui menait chez le Doc, et se félicita d'en avoir décidé ainsi. Elle était en train de faire une véritable crise de tétanie, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

- « Parle-lui. Essaye de la calmer en la massant, fais-lui sentir ta présence ».

Kaori acquiesça et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle se montra gauche tout d'abord : elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Sayuri était toujours la même, et pourtant… C'était la première fois qu'elle la touchait en ayant conscience du lien qui les unissait. Elle se surprit à examiner ses traits, à chercher des points communs. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui parla de ce qu'elles allaient faire à partir de maintenant, des lieux qu'elles allaient visiter, des secrets qu'elles allaient partager. Tout ce temps qui leur avait été volé et qu'elles allaient reprendre à ce satané destin qui avait voulu jouer avec elles.

Lorsque Ryô s'arrêta enfin, Sayuri s'était un peu calmée, sans toutefois reprendre vraiment connaissance. Il ouvrit la porte pour porter la jeune femme à l'intérieur, mais Kaori la serrait si étroitement que cela lui était impossible. Il eut du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'espace, et lorsqu'elle s'écarta enfin, ce fut pour faire rapidement le tour de la voiture et pour le rejoindre aussi vite que possible. Lorsque le Doc les vit arriver, il demanda à son tour à Kaori de s'écarter pour examiner sa patiente, mais elle refusa obstinément de la quitter.

Après avoir soigné les différentes blessures et enduit les doigts de la jeune femme de Biafine, il lui injecta un sédatif en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Kaori.

- « Avec ça, dans quelques heures, elle sera requinquée. En tout cas physiquement. Psychiquement, ce sera de votre ressort. Mais je suppose que je ne dois pas trop m'en faire ? »

Kaori lui rendit son sourire. Elle aimait bien ce vieux professeur, malgré ses assauts de lubricité qui lui faisaient immanquablement penser à Ryô dans ses pires moments. Il avait largement fait ses preuves dans les pires circonstances, et elle lui faisait une confiance absolue. A présent que Sayuri était sous sa protection, elle pouvait être tranquille. Elle attendit néanmoins que son souffle devienne calme et régulier, et alors seulement elle se résigna à quitter la chambre pour rejoindre son partenaire.

Elle retrouva Ryô dans le petit salon qui leur servait régulièrement de salle d'attente. Il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait absorbé par le spectacle d'une fontaine de bambou qui marquait le temps de son oscillation régulière, à peine éclairée par le clair de lune.

Kaori se posa dans un des fauteuils et prit une tasse de thé qui n'attendait qu'elle. La première gorgée, brûlante, réchauffa un peu son âme. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer leur brûlure. A chaque gorgée, à chaque respiration, elle pouvait sentir ses épaules s'abaisser, ses muscles noués se détendant progressivement. Ryô n'avait pas bougé, tendu, impassible. Il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir ainsi laissé Sayuri seule à l'appartement, à la merci des Gunda. A moins qu'il ne s'en veuille pour tous ces mensonges, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé.

Elle étudia la posture de son corps et se rendit compte que, malgré ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait encore faire naître une étincelle de désir en elle, rien qu'en étant là, immobile. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire, elle avait compris, au fil de son errance solitaire qui avait fini au Blue Angel, qu'elle resterait avec lui.

Shinjuku était sa ville… Elle y avait ses seuls amis, son seul travail, tous ses souvenirs. Oui, elle avait à présent une sœur et elle aurait pu partir avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas son destin, elle aurait pu en jurer. City Hunter avait traversé des crises, les meilleurs et les pires moments de sa brève existence. Elle n'oublierait jamais, mais elle lui avait déjà pardonné tant de choses. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle y parviendrait encore.

Le silence la mit soudain mal à l'aise, et elle choisit de le rompre par la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête.

- « Je regrette presque de l'avoir manqué ».

- « Il s'en est fallu de peu. De trop peu à mon goût. Je ne t'ai jamais vu viser aussi efficacement. La balle suivante était pour sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il s'était retourné et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix : ses traits étaient sérieux et durs, une expression qui ne lui avait jamais été réservée jusqu'ici.

- « Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais tué ce type, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ! J'aurais juste voulu le blesser, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à un être humain. Je ne suis pas… »

- « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tenir une arme de cette manière, tu m'as bien comprise ? Pour intimider passe encore, mais là… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir animée de cette froide intention de tuer ou même de blesser quelqu'un. Fin de la discussion. »

Il se détourna, glacial, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la baie vitrée. Il essaya de se calmer en fixant son attention sur les lumières de la ville qu'il apercevait au loin, mais à tout instant l'image d'une jeune femme de 26 ans en position de tir apparaissait devant ses yeux.

Derrière lui, Kaori mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Pourtant elle avait fait ça pour leur survie, à tous ! Comment pouvait-il l'écarter ainsi et la traiter comme une gamine écervelée, alors qu'elle avait largement fait ses preuves cette nuit ? Choquée par son comportement, elle n'eut qu'un désir : tenter de le convaincre, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait dorénavant le seconder dans cette équipe qui devait continuer à être la leur.

- « Je suis ta partenaire ! Ce mot te rappelle vaguement quelque chose ? Depuis des semaines je m'entraîne à tirer pour pouvoir être digne de toi, pour pouvoir t'aider en cas de coup dur ! C'est ce que j'ai fait dans ce hangar : je les ai retrouvés ! Je me suis fait avoir par Daichi, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fait des progrès et tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu me reproches quoi au fait ? De m'être améliorée ou de ne pas m'être assez améliorée ? »

Il ne répondit pas, apparemment hermétique à tous ces mots. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison, il l'avait toujours su, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour lui. Comment se résoudre à voir quelqu'un de proche devenir un professionnel ? Surtout elle…

Dans le reflet de la vitre, Ryô observa à la dérobée sa partenaire. Avec son jean élimé et son pull empruntés au Doc, elle ne faisait pas son âge. A vrai dire, elle avait tout d'une enfant à cet instant : le chagrin de lisait sur son visage et il pouvait deviner à l'éclat trop brillant de ses yeux la venue des larmes. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, et pourtant il l'avait rendue triste si souvent. Etrange paradoxe. Un de plus dans sa vie.

- « Ryô… Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie ! »

Pour Kaori, ce silence était pire que tout. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans une telle colère : elle avait seulement voulu faire son job, après tout !

- « Ryô… »

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents. Elle voulait seulement qu'il la regarde, elle voulait qu'il lui explique ce qu'elle avait fait de mal… Elle voulait comprendre. Elle tendit la main presque jusqu'à le toucher mais s'arrêta au dernier instant : la réaction de Ryô était tellement inhabituelle qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il s'était tendu en voyant son geste dans la vitre, se préparant à sentir la chaleur de sa paume sur sa peau. Et puis elle s'était figée… Une pointe de frustration l'agaça et s'ajouta au sentiment de trahison. Il désirait à présent qu'elle le touche, il désirait sentir sa peau, sa présence, sentir que c'était bien SA partenaire qui était là, et non une inconnue capable de tuer de sang froid.

Kaori s'apprêtait à renoncer, à partir, lorsque tout à coup une main saisit son poignet. Elle ne reconnut pas le visage furieux qui lui faisait face.

- « Tu n'as rien compris alors ? Est-ce qu'il t'est même arrivé une seule fois de réfléchir ces six dernières années ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es toujours là à mes côtés malgré tout ce qui a pu arriver ? Parce que je l'ai promis à Makimura ? Tu penses vraiment que je risquerais à chaque instant ta vie et la mienne simplement pour une promesse ? Bon sang, il m'a demandé de te protéger, et le meilleur moyen aurait été de t'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays, plutôt que de te garder ici ! »

Paniquée, elle voulut partir mais l'étau qui lui enserrait le bras ne lui permettait pas de faire le moindre geste. Les yeux écarquillés, elle subit chaque mot qu'il prononçait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment.

- « Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé cent fois, mille fois, à te pousser à reprendre une vie normale, comme avant ? Il aurait suffit de te foutre à la porte ! Bon sang je vis depuis six ans avec la peur de te perdre à force de vouloir te garder avec moi ! Seulement voilà, la peur vaut mieux que la solitude ! J'ai voulu que tu restes avec moi parce que je ne vivrais pas sans toi. Sans TOI ! Ce n'est pas d'une partenaire dont j'ai besoin, mais de toi ! Tu es la seule parcelle de ma vie qui ne soit pas dédiée à la mort ! Et maintenant tu veux tuer toi aussi ? »

Il avait fini par lâcher son poignet et l'avait saisie par les épaules. Il la secouait à présent, en proie à une rage amplifiée par la crainte de voir s'éteindre cette flamme d'innocence qu'il aimait tant chez Kaori. Extérieur, il lui semblait que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de lui et parlait par sa bouche, un homme qui avait trop longtemps prétendu vivre sans attaches, et que la réalité avait finalement rattrapé.

Soudain il vit la frayeur dans les yeux de Kaori, celle qu'il reconnaissait habituellement dans ceux de ses ennemis. Elle avait peur de lui. Surpris, il relâcha un instant son étreinte et elle en profita pour se dégager. Elle resta pourtant devant lui, plantée en terre, et la panique céda la place à la colère. Elle se sentait le droit de hurler à son tour, de laisser s'exprimer celle qui vivait au quotidien avec l'angoisse de voir son homme mourir et se taisait depuis longtemps.

- « Je ne veux pas tuer ! Je ne voudrais jamais tuer, jamais ! Je veux seulement être capable de te défendre ! Tu as jusqu'ici accepté que j'aie une arme, tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu atteindre quelqu'un un jour, même par accident ! »

- « C'est justement pour cette raison que j'avais trafiqué ton arme, et que j'ai toujours été là pour t'empêcher de l'utiliser au maximum ! »

- « Je peux tirer pour faire peur, pour blesser, crétin ! J'apprends les armes dans ce seul et unique but, pas pour tuer ! »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'il est plus facile de vivre avec l'idée qu'on a infligé la souffrance ? Qu'on a blessé quelqu'un à vie ? Qu'on l'a marqué à vie, comme Falcon ? Tu crois pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Moi j'ai appris à surmonter la honte et le dégoût de soi, j'ai mis des années pour ça, tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Je ne veux pas d'une nettoyeuse ! J'aurais pu demander à Mary, à Sonia, à n'importe quelle femme rompue à l'usage des armes de vivre avec moi ! Mais je ne veux pas d'une tueuse, je te veux toi ! »

Les derniers mots de Ryô résonnaient dans la pièce. Kaori tentait d'intégrer tout ce qu'il avait dit : la peur, la honte, l'amour. Un cocktail qui courait à chaque seconde dans les veines de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans qu'il le montre. Elle s'était souvent demandée comment Ryô supportait au jour le jour le fait de côtoyer la violence. Elle avait la réponse à présent : il ne vivait pas avec ça, il vivait malgré ça.

Ils étaient encore tendus, prêts à riposter à la moindre attaque, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la gorge irritée d'avoir trop crié. La lutte les avait fatigués nerveusement, mais surtout les avait laissés nus l'un en face de l'autre, sans armure, le cœur à vif. Une voix, presque un murmure, brisa le silence :

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je… »

Kaori avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui expliquer, pour entamer le dialogue après la guerre, mais elle s'était arrêtée : qu'avait-elle voulu au juste ? Devenir son alter ego ? L'autre moitié de City Hunter ? Elle l'était pourtant déjà, il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises… Faire ses preuves ? Oui, sans doute. Prouver qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte que les femmes qui avaient croisé sa vie.

- « Je voulais seulement que tu me regardes comme une femme digne de toi » finit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle déglutit péniblement, essayant d'oublier la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule sous un duvet, pleurer, et oublier. Les marques que les mains de Ryô avaient laissées sur sa peau lui faisaient mal, elle avait peut-être ruiné pour toujours sa relation avec cet homme… Elle lui adressa une prière muette : « Je t'en prie, parle-moi… »

- « Mais tu l'as toujours été… »

Les mots de Ryô l'avaient touchée, mais il restait une ombre à écarter définitivement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de passer un autre cap.

- « Je ne veux plus n'être que la petite sœur de Makimura. »

C'était au tour de Ryô de lutter pour avaler sa salive. L'allusion était claire, mais suffisamment voilée pour qu'il puisse décider de s'en jouer d'une pirouette.

Kaori avait porté sa main à son poignet pour le masser. Des marques rosées avaient fait leur apparition. Elle croisa son regard et eut un sourire : « Ce n'est rien, c'est bien que tu te sois souvenu que je ne suis pas en porcelaine, tu sais ».

Il ne disait plus un mot. Il restait là, adossé à la vitre, les bras le long du corps, fixant le poignet de la jeune femme comme s'il pouvait effacer les traces. Kaori sentait instinctivement que pour une des rares fois de son existence, il baissait les bras et refusait d'agir. Une lucidité toute nouvelle s'empara d'elle, comme si tout lui apparaissait avec plus de clarté, jusqu'à la lumière artificielle qui paraissait plus vive, les sons qui lui parvenaient avec une parfaite netteté.

Elle lisait dans ses attitudes, dans son cœur : il avait peur d'un monde qu'il connaissait si mal.

Elle sut à cet instant que c'était à elle de prendre la décision dont dépendrait leur avenir. Le temps sembla s'attarder un peu afin que chaque geste soit parfait. Lorsque Ryô releva la tête, inquiet de son silence, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fit enfin un premier pas vers lui, comme on se jette à l'eau. L'inquiétude se mua en surprise dans les yeux gris de Ryô.

Un autre pas, deux, et elle s'arrêta. Il ne restait plus que deux mètres à faire pour être dans ses bras, mais Kaori tenait à ce que lui aussi brûle ses vaisseaux. Elle avait pour une fois la maîtrise de la situation et n'aurait gâché ce petit plaisir pour rien au monde.

Moins de cinq secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il se décide à faire un pas à son tour. Il prit la main de Kaori dans la sienne et l'attira doucement. Ils regardèrent un long moment leurs doigts entremêlés, ne sachant trop comment passer au prochain stade. Ils avaient tous deux pensé ce moment des dizaines, des centaines de fois, mais à présent tout semblait si difficile. Comme deux enfants maladroits, ils se cherchèrent des yeux et se sourirent, mal à l'aise. Et puis l'instinct prit le pas sur leurs hésitations. Ryô caressa la joue de Kaori, son pouce suivant le contour de sa bouche. Sa douceur lui parut une invitation. Centimètre après centimètre, ils parcoururent l'espace jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Ce premier contact les surprit tous les deux. Ils hésitèrent un peu, pour mieux se rapprocher l'instant suivant. Soudain Ryô la repoussa gentiment mais fermement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Saeko, qui entra dans la pièce en coup de vent, sans frapper et sans saluer.

- « Comment va Sayuri ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes depuis votre arrivée ? »

Avant de répondre, Ryô adressa un clin d'œil discret à Kaori, qui en fut rassurée. Non, ce geste n'avait pas pour but de lui signifier qu'il faisait encore une fois marche arrière et qu'ils ne seraient jamais que des amis, mais simplement de sauvegarder ce petit secret de la curiosité légendaire de Saeko Nogami.

- « Aucun problème. Sayuri se repose, et aux dires du Doc elle va se remettre rapidement. Il lui faudra juste être très entourée, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. » ajouta-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

- « Attention, toi ! Ne touche pas à ma sœur ! »

Kaori avait déjà brandi une massue gravée de la même maxime. Ryô leva les mains et tenta de la persuader qu'elle avait mal compris.

- « Suffit ! On a peut-être une complication à gérer : Daichi Gunda a disparu. »

- « Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, on vous a laissé avec ces trois salopards ficelés comme des saucissons, attendant sagement que tes collègues viennent les cueillir ! »

- « Je sais. J'ai fait venir trois voitures, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas communiquer. A l'arrivée il n'y en avait plus que deux : celle de Daichi a fait un tour dans le port. Je viens de recevoir un appel : on a retrouvé la voiture, mais il n'y avait que deux corps, ceux des policiers. »

- « Ah bravo ! On ne peut vraiment rien confier à la flicaille ! »

- « Ryô, tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ces deux hommes qui se sont fait égorger. C'était une vraie boucherie, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de prévenir par radio. »

Saeko était manifestement bouleversée et totalement inapte à goûter les plaisanteries de son ami. Celui-ci reprit son sérieux, peu habitué à un tel manque d'humour de sa part.

- « Quelque chose te chagrine ? Je veux dire en dehors de cette disparition fort déplaisante ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Non, rien d'important. Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé, autant prendre vos précautions : il est peut-être mort, mais tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé son cadavre, mieux vaut rester prudents. »

- « Promis… Si tu veux je peux te protéger ! Je suis le meilleur garde du corps de tout Tokyo ! Je te ferai un prix ! Vingt coups ! » susurra l'étalon de Shinjuku tandis que ses doigts étaient irrésistiblement attirés par la jupe fendue de la jeune femme. Malheureusement pour lui, un talon aiguille jaillit dans son champ visuel et l'arrêta net dans sa progression.

- « Merci de ton aide, mais je suis une grande fille. Veillez bien sur Sayuri… J'ai demandé à quelques hommes de surveiller les alentours, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu vois des voitures suspectes. Je vous laisse, j'étais sur la route du commissariat et j'y retourne pour interroger les deux Gunda qui nous restent. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Sur un dernier signe de la main, Saeko fit volte face. Son passage éclair laissa une impression bizarre à Ryô : il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Restait à espérer qu'il n'y ait rien de grave. A force de vouloir faire ses preuves, elle avait parfois tendance à agir un peu trop en solitaire, ce qui risquait un beau jour de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il se promit d'en discuter avec elle un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire.

Il se tourna vers Kaori, qui venait de s'affaler dans un des fauteuils. La nouvelle l'avait cueillie au pire moment, alors qu'elle avait baissé sa garde tant professionnellement qu'émotionnellement. Elle se massait les tempes, les yeux dans le vide, songeuse. Ryô en fut surpris : elle se montrait étonnamment calme, presque résignée. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle, la forçant à le regarder.

- « Ça va ? »

- « Demande-moi ça demain. Pour le moment, j'ai un peu de mal à tout assimiler. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas fini et que le pire reste à venir, quoique je ne voie pas très bien ce qui pourrait l'être ! Que je sois vraiment la sœur de ce malade, peut-être ? »

Ryô se prit à sourire malgré lui, ce qui fut instantanément mal interprété.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Ça n'a rien de particulièrement drôle, que je sache ! »

- « Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tout à coup, j'ai revu Sayuri en train de me tenir sensiblement le même discours il y a seulement quelques heures ! »

- « Il faut croire qu'on a des points communs, finalement. D'après toi ? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Est-ce qu'on se ressemble, est-ce qu'on a des traits de famille ? J'ai du mal à m'y faire et à prendre suffisamment de recul pour me forger ma propre idée. Ces derniers temps tu as été assez souvent avec elle… Et je comprends à présent pourquoi ! Tu as dû déjà te poser la question, non ? Alors ? »

Il la regarda un instant avec un sérieux qu'elle interpréta comme la manifestation d'une intense réflexion. Si elle avait su qu'en réalité il était en train de se demander ce que sa partenaire pouvait bien vouloir entendre, et quel type de réponse pouvait lui éviter un coup de massue, elle en aurait été quitte pour une descente au trente-sixième dessous de la déception. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elles étaient incontestablement différentes, auquel cas elle risquait de comprendre « Sayuri est féminine, toi non », ou bien qu'elles avaient indubitablement des points communs (son crâne s'en souvenait encore), ce qui risquait de le mettre en difficulté dès qu'elle commencerait à en savoir plus. Adroitement, il opta pour une solution intermédiaire et botta en touche.

- « Je crois que vous avez des ressemblances, mais qu'il vous reste encore du chemin à faire pour apprendre à être deux sœurs. Vous êtes deux femmes à part, avec votre passé, vos expériences, vos vies, qui sont aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Donne-toi le temps de la découvrir. »

La jeune femme pencha la tête et pesa ses mots. Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il soupira de soulagement. Rassurée, elle bailla et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil, les yeux papillonnants. Elle tendit une main timide à son partenaire : elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, d'être certaine que ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce n'était pas un rêve, mais elle était paralysée à l'idée d'en parler. Seules des phrases banales lui venaient à l'esprit, qui ne correspondait en rien à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un rapprochement un tant soit peu romantique. L'interruption de Saeko l'avait laissée dépitée et inquiète : encore une fois le sort s'échinait à lui mener la vie dure et à lui reprendre Ryô dès qu'il faisait preuve de tendresse à son égard. Allait-il se défiler ? Se renfermer une nouvelle fois ? Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'en serait rien : elle ignorait si elle aurait la force de le supporter une nouvelle fois.

Elle resta ainsi, la paume offerte en signe de paix, en signe d'attente, le temps d'une éternité. Et puis il se décida, et captura ses doigts entre ses deux mains jointes. Il posa ses lèvres au creux de son poignet, là où la peau est si douce, et sentit le sang courir de plus en plus vite.

Kaori n'en demandait pas plus. Ni paroles, ni embrassades qui auraient gâché la fragilité de cet instant. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, et elle avait envie de prendre le temps de goûter chaque seconde. Elle voulait simplement être sûre que demain, en se réveillant, elle n'aurait pas à se demander s'il s'agissait uniquement d'un rêve. Alors enfin elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

Il s'apprêta à la laisser s'endormir tranquillement, mais il avait lui aussi une question à poser, qui le tourmenterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication.

- « Kaori ? Ne m'en veux pas de ramener ça sur le tapis, mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Dans le hangar, quand tu étais entre les mains de Daichi, il t'a murmuré quelque chose. Tu peux ne pas me répondre si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais… Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

Elle le fixa, les paupières un peu lourdes, et durant quelques secondes il crut pouvoir lire ses pensées, suivre leur cheminement. Finalement, d'une voix si basse qu'il dut se pencher pour l'entendre, elle le lui avoua.

- « Il m'a parlé de ma mère et de son père, en des termes que je ne préfère pas te répéter… Il a ajouté qu'ils avaient été amants pendant des mois avant qu'elle change d'avis et veuille rompre pour regagner la confiance de son époux. Que Tatsuro Gunda avait un temps pensé que j'étais sa fille, et que lors de mon enlèvement, il avait fait faire une prise de sang pour en être sûr. »

- « Et ? »

- « Ce n'est pas le sang d'un assassin qui coule dans mes veines. »

Ryô fut frappé par l'expression de son regard comme elle prononçait ces mots : en quelques heures elle avait gagné une profondeur et une gravité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connues. Et puis un sourire éclaira son visage et elle redevint elle-même, pétillante. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement et se recroquevilla comme un chat. Avec tendresse, Ryô lui murmura _« Dors, à présent. »_

Elle ferma les yeux et bientôt sa respiration se fit calme et régulière. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, Ryô lui caressa les cheveux et effleura sa joue d'une caresse. Lui aussi sentait la fatigue le gagner. Il s'étira et sortit de la pièce à pas de loup pour aller dérober une ou deux couvertures, et faire un tour de guet, juste au cas ou.

Cette nuit, il avait une famille à défendre, et il ne laisserait personne approcher.


	21. Dans les yeux du chat

**Chapitre 21: Dans les Yeux du Chat**

- « Ryô, debout fainéant ! Des centaines de femmes t'attendent dehors, et ce n'est pas en dormant que tu les satisferas. »

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut, plus en raison de la nature des paroles que des images qu'elles provoquaient : ce n'était pas exactement de cette manière qu'il avait l'habitude d'être tiré du lit par sa partenaire, loin de là ! Il se frotta la nuque et tourna la tête vers la silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés pour se voir confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait effectivement pas de Kaori.

- « Salut Doc, bien dormi malgré notre arrivée un peu mouvementée, hier soir ? »

- « Pas de problème, fiston. Ça donne un peu de peps à ma petite vie tranquille ! Et puis tu m'as amené une jolie fille, et rien que pour ça je devais te remercier de vive voix ! » insinua-t-il avec un air vicelard.

- « Avant de tenter quoique ce soit avec Sayuri, je dois vous prévenir d'une petite chose : c'est la sœur de Kaori, et vous vous exposez à une double attaque en règle ! Même moi je ne m'y frotterais pas ! »

- « Hmmm je comprends mieux son empressement de ce matin à faire la garde-malade. Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait qu'un frère ? »

- « C'est une très longue histoire que je vous promets de vous raconter un de ces jours. Pour le moment je rêve d'une douche. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

- « Fais comme chez toi, fiston. Profites-en, avec deux femmes à la maison tu risques de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans la salle de bain bien souvent ! Ah au fait, pense à accrocher une serviette au crochet situé à gauche de la porte d'entrée avant de te mettre en costume d'Adam. Et si jamais la baignoire est déjà occupée par une de tes deux petites, je te recommande de déboîter le troisième carreau du carrelage qui recouvre le mur extérieur ; la rangée qui se trouve à hauteur de la poignée de la porte. Mais ça reste entre nous ! »

Pas si étonné que ça, Ryô regarda le vieil homme s'éloigner tranquillement, les mains dans le dos. Il avait tout l'air d'un gentil papy innocent mais dès qu'une femme franchissait son seuil, il avait le vice chevillé au corps ! Il se leva, s'étira, et se dirigea à pas traînants vers la salle de bains. Avant d'y entrer, il contrôla le fameux carreau. Un trou y avait été aménagé, et permettait une vue panoramique de la pièce. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, elle était vide pour le moment.

Il prit soin d'obstruer le judas avant de se dévêtir, non qu'il craignit une quelconque indélicatesse du Doc, qui limitait son intérêt aux jeunes femmes entre 18 et 35 ans, mais il avait du mal à être tranquille sachant qu'un tel dispositif existait et qu'il pourrait être potentiellement utilisé.

Naturellement, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers les évènements de la veille. Ce coup-ci il était bel et bien pris dans les filets de Mademoiselle Kaori Makimura… Une femme à mille lieues de toutes celles qui avaient traversé sa vie, une femme dont il n'aurait jamais pensé partager le quotidien. Une femme qui avait su gagner sa confiance puis son cœur, grignotant de ses dents de lait une armure qu'il avait mis des années à se forger.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient, un vent de panique lui donna envie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, voire de fuir. Cependant, un sursaut de maturité lui criait que si jamais il agissait une nouvelle fois comme un véritable mufle, il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Le choix était simple : assumer ou renoncer à elle, définitivement.

La seconde option était inconcevable, il en était dorénavant certain.

Restait à savoir comment un homme normal devait agir dans la première option.

Lui faire une grande déclaration ? Il s'en sentait techniquement incapable : au bout de deux phrases il allait nécessairement faire une gaffe.

Lui démontrer par des actes que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours soutenu, il voyait en elle une femme infiniment désirable ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il se sentait irrémédiablement troublé à l'idée de la voir nue, de la caresser. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et étaient devenus plus que des amis : des complices. Passer du statut de partenaires à celui de couple signifiait une rupture qu'il ne savait pas comment négocier.

Et s'il se trompait ? Et s'il gâchait tout en allant trop vite, après avoir été trop lentement ?

Il soupira et tourna le robinet d'eau froide à fond afin de chasser tout à fait les dernières images d'une Kaori vêtue de sa simple pudeur. A son grand désarroi, il se voyait contraint, lui, l'étalon de Shinjuku, le meilleur coup du Japon, de faire comme n'importe quel homme amoureux : attendre, apprendre, et espérer.

******************************

Depuis l'extérieur, on entendait leurs voix se répondre et s'entremêler, parfois interrompues par des rires. Ryô avait renoncé à entrer, désireux de protéger leur intimité. Il écoutait simplement cette musique toute simple, sans chercher à en distinguer le sens, même s'il saisissait quelques mots au vol. Il en tirait un plaisir naïf, se nourrissant de cette bulle de vie qui lui faisait oublier par où ils étaient passés, et de quoi seraient faits ses lendemains.

L'arrivée de Saeko, au bout du couloir, le sortit de sa rêverie. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre dehors, et n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés.

- « Je te trouve bien matinale, compte tenu des évènements de cette nuit ! »

- « J'en ai autant à ton service ! En général tes matinées flirtent dangereusement avec les après-midi du commun des mortels. »

- « Serais-tu de mauvais poil, ou est-ce que je dois déduire de tes cernes et de cette tenue qui me semble être la même qu'hier que tu as eu une nuit agitée ? »

- « Quelle nuit ? » railla Saeko. « J'ai passé les huit dernières heures à faire parler Aki et Tatsuro Gunda, et je t'assure que ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Le vieux est un vrai renard, mais j'ai fini par lui faire cracher deux ou trois petites choses. Reste à différencier le faux du vrai, mais j'ai ma petite idée, et je pense que tu auras la même. »

Ils s'installèrent autour du petit lac qui jouxtait la propriété. Ryô, accroupi, jouait avec les carpes qui essayaient d'attraper une brindille tandis que Saeko, derrière lui, racontait sa nuit blanche.

- « Je ne sais pas qui est le plus dingue des trois dans cette famille. Le père ne paye pas de mine, mais il est totalement dans son monde. Lorsqu'on essaie de lui démontrer que ce qu'il raconte est aberrant, il entre dans des colères noires. Du coup, j'ai dû subir la biographie de Tatsuro Gunda par lui-même : sa vie, son œuvre, son génie. A l'entendre, il s'est fait tout seul et est aujourd'hui l'homme le plus important dans le monde des affaires. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave : c'est quand il aborde sa vie privée qu'il est le plus délirant. Le début est conforme à ce qu'a pu nous en dire Falcon. Une première femme qui fut son premier amour, une vie rêvée, un héritier, bref un monde parfait. Et puis elle meurt d'un cancer, le laissant avec un jeune enfant qui se révèle très rapidement être quelque peu dérangé. »

- « J'aime ta façon de manier l'art de l'euphémisme! Il tape dans les boîtes, oui ! Ce n'est pas un fusible qui a sauté, c'est tout le tableau électrique ! Ce type est totalement à l'ouest ! Ingérable, irrécupérable, perdu pour le genre humain, à la limite de l'extra-terrestre ! Tiens, ça me fait mal de songer qu'on partage ne serait-ce que quelques chromosomes ! »

- « Oui, c'est à peu près ce qu'en dit son cher père. Il semblerait qu'il ait montré assez tôt des capacités remarquables pour le sadisme et la vivisection. Tatsuro m'a expliqué avoir cru qu'une présence féminine pourrait lui apporter ce qui lui manquait, et avoir passé une sorte de pacte avec sa seconde femme : elle s'occupait de l'enfant, elle tenait son rôle d'épouse, et lui ne regardait ni ses dépenses, ni ses aventures. »

- « Seulement voilà, le petit Daichi a pris sa marâtre en grippe… »

- « Toi aussi tu maîtrises la rhétorique ! Il l'a assassinée, tout bonnement. Il a soigneusement préparé son coup, attendu que le somnifère qu'elle prenait chaque soir fasse effet, allumé une cigarette, renversé une bouteille de son alcool favori sur le lit, et a mit le feu. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que le petit Aki ait peur de l'orage qui tonnait ce soir-là. Il est entré dans la pièce au début de l'incendie, a tenté de réveiller sa maman, et s'est retrouvé pris par les flammes. Il s'en est tiré de justesse. Daichi s'est retrouvé dans une pension réputée pour sa sévérité, dont il a été expulsé après avoir tenté, je te le donne en mille, de mettre le feu au bureau du directeur ! Le vieux a réussi à faire passer tout ça pour un accident auprès des flics, et son fiston n'a jamais été inquiété. »

- « Aki sait-il tout ça ? Je veux dire concernant sa mère ? »

- « Oui, et c'est le plus surprenant. Il est au courant de tout, il sait que son frère a failli le tuer, et pourtant il ne l'a jamais dénoncé aux autorités, ni même essayé de se venger. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mélange malsain d'amour, de haine et de crainte entre ces trois-là, sous la dominance d'un patriarche qui gère son petit monde d'une main de fer. Mais tu ne sais pas encore pourquoi Daichi a décidé de supprimer sa belle-mère ! »

- « On parie ? Il a voulu libérer la place pour Yoko Hisaishi, maîtresse en titre de son père. »

- « Tu m'épates ! Oui, effectivement, c'était son mobile. Quant à l'appellation de « maîtresse en titre », ce n'est pas tellement ça puisque même les paparazzis n'avaient pas détecté le pot aux roses. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas les téléobjectifs de maintenant ! On savait que Gunda était infidèle, mais on ignorait qu'il avait une seule et unique maîtresse. »

- « Là, tu t'avances peut-être. »

- « Je ne sais pas… Gunda m'avait l'air sincère en disant que c'était plus une histoire de cœur qu'une histoire de sexe. D'après lui, il est tombé sous le charme de Yoko au premier regard, attiré sans doute par sa ressemblance avec sa défunte femme. Elle accompagnait son époux lors d'une petite réception donnée par l'entreprise pour le réveillon. Ils ont commencé à discuter, à lier connaissance… Toujours selon lui, ils sont tombés amoureux et elle est devenue sa maîtresse. Tatsuro a largement travaillé à la désagrégation du mariage de Yoko, en occupant de plus en plus fréquemment son mari sur des missions extérieures, et en sapant ses alibis. Elle a fini par croire que Junichi avait une maîtresse, et s'est laissée prendre aux filets de son amant. Daichi a davantage apprécié l'illégitime que la légitime, au point de militer auprès de son père pour qu'il divorce et se remarie avec elle, au point de devenir « tout feu tout flamme »… Seulement voilà, Yoko a retiré ses billes. »

- « Pourquoi ont-ils rompu ? »

- « Là, c'est Aki qui m'a donné des éléments de réponse : le père nie totalement qu'elle ait voulu tout arrêter. Selon lui, ils ont juste fait une pause, et elle est revenue vers lui après coup. Le fils cadet a une version toute différente. Il a une piètre opinion de son père pour ce qui concerne son petit réseau d'escroquerie, trop mesquin à ses yeux, et pour ses capacités de meneur d'homme. Du coup, il l'a enfoncé autant qu'il le pouvait ! D'après ce que j'ai saisi, Junichi Hisaishi a voulu arrêter le trafic. Il a avoué à sa femme ce qu'il avait fait, et elle a enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas de maîtresse. Ils ont alors décidé de repartir à zéro. L'amour triomphe toujours ! » ajouta-t-elle, cynique.

- « Tu as des précisions sur la période où tout ça s'est passé ? Il t'a donné des dates ? »

- « Non, pas de date vraiment précise, mais j'ai reconstitué une chronologie qui se tient plus ou moins. Junichi Hisaishi a été embauché en février 1963. Les vols liés à Gunda Corp et portant la signature de Junichi ont commencé en août 1963, ce qui nous amènerait à une première rencontre Yoko – Gunda en janvier 1964. Le temps qu'ils jouent à se courir après, ils ont dû commencer les parties de jambe en l'air en été 1964. »

- « Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a pensé que Kaori ait pu être sa fille… » songea Ryô à voix haute.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Daichi ne cessait d'appeler Kaori « petite sœur », et il lui a raconté que son père avait fait une prise de sang. Je suppose qu'il a comparé les rhésus pour se donner une première idée de sa paternité. Les tests ADN n'étaient pas encore répandus, mais ce simple test permettait de limiter le doute. »

- « Oui, ça correspond. Tu crois que Kaori est la fille de Gunda ? Là, ce serait vraiment la goutte d'eau pour elle ! »

- « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Il faut l'espérer… Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis mon histoire, ou plutôt l'histoire de cette relation triangulaire. Junichi et Yoko décident de repartir à zéro, de s'enfuir avec leurs deux filles loin du big boss, de ses magouilles, et de ses chantages. Ils déménagent, mais Gunda réussit à les retrouver, et enlève Kaori… Pour reprendre ses propres mots, il voulait leur « faire comprendre où était leur intérêt », c'est-à-dire récupérer sa maîtresse et son homme de paille. Et il aurait réussi. »

- « Réussi ? Tu veux dire que… »

- « Yoko est revenue. Elle lui a offert sa liberté contre celle de sa fille… Ou plutôt, elle lui a offert son corps. Le problème c'est que Junichi les a surpris en position plus que compromettante et est devenu fou. Il a voulu les supprimer tous les deux, et n'a réussi qu'à liquider un garde du corps venu le maîtriser. La suite, tu la connais. »

Saeko se tut et s'assit avec un soupir aux côtés de Ryô. Elle attendait les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de venir, le connaissant. Après, elle allait rentrer directement chez elle, se faire couler un bon bain, et dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilée ! Et surtout, elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec Makoto…

- « Ça ne colle pas. »

La voix de Ryô la sortit de ses pensées. Il avait cessé de s'intéresser aux carpes et regardait droit devant lui, perplexe.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne « colle » pas selon toi ? »

- « Si je résume la version de ton « client », il a enlevé Kaori pour persuader Junichi de continuer à travailler pour lui, c'est ça ? Junichi se rend alors chez son patron, sans doute pour discuter et récupérer sa gamine, tombe sur sa femme en pleine partie de jambe en l'air, devient fou de rage, tue un homme, et s'enfuit, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui, tout à fait. »

- « Sauf qu'après avoir été tiré comme un lapin par Makimura, il a eu le temps de dire quelques phrases avant de mourir. Il lui a notamment annoncé que la mère du bébé était morte. Jusqu'ici je veux bien : furieux contre son épouse, il préfère confier sa fille à d'autres mains. Mais il a eu aussi le temps de lui transmettre une bague. Or Sayuri m'a confié que Yoko avait acheté cette bague en deux exemplaires, un pour elle, un pour Kaori. Est-ce que tu vois vraiment un homme partir en catastrophe à la recherche de son bébé qu'on a kidnappé, et embarquer au passage un bijou en toc ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

- « Un porte-bonheur peut-être ? Si Junichi voulait disparaître, il pouvait avoir envie d'un objet qui lui rappellerait ses filles ? »

- « Non, je sens que ce n'est pas ça. On emmène une photo, une peluche, mais pas une bague jamais portée. »

- « Possible… Si jamais tu « sens » autre chose, appelle-moi chez moi. Je file prendre un repos bien mérité. »

Elle se releva et épousseta sa jupe. Le tissu voleta un peu, découvrant ses cuisses. A sa stupéfaction, Ryô n'eut aucune réaction.

- « Tu vas bien ? Tu es malade ? Tu me le dirais si tu étais agonisant, hein ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Laisse tomber. Prends soin d'elles ! »

Saeko s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, un petit sourire résigné aux lèvres. Décidément, il était bel et bien « mordu ».

*******************************

Ryô gratta à la porte. A l'intérieur, les filles discutaient toujours, mais cette fois à voix plus basse. Il se doutait un peu de ce qui devait se dire à l'intérieur. Les confidences, les confessions, les mots si longtemps refoulés… Deux sœurs qui se retrouvent après avoir survécu à l'enfer, et qui n'étaient pas encore au bout du chemin.

N'ayant eu aucune réponse, il fit un peu plus de bruit, jusqu'à ce que Sayuri réponde. Il entrebâilla la porte et passa timidement la tête :

- « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Bien sûr, venez vous asseoir, Ryô. »

Kaori était assise sur le lit, près de sa sœur assise bien droite, appuyée contre plusieurs oreillers. Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Ryô, mais le léger halo rosé qui nimbait ses joues ne laissait aucune place au doute quand aux pensées qui lui traversaient la tête. Eux aussi devraient avoir une petite conversation, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Se reprenant, Ryô obtempéra et s'assit à califourchon sur la seule chaise de la chambre.

- « Sayuri, je crois qu'il est temps de me tutoyer, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un clin d'œil appuya ses paroles et elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

- « Je n'y suis pas tellement habituée. J'essaierai en tout cas. A ce propos… Merci. ».

- « Mais y'a pas de quoi, je suis le meilleur, je n'ai fait que mon boulot ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à… »

- « Ryô, si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de penser à lui demander une rétribution selon tes modalités habituelles, tu sais ce qui se passera ? » l'interrompit Kaori, dont les joues avaient à présent tourné au rouge carmin, et qui se dressa, menaçante.

- « Ouais, je sais, j'irai visiter les fondations en passant tout droit à travers le plancher. »

- « Oh non… Il y a bien mieux à faire ici. Tu te souviens où on est ? Tu te souviens que Kazue a toujours son laboratoire ici ? Tu te souviens du petit sérum anti-mokkori qu'elle avait créé ? J'en ai retrouvé un flacon tout à fait inopinément… De quoi remplir quatre seringues comme celle-ci ! »

En voyant la pointe aiguë d'une aiguille se profiler à quelques centimètres de son nez, il blêmit. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'aurait pas cette cruauté ! Elle savait par où il était passé à cause de ce satané venin ! Quelles affres de la désolation et de l'impuissance il avait dû subir pendant un temps infini ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Et pourtant, elle ne cillait pas…

- « Ryô, si tu doutes de mes intentions, je te rappelle que c'est ma sœur… Et que je lui ai confié deux seringues ! » continua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- « Promis juré craché sur la Bible, le Coran, les Sourates, les Tables de la Loi, la tête de Falcon et ce que tu veux, je ne toucherai jamais jamais, jamais à ta sœur ! Mais par pitié écarte cet instrument de torture de ma vue !! »

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle fit semblant de réfléchir, Kaori rangea la seringue dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Le plus célèbre nettoyeur du Japon arrêta de trembler et jeta un regard furieux à sa partenaire.

- « Tu es vraiment la plus vile des femmes que j'ai rencontrées. »

- « Oh, un double compliment ! Vile et femme ! Merci, Ryô ! » ironisa Kaori.

Sayuri sentit la dispute venir à grands pas et chercha un sujet, n'importe lequel, pour orienter la conversation vers autre chose.

- « Avez vous des nouvelles de mes ravisseurs ? »

La phrase eut l'effet escompté, voire un peu plus : Ryô retrouva instantanément son calme, et prit même un visage sérieux.

- « Oui, j'ai vu Saeko tout à l'heure. Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai pas que de bonnes nouvelles. » Plantant ses prunelles dans celles de sa partenaire, il ajouta : « Daichi s'est échappé… On ignore toujours s'il est mort ou s'il s'en est sorti. »

Sayuri pâlit. Dans un geste inconscient, elle chercha la main sa sœur et s'y raccrocha comme pour y puiser une force supplémentaire.

- « Pardonne-moi, je le savais mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis j'espérais qu'on le retrouve rapidement. » expliqua Kaori.

- « Et les autres ? » demanda Sayuri.

- « Ils chantent comme des rossignols. Saeko envisage de publier leurs mémoires à la fin de l'interrogatoire. Les Gunda père et fils vont devoir renoncer définitivement aux costumes trois pièces ! »

- « Est-ce qu'il a parlé de mes parents ? »

- « De nos parents. » la corrigea doucement Kaori.

- « Il commence à raconter sa version de l'histoire. On en reparlera plus tard, quand tu seras complètement rétablie. »

- « Je crois que je préfèrerais le faire maintenant… »

Alors Ryô répéta les paroles de Saeko en les respectant au mieux, adoucissant autant que possible les passages concernant les relations entre Gunda et Yoko. A son grand étonnement, Sayuri combla d'elle-même les lacunes de son récit. Elle fit un effort manifeste pour leur confier ce qui s'était passé la veille, comment malgré les recommandations de Ryô elle était sortie de l'appartement pour descendre jusqu'à la salle de tir, afin d'y chercher une arme, et comment elle était tombée au sens propre sur une dizaine d'hommes qui avaient pris l'immeuble d'assaut. Elle était remontée à toute vitesse, mais n'avait pu refermer la porte. Elle s'était défendue comme un beau diable, blessant un des hommes à la main, mais n'avait rien pu faire. Ils l'avaient chloroformée, et elle s'était réveillée dans ce hangar… A mots couverts, elle leur avait également parlé des tortures. Au fil de ses paroles, ses idées devinrent plus claires. A sa grande surprise, elle se découvrit capable de tourner la page, d'assumer la torture tant morale que physique. Là-bas, dans ce hangar, elle avait presque voulu mourir. Aujourd'hui, elle désirait ardemment vivre, et pour cela elle devait tourner la page. Au final elle parvint à tout dire en gardant un détachement relatif. Tout cela était fini, bien fini.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, personne n'osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle réalisa qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir comment se comporter : la plaindre ou la consoler, aller de l'avant ou s'appesantir sur le sujet. Elle-même ne savait pas très bien comment elle était censée réagir dans de telles circonstances. Pendant qu'il l'examinait, le vieux docteur lui avait brièvement mentionné les cauchemars, les crises de panique éventuelles, et l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone, quelques calmants pour les premiers jours, et avait conclu son entretien par un « vous survivrez » doux-amer. En se réveillant, elle avait compris ce qu'il entendait par là : elle n'oublierait jamais, ni tout à fait la même, ni tout à fait différente.

Ce serait dur, surtout avec Daichi potentiellement vivant sur cette même terre, mais elle devait aller de l'avant, à présent, pour se venger de cette vie qui lui avait déjà pris beaucoup. Elle mit de côté ses doutes et ses peurs, du moins dans l'immédiat, et brisa le silence en soupirant bruyamment.

- « Avec tout ça, je ne saurai jamais à quoi ressemblent les Yeux du Chat ! ».

- « Les quoi ? »

- « Le vieux Gunda voulait absolument que je lui dise où mon père avait caché les « Yeux du Chat ». D'après ce que j'ai compris de son délire, il s'agit de deux pierres précieuses que mon père aurait dérobées sur une statuette. Il y tenait absolument. »

- « Comme à la prunelle de ses yeux » ironisa Ryô.

- « Franchement, elle est si mauvaise que tu ne mérites même pas que je t'assomme » le tança Kaori.

- « Tu n'en sais pas plus ? » reprit-il.

- « Non… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parlait, et je crois qu'on ne le découvrira pas de sitôt. »

Ryô ne répondit pas. Il avait ce froncement caractéristique des sourcils qui n'échappa pas à sa partenaire. Elle le laissa cependant tranquille : lorsqu'il était comme ça, plus rien n'existait autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il livre le fruit de sa réflexion. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

- « Sayuri… T'a-t-il dit de quelles pierres il s'agissait ? Diamants ? Emeraudes ? »

- « Des rubis, il me semble. »

- « Bingo. Tu es géniale. Les filles, restez ici, je reviens d'ici quelques heures ! »

- « Mais que ? »

Il fila sans attendre, laissant les deux sœurs en plan.

- « J'aime assez l'idée d'être géniale, mais si je pouvais savoir pourquoi, ça serait encore mieux ! »

****************************

Dormir. Surtout ne pas rêver, de peur d'être réveillée en sursaut par des images de sang et de mort. Juste le noir, le vide absolu. Eteindre le réveil et le téléphone, prier pour que la sonnette soit oubliée par les voisins, les amis de passage et les représentants vendant un exemplaire de l'encyclopédie relié pleine peau émaillé d'illustrations en quadrichromie.

Saeko traîna les pieds dans les couloirs qui menaient à son appartement, plongée à la recherche de ses clés qui s'étaient comme toujours dotées d'une vie propre pour disparaître aux tréfonds de son sac à main. Elle en était venue à en vider progressivement tout le contenu, tenant tant bien que mal entre ses doigts un tube de rouge à lèvres, un agenda, un porte-feuilles, une mini-trousse à pharmacie et un chargeur de rechange, lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte. Toute à son expédition quasi spéléologique, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle, et sursauta presque en voyant une paire de chaussures apparaître dans son champ visuel. Elle releva la tête, sur la défensive, pour soupirer de soulagement dans la foulée.

- « Makoto ! Ça ne va pas de me faire une trouille pareille ? »

- « Moi, faire peur à l'imperturbable et glaciale Saeko Nogami ? Fais attention, tu pourrais devenir humaine. »

- « Primo, j'apprécierais que tu changes de ton, je suis encore ta supérieure hiérarchique. Secundo, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Makoto soupira. Il savait que les minutes à venir seraient pénibles, mais il préférait éviter de mettre Saeko hors d'elle, en tout cas pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir parlé. Il reprit d'un ton un peu plus calme, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- « Savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre. Tu m'excuseras d'être un peu à cran, mais la nuit fut mouvementée, et la matinée pas moins évidente. Je viens de risquer ma carrière pour toi, et j'aimerais savoir si j'ai eu raison ou si je dois m'en mordre les doigts. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, surprise par la virulence de son ton. A l'examen, il paraissait tout aussi épuisé qu'elle, voire davantage. Makoto de son côté avait également détaillé l'apparence de la jeune inspectrice, et était arrivé à la même conclusion. Pourtant il tenait absolument à lui parler sur-le-champ. Il en avait assez d'avoir l'esprit et le cœur chamboulés depuis leur dernière dispute, et son amour pour les choses claires et nettes le poussait à vouloir savoir s'il devait se battre pour la récupérer, ou y renoncer tout bonnement. L'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec leurs chefs communs l'avait décidé à venir chez elle : elle risquait gros, et il voulait lui éviter de se faire avoir par des ronds de cuir qui n'avaient jamais mis le pied dans les rues chaudes. Lorsqu'il estima que le silence avait trop duré, il ajouta :

- « Je te préviens tout de suite. Soit tu me fais entrer, soit on discute sur le palier, mais il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici sans avoir quelques réponses. »

- « Viens. »

Les clés avaient miraculeusement réapparu, sagement dissimulées dans une des poches intérieures. Elle ouvrit la porte en lui laissant le soin de refermer, posa son sac, puis retira ses chaussures et sa veste tout en marchant, en les semant où elles tombaient, pour venir s'échouer dans son fauteuil préféré.

- « Fais comme chez toi ! Tu connais la maison, de toutes façons. » soupira-t-elle, en regrettant instantanément le double sens de ses paroles. Elle devait faire attention : elle n'avait plus un neurone de libre et risquait de dire n'importe quoi sans le vouloir !

- « Merci bien. »

Il prit place dans l'autre fauteuil en le tournant légèrement. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder le tapis, théâtre de leur dernière étreinte. Tout dans cet appartement lui rappelait déjà le goût et la texture de sa peau, ses soupirs, ses rires. D'où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le bar de la cuisine, où il avait pu tester ses talents culinaires, conséquents lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire fonctionner un four à micro-ondes, mais redoutables dès qu'elle sortait une casserole. Il appréciait cet appartement de plus en plus, parce que bien qu'apparemment moderne au point d'en être impersonnel, il foisonnait de petits détails évoquant Saeko.

Il avait par exemple découvert en feuilletant les livres de sa bibliothèque que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient factices et dissimulaient des photographies de ses proches. Un autre jour, il s'était moqué d'un tableau naïf dans le couloir, qui évoquait davantage un gribouillage de lendemain de fête qu'une œuvre d'art. Elle s'était emportée et avait défendu bec et ongles son bien, pour finir par lui cracher au visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les vrais artistes. Curieux, il avait prêté plus d'attention à la signature, et avait pu déchiffrer « Reika Nogami, 1977 ». Cette femme défendait comme une louve ses sœurs… Combien de fois, seul chez lui, avait-il souhaité être accueilli en ami au sein de ce groupe soudé ? Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient là, assis comme deux étrangers. Mettant de côté la vague tristesse qui l'étreignait, il repartit à l'attaque pour faire tomber les barrières de la « dame de fer ».

- « Quelle nuit ! » lâcha-t-il en se frottant le visage. « Des tueurs, des fous, une fusillade, une cascade en voiture, et pour finir un interrogatoire en règle dans le bureau du chef ! La prochaine fois qu'Hirotaka me demandera un service, je lui dirai de se faire cuire un œuf d'autruche ! Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'ai dû réunir ce qui me restait de force et de courage pour venir te voir, alors laisse moi dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tout d'abord, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour t'avoir menti, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Hirotaka pourrait détruire ma carrière s'il le voulait. Tu me crois si tu veux, mais j'ai vraiment aimé être avec toi. Deuxièmement, tu dois savoir qu'on a des soupçons en haut lieu sur tes accointances avec le milieu. J'ai été convoqué à mon retour au commissariat parce qu'on voulait savoir ce qu'on foutait sur les quais à cette heure de la nuit… Et pourquoi on a trouvé des centaines de douilles un peu partout sur le terrain. Je t'ai couverte comme je le pouvais, mais fais attention. Tu risques gros. Troisièmement… »

- « Makoto… Merci. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, surprise que ces mots aient franchi ses lèvres malgré elle. Décidément, elle devait être vraiment crevée pour lâcher ça.

- « Quoi ? »

Makoto avait l'air encore plus surpris qu'elle.

- « Tu as été très bien, là bas. Je t'ai vu protéger Miki, tu as couvert nos arrières… Merci d'avoir risqué ta peau pour nous. »

- « C'est mon job, tout comme c'est le tien. Peu importe comment on le fait, ou même qui le fait, du moment qu'on respecte certaines règles. »

- « Tout de même… C'était risqué. »

- « Saeko, tu vas me trouver gonflé de poser la question, mais lors de notre dernière conversation tu étais plutôt remontée contre moi, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre ce revirement de sentiments à mon égard. Je m'attendais à devoir faire face à des remontrances et à un lynchage en règle, et au lieu de cela… »

Il ne continua pas, manifestement désarçonné. Elle le concevait sans peine : il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très cohérente vue de l'extérieur, mais comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer les raisons de ce revirement. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler de cette peur qui lui avait dévoré les entrailles lorsque la radio avait annoncé qu'une des trois voitures avait sombré dans le port, les minutes interminables où elle avait essayé de savoir auprès du serveur dans laquelle des trois il était monté, la panique qui l'avait menée au bord de la crise de larmes en l'imaginant sur la table d'autopsie, dans cette morgue qu'elle connaissait malheureusement par cœur.

Après coup, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas si froide et raisonnée que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire taire son cœur. Elle avait beau savoir se servir de n'importe quelle arme, lancer des couteaux mieux que quiconque, désamorcer une bombe, parler de ce qu'elle ressentait était toujours au-dessus de ses forces.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était qu'il sache lire entre ses lignes.

- « Makoto, il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. J'ai juste envie de me reposer pour comprendre où j'en suis. » dit-elle doucement, en se levant.

- « Bien sûr, je comprends » répondit-il, un peu déçu.

C'était une fin de non recevoir. Mais au moins elle lui parlait encore, et il avait eu le temps de lui dire l'essentiel… Enfin professionnellement parlant en tout cas. Pour ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il allait lui falloir attendre encore quelques temps. Il frotta ses poings sur son pantalon et s'apprêta à se relever, mais soudain Saeko s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

- « On se repose mieux, à deux. »

Elle le fixa, espérant qu'il puisse voir à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, à quel point elle souhaitait juste sa présence qui pourrait faire taire ses fantômes, ou la rassurer si elle se réveillait en sueur. « Prends ma main, et ne me pose pas de questions, je t'en supplie. »

Makoto sentait qu'il ne fallait plus discuter, juste agir. Elle le regardait intensément, et plus rien n'existait en dehors de ces yeux violets. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, il n'aurait pas osé l'espérer… Mais lorsque la chance vous sourit, autant la saisir. Leurs doigts se touchèrent. Saeko le tira légèrement vers elle pour qu'il se lève. Puis sans un mot, elle le précéda vers sa chambre.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir trouver la paix.

****************************

C'était forcément ça. Il tenait l'explication. En fonçant vers l'appartement, tous les éléments s'aggloméraient d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à former une image parfaitement claire. L'histoire de Junichi Hisaishi se déroula, aussi limpide que s'il lui avait raconté lui-même.

Il lui fallait juste vérifier une chose.

Il monta directement dans la chambre de Kaori, et chercha le petit écrin qui contenait la bague transmise par Makimura, qu'il finit par dénicher dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il examina la bague de près, la regardant en transparence dans le soleil. Pour ôter un dernier doute, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et fit glisser la pierre en l'appuyant fortement contre un coin du carreau. Une rayure parfaitement nette apparut, marquant profondément le verre.

Avec un sourire en coin, il fit sauter la bague dans sa main et sortit de la pièce en sifflotant. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le désordre de la pièce lui rappela que Sayuri avait dû laisser son sac à main quelque part. Il le trouva rapidement et, après une petite prière pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop de violer ainsi sa vie privée, en fouilla le contenu. Dans la poche latérale il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un coffret exactement identique, contenant la bague jumelle. Deux sœurs, deux anneaux, deux pierres. Il n'avait pas besoin de la confirmation d'un orfèvre : loin d'être de simples bouts de verre montés sur du plaqué or, il s'agissait là de deux authentiques rubis. « Le remake du mystère de la lettre volée : mettre en évidence ce qu'on veut cacher. Bien joué, Junichi ! »

Ryô observa attentivement les deux bijoux, examinant chaque facette, chaque reflet, sans pouvoir les distinguer : chacune était le miroir de l'autre. Il était prêt à parier qu'il tenait dans sa main les Yeux du Chat.

- « Mais alors pourquoi faire vivre sa fille dans la misère si elle savait qu'elle tenait là un trésor ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

La réponse lui vint tout naturellement, comme soufflée par le vent : « Elle l'ignorait. »

Ryô se remémora encore une fois cette discussion avec Sayuri, sur le toit, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté l'histoire des bagues, et une hypothèse se dessina : et si Junichi avait fait un échange standard ? Et s'il avait caché la vérité à sa femme ? Et s'il était mort avant d'avoir pu révéler son secret ?

Il tourna et retourna les bagues, comme si elles avaient pu lui donner la solution, et finit par renoncer. Il les mit dans sa poche, et monta à l'étage afin de ramener aux filles quelques effets pour se changer. Pour Kaori ce fut vite fait : il connaissait par cœur sa garde-robe, et attrapa en quelques secondes un jean, un t-shirt et un pull léger, avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre dans le tiroir de la commode un slip en coton et un soutien-gorge, en essayant de mettre de côté les images qui ne manquaient pas de traverser son esprit pervers.

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sayuri, où son instinct lui cria de s'arrêter. En se concentrant, il put analyser les réactions de son corps : un frémissement le long de la colonne vertébrale, une fragrance qui éveilla son odorat… Il n'avait ce genre de réaction qu'en présence d'une seule chose. Il resta là, sur le seuil, en éveil, avant de se diriger à pas lents vers l'armoire. Avec une extrême prudence, il posa ses mains sur les poignées, et après un bref temps d'attente, ouvrit les deux battants en un geste brusque, les sens en éveil. Devant lui s'étalait la preuve, évidente et incontestable.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais… Non seulement elle porte des dessous en dentelle noire, mais en plus ELLE LES PARFUME ! »


	22. Backdraft

**Chapitre 22: Backdraft**

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

- « Miki ! Falcon ! »

Sayuri accueillit avec un authentique plaisir ses deux visiteurs, en essayant de dissimuler au mieux le sourire que n'avait pas manqué de provoquer la vue d'un mastodonte en treillis portant un fragile bouquet de violettes. Kaori avança des chaises autour du lit en les interrogeant :

- « Comment avez-vous su que nous étions là ? »

- « Chez vous le téléphone sonne dans le vide, et vous n'êtes pas passés au café. Les possibilités étaient limitées ! Compte tenu de la nature des blessures de Sayuri, on se doutait bien que vous ne pouviez pas vous rendre à l'hôpital sous peine d'attirer l'attention des internes. C.Q.F.D. ! » expliqua gaiement Miki.

- « Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'à onze heures tapantes, Ryô est soit dans son lit, soit devant mon comptoir. Ne le voyant pas arriver, on s'est inquiétés. »

- « Falcon, arrête de dire des bêtises et donne-lui ces fleurs. »

Le géant prit une teinte rouge carmin s'accordant très mal avec le vert kaki de sa combinaison, et tendit maladroitement le bouquet à Sayuri, qui l'accepta avec un gentil sourire, le faisant cette fois virer au cramoisi.

Mal à l'aise dans cette chambre à la population majoritairement féminine, il prit rapidement congé pour partir à la recherche de Ryô. Celui-ci arriva dix bonnes minutes plus tard, lourdement chargé d'un sac d'où dépassaient ça et là des sous-vêtements. Falcon ne s'en aperçut bien évidemment pas en raison de sa cécité, mais ne manqua pas de percevoir la joie intense et étrangement enfantine qui émanait du nettoyeur, qui ne cessait de marmonner.

- « Ryô ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

- « Des slips, des tangas, des strings, des bodys, des brassières, des corbeilles… »

La litanie n'en finissait plus… Falcon comprit plus ou moins ce dont il s'agissait lorsque son odorat perçut le parfum indubitablement féminin qui s'échappait du sac. Il calma son ami d'une calotte bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne, et lorsque Ryô eut fini de pester, il reprit la conversation à zéro en le saluant.

- « Tu frappes avant de dire bonjour, maintenant ? »

- « C'est la moindre des politesses ! » rétorqua Falcon avec un sourire de requin.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'abord, tronche de poulpe ? »

- « Miki tenait à voir comment Sayuri, et surtout Kaori, allaient. Je les ai laissées dans leurs discussions pour venir aux nouvelles. »

- « Et c'est une excellente idée. Figure-toi que le plus dangereux de nos trois petits camarades a joué la fille de l'air… ou plutôt des eaux. »

- « Ça je le savais déjà figure-toi. J'ai eu un appel d'un de mes vieux informateurs. Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on surveille nos arrières ! »

- « Comme d'habitude… »

- « Comme d'habitude. »

- « Et à part ça ? »

- « Eh bien c'est à toi de m'en dire plus… A ce qu'il semblerait, il y aurait du nouveau entre Kaori et toi ? »

- « Quoi ? Mais ça va pas, non ? Qui est-ce qui a pu te raconter une telle ânerie ? »

- « Le Doc et sa curiosité naturelle, qui a téléphoné à Kazue, qui l'a dit à Mick, qui est venu au café, qui a payé une tournée générale pour fêter ça ! »

- « Je vais le tuer. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il faut que je tue quelqu'un ! »

************************

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans la chambre de Sayuri, la conversation tournait autour du même thème au grand désespoir de Kaori qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer des questions de plus en plus précises de Miki, secondée activement par Sayuri.

Elle avait nié le plus longtemps possible, mais les deux femmes maîtrisaient l'art de la faire se recouper, et elle avait finit par lâcher qu'il ne s'était rien passé « en raison de l'arrivée de Saeko ». Cette grossière erreur déclencha une véritable salve de questions.

Kaori ne dut son salut qu'à l'entrée du vieux médecin, venu visiter sa patiente, qui exigea que ces dames libèrent les lieux quelques instants, et leur proposa d'aller se servir un thé dans la cuisine.

Elles ne discutèrent pas et sortirent sagement de la pièce : Miki avait dans l'idée de faire craquer son amie une bonne fois et de l'amener à tout lui conter par le menu ; Kaori en revanche avait une toute autre requête. Avant que Miki ne reprenne son interrogatoire digne de la grande époque de K.G.B., elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Miki ? J'ai un service à te demander. Un grand service. »

- « Ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien ! »

- « Accepterais-tu de m'hypnotiser ? J'aimerais retrouver des souvenirs sur mes parents, sur mes origines. Tu crois que c'est possible ? Je sais bien qu'en théorie on ne peut pas remonter indéfiniment dans sa petite enfance, mais… J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'essayer. »

- « Kaori… Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider, mais là… C'est loin tout ça. Même si tu parviens à remonter assez loin, tu n'auras que de vagues impressions, des couleurs, des formes… ça risque d'être frustrant. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Sayuri qu'elle te raconte ton histoire ? »

- « Elle ne pourra pas me relater la voix de ma mère, celle de mon père, la chaleur de leurs bras. Je voudrais juste voir si quelque part dans mon inconscient, je garde des petits détails enfouis. Je sais pertinemment que ce sera peut-être un échec, mais il faut que j'essaye. J'en ai besoin, j'en ai rêvé la nuit dernière et c'était si… si fort ! J'ai essayé d'en parler à Sayuri, mais je vois bien qu'elle a du mal à en parler. En plus, ce qu'elle peut me dire n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je veux des sensations, mes souvenirs. Pas ceux d'un autre. S'il te plaît. »

Elle chercha le regard de sa meilleure amie et le soutint sans ciller, essayant de lui transmettre cette force qui la soutenait : elle sentait qu'elle devait, quels que soient les risques, tenter cette aventure.

Après de longues secondes, Miki baissa la tête, vaincue. La cuisine ne se prêtant pas à ce genre d'exercice, elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la petite salle d'attente. La porte n'avait ni serrure ni loquet. Miki bloqua une chaise sous la poignée, afin qu'elles ne soient pas interrompues. Kaori la regardait faire en essayant de faire taire la petite voix qui lui criait de renoncer avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle avait déjà assisté à des séances d'hypnose menées par son amie, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en était le sujet.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, un peu raide, sans trop savoir où mettre ses mains ni quelle posture adopter. Elle avala une grande goulée d'air pour se donner un peu de courage, puis soupira bruyamment. Après un dernier sourire, elle ferma les yeux.

- « Je vais te guider pas à pas, mais préviens-moi au moindre problème, d'accord ? »

- « A tes ordres, chef ! »

- « Première chose, te détendre. Tu vas respirer en gonflant le ventre, à fond, puis expirer tout doucement. Encore. Encore une fois. A présent, visualise un endroit où tu es bien. Il fait chaud, il n'y a presque aucun bruit… Tu y es ? Bien. Essaye à présent d'imaginer que ton corps devient lourd et s'enfonce en terre. Tout ton corps est collé sur le sol… »

Miki prit son temps et surveilla attentivement son « sujet ». Kaori, qui avait jusqu'ici les mains croisées, étendit les bras, signe que la relaxation faisait son effet. Son ventre se soulevait à peine, souffle régulier et léger d'un dormeur. Plus aucun muscle n'était contracté.

C'était le moment.

- « Tu es toujours immobile, paisible. Le paysage va changer : devant toi il y a un écran, et sur cet écran un film. Des scènes de ta vie y défilent, et tu vas pouvoir remonter le temps. Aujourd'hui, la semaine dernière, le mois dernier, jusqu'au plus loin que tu puisses aller. Dis-moi ce que tu vois… »

Kaori ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus rapide au cours du processus, et derrière ses paupières closes on pouvait deviner des petits mouvements furtifs. Un vague murmure s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- « Violence… sang… Ryô, non ! Kaibara t'aime encore… Ne tire pas ! »

- « N'oublie pas : tu assistes à ce qui se passe, mais tu n'agis pas. Il n'y a pas de danger, personne ne peut t'atteindre. Remonte dans le temps, Kaori. Ecoute ma voix… De jour en jour, de mois en mois, tu dois remonter dans le temps. De jour en jour, de mois en mois… » répéta Miki, ponctuant les mots de façon presque musicale.

- « Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que minuit vienne… Cendrillon doit partir. Ce n'est pas moi. Pourtant il me désire… Hideyuki ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

- « Tout doux, Kaori ! Chuuuuuut calme-toi ! Remonte encore, de jour en jour, de mois en mois… »

Miki commençait à s'inquiéter : elle savait par expérience que certains sujets vivaient intensément les régressions sous hypnose, et que la plupart d'entre eux n'en sortait pas indemne. Elle ralentit alors le processus, et laissa Kaori avancer d'elle-même, à son rythme, sans faire la moindre suggestion et sans cesser de la rassurer d'une voix douce. Peu à peu ses muscles se relâchèrent une nouvelle fois, et Miki ne parvint plus à reconnaître que des bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête. Kaori sautait d'un sujet à l'autre, se parlant à elle-même, puis apostrophant quelqu'un à tout propos. Après avoir tenté en vain de reprendre le contrôle, Miki choisit de tout stopper. Elle essayait d'imposer sa présence à une Kaori perdue dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'une voix aiguë s'éleva :

- « Ma'!».

Trop tard… Sous l'emprise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Miki regretta de s'être laissée faire. Elle avait espéré que Kaori n'y parvienne pas, que tout soit effacé de sa mémoire. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une idée : à présent elles étaient allées trop loin et ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

- « Raconte moi ce que tu vois, ma chérie ».

- « Nan ! »

« Bon, elle avait déjà mauvais caractère à cette époque… Ce n'est pas gagné ! » songea la brunette.

- « Kaori, écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu te contentes de regarder le film sur l'écran, sans le vivre, OK ? Dis moi ce que tu vois. »

- « Gâteau. Ma' et Pa'. 'Yu'i. »

- « Kaori, tu dois rester extérieure. Tu ne fais que voir la petite fille que tu étais. »

Après un nouveau temps d'adaptation, la voix de Kaori, normale bien qu'un plus rapide que d'habitude, résonna dans la pièce.

- « Il y a mon père et ma mère. Et puis Sayuri. Et moi. C'est mon anniversaire. Il y a un gâteau sur la table. J'ai un an. »

Sa voix s'était chargée d'émotion au fur et à mesure : elle revivait la scène, malgré les ordres de Miki.

- « Maman me dit de souffler… Je n'y arrive pas. Sayuri le fait à ma place ! Elle rit et je tape des mains. Maman et Papa nous embrassent. »

Avec tendresse, Miki regardait le visage de son amie évoquer la joie enfantine. Ses traits mobiles étaient tour à tour joyeux, surpris, heureux… Et puis soudain ils reflétèrent la peur.

- « Kaori ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Il y a des cris. Des inconnus sont entrés dans la maison. Sayuri m'a prise dans ses bras. J'entends nos parents qui crient. Un homme m'attrape. J'ai peur! »

Elle se débattait à présent, essayant maladroitement de frapper un agresseur imaginaire. Miki attrapa ses poignets pour la maîtriser, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre la panique qui l'habitait. Elle envisagea de la faire sortir de la transe en catastrophe, mais elle n'aimait pas ce genre de procédé, parfois dangereux. Elle choisit donc de la faire se plonger encore plus loin dans l'hypnose, en priant pour qu'elle finisse par se calmer.

- « Kaori, tu dois rester en dehors de tout ça, n'oublie pas. Tu dois avancer. Tu n'es plus dans la pièce, les hommes sont partis. Raconte-moi. »

- « Lâchez-moi ! »

- « TU DOIS AVANCER ! »

Elle arrêta de gesticuler. Le souffle rapide, comme celui d'un enfant malade, elle se relâcha totalement avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin du canapé.

- « Où es-tu ? »

- « Je suis dans un bureau. Je n'aime pas être ici. Je l'entends à côté, il lui fait du mal. Maman gémit. Et lui aussi, parfois. Il grogne. AH NON ! »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Il a voulu brûler ma peluche ! Alors je l'ai frappé avec ! »

- « C'est bien. Tu as bien fait. » Malgré son inquiétude, Miki ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette indignation était une marque de fabrique typiquement "made in Kaori". « Qui a fait ça ? »

- « Le garçon. Celui qui ne dit jamais rien. »

- « Kaori, tu dois rester extérieure. Je veux que tu regardes la scène, et que tu me décrives précisément l'endroit où tu es. »

- « Il y a un bureau, des papiers partout, une lampe, des chaises… »

- « Regarde mieux. Tu ne vois pas un nom, quelque chose ? »

- « Sur les dossiers, partout, il y a écrit « Gunda ». »

_« Bien… On a déjà une confirmation. »_

- « Tu peux me répéter ce que tu entends ? »

- « Maman qui gémit. Un homme qui lui dit des mots que je ne comprends pas. Je ne l'aime pas, lui. »

- « D'accord, inutile de m'en dire plus. » coupa Miki. « Ecoute, je veux que tu reviennes à ta première réminiscence, tu te souviens ? Le gâteau d'anniversaire, et tout le monde autour de toi. Tu y es ? »

D'apeuré, son visage redevint souriant.

- « Très bien. Tu vas garder cette image à l'esprit, et quand je dirai « zéro » tu te réveilleras, tu ne te souviendras plus que d'elle, d'accord ? Cinq, tu te détends. Quatre, tu inspires. Trois, tu expires. Deux, tu entends ma voix. Un, tu reviens au présent. Zéro. »

Kaori ouvrit les yeux et, dans un geste que Miki connaissait par cœur pour avoir vu tous ses sujets avoir la même réaction, inspira profondément, bouche grande ouverte. Elle cligna des yeux et se remémora où elle était.

- « Alors, ça a marché ? »

- « Essaye de te souvenir de tes parents ? »

Kaori fronça les sourcils, chercha dans sa mémoire, et une image lui vint progressivement en tête : celle d'une famille heureuse. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers son amie et lui sauta au cou.

- « Merci, merci, mille fois merci. Tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau, Miki. »

Après lui avoir collé un baiser sonore sur chaque joue, Kaori se leva, enleva la chaise qui bloquait la poignée et sortit en courant de la pièce pour rejoindre Sayuri, sans prendre garde au manque de réaction de son amie.

Restée seule, Miki se mordit la lèvre : elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise…

*************************

- « Eh là, doucement jeune fille ! »

- « Pardon Doc ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

- « Oui, j'ai bien remarqué… »

Toute à son désir de raconter à sa sœur son nouveau souvenir, Kaori n'avait pas fait attention en tournant au coin du couloir et avait percuté leur hôte de plein fouet. La jeune femme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Dites donc, bas les pattes ! » cria-t-elle lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses seins.

Par réflexe, elle envoya le vieil homme valser à l'autre bout du couloir.

- « Mais c'était juste pour prendre appui ! »

- « Bien tiens. Obsédé ! »

- « Je ne suis vraiment qu'une pauvre chose ! » gémit-il.

- « Espèce de Ryô, va ! »

A présent furieuse, Kaori gagna la chambre de Sayuri en tapant des pieds. En entendant le bruit de ses pas, Ryô et Falcon, toujours en grande discussion dans le jardin, se firent tous petits : si en plus elle s'apercevait que son partenaire avait fait une razzia dans les sous-vêtements de sa sœur, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau !

Ils la laissèrent donc passer, et soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque la porte claqua. Falcon poussa son camarade du coude, hilare :

- « Il est temps d'aller retrouver ta Dulcinée, mon cher ! »

- « Tu n'aurais pas plutôt une chambre à louer au Cat's Eye ? »

Falcon ne répondit pas. Il venait de sentir la présence de son épouse, et s'était immédiatement rendu compte que quelque chose « clochait ».

- « Miki ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « J'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire. »

- « Voilà qui est d'une clarté infinie… C'est-à-dire ? » ironisa Ryô.

- « Kaori m'a demandé de l'hypnotiser… Elle voulait revoir sa famille. »

- « Ça s'est mal passé ? »

- « Pas si mal que ça. Il y a des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas remuer, comme le fait que Tatsuro Gunda et Yoko Hisaichi s'honoraient mutuellement alors que leurs enfants respectifs étaient dans la pièce à côté… Mais je pense avoir réussi à endiguer ces images : elle est supposée les oublier à nouveau. »

- « Alors quel est le problème ? » insista Ryô.

- « J'ai eu énormément de mal à la faire se dissocier de ses souvenirs. Habituellement mes « clients » peuvent sans mal parler d'eux-mêmes à la troisième personne et relater des moments de leur existence sans prendre partie ; ça n'a pas été le cas pour Kaori. Ce que je crains, c'est que cette séance fasse ressurgir d'autres moments de son passé. »

- « Et ce serait dangereux ? »

- « Non, pas dangereux. Mais elle peut revivre des choses dures et violentes. Compte tenu de sa réaction, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps dans ces reviviscences. Le schéma typique, ce sont des cauchemars à répétition, la personne ne parvient plus à trouver le sommeil, ce qui l'épuise et la met dans un état de faiblesse tel que la dépression la guette. C'est une espèce de « retour de flamme » pernicieux si on ne s'y attend pas. »

- « Charmant tableau ! Tu aurais peut-être pu éviter de l'hypnotiser ! »

- « J'ai essayé de la dissuader, mais tu la connais ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de la surveiller. Si jamais elle en passe par là, je referai une séance. »

Ryô acquiesça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il veillerait son sommeil. A la mort de son frère il avait été là presque chaque nuit pour calmer ses crises de larmes. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il avait été à nouveau présent pour chasser le fantôme de Kaibara. Ensemble ils avaient déjà surmonté beaucoup, ce n'étaient pas quelques mauvais rêves qui allaient les détruire.

Après avoir remercié Miki de l'avoir prévenu, il prit son sac et son courage à deux mains pour aller faire part de sa découverte aux deux principales intéressées.

Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse.

- « C'est moi. Je vous ai ramené de quoi vous changer ! »

- « Oh bonne idée ! Merci beau… »

Elle se figea, les yeux dans le vague. Ryô s'inquiéta, songeant à un de ces souvenirs dont Miki venait de lui parler, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle regardait fixement le sac déposé à ses pieds. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait été dérangé par Falcon puis par Miki avant de pouvoir dissimuler les sous-vêtements qui dépassaient.

Il avala péniblement sa salive et ferma les yeux, résigné.

La seconde d'après, son profil se découpait dans le plâtre du mur d'en face, tel un bas relief égyptien coloré. Après s'être désincrusté tant bien que mal de la paroi et avoir épousseté les débris qui couvraient sa veste, Ryô se retrouva face à la porte close, hésitant entre risquer à nouveau sa peau et fuir. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait des nouvelles importantes, et il lui fallait aller de l'avant.

Après une petite prière aux divinités concernées, il frappa timidement à la porte.

- « Kaori, je peux entrer ? Il faut absolument que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important. »

- « Vas au diable ! »

« On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu » pensa-t-il en entrouvrant la porte.

Mal lui en prit : un magnifique marron le frappa de plein fouet et le cloua au mur opposé.

- « Tu es sourd en plus ? »

- « Avant non… mais maintenant… » gémirent ses restes.

- « J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, espèce de cloporte libidineux ! Aller fouiller dans les affaires de Sayuri ! A ce point là ce n'est plus de l'obsession, c'est une monomanie ! »

- « Mais je te jure que c'était pour la bonne cause ! »

- « La cause de tes hormones et de ta libido, on sait. Change de refrain, elle est trop connue celle-là. »

- « Même pas vrai ! » rétorqua Ryô en lui tirant la langue.

- « Oh qu'elle est mature, cette répartie ! Tu vas voir ! » hurla Kaori en entamant une course poursuite, massue à la main.

- « Ah non pitié ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à nous jouer Tom et Jerry dans ma chambre ! Suffit tous les deux ! » les interrompit Sayuri, toute droite assise dans son lit, les poings sur les hanches.

Interloqués, ils s'immobilisèrent immédiatement et, pour calmer le courroux de la patiente, s'inclinèrent en demandant pardon, les mains jointes et la tête basse. Sayuri prit alors la direction des choses en ordonnant à Kaori de lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes sa massue fétiche, et à Ryô de vider ses poches.

lls s'exécutèrent, penauds, et le nettoyeur le plus craint du Japon endura le supplice de devoir restituer jusqu'à la dernière petite culotte qu'il avait réussit à chaparder devant deux femmes insensibles à ses suppliques et ses sanglots déchirants.

- « La poche gauche du pantalon. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu les as toutes vidées sauf celle-là. Retourne ta poche gauche de pantalon, que je sois sûre que tu n'y caches pas encore un de ses sous-vêtements. » insista Kaori.

- « Ce ne sera pas du tout ce que tu croiras, et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler. »

- « Je ne sais pas si je dois être perplexe ou inquiète devant ce pseudo-suspense. Explique-toi! »

Ryô plongea la main à la recherche du petit trésor et le présenta aux deux femmes. Sayuri fronça juste les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. La réaction de Kaori en revanche fut plus forte : pour elle il n'avait jamais existé qu'une bague, cadeau posthume de son frère. Tremblante, elle prit les deux anneaux et les examina sans y croire.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'arrive même pas à savoir laquelle est la mienne ! »

- « Elles sont identiques. C'était un cadeau de notre mère. Elle les a achetées pour ses deux filles. Des bagues identiques, pour toi et moi. »

- « Alors ce n'était pas un cadeau d'Hideyuki ? C'était un héritage ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donnée avant s'il l'a toujours eue ? »

- « Il voulait te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, en même temps qu'il te révèlerait tout ce qu'il savait. Elle se trouvait dans la voiture de ton père… Enfin de Junichi Hisaishi. Et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé curieux compte tenu de nos dernières découvertes. »

- « Comment cela ? »

- « Eh bien tant que la version officielle était que Junichi Hisaishi était parti de chez lui en t'enlevant, on pouvait plus ou moins expliquer pourquoi il avait pris cette bague, même si je trouvais curieux qu'un homme ait ce genre d'attention en enlevant un bébé. Il pouvait avoir voulu emmener un souvenir, quelque chose d'intime. En revanche, si on admet qu'il est parti à ta recherche, la présence de l'écrin dans la voiture devenait aberrante. Pourquoi aurait-il emmené un souvenir s'il devait simplement aller chercher sa fille pour la ramener ensuite à la maison ? »

- « Effectivement, je comprends votre… ton idée. » se rattrapa Sayuri. « Tout s'est passé très vite… Et il pensait sans doute soit réussir et rentrer chez nous, soit échouer et mourir… »

- « C'est ce que je pense aussi. C'est pourquoi je me suis demandé si ces deux bagues de pacotille n'avaient pas une vraie valeur. Deux bagues jumelles… En rubis… Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

- « Hein ? Tu crois qu'il s'agit des Yeux du Chat ? »

- « Tu vois qu'à force de me fréquenter, tu fais des progrès, Kaori ! »

- « C'est bien parce que j'ai envie d'entendre la suite que je ne fais pas avaler ta langue ! » rugit la jeune femme.

- « Voilà mon idée : il y a plusieurs hypothèses qui permettraient d'expliquer pourquoi Hisaishi avait une des bagues avec lui. Soit il avait décidé de fuir et de refaire sa vie grâce à l'argent de la revente, soit il a apporté la pierre à Gunda en guise de monnaie d'échange contre sa fille. »

- « Pourquoi une seule bague dans ce cas ? » objecta Sayuri.

- « Précaution ? Sécurité ? S'il apportait les deux Yeux, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression. »

- « Ça se tient… Mais comment aurait-il fait, après ? Remettre la pierre sur le marché de l'art n'était-il pas dangereux ? Il aurait pu se faire prendre ! » intervint Kaori.

- « Je suppose qu'il avait eu le temps de rencontrer pas mal de gens du milieu durant sa double activité. Le genre de type qui sait tenir sa langue moyennant une bonne part du butin. »

- « Alors pendant tout ce temps, on avait la réponse devant nous ? Et nous avions une petite fortune dans notre maison, sans le savoir ? J'aurais pu aider ma mère, toutes ces années ? »

Ryô acquiesça silencieusement.

- « Je n'en suis pas encore certain, il faudrait faire tester les pierres. Je parie que le Doc pourrait nous aider. Mais instinctivement, je suis prêt à parier ma chemise là-dessus. »

- « Ah bon ? Pas ton caleçon ? Ça change, dis-moi. »

- « Mais tu as fini de faire ce genre d'allusion totalement injustifiée en public ? »

- « Injustifiée ? Ben voyons. Tu veux que je te rappelle avec quoi tu te promenais y'a pas dix minutes ? »

- « Ouais, bon, OK, je t'accorde ce point-là. »

- « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre à nouveau, mais pourrait-on rester concentrés sur notre histoire et pas sur mes petites culottes ? »

Les deux nettoyeurs se retournèrent, abasourdis par cette sortie venant tout droit de la bouche de sa si douce et si raisonnée Sayuri. Celle-ci rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était peut-être laissée un peu trop aller et chercha aussitôt à détourner la conversation.

- « Si je résume, Gunda demande à mon père de voler cette statuette, mais il ne la lui livre qu'après avoir pris une petite « assurance ». Gunda, furieux, kidnappe Kaori pour pouvoir récupérer les rubis, mais mon père se rend sur place avec une seule pierre ? Il courrait le risque d'exciter encore sa fureur en agissant ainsi ! »

- « Il était désespéré. Il voulait arrêter tout ça, changer de vie une bonne fois. En renonçant à son seul atout, il se serait livré pieds et poings liés. »

- « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité à mon père… enfin à Makimura après l'accident ? Pourquoi lui dire que ma mère était morte ? »

- « Il venait d'assister à une scène un peu compromettante… Il était encore en colère, et il a sans doute voulu punir son épouse par ce biais. C'est mon interprétation et il est possible que je me trombe bien sûr, mais ça colle aux faits. »

Les deux sœurs, songeuses, semblèrent peser le pour et le contre. Ryô les observa et s'amusa de quelques mimiques qu'il retrouvait chez l'une et chez l'autre : la même manière de hausser le sourcil, la même petite moue de concentration. Enfin Sayuri soupira bruyamment :

- « Alors c'est tout ? On a remonté le fil et résolu le mystère ? »

- « Il semblerait, oui. »

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Après avoir attendu tant de temps, avoir enduré les tourments des doutes, des questions, des découvertes, avoir subi les tortures et la violence, cette nouvelle laissait en elle un manque insupportable. Elle perdait soudain ce qui avait sous-tendu sa vie, jour après jour. Elle se retrouvait sans but, sans vengeance, sans motif de colère. Une coquille vide.

Ryô comprit instantanément les raisons pour lesquelles elle semblait presque déçue d'être parvenue au bout du chemin. Il connaissait lui aussi les conséquences de la disparition d'une amie aussi fidèle que la colère. Cependant il savait également que bientôt elle découvrirait d'autres raisons de vivre et qu'elle tournerait la page Il allait lui expliquer qu'il lui fallait se sevrer de la vengeance comme on le fait d'une drogue, mais fut devancé par Kaori.

Celle-ci prit la main de Sayuri et la força à la regarder :

- « A présent il faut aller vers l'avenir. Vers notre avenir. Il est inutile de continuer à chercher un coupable pour ce qui nous est arrivé. Notre famille n'a pas eu de chance, mais il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu. J'ai envie de connaître ma sœur pour le meilleur, maintenant que nous avons connu le pire. »

Ce fut comme un instant de grâce, un de ceux qui marquent les tournants de l'existence. Chacune pouvait lire dans les yeux et le cœur de l'autre. Il y avait la douleur de la solitude et l'appréhension d'être réunies ; le poids des secrets et celui, encore plus lourd, des révélations. Et pourtant il y avait en Kaori une flamme capable de réchauffer et d'éclairer même les plus sombres idées : une certitude absolue que le meilleur était à venir.

Soudain gêné d'être là, Ryô s'éclaircit la gorge et prétexta qu'il devait demander à leur hôte s'il était capable de les éclairer sur la valeur des rubis. Elles ne semblèrent pas l'entendre et continuèrent à se fixer sans un mot, dans une communion presque télépathique.

Lorsqu'il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, Kaori serra une dernière fois la main de sa sœur et murmura :

- « Rentrons à la maison… grande soeur. »

*********************

Ryô traînait les pieds, morose. Les mains dans les poches, il jouait distraitement avec les deux bagues qu'il avait récupérées en les faisant tinter. En passant devant une fenêtre, il vit que la voiture de Falcon était toujours garée devant la maison. Les deux tourtereaux devaient être quelque part dans le jardin en train de batifoler. Ou bien ils étaient avec le Doc, et Miki allait passer un sale quart d'heure à essayer d'éviter ses mains baladeuses.

Miki et Falcon… La belle et la bête. Ryô ne savait pas s'il devait les admirer pour leur courage, ou les mépriser pour leur inconscience. Au final, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il les enviait, tout simplement. Ils avaient transgressé la règle n°1, dans ce métier : ne pas s'attacher. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient pris le risque de se passer la corde au cou après avoir plus ou moins pris leur retraite, deux choses qu'il ne se voyait pas faire du tout.

Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait ignorer qu'à présent que l'affaire était terminée, la vie « normale » allait reprendre ses droits. Kaori et lui allaient regagner leur foyer, seuls, avec tout ce que cela impliquait d'intimité et d'occasions pour se retrouver coincé sous le feu croisé de ses massues et de ses questions ! Dire que seulement quelques jours auparavant, il avait pris la décision de monter un escalier et de mettre les choses au clair entre elle et lui, et un coup de fil avait tout compromis…

- « Et maintenant, je vais faire quoi ? »

La question revenait, lancinante, agaçante, et son instinct lui répondait tantôt de fuir, tantôt de foncer. C'était comme si un dialogue s'était instauré entre le petit diable et le petit ange qui se partageaient son âme, chacun plaidant pour la thèse et l'antithèse.

« Et si je trouvais une bonne excuse pour revenir un arrière ? Moi aussi je pourrais avoir une petite amnésie ! Oui, mais je finirai nécessairement par me trahir, et ça risque de la rendre plus que furax. Et puis elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne la mérite pas. Mais je ne mérite pas non plus d'avoir une massue au-dessus de la tête toute ma vie ! J'ai quand même bien le droit de m'amuser un peu ! Il est hors de question que je renonce à toutes ces petites fesses et ces petites cuisses qui agrémentent le monde ! Et ce même si j'ai une paire de fesses et une paire de cuisses qui m'attendent à la maison… »

- « ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla-t-il finalement au bout de dix minutes de ce petit jeu.

- « Eh bien Ryô, tu parles tout seul à présent ? Si jeune et déjà sénile ? Décidément, tu fais un bien piètre étalon ! »

Le vieux médecin avait ouvert sa porte en entendant le cri de son protégé. Goguenard, il provoquait plus ou moins Ryô du haut de son mètre quarante. Le nettoyeur lui jeta un regard mauvais qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, ou plutôt qui l'amusa au plus haut point. Il adorait parvenir à désarçonner ce garçon qu'il avait connu tout jeune. Il l'avait vu grandir, souffrir, passer par les pires moments de son existence, puis changer… Devenir un homme, pas seulement un soldat ou un tueur.

Une relation ambiguë s'était nouée, faite d'amitié, de respect, mais aussi d'un sentiment filial. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, et Ryô n'avait plus de père. Il lui avait redonné la vie, à force de le veiller dans les heures horribles où Ryô se battait contre le manque de Poussière d'Ange. En devenant un nettoyeur, Ryô aurait pu partir définitivement, ne plus lui donner de nouvelles. D'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. Mais contre toute attente il était encore là, aujourd'hui, et à les voir ensemble, on aurait pu croire qu'ils partageaient le même sang.

Après tout ils avaient le même comportement face à tout ce qui portait jupon…

Le vieil homme n'était pas parvenu à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence ou d'un mimétisme volontaire, et n'avait pas tellement envie de le savoir. Il en était heureux, tout simplement.

Mais en cet instant, s'il voyait juste, Ryô avait justement une petite difficulté avec la gent féminine !

- « Tu me sembles bien troublé, gamin… »

Ryô tenta une nouvelle fois de lui décocher un regard noir, mais l'autre semblait s'en moquer comme de son premier scalpel . Il décida alors de changer de technique.

- « Ennuyé tout au plus. Vous vous y connaissez en pierres précieuses ? »

- « Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir. Savoir pratique ou théorique ? »

- « Economique. Je voudrais savoir si ces pierres ont bien la valeur qu'on veut bien leur prêter. »

Il sortit les bagues de sa poche et les lui tendit.

- « Des bagues de fiançailles ? Félicitations mon garçon ! Mais deux à la fois, n'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux ? »

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! »

- « Inutile de t'en défendre ! C'est courageux, voilà tout, et ça me surprend un peu de ta part que tu passes ainsi du tout au rien. Décidément, je serai le dernier des étalons du Japon ! »

- « Je veux juste savoir si ces pierres ont de la valeur, vieil imbécile ! »

- « Oh, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça ! »

Faussement vexé, le Doc prit les bagues et commença à les examiner, puis rentra dans son bureau en faisant signe à Ryô de le suivre. Sagement, ce dernier s'exécuta et attendit patiemment dans un coin de la pièce, sans un mot, en prêtant attention au moindre raclement de gorge ou autre manifestation d'excitation. Le Doc quant à lui avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. A l'aide de la loupe qu'il utilisait habituellement pour sa collection de timbres, il examinait les facettes des deux rubis et les faisant progressivement tourner. Soudain il lâcha loupe et bagues, resta un instant le nez en l'air, sourcils froncés, puis se jeta sur son plus fidèle compagnon : son ordinateur. Le bruit du cliquetis des touches envahit la pièce tandis qu'il tapotait frénétiquement, ne s'interrompant que pour déplacer la souris. Ryô se rapprocha, et réussit tout juste à voir qu'il dialoguait avec quelqu'un via un logiciel de messagerie et surfait en alternance sur des sites web d'amateurs d'art avant de se faire repousser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- « Je n'aime pas qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule ! Reste dans ton coin ! »

- « Pffffff… ça va durer encore longtemps ? »

- « Autant qu'il le faudra… C'est-à-dire une petite minute. Et voilà ! Mon garçon, tu as gagné le gros lot ! »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur une richissime héritière… Ou plutôt sur deux richissimes héritières. Ces pierres sont on ne peut plus authentiques, et réunies, elles valent une petite fortune. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elles ne devraient pas être montées en bague, mais sur une statue. Viens voir. »

Méfiant, Ryô s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Sur l'écran s'étalait un texte écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, illustré par plusieurs photographies d'une statue féline, ornée de pierres précieuses.

- « C'est sur cette bestiole qu'elles devraient se trouver. Tu vois les deux pierres sombres, là, à la place des yeux ? On ne reconnaît pas les rubis sur cette photo, parce qu'elles sont serties. Mais si on les éclaire, là, c'est tout autre chose. Selon les connaisseurs, cela donne à la statue un regard de feu tout à fait unique. »

- « Alors ce sont bien les Yeux du Chat. »

- « Tu le savais ? Tu aurais pu m'éviter la recherche, bougre d'âne. »

- « Je voulais tester ces pierres… et voir si vous étiez encore fonctionnel ! » ajouta Ryô, taquin.

- « Non mais tu vas bientôt me traiter de vieillard sénile ! »

- « Moi ? Jamais ! »

Son expression démentait totalement ses propos, ce qui agaça encore plus le vieil homme. Avant que ce dernier ne passe à l'attaque, Ryô fit main basse sur les bagues et s'enfuit en courant, puis repassa la tête par la porte, hilare.

- « Au fait, combien ? »

- « Combien quoi ? »

- « Combien valent ces bagues ? »

- « Plus encore que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer si elles sont réunies. Et n'espère pas que je donne plus de renseignements à une fripouille de ton espèce ! »

- « Tant pis, je chercherai ailleurs ! »

Ryô eut juste le temps de fermer la porte avant qu'un volumineux manuel médical n'entre en collision avec son crâne. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant les rugissements de son vieil ami, puis s'éloigna en sifflotant, et en faisant sauter les bagues en l'air.

Il s'apprêtait à déranger une nouvelle fois les deux sœurs dans un de ces moments sentimentaux qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais la porte de la chambre de Sayuri était ouverte, et sur le lit trônait le lourd sac de sport qu'il avait ramené un peu plus tôt. Il avisa une feuille de papier posée en évidence sur le sac et reconnut immédiatement les gribouillis de Kaori : « Rends-toi utile, et gare à toi s'il manque quoi que ce soit à l'arrivée ! ».

- « Mais c'est pas possible, quelle mégère ! Et on voudrait que je m'acoquine avec cette donzelle ? Tu parles, plutôt crever que de me passer la corde au cou ! »

Ryô resta un instant songeur devant sa propre phrase, en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de réinventer le bon vieux concept du choix entre la peste et le choléra : Kaori le menait par le bout du nez et continuerait jusqu'à sa perte ! Non mais qui était-elle pour lui donner des ordres, comme ça ? Porter leurs affaires, maintenant… Les petites culottes de Sayuri…

Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite : le terrain était dégagé. Personne dans la pièce ni dans le couloir… Ses doigts tremblants s'approchèrent de la fermeture éclair de la boîte de Pandore et commencèrent à la faire glisser… Voir une dernière fois ces sous-vêtements à l'odeur capiteuse…

Soudain, et alors même qu'il ne percevait aucun danger, aucune intention meurtrière, il y eut un déclic presque imperceptible. Par réflexe, il dégaina, sans attendre de savoir d'où venait la menace, et visa la fenêtre, seul endroit plausible d'où un ennemi pouvait le viser.

Ce fut là sa perte.

Tout à sa surveillance d'un intrus potentiel, il ne se rendit pas compte que le simple fait d'entrouvrir la fermeture éclair avait suffi à mettre en branle un mécanisme infernal : une massue s'extirpa du sac, vengeresse, menaçante, et s'abattit sur lui sans qu'il ait le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Scotchée au manche, une pancarte affichait « Je t'avais prévenu ! ».

- « KAORI ! TU ME LE PAIERAS !!! »


	23. L'union des solitudes

**Chapitre 23: L'union des solitudes**

Le moteur ronronnait doucement, berçant Sayuri malgré elle. Pour ne pas s'endormir et risquer d'être happée par un cauchemar, elle regarda la ville défiler derrière la vitre de la voiture. Une mère qui grondait son enfant, un couple d'amoureux, des dizaines de personnes qui passaient sans sourire, les yeux fixés sur Dieu-sait-quoi, une femme appyée à un balcon… Toutes ces personnes pouvaient voir la mini rouge passer, et personne ne s'en souciait. Les êtres vivaient ensemble et séparément, leurs vies ne se croisant jamais, comme autant de fils tirés dans un espace infini. Sayuri aimait l'impression de vertige qu'elle ressentait immanquablement dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était qu'une petite poussière dans le temps et l'espace. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde et l'aidait à relativiser.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à l'appartement, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une échoppe acheter un repas tout fait, Kaori n'ayant aucune envie de s'atteler à la cuisine après tout ce qui s'était passé. Sayuri s'était rapidement rendu compte que tenir des baguettes lui était impossible, et elle avait dû se rabattre sur une soupe, qu'elle avait mangée à même le bol en se servant uniquement de ses paumes, avec le maximum de discrétion pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement mal à l'aise et avait eu l'impression tout au long du repas que les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle avait du mal à attirer la pitié, fut-ce celle de sa sœur. Le Doc avait estimé sa récupération physique à une bonne semaine…

« Sept jours, soit quatorze repas de soupe, et un café le matin ? Eh bien moi qui comptais faire un régime ! ».

Tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient, les silhouettes défilaient, anonymes, devant ses yeux. Soudain un homme aux cheveux longs qui marchait le long du trottoir, dos à elle, attira son attention et elle se raidit.

_« Daichi ? »_

Un vent de panique la saisit et son corps se mit à trembler. La voiture dépassa l'homme et Sayri se tordit sur son siège pour voir son visage. Une vingtaine d'années, lunettes, dents proéminentes… rien à voir avec son bourreau.

Elle expira lentement pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule qui s'était formée et qui l'empêchait de respirer, et se redressa sur son siège. Elle croisa le regard interrogatif de Kaori et s'excusa avec un petit sourire.

- « J'ai cru voir une personne que je connaissais. »

Kaori accepta l'explication sans broncher. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, Ryô s'étant mis à jurer comme un charetier : un camion de déménagement était stationné devant l'entrée de leur garage. Il attendit quelques instants, bien décidé à les faire déguerpir, mais personne ne se montra. Ils devaient être dans les étages. N'ayant aucune envie d'attendre trop longtemps, il se résolut à se garer dans la rue, pestant contre le manque de civisme de ses concitoyens.

Sayui les laissa discuter sans réagir, et garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête, afin de ne pas avoir encore un nouveau coup au cœur en croyant reconnaître un fantôme. Elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose, de faire la liste de ce qu'elle aurait à faire en rentrant à New-York, de dresser la liste des commissions… Mais lorsqu'elle voulut par réflexe ouvrir la portière et que ses doigts touchèrent la poignée, une vive douleur la ramena encore une fois cruellement à la réalité.

Bien que peu visibles, les tortures de Daichi avaient été redoutablement efficaces. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de ses mains, dont les extrémités brûlées étaient horriblement sensibles.

Kaori fit rapidement le tour et ouvrit la portière pour elle, attentive au moindre besoin de sa sœur. Celle-ci l'en remercia d'un sourire contrit : elle ne supportait pas d'être dépendante et de devoir demander de l'aide en permanence. Cela avait toujours été ainsi : elle ne voulait pas gêner, par fierté ou par timidité, quitte parfois de se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal du véhicule en serrant les dents, blême : elle parvenait à oublier la souffrance grâce aux médicaments, mais au moindre contact elle revenait, lancinante, pendant plusieurs interminables minutes. Elle commençait à haïr cette douleur qui la ramenait sans cesse dans ce hangar. A chaque fois, tout lui revenait dans un flash : le visage de ses bourreaux, leurs paroles, toutes ces sensations emmagasinées pendant les quelques heures qu'avait duré son calvaire. Daichi était là, quelque part, il les surveillait peut-être.

S'arrêtant net à cette pensée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à le voir. Elle sentait sa présence, son souffle, son odeur. Et pourtant il n'y avait personne. Le Doc l'avait prévenue : elle risquait d'avoir ce genre de réactions pendant quelques temps, que ce soit dans la rue ou chez elle, de jour comme de nuit. Elle aurait sans doute tendance à vérifier des dizaines de fois la fermeture des portes et des fenêtres, elle ne supporterait sans doute plus de voir des scènes violentes à la télévision, et aurait à jamais le cœur qui bat à pleine vitesse lorsque quelqu'un la surprendrait par derrière. Il lui faudrait s'y habituer et réapprendre à vivre. Cela commençait aujourd'hui.

Elle se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et se dirigea, bien droite, vers la porte d'entrée. Kaori l'y précéda à nouveau, s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Après être resté un instant immobile, appuyé contre la voiture, Ryô ferma la marche, le sac sur l'épaule, pestant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à vouloir être gentil. Kaori l'invita à passer avec une petite révérence comique, et en profita pour le railler encore une fois.

- « Que veux-tu mon cher Ryô, un bienfait reste rarement impuni. Et puis, je te signale que si, effectivement, c'était adorable de ta part de penser à nous ramener des vêtements, tu n'étais pas obligé de dévaliser les tiroirs de Sayuri ! Alors ne t'en prends qu'à toi ! »

- « Mégère ! »

En rémunération de ce piètre qualificatif, Kaori passa devant lui et lui aurait claqué la porte au nez si ledit appendice n'avait empêché l'huis de se refermer ! Elle ne fit pas attention au cri de douleur de son partenaire et rattrapa Sayuri dans l'escalier. Ryô accourut à leur suite avec la ferme intention de ne pas perdre cette bataille, mais ce fut une toute autre perspective qui s'offrit à lui : les deux jeunes femmes montaient tranquillement l'escalier devant lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elles portaient… dessous compris. Comme s'il était doté d'une vision aux rayons X, leurs vêtements s'effacèrent, et il les vit évoluer en sous-vêtements sous ses yeux. Son chromosome de la perversion tenta une seconde de faire surface, mais il se reprit immédiatement, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- « Elles sont de la famille, bon sang, c'est pas la peine de pointer la tête ! » maugréa-t-il.

- « Tu disais ? »

- « Rien ! Rien du tout ! »

« Kaori est ta partenaire, un garçon manqué, sans formes, sans attrait, aucun intérêt… Et Sayuri est de la famille… De SA famille ! » se corrigea-t-il. « Un et un : deux, deux et deux : quatre, quatre jolies jambes… RAH ! »

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait beau penser à autre chose ou se mordre la joue au sang, ses pensées revenaient invariablement vers le même thème. C'était comme se retrouver dans le harem d'un Sultan avec un cimeterre au-dessus d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait subir une telle crise : il gardait un souvenir ému de cette petite séance d'entraînement au mannequinat avec Kaori et Eriko, son amie créatrice de mode, toutes deux en maillot de bain échancré au beau milieu du salon. Ça avait été pour lui un grand moment de solitude !

Et pendant ce temps, elles ne se doutaient de rien et roulaient des hanches avec candeur en prenant leur temps. Une interminable montée vers les Enfers.

_« Vous, là-haut, qui que vous soyez, arrêtez de jouer avec mes nerfs, par pitié ! » _

Dehors, un homme regarda la porte se refermer en silence. Elle était toujours aussi belle, malgré ses cernes, malgré cette nouvelle expression grave dans son regard. Elle avait bien grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. C'était à présent un petit chat sauvage, qui l'avait griffé lorsqu'il avait baissé sa garde… Il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire : il ne l'en aimait que plus. L'apprivoiser serait long, mais il y parviendrait. Après l'avoir punie, bien sûr.

Daichi avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant la nuit. Sa première intention avait été de les supprimer, tous, puis il s'était ravisé : sans elle sur Terre, sa vie serait trop vide. Et puis tuer comme ça, sous le coup de la colère, ça ne lui convenait pas. Kaori méritait mieux que ça. Il l'avait cru morte, et à présent qu'elle lui était revenue, il n'allait plus lui permettre de s'enfuir.

Il allait d'abord les surveiller, jouer un peu au chat et à la souris… La traque était toujours le meilleur moment. Ensuite, quand leurs nerfs seraient à vifs, il les pousserait à faire une erreur. Surtout lui. Il le tuerait en premier, sous ses yeux, pour qu'elle comprenne à qui elle appartenait. Et puis après, il s'occuperait d'elle. Tendrement, fermement.

- « Vole, petit papillon, vole. Profites-en. Bientôt tu seras à moi. J'épinglerai tes ailes pour que tu ne puisses plus t'enfuir… »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il traversa la rue. Il caressa la poignée de la portière, là où il avait vu Kaori poser la main. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur…

Il ne fallait pas trop tarder, il y avait encore tant à faire. Il huma une dernière fois l'air, à la recherche de son parfum, puis disparut dans la ville.

La seule trace de son passage était une allumette calcinée, déposée au pied de l'immeuble, juste devant la porte.

Le pauvre Ryô dut se résoudre à gravir les derniers étages les yeux rivés sur les marches, et n'osa même pas relever la tête ni poser son sac, seule protection qu'il avait pu trouver, dans les premières secondes de leur arrivée.

Retrouver leur appartement en désordre, tel qu'il avait été laissé par les ravisseurs de Sayuri, fut un brutal retour à la réalité pour tous les trois. Sayuri ne put tenir bien longtemps et détourna le regard, au bord des larmes. Kaori endossa à nouveau le rôle de la grande sœur, et la poussa vers l'étage avec une bonne humeur qui sonnait faux.

- « Allez hop, toi tu montes, tu prends un bon bain, et tu fais une sieste. Je vais t'aider. »

- « Merci, là-haut » souffla Ryô lorsqu'elles eurent disparu.

Il lâcha le sac, et fit un tour rapide afin de vérifier que le troupeau de mammouths qui était passé par là n'en avait pas profité pour laisser un ou deux micros, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de contrôler jusque là. Rien à signaler : ils s'étaient contentés de kidnapper Sayuri, pensant sans doute que personne ne sortirait vivant de la bataille.

Il commença à ramasser les objets disséminés alentour en maudissant les auteurs à haute voix :

- « Non mais on n'a pas idée ! L'amour du métier se perd. De mon temps, on apprenait à faire les choses proprement, sans faire trop de dégâts ! »

- « Tu oublies qu'ils étaient là pour enlever ma sœur, et qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. »

Ryô se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vivement : non seulement il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver (ce qui devenait une mauvaise habitude) mais elle avait légitimement le droit d'être furieuse contre lui après ce genre de réflexion.

- « Pardon. Je… »

- « Tu ne le pensais pas, je le sais bien. Excuse-moi, revoir tout ça m'a un peu mis les nerfs à fleur de peau moi aussi. Ça m'a replongé vingt-quatre heures en arrière. »

Vingt-quatre heures ? Où étaient-ils à ce moment là ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : il était bientôt quinze heures. Hier, ils étaient réunis dans cette même pièce, les filles faisaient une partie de go… Kazue allait appeler…

Kaori avait suivi ses pensées : il s'était tourné vers le damier, dont les pions jonchaient le sol, puis vers le téléphone. Elle aussi avait fait le même cheminement, mais en se focalisant sur le fait qu'il s'agissait là du dernier moment de paix qu'ils avaient partagé, avant le plus violent échange verbal et physique de leurs six années de collaboration.

Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser…

Elle sentit la chaleur gagner ses joues et se détourna bien vite pour ramasser les pions, avant de se maudire intérieurement : elle ne parvenait pas à se départir de ces réactions de midinette qui la conduisaient à fuir ses sentiments, à nouveau. A vrai dire, ils étaient en train d'en faire autant tous les deux, se dit-elle en voyant Ryô se plonger dans le rangement de la pièce au lieu de s'avachir dans le canapé comme à son habitude. Tout sonnait faux en cet instant. Las du silence pesant, Ryô s'était mis à siffloter un air à la mode, mais changea brusquement de mélodie en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson parlant un peu trop de sentiments pour être judicieuse. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil inquiet vers sa partenaire, mais celle-ci n'y avait manifestement pas prêté attention.

Leur gêne était manifeste au point d'en devenir grotesque. Ils évitaient les regards directs et les contacts physiques, vaquant à des occupations qui auraient largement pu attendre. Le ridicule de leur comportement finit par les frapper tous deux. Il fallait parler ou partir pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Kaori soupira bruyamment, s'arrêta de retaper les coussins, et resta debout, appuyée au dos du canapé, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussons. La sentant immobile, Ryô arrêta lui aussi la comédie, et s'assit sur la table, située à une distance plus que respectueuse.

Il chercha une phrase passe-partout, un sujet de conversation susceptible de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais ne parvint qu'à prononcer un pénible et pitoyable « ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de pause café ». Il grimaça et, devant la pauvreté de sa tentative, s'attendit à subir les foudres de sa partenaire.

Kaori quant à elle repensait au courage de sa sœur, qui avait su affronter les tortures et la peur pour reprendre sa vie en main, et se sentait minable de ne pas en faire autant. Elle essaya d'oublier sa panique à l'idée d'être rejetée par cet homme qui était à la fois son meilleur ami, son partenaire, et son protecteur, et prononça les mots qui la taraudaient.

- « Et maintenant ? »

Ryô avala péniblement sa salive. Voilà le moment qu'il redoutait le plus, celui sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise, faute de l'avoir déjà vécu. Commencer une relation, il savait le faire. Partir comme un voleur, pareil. Mais affronter la réalité, voilà qui était beaucoup plus nouveau et infiniment plus effrayant.

- « Et maintenant ? » répéta Kaori. « On fait quoi ? On fait comment ? Tu veux quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé chez le Doc. »

- « Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Les mots avaient précédé sa pensée. Pourtant il avait l'occasion rêvée de lui expliquer qu'il se voyait mal entamer une petite vie de couple tranquille, qu'il valait peut-être mieux en rester là… Mettre encore ça sous le coup du stress, de l'instinct de survie, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Continuer sur ce status quo d'une lâcheté infinie.

- « Alors quoi ? On va rester comme ça, ne pas oser se regarder pendant quelques jours, puis faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme la dernière fois ? Dis-le-moi si c'est ça, parce que dans ce cas, je préfère partir tout de suite. »

Partir ? De la pièce ou de sa vie ? Envisageait-elle vraiment, après ces six années, de revenir à la vie normale ? C'était ce pourquoi il avait milité depuis le premier jour… Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si malheureux, tout d'un coup ?

- « Ryô, parle, je t'en supplie ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas indifférent. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule qui se jette à l'eau et pourtant j'ai la désagréable impression d'être la seule à prendre des risques, depuis un moment. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort : elle avait pris l'initiative de façon systématique ces derniers temps, et il l'avait laissé faire, en partie par lâcheté, et en partie par plaisir égoïste. Quel homme aurait refusé de voir une femme lui faire la cour ? Pourtant il était temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu dangereux, qui les amènerait nécessairement à leur perte.

- « Ecoute, je veux tout mettre à plat maintenant, parce que je sais que si on laisse passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée, je ne trouverai plus le courage de parler comme je le fait. Et puis après avoir laissé les autres décider de ma vie pendant tant de temps, j'ai vraiment envie… non, j'ai besoin de tenir les rênes, pour une fois. Dis-moi oui ou non, mais réponds. S'il te plaît. »

Ryô aquiesça en silence et changea un peu de position, s'attendant à une longue conversation. Bien droit, calme, il la regarda dans les yeux et essaya de mettre le maximum de conviction dans ses termes.

- « Je suis la seule personne qui te rattache à ce milieu, il est temps que tu… »

- « Ah non ! Pas encore ce vieux discours éculé, je croyais qu'on en avait fait le tour ! Ce milieu, comme tu dis, c'est aussi le mien. J'y ai mes amis, ma vie, et mes habitudes. Et puis c'est le seul travail que je sache faire. Tu me vois me recycler dans la vie active ? Ah il va être beau mon C.V. : _« Expériences : combattre un cartel, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, endiguer la libido d'un partenaire quasi-priapique ». « Qualités : Bonne maîtrise des pièges de tout type, pratique courante du tir. Désamorçage de bombe : niveau scolaire ». _On va remettre ça sur le tapis encore une fois ? ».

Ryô leva les mains au ciel, étonné par tant de virulence.

- « D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi soupe au lait ! Comment veux-tu qu'un… »

- « Et ne viens pas me faire le coup du garçon manqué dont personne ne voudra jamais. Ça aussi, j'en ai soupé ! J'y ai même cru ! Mais sans vouloir te vexer j'ai un scoop pour toi : on a largement dépassé ce stade ! »

Il avala sa salive : il avait brusquement l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle tenait les rênes de leur relation, et lui devait suivre ou partir. Quand diable Kaori était-elle devenue cette femme maîtresse d'elle-même ? Où était la jeune fille innocente qui paniquait au moindre regard un peu appuyé ?

- « Parle, s'il te plaît ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu. En quelques mots ses grandes résolutions s'étaient effondrées. Tout comme si, soudain, quelqu'un se trouvait à côté de lui et le poussait en avant en lui soufflant de faire confiance à son instinct en oubliant tout le reste. En une fraction de seconde, le cœur prit le pas sur les doutes et les craintes, et il brûla ses vaisseaux, se lançant dans une des batailles les plus importantes de sa vie.

- « Kaori, crois-moi, il n'y a rien au monde que j'aimerais plus que de pouvoir vivre tranquillement et de commencer à construire quelque chose avec toi. Mais je sais que c'est le commencement de la fin. »

- « Alors on va devoir renoncer à quelque chose de beau simplement parce que tu as peur d'une relation et de son cortège de doutes ? Tu préfères qu'on reste dans ce rapport ambigu ? »

- « Je ne pensais pas aux affres de l'amour communes à tous les couples. Je te parle du fait de devenir une cible simplement parce qu'on est heureux et qu'on veut vivre comme tout le monde, partager un coucher de soleil comme tout le monde, se promener dans la rue comme tout le monde. J'ai déjà baissé ma garde plusieurs fois quand tu étais en danger, parce que tu étais plus qu'une simple partenaire dont je pouvais risquer la vie sans remords. On a eu de la chance, mais si on va plus loin… »

- « Comme tu viens très justement de l'observer, le danger est notre quotidien. La grande différence aujourd'hui, c'est que je fais mon maximum pour ne plus être un poids mort. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais donne–moi le temps de faire mes preuves. A deux on est plus fort, Ryô. »

Elle ne lâcherait donc jamais ? Il avait l'impression de discuter avec un mur en béton. Il était incapable de l'ébranler. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être « sa femme » au sens conventionnel.

- « Je parie que tu songes à l'exemple de Miki et Falcon. On est différents, Kaori. »

- « Alors on trouvera une autre façon de gérer le quotidien. »

« Bon sang, comment te le faire comprendre ? » Ryô, acculé, foudroya la jeune femme du regard. Il était furieux, sans savoir bien si cette rage était tournée contre elle, contre lui, ou tout simplement contre le monde entier. Il la vit un instant pâlir et hésiter, sans doute effrayée par la violence qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher, puis elle se reprit et accepta l'affrontement.

- « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça : je ne suis pas un ennemi, bien au contraire. »

- « Tu n'y comprends rien. Tu ne le peux pas. »

- « Oh ça va, je n'ai plus douze ans ! J'en ai assez que tu me maintiennes à distance histoire de pouvoir profiter de ta petite vie de célibataire. Annonce clairement ce que tu veux, c'est tout ce que je te demande : dis-moi si je dois rester ou partir, voilà tout ! »

- « Ce n'est pas si simple. »

- « Tu crois que ça l'est pour moi ? Je suis en train de te livrer ce que je ressens, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me coûte ! Tu pourrais avoir au moins l'honnêteté de me dire ce que tu penses vraiment ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait pu que répéter encore et encore qu'il ne pouvait pas, que rien n'était simple dans sa vie… Devant son inertie, Kaori fronça les sourcils, entre incrédulité et dégoût, et se détourna. Par réflexe, Ryô parla, pour la retenir, pour ne plus voir cette expression sur son visage. Il entendit sa propre voix prononcer des mots nés du plus profond de son âme.

- « J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Paralysé, il analysa tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de révéler sa plus grande crainte, presque à son insu, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris la direction de son cerveau ou de sa bouche pendant un bref instant. A présent, il hésitait entre soulagement et panique… Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Kaori se figer puis se tourner vers lui. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux, doutant de ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent.

- « Tu ne me perdras pas. Je suis trop têtue pour ça ! » dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit à cette remarque : elle était décidément irrécupérable. C'était bel et bien son principal trait de caractère : elle était têtue au point d'en être bornée. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui… C'était peut-être ça qui causerait sa perte demain… Et pour l'éviter, il était prêt à tout, y compris endosser le rôle du sans-cœur, y compris la faire partir. Puisque vivre était la plus belle preuve d'amour à ses yeux, et puisqu'il était persuadé que la mort le suivait partout, comme incrustée dans les pores de sa peau, il ne voyait de salut que dans l'éloignement…

Ou en tout cas l'avait-il cru. Avant de se décider à tenter l'aventure. Avant de se raviser encore. Aurait-il un jour enfin la chance de ne plus se poser de questions ? « Bien sûr. Si tu arrêtes de laisser passer le temps, jour après jour. Si tu ne continues plus dans ce status quo invivable. »

Soudain las, il se leva pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion, et se dirigea vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber. Il lui restait deux options, aussi effrayantes l'une que l'autre. En silence, Kaori fit quelques pas vers lui et s'assit par terre, décidée à patienter le temps qu'il faudrait. En la voyant ainsi, irrémédiablement fidèle, il se dégoûta. Elle était à ses pieds, attendant un mot de lui, un sourire, une récompense. Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait peu à peu traitée comme un animal domestique, même si cette comparaison était caricaturale. Elle l'aimait malgré tout, malgré les bleus à l'âme, malgré les trahisons, les coups bas. Il aurait préféré parfois qu'elle le méprise ou qu'elle lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais ça n'aurait pas été Kaori. La vengeance n'existait pas dans son monde, et même après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait déjà pardonné. Il s'en savait incapable.

Ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, il se poussa un peu sur le canapé et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau immobile, il laissa libre cours à sa part d'ombre, à cet autre lui-même qu'il n'avait plus laissé parler depuis longtemps.

- « J'ai déjà vécu ça une fois, je me suis promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. »

Cette fois, Kaori perçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de protéger son statut de célibataire, ni même de la protéger, elle. Il y avait cette plaie à vif qui ne se cachait plus.

- « Tu veux dire que tu… »

- « Que j'ai déjà pris le risque de tomber amoureux, et que j'ai déjà commis l'erreur de croire que je pouvais avoir une vie normale. Tu pensais que je n'avais jamais rien vécu ? Je suis l'étalon de Shinjuku, l'homme aux mille femmes, quand même ! »

- « Que tu aies connu des femmes, connu leur corps je veux dire, je le savais pertinemment. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à tes sentiments. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu parvenais à maîtriser tes émotions si parfaitement que rien ne perçait la cuirasse. Je crois que je me protégeais aussi : penser qu'une autre a réussi là où j'ai échoué, c'est difficile. »

- « C'était il y a longtemps. J'étais un autre homme à l'époque, et la « cuirasse » n'était pas encore parfaitement forgée, malheureusement. Je t'ai promis de ne plus rien te cacher. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas aller plus loin : c'était il y a pas mal d'années, en Amérique Latine ; j'ai connu une femme. C'était une jeune femme dont le père et le frère étaient engagés dans la lutte, du même côté que nous. Elle nous apportait à manger et à boire… Je suppose qu'en faisant ça elle avait l'impression de les aider. C'était entre deux batailles. En haut lieu les chefs des deux camps prenaient le thé en discutant d'hypothétiques accords pendant que nous, on enterrait nos morts et on soignait nos blessés. J'étais le plus jeune du bataillon, elle était la seule adolescente du coin encore vivante… on s'est rapprochés. »

- « Tu avais quel âge ? »

- « Aucune idée…Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, personne ne m'avait donné de date de naissance ! Je dirais 16 ans ou 17 ans environ… Mais j'avais plus ou moins perdu la notion du temps à l'époque. »

- « ça a duré longtemps ? »

- « Le temps d'une accalmie entre deux batailles. Quelques semaines, deux mois tout au plus. »

Ryô faisait son maximum pour en parler sans détour, mais l'effort était visible. Ce n'était pas évident pour lui de se remémorer une époque révolue, correspondant à une période tout à fait particulière de sa vie, qui avait contribué à la construction de la face la plus sombre de sa personnalité. Pourtant il s'était engagé à ne plus jamais mentir, et cette promesse avait une valeur immense. Il devait se donner les moyens d'un nouveau départ, peut-être avec Kaori. Peut-être sans elle. De sa réaction dépendraient beaucoup de choses… Et pour le moment, la jeune femme paraissait insatiable !

- « Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

- « Soledad. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Sol. »

- « C'est un très joli nom. »

- « Ça ne te met pas en colère ? Tu n'es pas jalouse ? »

C'était un véritable cri du cœur. Ryô s'était imaginé des hurlements, ou au minimum une petite crise de bouderie, une manifestation quelconque de rejet d'un passé sentimental qu'il savait difficile à assimiler pour quelqu'un d'aussi possessif que sa partenaire, et voilà qu'elle adoptait un comportement à l'exact opposé ! Cette acceptation l'étonnait sincèrement. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Kaori le regardait on ne peut plus sereinement, tête penchée, comme si elle réfléchissait à la question.

- « Non… Vraiment pas. D'abord parce que je l'apprends de ta bouche, pour une fois, ensuite parce qu'elle t'a donné l'amour et le repos de l'âme à un moment de ta vie où c'était important… Et puis elle et moi on a un point commun : on a les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme ! »

La douceur et le calme avec lesquels elle avait répondu ne lui ressemblaient pas, ou du moins ne ressemblaient pas à l'image que Ryô se faisait d'elle. Il ne la retrouva pas davantage lorsqu'elle ponctua la fin de son explication d'un clin d'œil : il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la taquinerie latente et à ce sous-entendu sexuel. Eberlué, il la regarda un instant comme s'il la découvrait, pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à mal en faisant cette réflexion. Elle parlait de sentiments, pas de chair. A l'inverse de tant d'autres femmes qui avaient traversé sa vie.

Parfois il lui semblait qu'elle était d'un autre monde : une telle innocence, confinant parfois à la naïveté, ne semblait pouvoir exister que dans les livres, surtout dans leur monde… surtout avec lui dans les parages. Et malgré cela, elle trouvait encore le moyen de rougir lorsqu'elle parlait d'amour. C'était charmant, et effrayant.

Si charmant qu'il avait parfois été à deux doigts de lui livrer son cœur, qu'il avait failli céder à cette envie quelques jours auparavant et passer au stade supérieur de leur relation. Si effrayant qu'il y avait finalement renoncé à chaque fois, et qu'aujourd'hui il tremblait encore à l'idée de devoir prendre une décision définitive.

Mais c'était également enivrant. A présent que, consciemment ou non, il avait laissé tomber son armure, il ressentait l'irrépressible besoin d'aller plus vite, d'oser. Après tant d'années à attendre, il avait envie de goûter au plaisir de la séduire, de prendre son temps, d'espérer, d'oser pas à pas se découvrir.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler d'amour. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire l'amour. Il voulait juste voir naître une histoire, qui serait peut-être solide, qu'ils bâtiraient ensemble et qui les construirait en retour.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle y soit prête…

- « Kaori ? Si je te dis tout ça, c'est que je t'ai promis d'être honnête avec toi dorénavant. »

- « Je sais… »

- « Et tout ça, c'est aussi pour pouvoir avancer… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

- « Continue ? »

Il grogna un peu : elle avait décidé de ne pas lui simplifier la tâche. Il était fermement décidé à ne pas lâcher prise, même si le ciel devait s'en mêler !

- « Tu pourrais m'aider… Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que tu es plus importante qu'une simple partenaire, pour moi… »

- « A vrai dire, ce n'était pas aussi clair que ça, comme formulation. » dit-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.

« Là, je la retrouve ! » pensa Ryô en voyant la jeune femme devenir aussi rouge qu'on puisse l'être. Pourtant il devait la prévenir : elle ne devait se faire aucune illusion, et choisir en toute connaissance de cause…

- « Quoi qu'il en soit… Tu dois être consciente que si jamais toi et moi on fait un bout de chemin ensemble, il n'y aura pas de vie de famille, de maison, de jardin, de chien, d'enfants, ou quoi que ce soit. »

- « Je le sais et je l'accepte. »

- « Tu dois comprendre que je ne serai jamais un prince charmant… Que je ne changerai jamais ma façon d'être. Que si je saute sur tout ce qui bouge, ce n'est pas par pure couverture, c'est aussi ma personnalité. »

- « Je l'accepte également. »

- « Même si ça exige supporter mes incartades, ma fascination pour les jolies jeunes femmes, et mes sorties nocturnes ? »

- « Si tu acceptes d'être ligoté, enfermé, roulé dans le futon, torturé, mis en laisse, et de t'expliquer en tête-à-tête avec ma massue… je l'accepterai. »

Ryô avala sa salive et se demanda si elle parlait au premier ou au second degré. Après tout, son regard était menaçant, mais tout dans son attitude disait le contraire. Il dissimula un sourire : peu de femmes oseraient lui parler ainsi. Peu de femmes oseraient lui tenir tête. Mais elle était ainsi, obstinée, bornée, sans une once de recul ou de doute lorsque les choses allaient mal… tous ces défauts qui faisaient son charme et dont il était tombé peu à peu amoureux, avant même de se rendre compte de ses qualités. De l'adolescente tout feu tout flamme qui brandissait son cœur en étendard à la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, chaque Kaori était un fascinant mystère.

En repensant à leurs premières rencontres, il se demanda à quel moment il s'était laissé passer la corde au cou. Il n'avait pas pu être attiré par le garçon manqué de la première fois. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité, sans plus. Il l'aurait oubliée avec le temps.

Ce n'était pas non plus à leur deuxième rencontre, lorsqu'il l'avait giflée violemment. Il avait autre chose en tête, et elle n'était qu'un moyen d'arrêter toute la bande. A l'époque, il n'était pas encore disposé à voir les femmes comme autre chose qu'une proie ou un apât. Et pourtant… A bien y réfléchir, l'amour s'était installé pas à pas, en passant par l'estime, le respect, l'amitié, le désir. Sa réaction, à la mort de Makimura, l'avait profondément marqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à sa décision de rester.

Par la suite il l'avait regardée vivre, évoluer, grandir. Il ne s'en était pas méfié, mais à force d'exister, tout simplement, sans chercher à le séduire contrairement à d'autres femmes qui avaient croisé son chemin, elle l'avait capturé…

- « Un bien curieux couple, hein ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Elle le regarda, interloquée, puis suivit en partie le fil de ses réflexions et acquiesça avec un petit rire de gorge.

- « Oui, et c'est encore en dessous de la réalité. »

Chacun se replongea dans ses pensées, revivant quelques scènes marquantes de leur relation… Une aventure née de l'aventure. Une histoire que n'aurait pas reniée un romancier. « Oui, mais en lui donnant quelle fin ? » s'interrogea Kaori en observant son partenaire du coin de l'œil. Son silence la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle se décida à reprendre la parole, un peu maladroitement, simplement pour rompre cette « glace » qui commençait à les emprisonner.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit là, côte à côte, à discuter de notre… de ce… »

- « De nous ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, soudainement plus grave.

- « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Kaori ? Tu sais qu'il y aura des moments où j'aurai besoin d'être seul. Que je suis incapable de te parler d'amour ou de te dire des mots tendres… Je ne peux pas te jurer d'être conforme à cet… à cet amour que tu m'offres. Je te décevrai, encore… »

- « Je sais… Tout comme n'importe quel homme, ou n'importe quelle femme, dans n'importe quelle relation, déçoit un jour l'autre involontairement. On n'est jamais sûr de rien, mais il faut bien savoir se lancer, au moins pour savoir si le jeu en vaut la chandelle Toi au moins tu assumes en reconnaissant tes torts ! Les autres hommes disent le contraire et au final ne sont pas davantage fidèles ! »

- « Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette opinion à l'emporte-pièce ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue une professionnelle du courrier du cœur? Et pire encore un expert es-hommes ? »

- « Oh, les femmes, entre elles… » éluda-t-elle avant de pouffer devant son expression ébahie.

Faussement vexé, il croisa les bras et marmonna une vague plaidoirie au nom de la défense de la gent masculine. Kaori se mordit la lèvre, attendrie devant cette tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère. Elle observa son profil boudeur, sans entrer dans son jeu. Ryô s'en aperçut et se tourna vers elle, redevenu grave, un calme sourire au coin des lèvres. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire des choses qui firent battre son cœur plus vite, mieux encore que l'aurait fait une caresse. Il s'ouvrait enfin à elle, définitivement, irrévocablement.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, l'avait rêvé conforme aux livres, aux films, aux histoires inventées dont son âme romantique s'était repue, mais jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé ainsi. On l'avait nourrie de baisers enflammés, de relations sexuelles frénétiques et débridées au premier aveu, de grandes déclarations et de promesse d'éternité. La réalité était infiniment plus touchante. Quiconque d'extérieur n'y aurait vu qu'une conversation raisonnée entre deux grandes personnes qui se livrent en toute conscience, et pourtant il y avait tellement plus… Ryô lui avait fait le cadeau de lui montrer ses propres doutes, et l'avait traitée d'égale à égal. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, et cela la touchait infniment plus que s'il lui avait ouvert son lit. A cette pensée, des images s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Ryô ne tarda pas à en percevoir la raison. Sans réfléchir, il prit son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Il y a en revanche quelque chose que je peux te promettre. On ira à notre rythme pour trouver notre place dans cette nouvelle « configuration ». Ok, n'ayons pas peur des mots : dans cette nouvelle relation. » lâcha-t-il après avoir inspiré profondément.

Kaori battit des cils, étonnée et émue. Elle avait parfaitement compris l'allusion à leur vie intime, un aspect de la vie de couple qui la laissait tout à la fois nerveuse, impatiente, frustrée, et pétrifiée de panique. Elle essaya de dissimuler le mieux possible ses sentiments, sans parvenir à se détacher des prunelles magnétiques qui la fixaient.

Ryô s'était autorisé à regarder Kaori différemment, détaillant la mobilité de son visage, sa façon de pencher la tête, la sensualité naïve qui émanait d'elle. Ses doigts quittèrent son menton pour effleurer sa peau, repousser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, se glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de l'épaule, pour revenir vers sa nuque. Il la sentit frémir, mais elle ne chercha pas à échapper à cette caresse. Nerveuse, elle humidifia ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas immédiatement conscience de l'effet de ce simple petit mouvement, mais elle sentit soudain la main de Ryô affirmer son emprise sur son cou et l'attirer vers lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Il n'y avait ni peur ni doute dans ceux de la jeune femme ; ils reflétaient simplement un cocktail létal d'envie, d'appréhension, de curiosité, et de confiance.

Après un bref moment d'étonnement, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant seuls leurs corps s'exprimer. Kaori posa sa main sur le torse de Ryô, et sentit, émerveillée, son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle y gagna un peu de confiance et s'enhardit jusqu'à rendre baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse, consciente de sa maladresse. Pour un peu, elle aurait souhaité avoir eu connu d'autres hommes, pour ne pas arriver dans ses bras inculte et godiche. Elle espérait qu'elle ne le décevrait pas.

Alors que sa gorge se serrait à cette pensée, Ryô s'écarta légèrement. Il perçut sa panique et l'apaisa d'un baiser sur le front, avant de lui expliquer à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque :

- « Aussi ardemment désirai-je continuer cette conversation fort intéressante, je me dois de te rappeler que ta sœur est dans la chambre au-dessus, et peut descendre à tout moment. »

Son souffle rapide, ses gestes brusques ne laissaient aucun doute à Kaori : il la désirait tout autant qu'elle le désirait. Néanmoins, ses mots la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si elle aurait le courage de lui proposer de monter à l'étage, mais il la prit de court :

- « Nous avons tout notre temps, de toutes façons. Et puis il paraît que l'attente est le meilleur moment ! » ajouta-t-il, taquin « Après six années… on peut tenir encore un peu, non ? ».

Kaori ne put retenir un petit grognement, déçue et perplexe quant à la validité de cette assertion. En riant, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser rapide sur sa tempe.

- « Et si on commençait par profiter du simple fait d'être vivants, pour commencer ? ».

- « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

- « Tentatrice… »

Le regard innocent qu'elle leva vers lui fut en forte contradiction avec la manière dont elle se lova contre son corps.

Il faisait chaud, elle avait froid. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir étroit débouchant sur une vive lumière. Tout bougeait autour d'elle. Le sol et les murs de ciment tremblaient. Elle tomba à terre et ne parvint pas à se relever. Au loin elle vit une silhouette masculine qui lui tournait le dos. Elle appela à l'aide de toutes ses forces, mais l'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre. A quatre pattes, elle avança vers lui, presque jusqu'à le toucher. Soudain un bruit assourdissant la força à se boucher les oreilles. La pièce entière se mit à tourner et elle se retrouva projetée contre les murs. Roulée en boule pour se protéger, elle hurla de peur et de douleur, puis tout s'arrêta.

Le corps endolori, elle eut du mal à faire le point. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée à l'essorage dans une machine à laver. Elle avisa la même silhouette, plus proche. Il était là, immobile, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu brisa le silence. Il tomba au ralenti, d'abord à genoux, puis sur le côté, enfin sur le ventre.

Kaori chercha d'où venait le tireur, mais il n'y avait rien, dans ce couloir aux murs nus, qui aurait pu permettre à un homme de se cacher. Alors elle s'avança vers le corps.

Son attention fut d'abord attirée par la blessure, large et sanglante. Le sang s'écoulait encore, signe que l'homme était encore en vie. Elle le repoussa doucement sur le côté pour l'aider à respirer.

Il grimaça de douleur puis ouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit. Dans un flash, elle le reconnut : elle avait vu son visage sur une vieille photographie trouvée dans un carton poussiéreux. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à prononcer le mot « papa ». Rassemblant ses forces, Junichi Hisaishi tendit la main vers elle, lui caressa le visage, et respira pour la dernière fois.

Elle hurla son prénom, le secoua de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'il se réveille, qu'il lui raconte sa propre version des faits, en vain. Le corps s'évanouit, les murs firent la place à une lumière éclatante, et elle se retrouva dans un endroit inconnu d'une blancheur immaculée. Une panique incontrôlable s'empara d'elle et elle se mit à trembler violemment. Tout à coup une voix grave l'appela par son prénom. Elle regarda partout, mais ne vit rien ni personne. La voix la rassurait, lui enjoignait de ne plus s'inquiéter, et contre toute attente ses tremblements cessèrent. Au fur et à mesure de son apaisement, la lumière se faisait moins vive, et elle commença à distinguer les contours de sa chambre d'enfant, puis la forme de son vieil ours en peluche, et enfin le visage de son « père », Iko Makimura, qui la prit dans ses bras en répétant son prénom. Elle se raccrocha au revers de ce sempiternel imperméable qu'il ne quittait jamais, cadeau de fête des pères d'Hideyuki et d'elle-même, et le supplia de ne plus l'abandonner.

- « Je te le jure. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Réveille-toi à présent. Réveille-toi. »

Au bout d'un moment, la voix changea pour devenir celle de son partenaire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé, le bras de Ryô autour de sa taille. Elle avait du mal à sortir de ce rêve et secoua la tête comme si cela avait pu en chasser les dernières images.

- « Kaori, ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

- « C'était tellement réel… Je ne pouvais rien faire, il est mort sous mes yeux, et mon père… enfin mon vrai père… »

- « Chuuuuuut, tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

Il recommença à la bercer et à lui dire des mots rassurants, tout comme il l'avait fait pour la sortir en douceur de son sommeil. Elle se détendit presque instantanément entre ses bras, et oublia bientôt ces sentiments de peur et d'impuissance qui lui nouaient le ventre. La télévision était allumée, et en y jetant un coup d'œil elle reconnut les programmes de la nuit.

Lorsque Ryô se tut et la regarda dans les yeux pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle fut frappée par un souvenir depuis longtemps enfoui. Ce sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur, elle le connaissait déjà, bien avant que Ryô ne la prenne sous son aile : c'était le même qui la réchauffait lorsque son père la consolait de ses chagrins d'enfant. L'impression qu'elle serait pour toujours à l'abri des larmes.

- « Merci Ryô… De tout. »

- « Mais de rien, partenaire. A ton service. Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, teintée d'inquiétude.

- « Je crois… Tout est tellement bizarre… J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis, quelles sont mes origines. C'est comme si j'avais perdu mon chemin : je ne sais plus d'où je viens, et du coup la route n'est plus la même. C'est troublant, je ne sais pas comment expliquer. »

- « Pas besoin. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire : j'ai connu ça toute ma vie. La recherche de ses origines, le besoin d'avoir des racines pour vous ancrer dans le temps et l'espace… C'est pour ça que je me suis cherché un père : pour trouver un but à poursuivre, pour que quelqu'un soit fier de moi. Peut-être aussi pour me rebeller un peu et forger ainsi mon identité. Renoncer à trouver mes vraies origines a été difficile. Mais j'ai compris il y a quelques années que le présent et le futur importent plus. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kaori le regardait fixement. Gêné, il espéra qu'elle ne pousserait pas plus avant l'introspection : il avait déjà fait un gros effort pour se livrer ainsi, et s'il était tout prêt à lui ouvrir son cœur et son âme, il savait qu'il faudrait encore pas mal de temps.

En la voyant se pincer le bras, il ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- « Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

- « Je voulais juste être sûre que je ne rêvais plus. »

- « Crétine ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tous ces bouquins de psychologie que tu planques dans ta table de nuit ? »

- « Euh… ce qui m'étonnait, ce n'est pas que tu aies fait cette auto-analyse, mais qu'on puisse en parler ainsi, aussi librement. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Tu fouilles dans ma table de nuit ? »

Aïe… Il s'était grillé tout seul. En voyant les flammes gagner peu à peu du terrain dans les yeux de sa partenaire, il chercha une échappatoire, n'importe lequel. Finalement, coincé, il leva les mains en signe de soumission.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus ! »

- « Tu as intérêt ! Je vais finir par fermer ma chambre à clé. J'aurais dû d'ailleurs le faire de puis longtemps. » ronchonna-t-elle, en essayant de garder à l'esprit sa bonne résolution de ne pas gâcher leur relation naissante à force de coups de massue.

Il adorait quand elle faisait cette tête là, et qu'il sentait qu'elle était plus fâchée pour le principe que véritablement furieuse. Désireux de lui faire baisser ses défenses, il tenta une attaque sournoise.

- « Parce que tu songes faire chambre à part ? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Eh bien puisqu'on doit essayer d'être dans la limite du possible un couple normal, j'avais naïvement pensé que tu voudrais emménager dans ma chambre… »

Il ne lâcha pas son regard pendant que les mots faisaient leur chemin, pénétrant le cerveau puis le cœur de la jeune femme. Pâle et frémissante, elle avait abandonné toute velléité de lutte ou de dispute. Il avait gagné leur petite joute verbale, et attendait maintenant le lot du vainqueur, serein.

Elle le dévisagea pour être sûre de ses intentions ; naturellement elle s'attarda sur sa bouche avant de se rendre compte qu'elle trahissait ainsi ses pensées et se détourna, gênée, avant de relever la tête. Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre, alors pourquoi ne pas céder ? Gagnant millimètre par millimètre, ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre. Ryô ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à goûter ces lèvres offertes, lorsqu'une main sur sa poitrine l'arrêta.

- « Ryô, tu as entendu quelque chose ? »

Il reprit immédiatement son contrôle et, en alerte, se concentra. Après un instant, il secoua la tête.

- « Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que… »

- « Tu n'as pas perçu de danger non plus ? D'intention meurtrière ? »

- « Non plus. Tu as repéré quelque chose ? »

- « Oh non ! C'était juste pour vérifier si c'était une nouvelle foi ton fameux instinct de conservation de l'espèce qui te motivait. » fit-elle avec un regard d'une candeur diabolique.

- « Adorable idiote… »

Une nouvelle fois, il se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se frôler, mais elle évita ses lèvres au dernier instant.

- « Ryô ? Tu crois que dans les minutes qui viennent l'un de nous deux va être frappé d'amnésie ? »

- « Non. »

- « Que la terre va trembler ? Que l'immeuble va exploser ? »

- « Non ! Rien du tout ! Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper ».

Il glissa sa main derrière son cou et l'attira d'un geste propriétaire pour l'embrasser enfin. Kaori découvrit une autre facette de « son » homme, empreinte de désir, et se lança à cœur perdu dans leur étreinte. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent brièvement, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, brûlants d'une envie qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir immédiatement assouvir. Kaori lui rendit son baiser, tendrement. Une pensée traversa son esprit, l'emplissant d'une joie farouche :

« C'est toi qui ne pourras plus t'échapper, mon coeur ! »

* * *

********************************

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer les contours de ce corps qu'elle désirait tant. Guidée par sa chaleur et l'odeur de sa peau, elle avança la main pour dessiner les contours de son torse, de ses hanches, de ses cuisses. Avec une lenteur maîtrisée, elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses seins le frôlent. Des mains puissantes l'attirèrent et elle se retrouva emprisonnée contre lui, esclave volontaire. Il lui fit jurer de ne pas bouger, et elle acquiesça avec délice.

Il explora son corps, émaillant son voyage de frôlements et de baisers imprévisibles, jusqu'à trouver les caresses qui la faisaient vibrer. Rapidement elle n'y tint plus et se délia de sa promesse pour le forcer à se coucher sur elle. De lents et réfléchis, leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés, erratiques, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se cambrent l'un après l'autre.

Le souffle court, elle enroula ses bras autour de son amant en sueur et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il lui rendit son étreinte, tandis qu'il parcourait son cou de baisers légers. Sa raison se raccrocha au son de battements de cœur rapides dont elle n'aurait pu dire à qui ils appartenaient. Sa respiration s'apaisa peu à peu, et elle libéra son amant avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Il ne gâcha pas ce moment par de vaines paroles, et elle l'en remercia en pensée. Il se contenta de faire passer un torrent d'émotions par le biais d'un regard et d'un baiser, avant de ramener les draps sur eux. Ne pouvant se résoudre à s'écarter de sa chaleur, elle se lova contre lui. Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent la position idéale où ils avaient si souvent trouvé le sommeil, peau contre peau.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Saeko laissa s'échapper une simple larme, qu'elle écrasa immédiatement avant que Makoto ne s'en aperçoive : elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus envie de fuir.

FIN


End file.
